En guerra contra el amor
by Santalia
Summary: ¿Nunca has estado harto de sufrir por el sexo opuesto? pues eso es lo que le sucede a Mimi, Yolie, Kari y Sora, asique deciden que no volveran a enamorarse, solo hay un problema, el destino ha aceptado el juego y no se lo va a poner facil. Lemmon
1. I:Todos los hombres son

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! Este es nuestro nuevo fic de digimon (dicen que a la tercera va la vencida) esperamos que os guste, a nosotras la verdad es que la historia nos pareció muy interesante… Bueno lo primero que hay que decir es que este capítulo está dedicado a la hermana de Sandri: Natalia, porque sin ella probablemente no lo hubiéramos escrito( reto a Sandra a hacer un fic con estas características… y Sandra "a veces" se **_**pica**_** con demasiada facilidad).**

**Bueno en cuanto al fic: el resumen ya lo habéis leído, y deciros que va a tener altas dosis de lemmon (son más parejas y vivimos en el reino de la perversión…) y como ya sabéis hay Mimato, entre otros. **

**Y ya no nos entretenemos más XD :**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Todos los hombres son…**_

-¡Maldita sea!

El pelo de la chica resbalaba de gotas de agua empapado, aquel día no podía irla peor, dejo los embarrados zapatos a un lado de la moqueta y cerro fuertemente la puerta dejando tras de sí esa mierda de mundo.

-¿Un mal día?

La voz relajada y con poco interés de su padre le resulto una gota más en su desbordado vaso, entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación sin molestarse en contestar.

-¡Vaya estas más fea que nunca!

Las burlas y risas de sus hermanos mayores no llegaron a calar en su celebro, HOMBRES, no valían para nada, eran la escoria del mundo, no peor que eso eran la putrefacción de la escoria de la peor parte del mundo, giro el pomo con más fuerza de la necesaria y entro en su pedazo de universo, se apoyo en la puerta, su cuerpo parecía haber dicho basta y callo apoyándose la espalda en la puerta hasta quedar sentada sujetándose las rodillas. Tras sus sucias y empañadas gafas podía ver la moqueta blanca de su cuarto, ¡maldita sea! Era la peor manera de acabar un verano, estúpido verano, ella que lo había alabado, que siempre había dicho que era su estación favorita del año… menudo verano de mierda, y todo por él, su entrecejo se junto, la vida no valía la pena, rectificación, su vida no valía nada, y no lo valdría nunca, no siendo como era ella, ojala fuera tan guapa y popular como Mimi, o tan cariñosa y talentosa como Sora, por dios su vida era patética, incluso envidiaba a Hikari que era más pequeña que ella, Kari era dulce y divertida… ¡maldita sea! Sus ojos se enrojecieron, ella no tenía ninguna habilidad, no era excesivamente guapa, hablaba demasiado y tenía una capacidad sorprende para meterse en líos, espiro con fuerza, ¿Qué les iba a decir a las demás? La había vuelto a pasar, se habían vuelto a asustar… ¡maldita sea¡ ¡¡los hombres eran unos cobardes!!

* * *

_LES INFORMAMOS QUE EN BREVES MOMENTOS EL AVION ATERRIZARA EN EL AEROPUERTO DE ODAIBA LA TEMPERATURA ES DE 20º Y EL CLIMA ES LLUVIOSO, ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN FELIZ VUELO._

Los ojos castaños de la chica observaron las luces naranjas sobre ella que indicaban que debían abrocharse los cinturones, no era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, asique no le costó esfuerzo anclarlo correctamente antes de que la azafata llegara a su altura. Miro por la ventanilla el cielo oscuro que asolaba su ciudad, ¿Desde cuándo llovía el último día de las vacaciones? Oh dios mío era una señal, ese último año sería malo, suspiro, bueno las vacaciones no habían sido exactamente como ella había esperado… entrelazo sus cuidadas manos, seguro que a sus amigas las daba un infarto cuando vieran su nuevo cambio de look, suspiro sonriente, sí, a Yolie le daría un ataque, siempre le había gustado su pelo rosa…, incluso una vez intento teñírselo igual… aun recordaba el pelo multicolor que la había quedado…, deberían haber escuchado a Sora cuando dijo que aquello era una locura y que ellas no eran peluqueras.

El avión aterrizo sin problemas y Mimi se dirigió a coger su equipaje, la enorme maleta pesaba demasiado, su cara reflejo su enfado con ella misma, se había prometido no llevar tanta ropa la ultima vez… pero no podía evitarlo era como una jonkie de los complementos, de los zapatos…

-Perdona ¿necesitas ayuda?

Mimi se volvió al chico moreno que la sonreía galantemente, ella conocía esa sonrisa…pero al menos no la miraba como los otros tres hombres que se encontraban a su lado, odiaba que la miraran como un pastel, se sentía denuda, incomoda, Sora siempre le decía que no todos los hombres eran iguales…Hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió amablemente tirando de su maleta.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me vendría mal- miro con lastima el carrito plateado a su lado- al menos para colocarla ahí.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces agarro firmemente el asa de la pesada maleta y tiro con todas sus fuerzas intentando que no se notara mucho que estaba a punto de vencerle el peso. Dejo la maleta en el carro con ruedas y la miro triunfante, la chica le dedico una de sus brillantes sonrisas y levanto la mano para despedirse.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

La desilusión se hizo patente en el chico.

-¿Solo eso? – Mimi lo miro confundida- ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre o dejarme que te invite a un café un día?

Mimi volvió sonreír a modo de disculpa, las sonrisas le funcionaban a Kari…

-Me llamo Mimi, y bueno si volvemos a coincidir otro día te invitare a algo por a verme ayudado…

Una ceja del joven se alzo.

-Pero yo quiero algo más que eso preciosa.

Los ojos de Mimi se entrecerraron, preparándose para otra batalla, mierda, ¡los hombres eran unos babosos!

* * *

La campanilla de la tienda sonó indicando que un nuevo cliente acababa de entrar por la puerta , y la pelirroja respiro hondamente dos veces antes de volverse, tenía la sensación ahogarse y estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban totalmente enrojecidos, dios como lo odiaba, se sentía estúpida, los clientes de la floristería no querían ver a una joven amargada y deprimida, las flores tenían que ser alegres, cerró los ojos unos segundos y sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo al caballero que observaba los ramos de flores, se aliso las inexistentes arrugas de su delantal y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El hombre la miro agradecido.

-Quería un ramo para mi mujer.

Sora le dedico una sonrisa verdadera, el hombre tendría unos cuarenta años, y parecía realmente preocupado por su mujer, seguramente llevaran toda la vida juntos, seguro que tenían hijo y un perro, o puede que un gato, Sora incluso podía ver perfectamente la casa con jardín, seguro que su mujer se ponía muy contenta por recibir esa muestra de amor después de tantos años, un sentimiento de tristeza la inundo hasta dejarla sin respiración, podía ver ese futuro, porque era el futuro que hasta hacia pocas horas la pertenecía, ese futuro que él había destruido, ¡gilipollas¡

-¿Se encuentra bien?

La pelirroja pestañeo rápidamente y le sonrió titubeante.

-Sí, disculpe, ¿Cuántos años llevan casados?

El hombre le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-Diecinueve años casados y cinco años de novios.

Sora lo miro complacida.

-¿Qué tal entonces un ramo de diecinueve rosas rojas con cinco rosas blancas?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al mostrados donde Sora comenzó a preparar el ramo, al menos mientras hacia ese tipo de cosas tenia la mente en otra parte, no todos los hombres eran iguales, sonrió al hombre mientras acababa de poner un bonito lazo final.

-¿Qué quiere qué ponga la tarjeta?

El hombre dudo un instante.

-Para Meiko. Feliz aniversario, sabes que siempre te querré. Siempre tuyo. Hiroshi.

Sora cogió el boli y la tarjeta y comenzó a escribir con una preciosa y romántica caligrafía, oyó que sonaba el móvil del cliente y levanto la vista del papel por acto reflejo, seguro seria su mujer para preguntarle si demoraría mucho más en llegar a su casa.

-Hola preciosa, no, no creo que tarde mucho,-silencio- ya sabes que te quiero, que te adoro, estoy deseando llegar ¿qué te vas a poner?- Sora bajo la mirada sonrojada, era obvio que el hombre que se había alejado un poco no contaba con que ella lo escuchara. Era increíble que después de casi veinticinco años juntos siguieran teniendo pasión- Bueno Akane te tengo que dejar luego te veo.

Sora lo miro ceñuda clavando fuertemente el boli en el papel ¿Akane? Su mujer no se llamaba ¿Meiko? Tosió para llamar su atención.

-Ya está la carta.

El hombre saco la cartera de su bolsillo y la miro sonriente.

-¿Me podrías dar ese ramo que tienes detrás de ti también?

-¿También para su esposa?

El hombre se sonrojo ligeramente.

-No ese es para una amiga.

Los ojos de Sora ardieron de furia e indigancion, se volvió a coger el ramo que él le pedía para su amante, Dios mío, todos los hombres son iguales… Todos los hombres son unos mentirosos.

* * *

Los ojos marrones de Hikari pasaron por el caos que era lo que su madre llamaba cocina…, las ollas se apilaban en el fregadero, había miles de manchas de todos los colores y texturas por los muebles y el suelo, la lavadora estaba abierta y en su puerta caían como en una cascada un montón de ropa sucia, oh señor eso eran los calzoncillos de Tai, ¿pero qué demonios había hecho? Lo había dejado solo a la hora de la comida, para ir a por unos apuntes a casa de Jin, el muy estúpido ni siquiera se había molestado en llevárselos a su casa, le había puesto de escusa que le dolía un pie por una caída… a ese lo que le dolían eran los huevos, pensó molesta, cuando había llegado había andado perfectamente, y su maldita casa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Hola Kari.

La castaña salió de su asombro y miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Tai la sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno intenté hacer macarrones pero… no me quedo muy bien, asique pobre con arroz, y tampoco, pero no te preocupes que he comido, en el fondo puedo arreglármelas muy bien solo, y me he hecho un bocadillo.

Kari elevo una ceja.

-Espero que te las arregles también _muy bien sólo _para recoger ese desastre, sino mamá te matara.

El chico hizo un mohín pensando.

-Bueno espero que lo recojas tú… me harías un gran favor.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡ claro que no, eso serian horas y estoy cansada.

-Pero yo no sé hacerlo, soy un desastre limpiando.

-Ya pero ensuciando eres un genio.

-Bueno tal vez me he pasado, te prometo que no volverá pasar, pero ahora tengo que irme al entrenamiento y si mamá lo ve así no volverá dejarnos solos…

Hikari no podía creer la cara que tenía su hermano, siempre la hacía lo mismo.

-Pero…

-Sabía que me echarías una mano. Ciao.

Los ojos castaños se quedaron fijos en la puerta cerrada, ¿por qué siempre se salía con la suya? Se volvió a la cocina, ¡iba a tardar horas¡ aquello no era justo… ella quería disfrutar su ultima tarde de vacaciones, aunque menudas vacaciones había tenido con su hermano…

Menos mal que aquella noche volvía Mimi, y al menos volvería a tener esos momentos de alegría las cuatro juntos, la había echado de menos… últimamente la única que no salía con un chico era ella... y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en las conversaciones…

Se volvió a la cocina y aspiro fuertemente, todos los hombres eran unos vagos.

* * *

-Entonces decidido todos los hombres son cobardes, babosos, mentirosos y vagos.

-Y no te olvides de aprovechados.- señalo una muy enfadada Mimi.

-Y machistas- Kari se cruzo de brazos.

-Dios- Yolei miro al techo- ¿por qué los creastes? –Se tiro en la cama de espaldas y refunfuño- porque eres hombre, y eres un vago, por eso los creastes defectuosos.

Mimi y Hikari sonrieron.

-Añade infieles a tu lista.

Yolei se incorporo en la cama y las tres miraron con atención a Sora, que llevaba cabizbaja todo el rato.

-¿Lo dices por el de la tienda?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Ryo me engaña con otra, una chica de su universidad- Las tres abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron entre ella por el rabillo del ojo, Ryo y Sora levaban dos años juntos, y eran la pareja perfecta, nunca los habían visto discutir, todas habían dado por hecho que acabarían casándose.-Es una chica muy guapa…

-¡Tú eres más guapa que ella!

-Yolei tú no la has visto…- sora trago saliva con esfuerzo- al parecer llevan todo el verano juntos, por eso estaba últimamente más raro conmigo, con esos cambios de humor…

-¡Dios¡ como desprecio a los hombres, no vale ninguno.

-Mimi no digas eso…. No todos…- Sora callo.

-¡**TODOS** son iguales¡ Simples animales asquerosos que solo piensan, perdón, solo hacen caso a sus instintos, incapaces de llevar una relación normal.

-No hay relaciones normales.

Yolei miro a Mimi que la miraba totalmente tranquila.

-Entonces nunca más tendré una relación.

Kari elevo una ceja, mientras Mimi y Sora reprimían una sonrisa.

-Yolei si tú te enamoras hasta de las sombras, y además locamente, siempre dices que el amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo…

Yolei frunció el ceño, sus amigas no la ayudaban.

-No merece la pena. Los hombres nos declararon la guerra hace miles de años, cuando el primer neardeantal agarro a su mujer de los pelos , bien, eso se acabo, yo les declaro la guerra a ellos, nunca más, nunca más me volverá a engañar un hombre.

-¿Aunque sea Brad Pitt?

Yolei dudo, y finalmente afirmo.

-Aunque sea Brad, él lo entenderá.

Las otras tres rieron al ver a Yolei tan decidida. Mimi la miro divertida.

-¿Y nos vamos a hacer monjas de clausura?

Yolei la miro horrorizada.

-Con Dios no me hablo hasta que me demuestre que los hombres merecen la pena…

-A tú madre le va a dar algo si te oye.

-De todos modos- continuo hablando como si no hubiera oído las palabras de Sora- nadie ha dicho que renunciemos al sexo de por vida o a los besos, solo que seremos como los hombres nada de lazos, los usaremos, si nos apetece bien y si no, no les necesitamos. Esta guerra la ganaremos nosotras ¿Estáis conmigo mis valientes soldados?

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada. Mimi levanto la mano y se la coloco en la frente a modo de saludo militar.

-Yo me apunto mi general.

-Y yo- Kari se unió al saludo.

Yolei miro a Sora que tenía una duda en la mirada.

-¿Y bien?

Sora suspiro y miro a sus tres amigas.

-No creo que encuentre nunca una causa tan justa por la que luchar.

* * *

Yamato caminaba por los pasillos vacios de su antiguo instituto, solo llevaba dos años fuera, ¿por qué habían cambiado los números de las clases? Solo podía oír risas dentro de las aulas ya llenas, debería pararse y preguntar a alguien, pero si lo hacía seguramente lo reconocerían y comenzarían las persecuciones, los clubs de fans, jun… miro al cielo y rezo: "que Jun no esté en mi clase"… Miro el numero de la clase que se encontraba a su derecha, bueno al menos era su curso, aunque no su letra, asique no podía estar lejos, camino unos diez pasos más y encontró al siguiente puerta: _clase B_, bajo la mirada al papelillo amarillento, al fin había encontrado su clase, metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajo la mirada para ver la entrada de la clase, no había de que preocuparse, probablemente coincidiría a la mayoría de ellos, aunque en el fondo eso era lo que le gustaba de Tokio, que a veces la gente no le reconocía entre el bullicio….

Desde su posición podía verse la mesa del profesor en ella había tres chicas con el uniforme verde observando un papel, los ojos de Matt se entrecerraron apreciando la escena, realmente dos chicas estaban fascinadas por lo que la tercera leía en el papel, la tercera chica se volvió apoyándose en la gran mesa de madera. El corazón se le paro por un momento, era muy guapa, tenía los ojos enormes de un color miel que contrastaba con las oscuras y espesas pestañas que los rodeaban, la nariz por el contrario era pequeña y sus labios eran increíbles, con el labio de abajo más grueso que el de arriba… la mirada azul recorrió sin poder evitarlo las curvas de la chica y casis e olvido de respirar, esas curvas dejarían sin respiración a cualquier hombre…, esa chica tenía que ser nueva, Matt no recordaba a ninguna diosa de largos y ensortijados cabellos castaños que viviera en Odaiba, y menos que fuera a su curso…o a 

ningún otro… ¿Pero qué hacia devorando a la chica con los ojos? A él solo le interesaba una chica, quería saber si seguía pensando igual que cuando se marcho, si de verdad seguía viéndole como un amigo…

Saco su I-pod del bolsillo y se puso los cascos, no le interesaba oír los comentarios cuando entrara, dio un paso al frente y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que aparecía ante él, la diosa castaña había fruncido el ceño y había mirado su mano vacía haciendo el gesto de escribir, y ante sus ojos, en decimas de segundo cuatro chicos habían corrido antes de que ella abriera la boca cargados con bolígrafos y lapiceros… ella había sonreído, Matt tuvo que pestañear para librarse del hechizo de su sonrisa, seguro que era una estúpida acostumbrada a conseguir todo de los hombres por su físico…

Mimi apunto la ultima corrección al calendario y levanto la cabeza sorprendida por el silencio que se había producido ¿había llegado ya el tutor? Sus ojos se pararon en la figura que cruzaba la clase sin el menor interés. Era muy guapo, el pelo rubio corto y despeinado, los ojos azul oscuro, las cejas finas , la nariz fina y los labios rectos, además era alto y aunque era delgado tenía unos hombros anchos… ese chico… ella lo había visto en alguna parte… ¿MATT? Una sonrisa sincera cruzo su rostro, llevaba tres años sin verle, aunque le había visto en algún programa de la tele y había oído sus canciones, entonces comprendió el silencio y las miradas… de pronto una idea cruzo su mente sonrojando a la chica, ¿Había dicho que Matt era guapo? ¿Había escaneado a Matt? Dios como se reiría Yolei si se enterara, Yolei… su mente recordó su acuerdo nada de amor…, meneo su cabeza, el jet-lag la estaba dejando tonta, ¿por qué pensaba en eso al ver a Matt? Matt era el último chico del que se enamoraría, por lo que le recordaba Matt era más bien serio, siempre con preocupaciones, y además seguramente era el único hombre al que ella le era totalmente indiferente… Se irguió y entrego el papel a una de sus amigas que miraban al rubio con la boca abierta y la cara encendida. Bueno él era un borde, pero ella no y habían sido amigos de la infancia asique lo mínimo era saludarle a fin de cuentas estaban en la misma clase…

* * *

-¡SORA¡

La pelirroja se volvió al oír su nombre, y vio aquella radiante y sincera sonrisa que conocía perfectamente.

-Tai.

El castaño se acerco hasta ella, una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la chica cuando se fijo en el uniforme de Tai, daba igual que fuera el primer día, seguía sin llevar corbata y el pelo despeinado más largo de lo normal para llevarlo de punta, pese a las muchas insistencias de los tutores, la chaqueta era un poco más amplia de lo que cabria esperar, y eso era raro, porque los duros años de entrenamiento en el equipo de futbol habían moldeado el cuerpo delgado del joven volviéndolo más un modelo que un atleta, ese verano cuando había ido a casa de Kari a comer con ella un da el había aparecido en calzoncillos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo pese a los gritos de Kari y el bochorno de ella.

"es casi como un bañador"- había protestado él.

Pero no lo era, y dejaba ver un amplio pecho musculoso, unas perfectas abdominales y unas extremidades fuertes y bien definidas, con todo tenía una cintura estrecha que contrastaba con el resto de su cuerpo, pero que armonizaba a la perfección. Un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella, ¿por qué pensaba esas cosas en aquel momento?

-Estamos en la misma clase- se sentó encima del pupitre de ella y la miro con aquellos grandes ojos marrones- Sera como los viejos tiempos, hace dos años que no coincidíamos en clase.

Sora sonrió nostálgica, aquel había sido con diferencia el mejor año de su vida.

-Faltaría Matt.

El castaño hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Sí, Ese ingrato se suponía que volvía hoy, ayer le llame para venir juntos pero me dijo que se las arreglaría mejor solo…

Sora pestañeo, había olvidado completamente que Matt regresaba ese día…

-Bueno seguro que no quería llamar la atención ya conoces a Matt, y tú eres el capitán del equipo, juntos seriáis un imán.

Sora se sorprendió al poder casi ver una nube oscura rodeando al chico.

-Un imán de mujeres… - pestañeo varias veces- seria una autentica desgracia…

Sora rio.

-Bueno ya sabes divide y vencerás, además que yo sepa tú solito ya eres un imán para las chicas.

La nube desapareció dejando paso a un brillo cegador.

-Bueno… no puedo quejarme ¿verdad? –La mirada de Tai revoloteo por todos los alumnos de la clase, Sora no lo entendía, ¿más chicas? ¿Tai? El problema de Tai radicaba en que era muy despistado con las mujeres nunca se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraban o cuando le estaban coqueteando, sin ir más lejos la mayoría de las chicas de la clase estaban coloradas mientras lo miraban furtivamente y cuchicheaban unas con otras. Pero él no lo veía, él nunca lo había visto pensó tristemente Sora recordando su infancia… tal vez si ella se lo hubiera dicho… pero él día que lo había intentado él le había dicho lo gran amiga que la consideraba y que la veía como una hermana mayor…dios, una hermana mayor, ¿podía existir algo más desalentador? -¿Me oyes?

Sora pestañeo varias veces y fijo su vista en la inquisitiva mirada de Tai.

-¿Qué decías?

Tai suspiro con pereza.

-Decía que nos ha tocado con Kai, ves- le señalo a un muchacho alto y fuerte que sonreía a dos jóvenes más, Kai…. ¿Mori? Sora creyó recordar que había estado en clase de Mimi el año pasado, si no recordaba mal se había tirado todo el año detrás de ella como un lobo, seguro que no le gustaría enterarse de que Mimi no estaba en su clase…- es genial tener a otro miembro del equipo, así no iré solo a los entrenamientos después de clase.

Sora asintió.

-Bueno ya sé que a ti eso no te importa Ryo siempre te espera a la salida, aunque ahora que irá a la universidad lo mismo no tiene mucho tiempo, si es por eso podemos acompañarte Kari y yo, tú casa está cerca.

Sora evito su mirada y la fijo en el árbol que se alzaba tras la ventana, Tai siempre se había llevado muy bien con él, cosa rara porque Ryo y él no tenían mucho en común, Ryo era maduro y estudioso, no le gustaba mucho los deportes, aunque practicaba Kendo y no se le daba mal…

-Él no vendrá a buscarme más.

Los ojos del chico la miraron compresivos.

-Oh ya veo tiene un mal horario- la puso una mano protectora en el hombro- no te preocupes Sora yo siempre estoy aquí.

Los ojos castaños de la chica lo miraron cristalinos, se había jurado no volver a llorar, que no la quedaban más lagrimas, y en ese momento la mano de Tai la quemaba el hombro por debajo de la tela, su mirada la acariciaba y calentaba por dentro, y una pena distinta emergía dentro ella, quería llorarle, quería que la abrazara, que la protegiera… se levanto como si la silla le quemara, era una estupidez, todos los hombres eran iguales, y ella y sus amigas ya no los necesitaban en sus vidas.

-Tengo que ir baño

* * *

¡Mierda! Aquello no era justo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta saliendo del aula por la puerta, ¿Por qué él no tenía un año menos? ¿Qué prisa habían tenido sus padres en tenerle? Levanto los ojos al toparse con un obstáculo en su camino, ¿Y a esta qué la pasaba? Tenía el ceño igual o más fruncido que él, y un enfado visible en la mirada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Yolei no contesto elevo su nariz respingona al aire y paso por su lado sin ningún cuidado.

-Hombres.

Una ceja marrón se curvo en su rostro, Dios era injusto, al suertudo de TK le tocaba en la misma clase que su adorada Hikari mientras que a él le tocaba con la pesada de Yolei…

En fin, pensó con resignación encogiéndose de hombros, la vida era así, camino por los pasillos que separaban su clase de la de ella, mientras su resignación y pena, se tornaban decisión, este sería su año, le demostraría a Kari lo mucho que la quería, lo perfecto que sería si ellos estuvieran juntos, llego a la puerta y asomo con cuidado su cabeza, aquello era un pequeño caos, con gente que hablaba más alto de lo necesario por todos lados, Oh, allí estaba ella, hablando con dos amigas, ¡que guapa estaba¡ tan risueña, con aquellos enormes ojos color canela… Sí, no importaba lo que costase, la demostraría que ella no tenía razón, que ellos eran algo más que amigos.

Se adentro en la clase con Kari en el punto de mira, ¿Cómo podía mirar otra cosa estando ella allí? Mataba su concentración, además llevaba todo el verano planeándolo, esta vez "atacaría" desde el primer momento, y ese era su primer momento.

Cada vez la distancia era más corta, tres, dos, un metro… podría ver más de cerca su ca…¿Una camisa blanca? Sus cejas volvieron a juntarse y sus ojos se elevaron para ver los ojos azul claro de Takeru.

-Davis.

Mierda, siempre en medio.

-TK…- Sonrió con pesar a su amigo, lo mejor era saludarle y volver a la "batalla"- Otra vez en clase de Kari… eh? menuda suerte tienes.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, tener una buena amiga en clase siempre es bueno, ¿a ti te ha tocado con Yolei, verdad?

Davis asintió.

-Sí… otro año más...

TK sonrió.

-No te quejes no es tan malo, Yolie es muy divertida.

-Te la cambio.

TK rio y su risa llamo la atención de Kari, ¿De quién era aquella risa? Levanto los ojos y vio un gigante rubio claro con la camisa blanca marcándole unos hombros anchos y una cintura estrecha, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, ¿era nuevo?

-¿Qué miras Hikari?

Una de sus amigas siguió su mirada hasta el gigante.

-Dios mío, ¿Quién está hablando con Davis?

Kari miro asombrada al castaño que miraba con cara de poco amigos al rubio. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Davis, y eso era extraño, Davis tenía talento para llamar la 

atención, además era un chico guapo… Pero pese a no poder ver su cara ella estaba segura que el rubio lo eclipsaba con aquella aura de serenidad masculina.

Y entonces como si el gigante hubiera leído sus pensamientos, o notado las tres miradas sofocadas que le quemaban la espalda, se giro hacia ellas, y Kari dejo de pensar, de respirar, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido un segundo, solo un segundo en aquellos ojos azul cielo…

-¡Es Takeru!

La voz de sus amigas hizo que la cara de Kari ardiera de vergüenza, ¿TK? ¿Su TK? ¿Cómo había crecido tanto en un verano? No le había visto en aquellas vacaciones, porque él se había ido a Tokio con su hermano, pero… ¿Qué habían hecho con su TK? Elevo de nuevo la vista , dios seguía siendo TK, tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce, esos ojos tan claros, esa tranquilidad, pero… sentía como si lo mirara por primera vez…

-¡Hola Kari!

El labio de abajo tembló cuando el saludo de Davis llego a su conciencia.

-Ho…Hola. –Se obligo a sonreír, a mantener la calma, eso era una locura, era TK, simplemente TK, qué más daba que estuviera un poco más alto, un poco más guapo, o que su voz fuera un poco más grave, era su TK… el pequeño TK.- Holaa TK- el chico la sonrió a modo de saludo, respiro fuertemente- ¿Bueno y que Davis te q vuelto a tocar con Yolei?

-Eso me temo… Parece que no tengo la misma suerte que TK- Kari pestañeo sin comprender.- Sí, a él siempre le toca con la chica más bonita del instituto…

Una de las amigas de Kari elevo una ceja.

-Mimi Tachikawa va al último curso, no puede coincidir con Takeru.

Davis la fulmino con la mirada, y luego volvió sus oscuros ojos a ella.

-La chica más bonita es Kari, idiota.

Hikari contuvo el aliento, sin entender por qué aquello la ponía nerviosa, bajo la mirada la pupitre, y luego tomo coraje para mirar aquellos ojos azul cielo, ¡aquello tenía que ser una broma… se sentía atraída por TK!

* * *

¿Por qué todo lo malo la pasaba a ella? Con andares poco femeninos y el rostro lleno de rabia Yolie camino hasta el despacho del estúpido director, donde su estúpido tutor la había mandado a por el estúpido nuevo estudiante, que venía de otro estúpido instituto, y por si fuera poco había visto al estúpido de Keito tonteando con una estúpida zorra horrorosa y escuálida que le había tocado en clase, maldito cobarde, no había dicho que no estaba preparado para tener una relación seria, que le diera tiempo, que eran muy jóvenes aún…, Un 

estúpido y un falso eso es lo que era, bien podría ella arrancarle el estupidito pelo con las manos si no fuera porque como decía Mimi eso la quitaba mucho glamur, según Kari haría que quedara como una loca y podía también oír a Sora reñirla diciendo que eso no solucionaría las cosas, Y una mierda que no, ella se santería feliz, una loca feliz sin glamur. Tomo aire para calmare antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho donde le esperaban.

Alzo el puño en el aire para golpear la puerta, cuando la bajo la puerta se había abierto y su puño se encontraba en el pecho de un chico, su cara se tiño de rojo en ese mismo momento, dios ¿Por qué la has tomado conmigo? , pensó mortificada, bueno seguro que era feo, y un friki empollón, y por eso le habían concedido el cambio de curso, si eso era, y si era un feo daba igual hacer el ridículo antes que él, podía resultar hasta simpático. Tomo aire de nuevo obligándose a mirar a la cara al chico que acababa de golpear y que se había quedado tan quieto como ella.

-Ken…

Su nombre se escapo de sus labios al ver aquel pelo oscuro y liso perfectamente peinado, aquellos rasgos finos y duros y sus preciosos ojos, era Ken Ichijouji, llevaba casi dos años sin verlo, desde que había conseguido una beca en Tokio y se había marchado para allí, ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Y por que tenía que seguir siendo tan extremadamente guapo?

-Señorita Inoue ¿podría retirar sus manos del nuevo alumno y llevarlo a su clase?

Yolie se mordió el labio de abajo retirando la mano del cuerpo del chico como si quemara. Mierda de curso, si que empezaba bien, aunque por lo menos tendría un chico guapo en clase, claro que era imposible, lo había sido dos años atrás, y ahora volvería a serlo, él era alto, guapo, con carisma e inteligente, y ella era el anticristo, no, era mejor no soñar con conseguir nada mejor que ella, ni siquiera el imbécil de Keito la había querido, y ella lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, así que daba igual quedar mal delante de un feo que de el chico más guapo del mundo, él nunca se fijaría en ella…

* * *

**Venga y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, esperamos que la historia os guste, ya más o menos están presentado los personajes del fic (lo sabemos hay muchos XD), ahora solo queda ir indagando en cada historia. Bueno a sabéis cualquier cosa RR (Ya nos diréis que os parece)**

**¡Un besito!**


	2. II:Aceptar el reto

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!!**

**Sé que somos lo peor por tardar tanto T.T pero es que esta semana hemos estado ocupadas buscándole un hogar a una cachorrita que abandonaron, la parte feliz es que lo encontramos n.n **

**Bueno segundo daros las gracias por leer el fic y como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR , nos alegra que os vaya gustando, Nosotras estamos muy contentas de cómo está quedando aunque según Sandra cuatro historias es dificilillo de llevar, pero bueno aquí está el capitulo 2!! Esperamos que os guste n.-**

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Aceptar el reto**_

Mimi observaba el pequeño mohín entre las rubias cejas del chico, parecía que los años le habían vuelto otra vez arisco, no es que hubiera sido alguna vez extremadamente "cariñoso" pero la última vez que lo había visto, tres años atrás, parecía que sonreía más, e incluso creía recordar que le daba algún abrazo a Sora. ¿Había vuelto el Matt que ella había conocido? Sus cejas se juntaron levemente, aquella idea no le hacía gracia, el Matt que ella conoció con diez años era un niño bastante…borde, por no decir que bordaba la estupidez intentando aparentar que todo le daba igual, ella sabía que no era así, más de una vez había oído aquella triste melodía entre los árboles, le daba bastante vergüenza confesar que alguna de aquellas veces se había escondido tras los setos oyéndole, nunca se acercaba demasiado, sabía lo que Matt pensaba de ella, que era un pija consentida, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, bueno probablemente lo era.

Se detuvo frente al chico que seguía observando el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana con el i-pod aun resonando en sus orejas, Mimi frunció los labios, bueno no sabía si había vuelto a ser arisco, pero que se había vuelto un maleducado era ya un hecho.

-¿Matt?

El rubio no debió oírla o directamente la ignoro por qué ni siquiera pestañeo, Mimi tomo aire, decidiendo que prefería pensar la primera opción, oh vamos, el era Matt, seguro que no la oía, llevaban tres años sin verse y en ese tiempo él se había vuelto un estrella en Japón, ¡tenia tantas cosas que contarla¡

-¿Matt?- Esta vez subió un poco el tono de voz, era prácticamente imposible que no la oyera, las cejas de Mimi se juntaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vergüenza, ¿pero de que iba? Todo el mundo se había vuelto a mirar como Matt ignoraba a Mimi, era una sensación extraña, a ella nunca la ignoraban… el enfado se abrió paso a través de la sorpresa, tiro del cable de su auricular y lo miro con una ceja levantada- ¿Yamato?

El rubio al fin la presto atención, aun que en sus ojos veía que había experimentado la misma reacción que ella, primero sorpresa, lo que la lleno de gloria, y luego enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla como si fuera a regañarla?, era él quien la había ignorado.

-¿Quieres algo?

Mimi se mojo los labios repentinamente incomoda, bajo esa fría mirada azul.

-Bueno ya que tú no me saludabas he decidido venir yo.

Una perfecta y delgada ceja rubia se alzo con sorna, Matt se cruzo de brazos y la observo descaradamente, y por desgracia, Mimi conocía perfectamente esa mirada, la estaba desnudando con los ojos, tontamente, imito su gesto y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho como intentando taparse, cosa que era absurda ya que estaba totalmente vestida. ¡Maldición¡

Abrió la boca para regañar a Matt justo cuando cuando él desvió su mirada a la ventana unos instantes y luego la miro con…¿desprecio?

-Seguro que estas acostumbrada a que todos los chicos besen por donde pisas, pero… no estoy interesado, no eres mi tipo.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron tanto que pensó que se la saldrían de las orbitas, ¿Qué no era su… ¿pero qué…? Eso ella ya lo sabía, no tenía que decirlo delante de toda la clase, ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla así? Mimi resoplo indignada, y sacudió su cabeza para tranquilizarse, debía ser una broma. Seguro que la estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Perdón?

Matt movió la cabeza a un lado y la observo con clara desaprobación.

-Ese es el problema de las chicas como tú, nunca entendéis nada.

Mimi estaba totalmente perpleja.

-¿Las chicas como yo?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Mira, eres guapa, y … en otro momento de mi vida probablemente te hubiera dado lo que quieres, pero…

-¿Lo que quiero?

Mimi lo miro sin comprender nada, ¿no quería darla un saludo? ¿Qué clase de momento de su vida era ese en el que estaba? Decidido, Matt se había vuelto totalmente imbécil.

-pero…- continuo él.- el sexo con una cosita linda no es lo que busco ahora, estoy interesado en otra chica menos superficial que tú, asique si no te importa creo que deberías poner tus miras en uno de esos jugadores del equipo, puede que no sea tan guay como tirarse a un cantante, pero no está mal para un instituto de Odaiba.

La sangre de Mimi se helo en sus venas, podría jurar que por un minuto hasta había dejado de respirar, podía notar como su piel había perdido el color, y no podía pensar en nada.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres para decirla eso niñato?

Mimi pestañeo fuertemente volviendo a la conciencia en el momento justo para detener con la mano al defensa del equipo de futbol, Suo, era el doble de grande que Matt y era un buen amigo suyo, sabía que si ella no lo detenía lo haría daño, y… aunque eso era exactamente lo que el divo ese se merecía, que Suo lo pegara no podría recompensar la vergüenza que sentía, todos los ojos de la clase estaban fijos en ellos, mierda, en dos horas todo el instituto sabría, bueno, o creería saber que Yamato Ishida había rechazado una propuesta suya de sexo…!¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando?! Ella no le había propuesto nada semejante, ni siquiera quería hacer nada de eso con él, la sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, y el color blanco de su piel se torno rojo sangre, apretó sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos. ¿Así que eso era lo que creía que era eh? Una loba en celo, muy bien pues representaría su papel, y veríamos cuanto tiempo tardaba Yamato Ishida en darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Crees que una chica tan superficial como yo no podría tener a un chico tan vulgar como tú?

Matt achico los ojos.

-No.

Mimi le dedico la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

-Muy bien Ishida, acepto el reto,- Acerco su cabeza a la suya apoyándose en el pupitre de él y bajo el tono de voz, solo un poco, procurando que esta vez la gente tuviera que esforzarse un poco para oír el final de la conversación- te garantizo que un día te tendré de rodillas.

Algo destelleo en los ojos azules de Matt, y Mimi noto como sus piernas flaqueaban, y su estomago se encogía, ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

-Profesor en clase.

* * *

Hikari se regaño a si misma por decimotercera vez, tenía que dejar de mirar la espalda de TK, si seguía así alguien se acabaría dando cuenta, dios mío, el lápiz de Kari tembló entre sus dedos. No había nada de lo que darse cuenta, simplemente le sorprendía que alguien creciera tanto en un verano, ¿había tomado anabolizantes de esos?

Maldición, decimocuarta vez.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se obligo a atender a su tutor, que hablaba de cosas insulsas sobre la puntualidad, la asistencia, los horarios, y los turnos de limpieza. Mmm… el año pasado le había tocado más de una vez quedarse con TK para limpiar después de las clases, aunque en aquel entonces todo había sido más divertido y monótono que otra cosa, él era su amigo, el pequeño TK, bueno pequeño…. Volvió la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, decimoquinta, debía haberse vuelto loca, eso era, finalmente, el vivir con su hermano y cerca de Yolie y Davis había hecho que se la pegara la locura. Si, seguramente era eso, una locura transitoria, simplemente le llamaba la atención lo guapo que se había puesto, paseo a mirada por la clase, con miedo de que alguien pudiera leer sus pensamientos, varias chicas miraban sonrojadas al rubio ajeno a todo el interés que despertaba, pero bueno, era TK, él nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las chicas, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar la ultima novia que había tenido el rubio… el año pasado había salido con una chica unas semanas, pero por lo que recordaba la cosa se había enfriado debido a los apretados horarios de TK, seguro que ahora sus horarios serian más apretados, aunque ,demonios, eso a ella la tenía que dar igual, debería alegrarse de que TK hubiera madurado y ahora se fuera a volver supe popular entre las chicas… volvió a pasar la mirada por la clase, la gente no había cambiado tanto… puede que un pelín más alto, algún look de pelo nuevo, y algunas chicas habían empezado a salirle curvas…

Kari bajo la mirada ¿Por qué a ella no le crecían? No era justo, si ella y TK hubieran tenido la misma velocidad de crecimiento, ahora ella usaría una 115 por lo menos, dejo escapar el aire, bah, ni que la importara tanto…

* * *

Yolie imploraba al reloj que fuera solo un poco más deprisa, no veía el momento de acabar con el tormento de la clase de ingles, no entendía absolutamente nada, al menos en matemáticas sabia sumar… desvió la mirada a su derecha y rodo los ojos implorando paciencia al ver a Davis dormido sobre el cuaderno, ¿ese chico nunca aprendía? Seguro que volvería a levantarse con la marca de las arandelas en la cara… Tsk, mejor no criticarle porque si no pasaban rápidos los últimos cinco minutos ella misma se quedaría dormida, y eso era exactamente lo que faltaba ese día, que Ken pensara que era narcoleptica, si eso sin duda seria genial, él seguía siendo tan perfecto, perfectamente peinado, perfectamente vestido, era perfecto, seguro que hasta dormido era perfec… juro en voz baja, era un hombre, no era perfecto, su mirada paso de adoración a la rabia, y ¿Cómo eran los hombres? COBARDES, SIMPLES, cogió un posit amarillo y escribió las dos palabras con energía, si hacía falta se lo pegaría en la frente, tenía que acabarse la Yolie estúpida que adoraba al chico, a partir de la noche anterior, era la Yolie a la que adoraban, aunque hubiera poco o nada que adorar.

La campana sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-DAVIS, despierta, ya se acabado la clase, tenemos el descanso, aunque tú ya has descansado bastante.

El castaño, que efectivamente tenía la marca del cuaderno abrió los ojos y se estiro emitiendo un bostezo sonoro.

-No seas así, es que el ingles es un idioma muy blando, es como una nana, me da sueño.

Yolie alzo una ceja tras sus gafas.

-Igual. El problema es que a ti te duermen todas las materias menos educación física, y estoy segura que es porque estas de pies…

Davis sonrió.

-Envidiosa.

-Cuanto tiempo Davis.

Yolie ni siquiera se volvió, sabía perfectamente que la voz delante suya era de Mr. Perfecto, Davis le dio la mano, mientras se levantaba.

-Por lo menos dos años o así…, es genial, este año no habrá quien nos gane, contigo, Tai, Kai y por supuesto conmigo nos llevaremos la liga seguro.

Mierda a Yolei le empezaba a doler el cuello por la inmovilidad, seguro que pensaba que era tonta, pero mejor tonta que fea, aunque si seguía así además de tonta iba a tener reducción de movilidad…

-Además, tienes que ver a nuestras animadoras, son las más guapas de la prefectura, y llevan tres años ganando el premio nacional.- Joder, empezaba notar los músculos dormidos, y el imbécil de Davis no ayudaba nada, ¡animadoras¡ cualquiera, quitando a Mimi por supuesto, podía ponerse una minifalda y dar saltos como una imbécil, y entonces debió irradiar una ira especial, porque Davis se volvió a ella- ¿Estas bien? Te va a dar algo malo en el cuello en esa posición…

* * *

-Mi vida es horrible.

Sora sonrió a Yolie mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No es horrible, es que eres pesimista, eso es todo.

Yolei la miro como si estuviera loca y giro la cara para mirar a Kari y Mimi, que miraban ceñudas al suelo.

-¿Vuestra vida también es horrible?

Ambas chicas soltaron una especie de bufido de asentimiento, Sora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, eran demasiado exageradas para todo, probablemente a Mimi se le había roto una uña entrenando, y Kari… bueno era muy pronto para que estuviera preocupada por los exámenes… asique lo más seguro era que su enfado se debiera a su guapo hermano.

¿Había dicho guapo?

-Ken está en mi clase, y me ha dado un tirón en el cuello por evitar que me viera sin pintar, tenía que haberme pintado esta mañana,- se quejo Yolei- lo peor de todo es que nada más verle le he golpeado y luego Davis ha recalcado mi falta de movilidad en su presencia.- Sora la miro sorprendida asimilando toda la información que la peli morada soltaba como si estuviera hablando de un examen suspendido. - Aun qué más me da? Ese chico no se fija en chicas como yo, ese solo sale con estúpidas animadoras mini falderas- levanto una mano- sin ofender Mimi, ya sabes que tu para mi eres un guía de lucha y de espíritu de equipo que anima haciendo el arte del deporte-baile, con ropa motivadora y atractiva.

Sora se mordió el carrillo por dentro para controlar su risa.

-Yolie, no es para tanto, a menos que Ken haya cambiado mucho, cosa que dudo, no creo que le gusten las animadoras mini falderas…

-Yo siempre he dudado de que le gusten las minifaldas- añadió Kari sin prestar atención.

Yolie la miro impaciente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- El caso es- prosiguió Sora- que eres una chica preciosa- la amenazo con un dedo- he dicho que eres preciosa y muy simpática, y si te gusta ese chico, quizás deberías hablarle en vez de quedarte estática.

Yolie se abatió dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del banco.

-Bah, da igual, es un hombre como todos, bueno, es peor que eso, es un superhombre-guapo-odiaminifaldas-soy perfecto aunque le hiciera gracia, dudo que hiciera otra casa aparte de reírse, y conociendo a Ken eso ya sería un logro…

-Per bueno ¿Dónde está la capitana feminista que no iba a dejar que ningún hombre volviera a pisarla?

Yolei sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo no quiero precisamente que me pise… y dijimos que podíamos "divertirnos"

Sora negó con la cabeza era incorregible.

-Yolei, aunque te "divirtieras" TÚ te enamorarías, no eres del tipo de chica que se acuesta con un chico por "diversión". Mira con Keito.

-Eso es diferente, con Keito tenía una relación.

-Yolei, eres enamoradiza, no pasa nada, asúmelo.

Yolei se volvió a Mimi.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¿Aun no os habéis enterado?

Las tres miraron a la castaña sin comprender. Mimi suspiro.

-Muy bien mejor por mí, que por los demás. Estoy en clase con Matt.

Sora miro a sus amigas, haber si alguna comprendía el problema, porque por la cara de Mimi… eso era un problema, y no llegaba a entender porqué.

-¿Y?

Mimi miro un segundo a Yolei y luego puso la vista al frente.

-Creo que no me reconoció, me tomo por una golfa salida que quería acostarse con él y me rechazo delante de toda la clase, asique me enfade y le dije que le pondría de rodillas.

Sora juro que podía oír el aleteo de las pestañas en el silencio que sigo al monologo de Mimi, ¿Cómo era posible que Matt no la recordara? ¿Y que pensara que era una golfa…?

-¡¿Qué TE HA RECHAZADO?!

Mimi miro exasperada a una Yolei escandalizada.

-YO NO LE PROPUSE NADA, solo fui a saludarlo, ¿Acaso no me has oído?

La peli morada se cruzo de brazos fuertemente y levanto la nariz indignada.

-No entiendo cómo te ha podido rechazar, si te rechazan a ti las demás no tenemos ninguna posibilidad.

-Pero… - Mimi se dejo caer rendida- da igual…

Sora observo a Mimi en silencio, meditando lo que su amiga la había contado, tendría que hablar con él, Mimi no se merecía ser tratada así, probablemente la gente hiciera igual que Yolei y no escucharían la historia completa, la culpa no era de Mimi, era Matt quien se había equivocado… bueno al menos ya tenía una buena excusa para hablarle sin tocar temas personales, Sora suspiro, la vida tenia cosas extrañas, seguía hablando con Matt vía internet, la llamaba e incluso cuando se acercaba a Odaiba había quedado con ella, pero su relación se había enfriado, y era mejor así, ella no sentía lo mismo que sentía el rubio, no podía corresponderle, nunca había podido, para ella Matt era un alma errante, un amigo que la necesitaba para descargar frustraciones y tensiones, pero no sentía pasión por él, era guapo, eso no lo iba a negar, pero no… no hacía que su mundo se tambalease, aun que eso… eso lo conseguía una persona, la única persona para la que ella era su Matt.

-Creo…creo que me gusta TK.

Las tres chicas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa cuando una avergonzada Kari confesó.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Sora? Maldita sea, no la veía por ningún lado, la gente lo paraba para preguntarle estupideces y decirle lo mucho que le gustaban sus canciones, pero nadie sabía decirle donde estaba la pelirroja.

Tai. El castaño estaba en un grupo bastante amplio, comía un bocadillo mientras reía las bromas de un chico sentado a su lado. Si que se había vuelto popular, pero claro habían pasado tres años, y aquel cabeza dura era el capitán del equipo de futbol, Matt sonrió con pena, bueno al menos uno de los tres iba logrando sus objetivos.

-Tai.

El castaño lo miro y se le ilumino la cara, un sentimiento de culpa lleno al rubio por dentro, quizás sí debería haberle dejado que lo acompañara por la mañana.

-¡¡Matt!!

Tai aparto a la gente y lo abrazo, hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan fuerte?

-Tai, necesito respirar.

El castaño lo soltó y siguió sonriéndoles.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Matt dudo, por un lado estaba frustrado por no encontrar a Sora, pero tenía que reconocer que había sido cuanto menos…

-Interesante.

Los ojos de tai se oscurecieron.

-Eres un mal amigo seguro que las chicas se te han tirado a los pies, deberías haberme dejado ir contigo.

Matt sonrió.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

Tai se metió lo quedaba de bocadillo y se despidió con una mano del grupo de gente que los miraba. Anduvieron un poco y al fin trago todo.

-Aun que no hay mucho donde elegir en este instituto…Nos conocemos todos.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-En mi clase hay una chica nueva, está bastante bien, y probablemente seas su tipo.

Tai elevo las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Estas en la B?- Matt asintió- entonces tú eres el único nuevo.

Matt proceso la información, eso explicaba porque la "damita" se había puesto tan altanera, y por que el mostrenco ese había salido en su defensa.

-Entonces la conocerás, no es de las que se olvidan fácilmente.

Tai se cuzo de brazos y bajo la cabeza pensativo.

-Pues no caigo. ¿Cómo es?

Matt pensó en la imagen de la chica, y maldijo de nuevo a su cuerpo traicionero, podía recordar la excitación que había sentido al verla acercarse a él, era como si la hubieran sacado de una fantasía suya, sonrió, aunque en su sueño probablemente la habría enseñado un par de cosas sobre provocar a la gente, porque eso era lo que hacía, con esa sonrisa, y esos ojos. Era imposible que Tai no la hubiera visto.

-Es castaña de pelo largo y ondulado, con una cara increíble y un cuerpo escandaloso par aun instituto.

Tai pestañeo sorprendido y luego meneo la cabeza negativamente como si hubiera pensado algo pero luego hubiera recapacitado.

-No sé quién es.

Matt paso la vista por el campo y finalmente la vio, y si su vista no le engañaba la de al lado suya era Yolei.

-Es la que va con Yolei.

Tai se dio la vuelta y se quedo un segundo estático, luego se volvió divertido a Matt.

-¿Bromeas?

Matt frunció el ceño.

-No.

-¿No sabes quién es?- Tai comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin esperar respuesta, y Matt se sintió estúpido de repente, y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto, ¿Es que se suponía que debía conocerla? Bueno seguramente era la chica más popular de la escuela, pero llevaba tres años sin ir allí asique…¿Cómo quería que la conociera?- Sin el pelo rosa cambia bastante…

-¿El pelo rosa?

Tai asintió disfrutando de la conversación.

-Esa amigo mío es nuestra Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí, mil perdones de nuevo por tardar, y muchas gracias por leer n.n Y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta. **

**¡¡MUCHOS BESOS!!**


	3. III:Dar el paso

**¡¡Hola a todos!! No sabemos si hemos tardado mucho o no… esperamos que no T.T pero entre la universidad (odiemos a una profesora de Sandra que no hace más que mandarla trabajos y la quita tiempo para escribir…) y el trabajo, ninguna ha podido contestar a las RR, lo sentimos mucho e intentaremos que no vuelva a pasar T.T de todos modos los hemos leído MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD, nos encanta que os guste, porque es un fic con el que nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo. **

**Bueno ya no nos enrollamos más XD y os dejamos el capitulo 3!! Ya nos diréis si os gusta muaks**

* * *

_**Capítulo III: Dar el paso**_

Observaba sus zapatos marrones bajar cada escalón con cierta ansiedad y un aura de tristeza en sus ojos, era la primera vez que regresaría sola a casa en tres años, no es que estuviera todo el rato pensando en Ryo, no, para su propia desesperación había pasado toda la mañana sin pensar en él, suspiro, lo cierto era que entre sus amigas y Tai no había tenido mucho tiempo, ¿estaría mal eso? Al fin de cuentas se suponía que él era el amor de su vida, el primero, el único, el chico con quien había pensado que pasaría el resto de sus días, y ahora… bueno ahora no era más que un recuerdo amargo de su propio fracaso…

En todo caso ahora lo echaba de menos, podía parecer una tontería pero echaba de menos esas pequeñas cosas como andar hasta casa juntos, o ir al cine los domingos, se detuvo en la puerta tomando aire, muy bien, solo tenía que dar un paso y oficialmente se iría sola a casa, sonrió con tristeza, era patético estar pensando eso, pero para ella era simbólico, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Yolei… al recordar a su amiga, tomo aire en los pulmones, ¿no era parte de un ejército de liberación femenina del romanticismo barato? Levanto el pie decidida, sí, si las demás podían ella también, nadie se muere de desamor Sora, se dijo a sí misma, no, ella mataría el desamor, tenía que empezar a mirar la parte positiva, ahora Ryo no la machacaría con su interminable charlas sobre sus planes de futuro…, bajo de nuevo el pie confusa, de hecho no podía recordar un solo día durante el último año en que Ryo y ella hubieran hablado de algo que no fuera el propio Ryo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no se había percatado de que había convertido su mundo en un satélite que giraba en torno a él? Pestañeo varias veces, ¡¿Quién necesitaba a un hombre para volver a casa?! Levantó de nuevo el pie a mucha más velocidad y decisión.

Y a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-¡!!¡SORA¡¡¡¡

Sora tuvo que balancearse hacia delante para no perder el equilibrio al oír el grito. Miro el pie pasado la puerta y sonrió. Bueno al menos había sacado un pie, se dio la vuelta y vio a un sonriente Tai con Kari al lado, y se vio a si misma devolviéndole la sonrisa sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué haces? Te dije que te acompañaríamos.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario Tai, puedo ir a casa yo sola.

Tai la miro sin comprender.

-Pero eso es más aburrido- el castaño estiro los brazos como si acabara de levantarse de la cama- además Kari y yo vamos para el mismo camino asique no es molestia.

Sora miro a la pequeña castaña que seguía igual de colorada que hacia unas horas cuando había confesado a sus amigas sus inquietudes respecto a cierto rubio, sus labios se crisparon intentando contener una sonrisa, de pequeños siempre habían bromeado con esa posibilidad, hacían una pareja tan mona, pero con los años habían perdido la esperanza, los dos chicos se trataban con hermanos, miro a Tai, bueno incluso más que eso, era como si los dos fueran del mismo sexo, ninguno miraba al otro con interés, si bien era cierto que desde que Kari había crecido más, uno o dos años atrás, los dos habían perdido un poco de esa confianza ciega que se tenían, pero eso no era extraño, simplemente tenían intereses distintos que les quitaban tiempo, aun así, siempre habían sabido que ambos se tenían el uno al otro, no pudo contener la sonrisa por más tiempo, al final Davis tendría razón y TK era su principal rival…

-¿Sora?- La pelirroja pestañeo y miro a los dos hermanos que la observaban con preocupación- ¿estas bien?

Sora se sonrojo levemente y asintió a modo de disculpa.

-Perdón estaba distraída.

Tai elevo una ceja.

-¿Así que no me estabas escuchando?

-Lo siento.

Tai sonrió y siguió caminando.

-Nah, no te preocupes, solo te preguntaba qué tal el día.

Sora se quedo quieta un instante sorprendida observando la espalda del castaño que sostenía la cartera entre las manos cruzadas sobre la cabeza , y sonrió.

* * *

-¿Por qué estas enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.

TK elevo amabas cejas al oír le gruñido de su hermano, si no estaba enfadado lo parecía bastante, llevaba ceñudo todo el camino, y si fuera posible diría que aura azul de ira lo envolvía. ¿Le habría ido mal el primer día de clase? Se mordió el labio inferior con inocencia, su hermano podía tener muy mal carácter cuando quería, por no hablar de que era el mayor cabezón que había conocido… si se empeñaba en no contarle lo que le preocupaba, no se lo contaría, pero estaba seguro que algo lo había molestado, lo miro de reojo, y hacia muchos muchos, años que no lo veía tan enfadado. TK carraspeo.

-¿Y qué tal las clases? ¿Te…te ha reconocido mucha gente?

Matt elevo una ceja y miro a su hermano como si quisiera matarlo, ¿era por eso, porque la gente lo había reconocido?

-La mayoría de la gente me ha reconocido.

-Creí que estabas acostumbrado.

-Y lo estoy, te he dicho que no estoy enfadado.

TK miro sorprendido a su hermano ¿si no era por eso…?

-¿Es por Sora?

-No la he visto aun.

-Bueno pero no deberías ponerte así, seguro que estaba ocupada, ayuda en el comité estudiantil, mañana las veras.

-Te he dicho que no estoy enfadado.- TK se encogió de hombros, si no quería contárselo, muy bien que no se lo contara, pero no iba creer esa absurda idea de que su hermano no estaba enfadado, en fin estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano siempre intentara aparentar que nada le importaba, eso no era nuevo, ya se lo acabaría contando…- ¿Cuándo volvió Tachikawa?

TK lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Mimi?

-¿Conoces otra Tachikawa?

Takeru medito la respuesta.

-Lo cierto es que…

-Sí, Mimi, la Mimi de siempre, la llorona insoportable.

TK junto las cejas.

-No es insoportable, es que tú nunca la has hecho mucho caso.

Matt pareció pensar lo que su hermano había dicho, luego juro por lo bajo.

-Sí, bueno… no teníamos mucho en común para hablar.

-Volvió al poco de irte tú. Se ha hecho muy popular…

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-¿Vais a la misma clase?

-Eso me temo.

-Deberías darla una oportunidad.

Matt miro a TK como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio.

-Es una bruja, con un bonito envoltorio.

TK no podía creer que su hermano hablara así de Mimi, puede que nunca se hubieran llevado bien, bueno lo cierto era que casi no se llevaban, por algún motivo los dos se mantenían a distancia el uno el otro, y era extraño porque Mimi siempre estaba abrazando a todos los demás, o haciéndoles galletas, o riéndose, por otro lado Matt siempre se interesaba por los problemas de sus amigos, e intentaba ayudarlos, excepto por los de Mimi, claro que Mimi tampoco le daba abrazos… nunca lo había pensado antes, pero era cierto que eran las dos personas menos afines del grupo de amigos. Pero aun así, aunque no se llevaran excesivamente bien, llamar bruja a Mimi… si Mimi lloraba viendo "_buscando a Nemo_".

-¡Mimi no es una bruja! No digas eso, pobrecilla. – Matt lo miro enojado y siguió adelante, TK lo miro sorprendido y apretó el paso para ponerse a su altura. – Eh, espera un momento has dicho ¿Bonito envoltorio? ¿Quieres decir que te parece bonita?

Matt se detuvo en seco y miro exasperado a su hermano, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero para decepción de TK su hermano cerro la boca lo miro con ira y siguió caminando a gran velocidad, TK pestañeo y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, sí que la encontraba guapa, ¿Quién no la encontraría guapa? Pero él no había dicho guapa, había dicho bonita! Y estaba enfadado…¿!le gustaba Mimi?! TK se rio, aquello era imposible…, miro a su hermano con sorna ¿o no?

* * *

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

La peli morada se dejo caer en el sofá cubierto de cachemir de su amiga; ¡Dios tener dinero era genial! Mimi la sonrió dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-No es para tanto créeme.

Yolei dio un par de saltitos en el sofá , acomodándose.

-Sí bueno- contesto distraídamente- Debe ser horrible poder comprarte toda la ropa que quieres… debe ser asqueroso.

La castaña rio.

-Tiene sus ventajas- se volvió para mirar a su amiga- ¿Crees que debería decirle quién soy?

-¿A Matt?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza.

-S e que sora dijo que eso lo solucionaría todo, pero… ¡se porto tan mal conmigo! Me sentí humillada.

Yolei junto las cejas en un mohín.

-Yo también me siento humillada como mujer, si no quieren sexo contigo, ¿Qué será de mi? Acabare metida a monja.

-Por decima vez, no quiero sexo con nadie, y menos con Matt.

Yolei la miro con interés.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es asqueroso.

-¿El sexo o Matt?

-Los dos.

-No los has probado.

Mimi la miro sonrojada.

-No me interesa, no me gustan los besos…

Yolei miro a su amiga con la misma extrañeza que siempre cuando salía ese tema, ¿Cómo podían no gustarla los besos? Bueno puede que el primero fuera un poco… extraño, incluso asqueroso, pero luego… ¡era lo mejor¡ Aunque tenía que reconocer que ella había metido la pata al dejarse llevar por los besos de Keito, llevaba dos meses con él y creyó que estaba preparada, bajo la vista al suelo, pero posiblemente no lo estaba, desde aquel día había pensado que su relación había un dado paso más, que se había solidificado, y sin embargo se iba hacia el fracaso.

-Tampoco te pierdes nada…

Mimi se apoyo en un codo y la miro comprensiva.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, Keito es un idiota Yolei, no deberías ni siquiera pensar en él.

-Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

-Se supone que eres una general no?

Yolei sonrió.

-Sí… Sí, - sonrió triunfante- tienes razón. ¿Quién necesita a los hombres?

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Incluye esa pregunta a cierto chico serio y guapo que acabe de ser transferido?

Yolei pestañeo con fingido desconocimiento.

-¿Te refieres a Ken?- Mimi asintió- entonces deberías haber dicho increíblemente guapo.

Mimi rio.

-Muy bien, increíblemente guapo.

-Mmmmm, hombre negar que es el hombre perfecto sería ridículo, pero reconozcámoslo, el nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo.

-Entonces haz que se fije.

Yolei la miro extrañada, eso era fácil de decir para ella, todos los hombres se volvían a su paso, pero ella, bueno ella podía ir con una pancarta que dijera MIRAME, y seguro que la mitad ni se fijaba en ella, y en esa mitad sin duda estaría el perfecto Ken.

-Eso no va a ser tan sencillo. Además se supone que ayer decidí que no volvería a ir detrás de un chico para acabar haciendo el papel de tonta y sufrir. No merece la pena.

Mimi pareció meditar sus palabras.

-Bueno, no tienes porque hacer el papel de tonta, en fin si te gusta para besarte con él o lo que sea puedes ir buscando solo eso, si tienes claro que no habrá más no tendrías porque sufrir.

Yole la miraba como si la hablara de un plan nuclear. No tenía sentido. ¿Ella usando a don perfecto para su propio placer? Por dios las mujeres fatales no eran como ella, eran… eran guapas, y con clase. Ken se mearia de la risa si oyera el ridículo plan.

-Sí seguro que Ken está deseando darme besos.

-Puede que no- admitió su amiga- pero eso es porque no te conoce, deberías hacer algo para cambiar eso…

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer?

-No sé. Busca algo que le interese, a qué dedica el tiempo libre, si tiene un hobbies, lo que sea para tener algo en común con él…

Yolei frunció el ceño… ¿Ella y Don perfecto? ¿Tener algo en común? Era como un filete y un yogurt caducado, no tenían nada en común. Claro que … podría buscar algo en lo que poder encajar y así hablar con él… ¿pero eso no significaba que después de hablar la besara? Sus amigas tenían demasiada confianza en ella…

* * *

Mimi se dejo caer en la cama totalmente agotada, no es que ese día hubiera hecho mucho, normalmente habría tenido entrenamiento y clase de francés, pero por ser el primer día de clase no había tenido ninguna actividad extraescolar, sonrió, excepto hablar con Yolei, realmente se merecía un buen chico, y no el imbécil con el que había estado, los hombres solo querían una cosa, sexo, ¿pero y luego qué? Si te he visto no me acuerdo… no, eso no era para ella, además por su físico, o por lo que fuera, todos los hombres buscaban en ella solo eso, o su dinero, o su popularidad, nada de ver más allá… y si a eso le sumaba que los besos no le gustaban especialmente, realmente era un cuadro entristecedor, observo el techo blanco, genial tanto reírse de las locuras de Yolei, y al final ella seria la que acabaría metida a monja…, suspiro con pereza, eso la pasaba por pensar que su príncipe azul llamaría a la puerta de su casa para venir a rescatarla.

Mimi oyó el timbre de la puerta y se incorporo sorprendida, hasta que recordó a Yolei y su insistencia a que la prestara el "pijama" francés que su madre la había regalado en su último viaje, ¿pero dónde iba a dormir Yolei, o nadie con eso? Si se transparentaba todo, se levanto a desgana y bajo las escalaras.

-¡Ya voy yo!- Grito al servicio, acostumbrados como ella a la insistencia de Yolei, giro el pomo y comenzó a reprenderla.- Te he dicho que no te dejo el picardías francés.

Mimi levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos sorprendidos ojos azules que la observaban en silencio. Mierda, si alguna vez la tierra se tragaba a alguien, por favor que fuera a ella en ese momento… un segundo, dos segundos, la tierra no se tragaba a nadie, y él seguía hay quieto mirándola. ¿ Qué demonio hacia Matt en la puerta de su casa? Tomo aire sabiendo que estaba totalmente colorada y se obligo a ser fuerte, el no era más que Matt, rectificación, era el estúpido de Matt, y ella era Mimi Tachikawa, levanto la cabeza y le miro con el ceño fruncido como si fuera culpa de él lo que acababa de oír.

-Creía que eras Yolei.

El pareció reaccionar.

-Es obvio, no creo que a mí me quedara muy bien… eso.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, otra vez perdía su ventaja sobre él. Se sentía… insegura y a la defensiva.

-Ya bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt tomo aire.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras?

Mimi bajo las manos a los costados y miro al suelo, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Porque él no la había dado oportunidad, porque había hecho el mismo juicio de ella que hacia la mayoría de la gente, porque no esperaba que él la mirara…

-No me diste oportunidad, al principio pensé que sabias quien era, luego me di cuenta que no.

Matt elevo levemente la deja izquierda.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Mimi pensó que si se ponía más colorada tendría fiebre.

-Cuando dijiste que … bueno… que era una cosita linda y que en otros momentos habrías tenido sexo conmigo. – Sonrió con tristeza- No creo que si hubieras sabido quien era me hubieras dicho cosita linda o que te hubieras acostado conmigo, fuera el momento que fuera.

Al no recibir respuesta Mimi tomo valor y lo miro a la cara, ¡estaba colorado ¡ Yamato Ishida, Matt, estaba colorado delante de ella, tocándose una oreja con la mirada desviada ¿Por qué estaba colorado? Mimi negó con la cabeza, seguramente sentía vergüenza por haberla mirado así, y haber dicho eso, si, si hubiera sabido quien era ella desde el principio la habría dado un frio saludo a lo Matt y se habría vuelto a poner a escuchar el i-pod.

-Bueno, yo…

-Tranquilo,- Mimi sonrió con pena- acepto tus disculpas, pero espero que me las pidas delante de la gente, - Matt frunció el ceño y la miro como si no comprendiera- Bueno- Mimi lo miro como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño- te portaste muy mal conmigo, y delante de todo el mundo, ahora todo el instituto piensa que me has rechazado para…. Bueno para cualquier cosa, asique sería lo más justo no crees?

Matt tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su vergüenza estaba dando paso a un enfado en aumento.

-No, no lo creo. ¿Qué más te da lo que piensen los demás? Tú sabías que no te había reconocido, si querías una disculpa en público podías habérmela pedido en la clase, haberme dicho soy Mimi, en vez de que me ibas a poner de rodillas…

Mimi se quedo con la boca abierta, de verdad pensaba que e iba a quedar callada mientras la llamaba lagarta, el muy…

-¿Cómo querías que te dijera nada? Estaba enfadad, y tú…

-Oh claro- la interrumpió- se me olvidaba que todo tiente que hacerse como la gran Mimi quiere, me sorprende que no te echaras a llorar.

La castaña apretó los puños tanto que pensó que se haría sangre con las uñas, deseaba abofetearlo, quería morderle la cabeza, lo que fuera que el causara dolor, ¿Cómo podía caerles bien a sus amigos? Era un… repelente, un creido. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente.

-Si no has venido a disculparte ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho quería saber por qué no me dijiste quien eras. Además yo no he dicho que no fuera a …disculparme, pero no pienso humillarme para conseguir tu perdón, la culpa fue tuya, si me hubieras dicho que eras Mimi…

-¡No tenia porque decirte nada¡ NINIGUNA chica se merece que la traten así, incluso si hubiera sido mi intención acostarme contigo, aunque no sé cómo puede haber ni una sola chica que conociéndote desee hacer nada contigo.

Los ojos azules oscuro de Matt brillaron con malicia , si Mimi no hubiera estado tan enfadada probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego, seguramente se habría fijado en la ira en los ojos de Matt, en el ligero temblor de su mejilla… Pero ella solo podía sentir su propia ira, su propio cuerpo temblar de indignación, y sus mejillas coloradas, sujeto el pomo de la puerta.

-Si no vas a decir nada más…

Comenzó a cerrar la puerta cuando la mano de Matt detuvo la puerta, los ojos ámbar de la chica se abrieron y solo noto un ligero tirón de su brazo hasta quedar pegada al cuerpo ágil del chico, levanto la mirada asustada.

-Solo una cosa…

Vio sus ojos cada vez más cercanos a ella, apreciando más los matices azules hasta que se ahogo en ellos, hasta que estaban tan cerca que el cerro los ojos ladeo su cabeza y junto sus labios con los de ella...

* * *

**Pues venga hasta aquí n.n esperamos que os guste y volvemos a pedir perdón por no contestar esta vez a las RR, pero la universidad y el trabajo nos quita la vida XD, de todos modos prometemos que esta vez no pasara n.n asique cualquier cosa RR (que aunque no contestásemos los hemos leído y nos hacen mucha mucha ilusión y siempre las tenemos en cuenta!!) **

**¡¡¡MUCHOS BESOS!!!**


	4. IV:Madrugar

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno lo primero (mala costumbre estamos cogiendo) mil millones de perdones por tardar más de la cuenta, pero la culpa es de Arlet! Jajaja por aconsejarnos leer la saga de crepúsculo, bueno y también es culpa de Edward Cullen del cual estamos totalmente enamoradas XD asique hasta que no hemos acabado los cuatro libros no podíamos concentrarnos en nada más T.T (esto nos pasa por meternos en una saga)…**

**Bueno la parte positiva es que ya estamos aquí jeje, asique MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!! Os adoramos, y hemos tenido muy en cuanta vuestras opiniones a la hora de elaborar el capitulo n.- así que… esperamos que os guste! :**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV:Madrugar**_

Maldijo una vez más antes de arrojar las llaves a la mesa del pequeño salón del apartamento de su padre, sus fosas nasales se abrían una y otra vez de manera desmedida y arritmica, estaba totalmente enfadado, más que eso estaba rabioso, apretó los dientes dejándose caer en el sofá gris azulado, casi negro en la oscuridad de la estancia, ¿para qué iba molestarse en encender las luces? Tenía que pensar, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Aquella cosa pequeña y remilgada le había abierto la puerta diciéndoles que tenia picardías, ¿Cómo quería que su mente rigiera bien imaginándola llena de encaje? Un musculo se contrajo en su mejilla, pero porque ahora tenía que ser tan consciente de la estúpida de Mimi, durante años no había sido más que una muñeca llorona que acompañaba a sus amigos.

Levanto la vista al techo azul iluminado por la noche, había ido para pedirla una explicación, era obvio que ella lo había reconocido, asique ¿Por qué había seguido con ese estúpido juego? Maldita Mimi, solo quería humillarlo, resoplo de nuevo, más que eso, se había atrevido a gritarle, a decirle que ninguna mujer querría acostarse con él, ¡estúpida niñata¡ se mordió el labio inferior, ¡y maldito él por entrar en su juego¡ ¿Por qué había perdido así la paciencia? Ninguna mujer le había sacado así de su casillas, nadie, le había sacado así desde hacía muchos años, remilgada , infantil…!PIJA¡

Se llevo las manos a la cara, restregándose los ojos, intentando borrar la indignación de su rostro, lo peor de todo era que le había gustado el beso, al principio ni siquiera lo pensó, solo quería evitar que le cerrara la puerta en las narices, que venciera ella esa pequeña batalla, pero cuando la tubo tan cerca de su cuerpo, cuando fue plenamente consciente de su olor, de su pulso, de que su brazo le cabía en su mano, la vio frágil, la vio… mierda, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, quiso hacerla entender que estaba jugando con fuego, pero al final el que se quemo fue él, nada más rozar los cálidos labios de la chica su indignación se había esfumado, por unos segundos ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar por qué estaba allí, simplemente su cuerpo no quería estar en ningún otro lugar… Hasta que ella había vuelto a la realidad, y se había separado de él, se habían mirado unos segundos entre sorprendidos y enfadados, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, y entonces ella había fruncido el ceño y había expresado un simple e iracundo:

_-Gilipollas_

Y había salido corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ¿Gilipollas? Sus cejas se unieron débilmente, le habían llamado y dicho muchas cosas después de un beso, pero nunca gilipollas, ¿Quién se creía esa niña de papa? ¿Gilipolla él? Era ella quien se había teñido el pelo de rosa y llenado de estrellitas…

Fijo sus duros ojos azules en los iluminados números azul claro del video, debería irse a la cama, después de todo mañana tendría que madrugar para ir a clase, un nudo se le agarro al estomago, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar la reina del rosa cuando lo viera? No le montaría una escena… de pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa SORA, ni siquiera se había acordado de porque había ido a pedirla perdón, sabía que Mimi y ella estaban muy unidas y que la castaña le contara su encuentro a su manera no le ayudaría a conquistar a la pelirroja, mierda, ¿Por qué no había pensado en Sora antes de besar a Mimi? Y lo que era peor, ¿Y porque ahora una parte más que visible del traidor de su cuerpo seguía deseando besar a la llorona…?

Se tumbo en el sofá, con la mano en la frente, mañana iba a ser un día muy duro…

* * *

Hikari se sentía estúpida en el silencio que la acompañaba con aura de inseguridad, apretó el libro y los labios fuertemente, aquello era una locura, se había levantado una hora antes de lo normal para contemplarse en el espejo, no del todo satisfecha, preguntándose cosas estúpidas como ¿Qué hacerse en el pelo? ¿O si debería ponerse un poco de gloss en los labios? Nunca antes en su vida sus uñas le habían resultado raras, pero esa mañana le parecían… no bonitas, no es que fueran feas, eran simplemente uñas, pero recordaba las de Mimi perfectamente cuidadas y largas, y las suyas… bueno, ¡tenia que dejar de morderse las uñas¡

El corazón la martilleaba en el pecho a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su salón, era una locura, podía notar como un calor que amenazaba con traspirar bañaba su cuerpo, se sentía nerviosa, esperanzada y a la vez hundida en la más oscura y dubitativa agonía, su garganta parecía cerrada a cal y canto, tanto que le costaba tragar su propia saliva, cerró los ojos medio segundo obligándose a serenarse, por dios, todo aquello era patético, TK ni siquiera se daría cuenta del olor de su colonia, o de su gloss, o sus uñas, el solo era consciente de ella como amiga, su vida no cambiaria porque ella se hubiera depilado a conciencia, o se hubiera puesto sus pendientes más bonitos, él solo se preocuparía por cosas estúpidas como si estaba enferma, o si no había hecho los deberes…. Una mueca torció su gesto, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así ante un chico que la ignoraba? Y no cualquier chico, aunque hubiera querido ignorarlo no podía, él era su amigo, su amigo del alma… elevo la vista al cielo, señor si haces que se me pase esta tontería juro que no volveré leer esos libros con escenas subidas de tono, rezo la castaña para sí misma, antes de adentrarse en la caótica clase.

* * *

Tai se dejo caer en la silla y coloco los pies encima de su mesa, dios ¿Por qué la clases empezaban tan temprano? ¿Quién había decidido que las clases no podían empezar después de comer? O mejor aun después de la siesta, ¿Qué prisa había? Seguro que era un sádico cabron sin ningún hobbie… bueno si ,putaer a los demás… suspiro. Aun no había comenzado las clases y ya quería irse a casa… añoraba su cama, su colcha, su almohada, volvió a suspirar y se desperezo, no tenía mucho sentido pensar en la cama ahora, estiro los músculos de su espalda alzando los brazos hasta colocarlos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada improvisada.

-Tai- el saludo provenía de Kai, ¿Cómo podía estar ya tan despierto y arreglado? Él estaba convencido de que aun tenia legañas…- ¿Estas preparado para el entrenamiento de hoy?

Tai sonrió ¿el entrenamiento de futbol? Seguro, este año era por fin el capitán del equipo, y vaya equipo, con ellos y súper Ken, no habría quien los detuviera… si, este iba a ser su año, sonrió al castaño.

-Cuenta con ello.

Kai apoyo la cadera en la mesa al lado de las sucias zapatillas de Kai, pero sin rozarlo si quiera y le dedico una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras suyas que hacía que cualquier chica se derritiera a sus pies.

-¿Y las animadoras también vas a entrenar hoy?

Corrección: casi cualquier chica, Mimi Tachikawa, había sido la espina clavada en Kai dese que poso sus verdes ojos en ella, y él acostumbrado como estaba a conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera no aceptaba las continuas negativas de la castaña, para ser sincero ni él mismo lo entendía, Kai era buen estudiante, deportista, de buena familia, un prototipo de niño guapo y bueno, algo que se supone apegaría con la reina de las animadoras, ya que era risueño y encantador, se llevaba a todo el mundo de calle…. Menos a Mimi claro…

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- supongo que sí, deberías preguntarselo a Mimi.

Su melódica risa le hizo elevar una ceja, ¿Qué encontraba divertido?

-No quiero acosarla tan pronto.

Tai lo miro serio.

-Yo preferiría que no la acosaras, no te olvides que es mi amiga.

Y podría partirte las piernas, no lo dijo, pero el resto de la amenaza era de sobra conocida.

-¿Y eso vale para todos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Supongo que primero me refiero a si vale para todos los chicos que la rondemos

Tai puso los ojos en blanco, si tenía que partir las piernas a todos los que acechaban a Mimi… iba a dejar paralitico a todo el instituto!

-Creo que me has comprendido…, Tsk, no quiero que hagan daño a mis amigas.

Kai elevo sus perfectas cejas y miro a su derecha.

-¿Y eso lo dices solo por Mimi? ¿O tus otras amigas también cuentan en esa amenaza?

¿De más amigas? Lo miro casi con apoplejía, Si sora estaba comprometida, y Hikari… bueno Hikari era su hermana, no una chica… ¿Iba a hacer daño a Yolei? ¿Por qué? Si siempre la ignoraba…

-¿Te vas a interesar por Yolei?

La cara de horror de Kai dejo claro el error de Tai.

-Dios mío NO, yo solo tengo ojos para Mimi. Pero no veo que hayas "castigado" a Ryo…

Tai se rasco la nuca, ¿Castigar a Ryo? ¿Por qué? No le caía especialmente mal, además parecía hacer feliz a Sora…, bueno ahora con su ingreso en la universidad su relación había cambiado, y ella estaba un poco… ausente, pero eso era normal hasta cierto punto. No se referiría a Ryo le estaba tirando los tejos a Yolei, no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Kay asintió en dirección a la pelirroja para que Tai la mirara, su mirada se desvió a la chica con semblante triste que contemplaba en silencio su cuaderno, como si lo traspasara, parecía muy triste y sola… pero bueno, echaría de menos a su novio… llevaba dos años viéndolo a diario en el instituto, el no verlo ahora así de pronto probablemente hacia que se sintiera abandonada…

-¿Eres tan idiota como para no haberte enterado?

Tail frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo quería este que pensara en sus tonterías a esas horas de la mañana…

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Key sonrió con escepticismo.

-Es igual, no creo que te haga gracia enterarte por mi…, pero deberías preguntarle a Sora por qué no te lo cuenta…- ¿contarle el que?- créeme es interesante, al menos creo que lo es para ti.- Tai volvió la mira a Sora ¿Qué tenía que contarle? ¿ Acaso había discutido con Ryo por lo de la universidad…?- En cualquier caso, creo que si ti tu intención es machacar huesos deberías empezar por Ishida.

-TK es un santo.

-Me refiero al otro.

-Ah.- No se acababa de acostumbrar al regreso del rubio.- ¿Y eso por qué´?

-¿Nadie te ha contado lo que le dijo en clase?

-No.

-Muy bien, esto creo que sí que te lo he puedo contra yo…

Muy bien dios, pensó irritada Hikari, esta te la guardo, voy a leer tanta novela romántica erótica, que… que… que apenas voy a poder pensar en otra cosa. La castaña frunció el ceño enfadada consigo misma, y como decía Yolei con los hombros, incluyendo al todo poderoso, hombres… para una cosa que le pedía.

Bajo la mirada al folio levemente garabateado que reposaba en su mesa, ni siquiera sabía de que trataba la clase, intento en vano escuchar al profesor, que hablaba sobre algo de volúmenes, masas y números. Si seguía así no se enteraría de nada cuando llegaran los exámenes, no era capaz de atender a esas simples ecuaciones porque toda su atención se centraba en el alto rubio que se encontraba impasiblemente tomando notas en su clase. Apoyo su cara sobre el puño cerrado, aquello no era justo, de pequeños él era más bajito que ella, porque tenía que ser ahora tan alto, tan rubio, tan dulce, tan….él. Debió emitir un suspiro, porque la gente de su alrededor la miro, incluido él, completamente extrañado. Kari parpadeó poniéndose más recta de lo que había estado en su vida, tanto que pensó que podía romperse la columna y tan roja que seguro que TK pensaría que tenía fiebre… estupendo, ahora le importaba lo que pensaba TK… todo el mundo le había visto suspirar por él, claro que nadie parecía darle importancia, sin duda creían imposible que ella sintiera algo por él, más después de haber sido tan amigos desde niños, sus ojos revolotearon a la rubia nuca, sin embargo…

Desvió la mirada enfadada, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, hacer el ridículo, o mantener una relación o lo que fuera que quisiera mantener con TK en esos momentos, ni ella misma lo sabía, no entraba en sus planes de futuro más próximo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para andar conquistando a su mejor amigo… y tampoco quería hacerlo…. Volvió la vista hacia a él, y volvió a emitir un suspiro demasiado audible…

* * *

El boli rosa de la chica se detuvo mientras el profesor comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra, levanto la vista del cuaderno y se masajeo el pequeño puente la nariz, había dormido muy poco aquella noche, y cuando lo había hecho no había podido descansar, en su mente solo existía el caos que había provocado cierto rubio creído con el que suponía que tenía que enfrentarse esa misma mañana, se había tenido que calmar a si misma doscientas veces antes de abandonar su casa, no sin antes sopesar la idea de fingir una enfermedad no muy grave, que bastara para no ir ese día a clase, pero eso sería asumir que ese beso había tenido importancia para ella, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a asumir por ningún motivo.

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente, ¿ por que la había besado? Él era Matt, él no la besaba, él… él solo había nacido para ignorarla de modo frustrante con un aire de superioridad que la sacaba de quicio, aunque con los años había logrado acostumbrarse, una especie de tregua. Pero esa tregua se había convertido en una guerra abierta, Y la culpa era de él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla sin pedirla permiso? Bueno no es que le hubiera dado permiso en ese momento,…, ni en ningún otro momento, respiro al darse cuenta que casi había dejado de hacerlo, no claro que no quería los estúpidos besos de Matt, pero…, pero la habían gustado, no era asqueroso, era frio al principio, fuerte, como besar una pared, pero solo un segundo, luego se había vuelto cálido, maleable, perfecto. Maldición, ¿Dónde había aprendido el idiota a besar así? ¡¿ Y por que de todas las chicas tenía que besarla a ella?!

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, eso tenía que darla igual, al final ella ganaba, el muy… cobarde no había venido esa mañana a clase, sin duda no podía enfrentarse a ella después de lo sucedido, mejor, levanto el mentón con suficiencia, eso al menos significaba que le quedaba algo de decencia y siendo así quizás podrían volver a firmar esa tregua, e incluso…

-Lo siento.

La puerta se abrió tan de golpe, que cuando Mimi volvió su mirada él ya se había pronunciado, y la miraba a ella, directamente, SINVERGUENZA, eso era , la sonrió débilmente y aparto la mirada como si no hubiera nada que ver, avanzando hasta su sitio, recluido al fondo, INSOCIABLE, el corazón de Mimi comenzó a martillear desbocado en el pecho mientras que sabía que su cara debía ser de un rojo intenso, oh, como le odiaba, ¿ cómo se atrevía a hacerla eso? Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de la tensión entre ellos, habría que estar ciego para no verlo, no hasta un ciego lo habría notado, se habría dado contra ella, era tan densa… tomo aire y miro de nuevo la pizarra, pero su nuca la quemaba, no necesitaba volverse para saber que pares de ojos, entre todos los que ahora la miraban, eran los culpables, Obviamente se trataba de unos ojos azules rodeados de unas fuertes ojeras violáceas, Mimi sonrió débilmente, bueno, al menos él tampoco había dormido muy bien…

**

* * *

**

_1º Estudios_

_2º Fútbol_

_3º perfección_

Yolei frunció los labios, la perfección no era un hobbie, y aun que lo fuera eso nunca lo tendría en común con él…, levanto la vista y lo miro, tenía la espalda recta, perfecta, y la mirada pendiente de todo aquello que decía o hacia el profesor, nah, cogió el boli y tacho estudios de su lista, a ella no le gustaba estudiar, no era que no lo creyera importante, era solo que no entendía que alguien le pudiera gustar… era…. Aburrido, y eso era lo más flojo que se le ocurría, podría pedirle ayuda, pero eso solo significaba una cosa: era más tonta que él. Y aunque lo sabía todo el mundo, declararlo abiertamente… no le iba a impresionar mucho.

Volvió la mirada al papel, era bueno en deportes, claro, era perfecto, aunque más si cabía en futbol…, había venido al equipo. ¿Pero podría aprovechar eso de algún modo? Golpeo el boli distraída contra su labio inferior, no podría jugar, aparte de que era completamente desastrosa en ese deporte, el equipo era masculino, y la única forma de acercarse a el equipo seria entrando en el grupo de las mini falderas estúpidas, a excepción de Mimi, y eso ya sabía ella que era imposible, lo había intentado en una ocasión y la que entonces era capitana se había reído de ella, bueno ahora la capitana era amiga suya, quizás tuviera más oportunidades ahora, pero eso sería tráfico de influencias… además a ella dar volteretas no se la daba muy bien… ella era mejor en baloncesto o voleibol… volvió a mirar el pelo oscuro del chico perfectamente peinado, ¿ qué estaba haciendo? No podía engañarse, no otra vez, ese chico era demasiado todo, para fijarse en una chica como ella, que además era un imán para los problemas…, no , Ken no era para ella, nunca lo había sido…

Desvió la vista que existieran chicos tan guapos cerca de chicas corrientes en las que nunca se iban a fijar debería ser delito.

**

* * *

**

No es que estuviera aburrido, pero estaba más que agradecido al reloj por que se acabara la clase de matemáticas, se estiro débilmente al levantarse de la silla, y se volvió para preguntarle a Hikari si se encontraba bien, llevaba toda la mañana muy rara, primero con esos suspiros, y después cuando el profesor la había preguntado, algo no muy difícil, al menos no para ella, no había sabido contestar se había limito a emitir pequeño ruiditos sin sentido y ponerse más roja de lo que la había visto nunca… Tal vez estaba enferma…

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su altura, Hikari había… ¿había salido corriendo? TK pestañeo, ¿iría a vomitar? Frunció el ceño débilmente, tendría que decírselo a Tai, a lo mejor necesitaba que la viera un medico. Se volvió de nuevo para dirigirse esta vez a la salida, no sin un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad, debería haber parado la clase y ofrecerse a acompañar a la castaña a la enfermería… tal vez debería irla a buscar y asegurarse que estaba bien… y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una mano golpeo su hombro, se giro sorprendido hasta que se encontró con las peores ojeras que le había visto a su hermano en mucho… no las peores ojeras que le había visto jamás!, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban rodeados de un morado azulado con tonos verdes… ¿se había ido algún lado la noche anterior?

-Necesito un café y esta mañana me deje la cartera en el recibidor.

TK asintió asustado,¿ un café? Necesitaba dormir.

-¿no has dormido bien?

Matt elevo una ceja mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo…?

Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para ver que estaba dudando su respuesta , dudando mucho… para acabar enfadado de nuevo…

-No, simplemente no encontraba la postura.

Sus ojos más claros observaron cuidadosamente a su hermano ¿La postura? Parecía que se había pegado con la cama, trago saliva recordando el día anterior, últimamente su hermano estaba demasiado raro…

-Bueno vamos a comprarte el café…

Matt asintió y ambos tomaron el camino a la cafetería, el silencio era bastante incomodo, quizás porque Takeru sabía que su hermano le ocultaba algo que no quería decirle, era un cabezota, ¿Cuándo dejaría de verle como un niño? Tenía que empezar a contar con los demas para que lo ayudaran con sus problemas.

-¡¡Matt!!

TK y su hermano se detuvieron en el acto reconociendo perfectamente la voz y se giraron para enfrentar al castaño que venía con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Tendría el enfado de Tai algo que ver con el de su propio hermano?

Miro a su hermano con precaución mientras Tai se aproximaba a ellos en busca de una respuesta, pero su hermano parecía tan sorprendido como él de ver a Tai en ese estado… Cuando se situó frente a ellos, apenas si miro a TK, toda su concentración estaba puesta en el rubio despeinado que lo miraba como si no comprendiera nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

Tai elevo las cejas como si no pudiera creer que tuviera que preguntárselo.

-Se puede saber en qué pensabas ayer cuando le hiciste eso a Mimi.

TK pudo notar como el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba a su lado. ¿Qué le había hecho a Mimi? ¿Esto era por ella? Los ojos azul claro de TK brillaron al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su hermano, en la que él se había interesado por la castaña… pero ¿ qué había pasado?

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

Tai rodo los ojos.

-¿Acaso importa?

Matt pareció pensar la respuesta.

-Supongo que no…

-Espero que la pidas perdón como se merece.

Matt apenas pestañeo. Aunque TK advirtió que apretaba los dientes y los puños.

-Claro, porque no, lo que la princesa quiera.

TK sintió miedo y pena por Mimi nada más ver como su hermano se dirigía a donde estaba la castaña, miro a Tai que parecía más tranquilo, acaso no se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba a punto de estallar…

-¿Por qué tiene que pedirla perdón?

Tai observo a TK como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía desde que había llegado.

-Por que la dijo que era una golfa delante de toda su clase, y que a él no le gustaba… - Tai pareció recordar algo- Claro que entonces no la había reconocido…- Sus ojos volvieron a ser decididos- pero eso no es escusa, es nuestra Mimi, debería pedirla perdón.

TK volvió de nuevo la vista, no parecía que fuera a disculparse…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí por hoy , sí, lo sabemos hoy no sale Sora, pero es que son muchos personajes… XD en el próximo saldrá n.n que como ya no nos quedan más libros de Edward Cullen, esperamos no tardar mucho jeje ya sabéis CUALQUIER COSA RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta, ah! Y si hay alguien que no le hemos contestado del anterior, que nos lo diga, porque creemos que nos fallo una vez el fanfiction y puso que no se había enviado correctamente… T.T **

**¡¡UN BESAZOOOO A TODS!!**

* * *


	5. V:Yo quier ser una princesa disney

**¡¡Holaaa a tods!! Dios como diría Arlet volvemos con la cara llena de vergüenza, no tenemos perdón por tardar tanto T.T pero es que los profesores de la Universidad de Sandri tienen un ,malvado complot para que ella solo escriba trabajos para ellos (malditos ù.ú) Pero bueno después de este momento (vergüenza-odio) vienen los agradecimientos MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por las rr nos hacen supe felices y nos inspiran mucho jeje, ya que a diferencia de otros fics este los sacamos de cosas que pasan normalmente jeje( ¿a quién no le ha gustado el chico perfecto de la clase? ¿O la ha dejado el estúpido baboso odioso de su novio? Lo que seguimos esperando es que Matt nos bese jajajaja pero no perdemos la esperanza XD) **

**Ya sin más dejamos el capitulo 5(nada de rimas :P) **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo 5: Yo quiero ser una princesa Disney**_

-Apenas me puedo creer que tú no contestaras a una pregunta del profesor, te ha dado fuerte, eh?

Hikari bajo la cabeza avergonzada y Sora la miro con lastima, pobrecilla ,Yolei no había dejado de pincharla desde que Kari confesara los nuevos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, algo se movió en el estomago de Sora, ¿Qué dirían si ella les dijera que Tai no le era…indiferente? Un leve rubor cubrió su cara, aquello era una locura no la había hecho en caso en años, de pequeña Tai había sido su caballero de brillante armadura, tan valiente, tan fuerte, tan…él, y sin embargo ella no había sido más que su amiga, nunca su princesa…

¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba? Ella tenía que estar triste por Ryo, ella aun lo amaba… no podía dejar de amarlo en tan poco tiempo, él había sido…, ladeo la cabeza, _era_ el amor de su vida, y Tai solo un espejismo.

Pestañeo atolondrada observando a sus amigas, Yolei y Kari hablaban, la segunda bastante enfurruñada ,mientras Mimi reía y puntualizaba algunas cosas en la conversación. Sora sonrió, puede que no fuera una princesa con un príncipe a caballo blanco pero tenía amigas, muy buenas amigas.

-Yolei déjala ya, si le gusta TK es cosa de ella…

Yolei elevo una ceja como si aquello fuera una locura.

-Es nuestro TK, además- Sora frunció el ceño ¿la estaba poniendo ojitos?- No puedes decir que no hacen una pareja de lo más adorable, es una pena que TK esté más interesado en el baloncesto y los estudios que en las chicas…

Mimi rio.

-Es un chico, - se volvió a Kari.- en el fondo es un chico ,le gustan las chicas, eso se nota, no seas tonta si te gusta deberías decírselo.

Sora ladeo la cabeza…¿decírselo?

-¿Pero qué dices? Eso sería un absoluto desastre, una catástrofe, pensarlo, puede haber dos opciones:- Yolei elevo uno de sus largos dedos- uno, que la rechacé y su relación se enfríe por lo que nuestro grupo quedaría más dividido, por no hablar del enorme bochorno… o dos- levanto un nuevo dedo- que te acepte, y es TK lo cual quiere decir que antes tendrías que traer una maquina de reanimación cardiovascular porque seguro que su corazón se detendría por la vergüenza… y aun así si funcionara, las relaciones no tienen futuro, lo dejarías al cabo de un tiempo y el grupo y la mistad se estropearían para siempre…

-…O podrían ser felices para siempre…

La voz divertida Mimi logro que Yolei se engiera de hombros.

-Bueno sí, pero esa es una minúscula posibilidad seamos sinceras, si no eres una princesa de Disney lo tienes difícil…

Mimi rodo los ojos con aspecto dramático.

-Cuanto daño a echo Disney, ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrar príncipes guapos a caballo que te rescatan y acabas feliz comiendo perdices?

Yolei se coloco las gafas con desgana, desgana fingida pensó Sora, porque la peli morada tenía en su casa todas las películas Disney imaginables y algunas ya rayadas por el uso…

-Algunos van en alfombras voladoras- Mimi levanto la mano a modo de disculpa divertida- y lo que no te cuentan es lo que pasa después, ¿alguien cree que cenicienta y el príncipe son felices para siempre? Si solo se conocían de unas horas, ese lo que buscaba era el zapato de cristal porque en aquella época eso no era normal, además menuda idiota, ¿Cómo corría sin romperlos y rajarse los pies?

Las cuatro amigas se echaron a reír, cuando quería Yolei podía ser tremenda.

-Matt…

El sonido del grito lejano de Tai llamando al rubio llego a los oídos de la pelirroja, que busco entre el gentío a sus amigos, Tai parecía enfadado y Matt… sus cejas se juntaron, Matt parecía enfadarse por momentos, ante el espanto de Sora el rubio las miro y se dirigió hacia ellas con cara de pocos, de muy pocos, amigos. Su mirada voló preocupada a sus amigas pero estas seguían riéndose con Yolei.

-…Y lo de la bestia como lo iban a….

Sora volvió de nuevo la vista al rubio, dios, que girar de dirección, ¿Qué esa ira no fuera para ellas? ¿Seria por ella?¿ Se había enterado de que Ryo y ella lo habían dejado? Pero aun así… Contuvo el aliento cuando se detuvo frente al banco de piedra blanco donde se encontraban.

-Y eso paso por que había…

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Yolei cuando todas fueron conscientes de la presencia del rubio al cual rodeaba un aura oscura de ira… Sora trago saliva dispuesta a saludarle como si no pasara nada…

-Te pido disculpas por las molestias que te haya podido causar.

**

* * *

  
**

Los ojos castaños de la chica no daban crédito a lo que acababa de ver y oír, el corazón se la había detenido, era si de simple, podía notar como el rubor corría por su cara, como su boca se secaba.

No había visto al rubio hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y estaba justo delante de ella, a un simple paso de rozarse, sus ojos estaban tan fijos en ella que por un momento había pensado que iba a volver a besarla, allí, delante de todos los presentes, y lo peor de todo era que ella no había intentado huir, se había quedado sentada, estática, mirándole, esperando…

_Te pido disculpas…_

¿Por qué ese cambio ahora? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho ayer en vez de besarla? ¿O tal vez con lo de molestias se refería al estúpido, sus puños se apretaron con enfado, y maravilloso beso? Maldición, ¿acaso no era eso lo que ella quería? Que él se disculpara delante de todos… pero entonces ¿por qué no se sentía vencedora….?

-Vaya- la voz de Yolei rompió el silencio que había dejado la marcha del rubio minutos atrás- eso no me lo esperaba…

Kari pestañeo tan pasmada como las demás.

-Bueno… supongo que con esto se demuestra que Matt no es tan cretino como creíamos…

Las cuatro amigas asintieron a la vez con la cabeza cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Las cejas de Mimi se juntaron débilmente creando un mohín entre ellas. ¿Había juzgado mal matt? Quizás era solo su amigo después de todo, tal vez había recapacitado, pero ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Y por que la había gustado? ¡¿Y por qué demonios ahora sí se sentía como si la acabara de rechazar?!

**

* * *

  
**

TK miro de nuevo Kari por encima del hombro, ¿Qué la pasaba? Cada vez que miraba ella parecía sorprendida y bajaba la vista corriendo, además estaba roja como un tomate, hizo una mueca de disgusto, seguro que tenía fiebre…

Hikari no se lo podía creer, ¡la estaba mirando¡ dios, dios, dios,¿ y ahora que hacia ella? ¿Y si la hablaba? Se mordió el labio inferior en represaría contra ella misma, era TK, claro que la hablaba, no podía huir como había hecho en la hora de descanso, seria cobarde, vergonzoso… su mirada volvió hacia él… ¡pero estaba tan guapo¡ ese no era TK, al menos no el suyo, este era un modelo de colonia que tenía el mismo nombre que su mejor amigo. Desvariaba… suspiro y miro de nuevo el reloj, cinco minutos, cinco minutos y el día habría acabado, cinco minutos y quedaría un día menos de infierno… aunque claro con un ángel así de rubio y con esos ojos color cielo…. Maldición, volvía a desvariar…

Gracias a la providencia divina sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, pero estar despistadas tenía grandes inconvenientes, no vio que TK se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ella mientras ella trataba de recoger sus libros para volver a salir corriendo… miro desesperada la puerta, no la daría tiempo, al menos no sin parecer una pirada, y ya la bastaba con estar volviéndose loca como para que los demás también lo notaran…

-¿Estas bien?

Kari pestañeo ante la afligida pregunta del rubio ¿bien…?

-S…Sí claro no te preocupes…

Takeru frunció ligeramente el ceño como si no acabara de creerla, ¿habría sonado poco creíble? ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? No, no estoy bien, cada vez que te veo siento el impulso de arrancarte esa estúpida camisa, ¿Cómo iba a decir ELLA algo así? Jamás había sentido esa clase de impulsos, sí le habían gustado chicos, y mucho, pero nunca así, nunca hasta a ese punto, y desde luego nunca habría esperado que ese chico fuera TK…

-Ya… bueno- TK la sonrió y el mundo pareció diluirse bajo sus pies- me preguntaba si querías quedar para tomar algo conmigo esta tarde.

Su corazón, dios había dejado de latir, la estaba dando una arritmia, ¿TK la estaba pidiendo una cita?

-Yo…Y…Yo…- ¿por qué no la salía la voz?- ¿estas seguro?

Las cejas claras del chico se alzaron con sorpresa.

-Sí, claro- su corazón latió esperanzado.- no hemos hablado en todo el verano, y por cómo te comportas creo que hay algo que te ha sucedido…

Su corazón dejo de latir. Solo quería quedar como amigos, solo una coca cola mientras hablaban del verano… no es que no quisiera oír cómo le había ido, es que ella quería más, mucho más, era una idiota por pensar que él también quería algo más que una Coca-Cola, Yolei tenía razón TODOS eran unos IDIOTAS. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

Trago saliva y lo miro con una dureza nueva en sus ojos que sorprendió aun más al chico.

-No puedo, ya tengo planes.

Y sin decir más Hikari se volvió y lo dejo allí plantado, mientras salía por la puerta se sintió vencedora de una pequeña batalla, pero… por algún extraño motivo era como si esa victoria la acercara a la derrota en la guerra… ¡MIERDA! Ella quería ser una princesa Disney, ella quería un final feliz… de cuento de hadas…

**

* * *

  
**

¡Joder¡ ya se había vuelto quedar dormido ¿A quién se le había ocurrido colocar la clase de historia a última hora? Se rasco un ojo, intentando no en vano lograr ver a traves de las legañas, bostezo estirándose, menos mal que ya era su último año… el año que viene iría a la universidad, a estudiar cosas realmente importantes y sobre todo a un buen equipo de futbol. La radiante sonrisa de sus labios desapareció, espera un momento… ¿universidad? … eso le recordaba algo en lo que estaba pensando antes de quedarse dormido… ¿pero qué…

-¡Te veo en el entrenamiento Tai¡

El castaño elevo la mano a Kai.

-¡Claro!

Y de pronto cayo… Kai…Universidad…SORA

Sus ojos oscuros buscaron a la pelirroja que en ese momento se dirigía directamente a la salida, sin ningún cuidado metió las cosas que había en su caótica mesa en la cartera y salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡Ey Sora!- Sora se volvió extrañada a mirarlo y le sonrió cuando se detuvo a esperarlo, al llegar frente a ella se sintió extrañamente nervioso, no sabía muy bien que tenía que preguntarla, Kai solo le había dicho que la preguntara a ella, ¿pero preguntarla el qué? Ella y Ryo eran la pareja perfecta, en todo el tiempo que llevaban nunca le había parecido que ellos tuvieran ningún tipo de problema… era raro no verlos juntos, ah! Claro, eso era, como no se veían tan a menudo, se echaban de menos, bah Kai era un exagerado por eso no se pegaba a nadie…- Me preguntaba… ¿Qué tal esta Ryo? Hace mucho que no le vemos…, aunque eso no cambia nada, seguro que así cuando le vea tengo más cosas que contarle…

Ala, pensó Tai satisfecho, Sora era inteligente, entendería el símil, ¿Tal vez debería estudiar psicología en la universidad?

-Supongo que le va bien…

Tai frunció el ceño, ¿no había entendido el símil? Bajo la mirada para volver a explicárselo pero la pena que vio en sus ojos hizo que cerrara la boca sin haber articulado una sola palabra…

-Si eso es todo, me tengo que ir Tai, tengo que ayudar en la tienda.

La chica dio media vuelta para huir, porque eso era lo que hacía huir, ¡de él! ¿Por qué Sora huía de él? Maldita sea, sus dientes se apretaron, él nunca la haría daño ¿Qué había hecho? Solo pretendía ayudar, algo no estaba bien, y desde luego que huir no era la solución…

Extendió el brazo y flexiono sus dedos sobre el pequeño brazo de la chica que lo miro aun con ese velo de tristeza en la mirada.

-Tai de verdad que…

-¿Qué sucede? Quiero la verdad.

Tai pudo ver como Sora tragaba con dificultad y bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-Ryo me dejo, esta con otra chica.

Apenas ese susurro inaudible consiguió que la sangre se le helara en el cuerpo…aflojo la presión de su brazo.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía…yo creía que…

-Está bien Tai- La chica se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo a los ojos- tengo que irme.

Las cejas del castaño se juntaron y el hielo de sus venas se deshizo en un segundo dejando un reguero de ira ciega sobre el imbécil que había conseguido que Sora no fuera feliz… después de todo sí que se merecía una paliza…

**

* * *

  
**

La peli morada caminaba por los pasillos totalmente distraída leyendo un artículo de moda en la revista más popular para quinceañeras, en él explicaban a la perfección y con todo lujo de detalles lo que estaba a la onda y lo que no en ese mes, ¡sabia que tenía que haberse comprado el top en color amarillo fosforito en vez de en blanco… ¡el amarillo Fosforito era el color de ese mes! Miro la página siguiente y vio a una modelo muy famosa vestida por entero de amarillo fosforito, ese era el problema, que ella no tenía nada de ese color… aunque … volvió la mirada a la chica, esa chica era como Mimi, daba igual lo que se pusiera, todo la quedaba bien, pero ella, bueno probablemente parecería un pollo radioactivo… aunque quizás si se ponía…

-AHU.

El golpe la hizo casi caer de culo, tuvo que usar sus brazos a modo de alas para recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Pero qué…

La pregunta murió en sus labios, Keito, SU Keito, el que era demasiado joven para comprometerse y necesitaba tiempo estaba de pies mirándola perplejo, oh dios mío, eso era el destino!! Ahora, sí, ahora la pediría perdón, la diría que lo había pensado mejor, que…

-Deberías tener más cuidado…

Sí, eso, que debería tener más cui…

-¿Qué?

El susurro salió de sus labios totalmente catatónica.

-Que deberías tener más cuidado Yolei.

Yolei pestañeo, bueno al menos seguía recordando cómo se llamaba, eso era porque aun sentía algo por ella, porque no había podido olvidarla, claro, se lo decía a modo de preocupación, siempre la decía que era muy despistada…

-Perdona,- le dedico la más radiante de sus sonrisas- estaba pensando en otras cosas, y no te vi, y …

Keito se movió incomodo y miro por encima de su hombro.

-Ya bueno, es que ahora tengo un poco de prisa, pero a ver si nos vemos un día y hablamos con más calma. ¿Vale?

Yolei volvió a pestañear y asintió.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

Keito la sonrió y se volvió para irse con una chica que estaba detrás de él, Yolei la miro con odio hasta que la reconoció, era una antigua amiga suya, Keito le había hablado alguna vez de ella, uf, por un momento había pensado que estaba con ella, menos mal que no era celosa… se rio estúpidamente sintiéndose flotar, ¿la había dicho de quedar otro día? ¡Genial¡ eso seguro que era que quería volver, o al menos que sentía algo por ella, eso ponía en la revista, ¡la revista¡ Yolei miro al suelo en busca de ella, la había tirado con el choque… ¿Dónde estaba?

Se dio la vuelta y su corazón se paro al ver la revista en su cara, abierta, alguien la estaba leyendo…

-Perdona pero la revista es mía.

El extraño cerró la revista y la miro con una ceja levantada como si la juzgara por leer ese tipo de prensa, si no hubiera estado tan shokeada al ver a MR. Perfecto le habría gritado, pero era él, oh dios mío, y había presenciado la escena… ¡ahora sabia el amor que se tenían ella y Keito¡ aunque casi mejor porque así vería que ella no sentía nada por él, bueno quizás una enfermiza obsesión por besarlo por todas partes, pero aparte de eso ella no…

-No creo que el amarillo fosforito sea tu color.

Las mejillas de Yolei ardieron de indignación, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué quería decirla? ¿Qué nunca estaría a la moda? ¿Qué no era tan perfecta como él?

-Ya bueno, lo que creas o no tampoco es que me importe demasiado.

¡Ja! Ahí estaba la capitana del ejército de liberación, podía ser perfecto, ¡pero nadie la decía que no podía estar a la moda!

El se encogió de hombros y le tendió la revista con suma cortesía e indiferencia. Yolei trago rápidamente y cogió la revista con aire de superioridad.

-Gracias.

El la miro directamente a los ojos sin soltar la revista, ambos unidos por esas hojas de papel… y ella sintió como si su mundo dejara de ser suyo para pasar a ser esos ojos…

-Supongo que entonces tampoco te interesara, pero no deberías quedar con ese chico.

Y dicho lo cual soltó la publicación y dejo a Yolei totalmente atónita sujetando un extremo de la revista.

**

* * *

  
**

-¿Crees de verdad que el helado tiene poderes curativos?

Mimi sonrió a su amiga que aun seguía con los hombros hundidos. ¡Malditos hombres¡ ¿Es qué ninguno podía dejar de herir a una mujer? ¿Ni siquiera TK? Dios, si el bueno y dulce de TK, lo lograba sin proponérselo, es que no quedaba esperanza… Claro que esa parte oculta seguro que le venía por parte de su hermano, aun tenía ganas de abofetearlo a más no parar y hacerle tragar su i-pod con el que se abstraía del mundo… Apretó las uñas sobre sus palmas, tenía que calmarse, estaba allí para animar a Hikari…

-Mmmm claro, está científicamente demostrado que relaja, - Hikari no parecía muy convencida y eso era preocupante, si el helado fallaba…- ¿sabes lo qué vamos a hacer? Tú vas a ir a por el helado y yo a por palomitas y toda clase de chucherias que se me ocurran, alquilaremos una o dos pelis de miedo en la que mueran muchos hombres y las veremos mientras devoramos calorías ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari rio.

-Claro, pero que mueran muchos.

Mimi rio con ella.

-¡Muchísimos!

**

* * *

  
**

-Explícame de nuevo por qué me acompañas…

TK lo miro con fingida preocupación y un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

-Porque he vivido contigo este verano, y sé que si te dejo hacer a ti solo la compra solo comerás pizzas y cereales, y mamá dice que hay que comer fruta, verdura…

Matt elevo una ceja ¿su hermanito intentaba cuidarlo?

-Hay pizzas vegetales…- TK lo fulmino con la mirada y Matt se dio por vencido, por alguna razón esto parecía importante para su hermano- Muy bien, pero nada de brócoli- TK asintió satisfecho- ni de…

-Sabes creo que es mejor que nos separemos, así tardaremos menos, tú vete por ese lado y yo iré por este…

Antes de que pudiera protestar su hermano había desaparecido dejándolo solo con un carro vacio, no es que le importara hacer la compra solo, lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenía 8 años, pero se suponía que había venido hacerle compañía no ha sermonearle por sus preferencias alimenticias ¿Qué tenia de malo la pizza?

Avanzo por los pasillos repletos de estantes de comidas hasta alcanzar su objetivo, los cereales, tk no lo entendía pero ahorraba mucho tiempo con ellos, si tenía hambre comía, ¿Por qué hacer tres o cuatro comidas al día por obligación? ¿Por qué comer sin hambre? Bah… tomo cinco cajas de cereales de distintos sabores y colores y los metió en el carro sin mucho cuidado, levanto la vista, ahora a por la pizza, dio un paso acompañado de un pequeño empujón al carro y en el tiempo que tardo en pestañear vio un precioso cuerpo pasar corriendo con unos largos bucles castaños… ¿Mimi? Matt sacudió la cabeza ¡Por todos los diablos! Esa niña pija le estaba volviendo totalmente loco, no había tenido bastante con ir llorándole a Tai con la historia del beso, ¿tan malo había sido? Su ego se resintió, y poniéndole en evidencia delante de toda la escuela, ahora también se le aparecía como una visión en cualquier lugar…

Se paso las manos por la cara intentando borrar cualquier posible alucinación.

Pero no pudo más que recordar el momento que había ido hacia ella, ni siquiera había reparado en Sora, ¿para qué? Seguro que también la había ido con el cuento del beso…, apretó más fuerte el mango del carro, no, él solo había mirado a Mimi, observando su sonrisa mientras hablaba luchando entre el deseo de besarla o zarandearla por los hombros hasta que entrara en razón, como no había podido decidir entre ninguno de los dos al final había optado por pedirla disculpas, total si tan horrible había sido el maldito beso, entonces lo sentía, aunque no lamentaba haberla besado, muy o puede que no tan muy en el fondo sabia que a él le había gustado, le había gustado demasiado, y maldita fuera desde entonces viva en un casi constante estado de excitación que no debía ser bueno para la presión arterial, ¿Por qué no la había gustado el beso? ¿Qué había tenido de malo? Estaba seguro que podía mejorarlo, pero claro en ese caso puede que no se conformara solo con rozar su pequeña lengua, querría más y eso no dejaba de ser una locura, un capricho estúpido, a él le gustaba Sora, estaba enamorado de ella desde los once años y Mimi solo era…Mimi, la estúpida mancha rosa en las fotos…

Obligándose a calmarse y recordándose que Mimi no era más que Mimi, y que por supuesto no acababa de verla pasar corriendo avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a otro más largo que lo cruzaba, giro la cabeza a la derecha, puede que las pizzas estuvieran en esa dirección o quizás… giro la cabeza para el otro lado y pestañeo varias veces incrédulo al ver a su alucinación particular agazapada, literalmente, tras un están de de detergente, ¡genial¡ ya está, le había llevado a la locura. Vio a la castaña asomarse un poco tras el stan y volver corriendo a su posición ¿Se estaba escondiendo? Intrigado se dirigió hasta ella, pero ella no le miraba tenía la cara de lado y levantaba un poco la cara para observar entre dos paquetes de detergente, Matt detuvo el carro y la miro con las manos en los bolsillos, si era un espejismo era una pena que no apareciera en su casa cuando estaba solo… frunció el ceño molesto, además de loco le estaba volviendo un salido…

Al ver que la chica no se movía y a riesgo de parecer un loco se inclino hasta tener su cabeza al lado de la de ella, podía incluso olerla… estiro un dedo y toco su hombro. Mimi dio un salto debido al susto y leve oh salió de sus labios al tiempo que lo miraba enrojecida de vergüenza y totalmente sobresaltada, vaya pues era de verdad ella…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt miro alrededor, seguía en un supermercado ¿Qué quería que hiciera allí?

-¿Comprar comida?

Mimi lo miro con desesperación.

-Así que ha venido contigo- sus cejas se arrugaron, parecía pensar a todo velocidad, Matt sonrió a desgana, se parecía mucho a la niña que él había conocido cuando se ponía tan concentrada…- ¡Pero lo vas a estropear todo!

-¿Estropear qué?

Matt decidido que fuera lo que fuese merecía la pena verlo, tal vez así llegara incluso a comprenderlo… Levanto su cuerpo y miro por encima de los detergentes, pero solo un segundo en el que apenas logro ver a su hermano hablando con una chica, no pudo fijarse más porque la castaña había tirado de su camiseta hacia ella y ahora ambos estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca…

-No nos pueden ver así…

-¿Así?

Mimi lo miro enfadada por no comprender.

-Tenemos que irnos y dejarlos solos.

-¿A quién? ¿A mi hermano y esa chica?

-No es "esa chica", es Hikari.

Matt estaba más confundido ahora que antes ¿Por qué tenían que dejarlos solos? ¿Y porque había pronunciado el nombre de Hikari como si eso explicara todos los males del mundo?

-¿Si es Hikari que problema hay?

Los bonitos labios de la chica se crisparon, era como si quisiera decirle algo pero no pudiera…

-No es… Hace mucho que no hablan, y creo que sería un buen momento para que lo hagan, y si estamos nosotros ellos no… no hablaran.

¿Por qué no iban a hablar si estaba ellos?

-¿estas loca, verdad?

-Tsk, tú solo sígueme el juego por favor…

Yamato iba a protestar si no fuera porque la pequeña mano de Mimi se había entrelazado con la suya y tiraba de él hacia la salida... ¿Dónde le llevaba?

**

* * *

  
**

**Bueno de nuevo mil perdones por tardar, intentaremos no tardar tanto la próxima vez, que lo vamos a dejar aquí porque si no nos salida muy muy largo y eso sí, próximo capítulo os avisamos que va a ver bastante Mimato jeje… y bastante… como lo diríamos… subido de tono sin llegar a lemmon…o esa es la idea a priori :P (lo echamos de menos… la perversión… ya sabéis jeje)**

**Por lo demás NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS SER UNA PRINCESA DISNEY(Fresi: yo Bella- Sandri: La bella durmiente sin duda que tiene al príncipe más guapo n.n)**

**¡¡Y ya sabéis si queréis cualquier cosa RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta!!**


	6. VI:Chocolate

**¡¡Holaaa a TODS!! Bueno primero explicar porque hemos tardado un poco más, sobretodo en contestar a las RR(que llegaron después del día 4) aunque ya lo hemos dicho, es que se nos metió un virus en el ordenador, y no nos dejaba abrir los "spams"(o como se diga) que es esas páginas que se te abren cuando le das, por ejemplo las RR tanto contestarlas como dejarlas(no sabemos si lo explicamos bien…T.T) pero gracias a un amigo que nos lo ha arreglado podemos volver! Asique esperamos haber contestado a todas las RR (si no es así decírnoslo) aun así leerlas las hemos leído en el correo MUCHISMAS GRACIAS ^0^ y qué demonios ¡todas somos princesas Disney! Al príncipe ya le encontraremos n.n **

**Por lo demás na, deciros que nos encanta hacer este fic, porque aparte de que nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo, lo lee gente que le gustan distintas parejas y eso siempre es interesante *0* **

**Ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con el capitulo 6:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capítulo VI: Chocolate**_

Hikari miraba los dos botes de helado que tenía en las manos, ya había decidido el tamaño, un litro, la crisis era demasiado grande como para plantearse remedios pequeños, pero ¿Qué sabor? ¿Chocolate? Según la revista de Yolei el chocolate hacia que desprendieras endorfinas, que era lo mismo que desprendes cuando tienes un orgasmo… se encogió de hombros, ya que ella no tenia sexo al menos era una opción, además era antidepresivo… y estaba bueno… Claro que el chessecake también estaba bueno y además la mezcla de sabores con galletitas era un punto muy a su favor, pero… miro el helado de chocolate ¿orgásmico? Bueno ella no gritaba mientras comía helado como pasaba en las películas mientras mantenían sexo, tampoco sentía su cuerpo tensarse ni su piel erizarse como en las escenas fuertes de las historias románticas que leía… aunque ¿A quién no le gustaba el chocolate?

Decidido era un día para tomar chocolate, dejo con cuidado el bote del helado despechado y se sonrojo pensando que tal vez si TK tomara con ella chocolate sí que se la erizaría la piel y…

-¡Hikari¡

¿Esa voz? El cuerpo de la castaña salto nerviosa y sorprendida, soltando el helado como si lo que llevara fuera una revista porno en vez de un alimento, este salió disparado hacia adelante con la mala suerte de golpear a una señora que observaba los congelados frente a ella. La señora levanto la mirada con enfado y hikari aun en shock estiro las manos en señal de disculpa. La mujer se dio la vuelta indignada.

Dios, no quería volverse, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, tal vez su imaginación le gastaba una mala pasada, pero… levanto la vista y la fijo en las neveras frigoríficas frente unos metros más lejos de ella, en ellas el reflejo de la chica y un chico alto y rubio detrás era innegable. Suspiro, no era su día, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarle, tenía que enfrentarlo, era estúpido no hacerlo, se suponía que él solo era su amigo…

Lentamente asumiendo su destino se fue girando hasta quedar parda delante de él, levanto la vista y enfrento esos preciosos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con cierta tristeza.

-Hola.

TK sonrió y miro alrededor.

-¿Has venido hacer la compra?

Hikari se sintió avergonzada, no podía decirle que había venido a comer calorías y buscar una peli donde mataran hombres porque se sentía frustrada por encontrarlo tremendamente irresistible…

-Algo así.

-¿Era eso lo que tenias que hacer?

A la castaña la costo más de dos segundos encontrar el significado a esa frase, pero recordó que esa había sido su "Excusa" para huir de él completamente enfadada horas antes.

-Supongo que sí.

Tampoco le gustaba mentirle, nunca lo había hecho…

-Ya veo…- TK parecía verdaderamente triste- ¿Y has venido con alguien?

Hikari estaba a punto de decirle que sí, que había venido con Mimi, pero en ese momento vio tras TK a la castaña tirando de Matt hacia la salida, ¿Dónde demonios iba? ¿Por qué la dejaba sola? ¿Y POR QUE SE IBA CON MATT?

-Pues… había venido con Mimi, pero se acaba de marchar…

Esa se la iba a pagar muy cara…

TK se volvió para seguir la vista de la chica pero Mimi y Matt ya habían desaparecido por la puerta. Asique se volvió a mirarla sonriente.

-Vaya entonces te han dejado sola, seguro que tenía algo importante que hacer…

-Seguro…

-Yo he venido con mi hermano, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a comprar, luego podemos tomar algo…

Hikari se relajo, bueno al menos no era la única a la que habían abandonado…

-Creo que tu hermano se ha marchado con Mimi.

La cara del rubio mostraba la misma expresión de incredulidad que ella había puesto hacia tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Por qué se iba a ir con Mimi…?- lo dijo más para él que para ser oído, en un débil susurro, luego pestañeo volviendo en sí y la miro divertido- Bueno entonces creo que nos han dejado solos.

Todas las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Kari y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ¿Esa había sido la intención de Mimi? Apretó los puños iba a matarla a golpes con sus pompones…

-Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo, claro si no tienes nada que hacer…

Hikari decidió en ese momento que era débil cuando miraba a esos preciosos ojos azules, que su corazón era un traidor que ahora volvía a latir desbocado, y que su estomago se encogía como si acabara de decirla algo maravilloso…

-Claro, porque no…

**

* * *

  
**

Sora coloco el último gladiolo en el centro de flores que estaba preparando, le gustaban mucho las flores, al menos cuando trabajaba no pensaba, y su trabajo hacia feliz a mucha gente, sobre todo a la gente que lo recibía, una flor siempre alegraba el día… Su ceño se junto, bueno cierto era que también se mandaban a los muertos… pero eso era diferente…

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y por primera vez en la tarde se alegro que la sacaran de aquellos pensamientos que no iban a ningún lado…

-Bienvenido.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Tai avergonzado portando una bolsa de deportes y vestido con el chándal de entrenamiento. ¿No se suponía que ya debería estar en el entrenamiento?

-Hola… yo pasaba por aquí y…

¿Qué pasaba por allí? ¿Dónde iba? El instituto, con las pistas donde entrenaba estaba a unas 12 manzanas en dirección opuesta…

-¿Pasabas por aquí?

Tai pareció contrariado, miro al suelo como si se reprendiera al mismo, y luego volvió a mirarla decidido, aunque seguía rojo como un tomate. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bueno no pasaba por aquí, la verdad es que quería venir aquí…

-Ya veo….- sora sonrió dulcemente, parecía que Tai lo estaba pasando bastante mal…

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes, no me dejaste decirte que lo sentía, yo nunca te hubiera dicho… si yo hubiera sabido que…

Sora bajo la mirada apenada, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el castaño, la culpa era de ella, por no habérselo contado, pero la verdad es que no había tenido valor para contarlo… al principio porque pensó que él recapacitaría y volvería a su lado, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero después, después solo fue por vergüenza…

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

Tai la miro ceñudo.

-Sí que lo es, me he comportado como un imbécil, tú eres mi amiga, y lo estabas pasando mal, y yo en vez de ayudar no hacía más que ponértelo difícil.

La pelirroja pestañeo ocultando un débil brillo lagrimal que escondían sus ojos, solo le faltaba que Tai la viera llorar, además ella tenía que superar la ruptura, o quizás ya lo había superado, solo que la daba miedo admitirlo, porque eso significaría asumir ciertas cosas como que él no era el amor de su vida, que se había equivocado, que había tirado por la borda tres años de su vida,… que podía volver a sentir, y que desgraciadamente para ella, volvía a sentir por la misma persona que sentía antes de Ryo, y que tal vez, y solo tal vez siempre había seguido sintiendo algo por él en el fondo… Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de él.

-No es nada Tai, en serio. Ya estoy mejor.

Tai resoplo.

-Bueno en cualquier caso espero que si necesitas algo me lo digas, ya sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad?

Sora lo miro sorprendida. Sí, claro que sabía que estaba ahí, le era imposible no saberlo… trago saliva y asintió avergonzada.

Tai sonrió y se llevo la mano a la bolsa que colgaba sobre su hombro, abrió la cremallera y extrajo un pequeño paquete rojo.

-Toma.- Sora acepto el pequeño paquete que contenía 8 bombones de chocolate- de camino aquí había una pastelería y mi madre siempre dice que a las mujeres os animan los bombones…

Sora asintió y miro sus ojos color chocolate, su madre tenía razón, por supuesto que los bombones animaban a las mujeres, el problema era que algunos no venían envueltos y en cajas… y era una lástima…

-Gracias.

**

* * *

  
**

-¿Vas a parar en algún momento o te has propuesto que caminemos por toda la ciudad de la mano?

Mimi se detuvo de golpe en medio de la calle llena de gente y soltó la fría mano del rubio como si quemara. ¿En que había pensado para sacarlo de allí arrastras? La mente de Mimi corrió buscando la respuesta, y vio a la pequeña Hikari golpeando a una mujer con el helado de chocolate, claro que detrás estaba TK, ellos se veían tan bien juntos…, miro decidida al horizonte, sí, eran la pareja perfecta, solo necesitaban darse cuenta, o más bien TK necesitaba darse cuenta, pero bueno ella había puesto su granito de arena en esa historia, claro que Hikari ahora no lo vería así pero…

-¿Mimi?

Los ojos dorados de la chica se volvieron como si acabara de recordar que el mayor de sus problemas seguía parado detrás de ella con una de sus perfectas cejas levantadas y mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que probablemente la había perdido…

-Yo… lo siento, pero créeme era lo mejor.

Matt ladeo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

Mierda, no se lo podía poner fácil por una vez…

-Para tu hermano y Hikari, ellos… tenían que hablar.

Matt se encogió de hombros y rodo los ojos.

-Eso ya lo has dicho…- Mimi notaba como la sangre la corría por las venas, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Despedirse, le dijo una vocecilla en su interior, eso es Tachikawa, despídete, date la vuelta y vete, seguro que él tiene cosas que hacer con su estúpido i-pod, o con su grupo, o… con alguna otra chica, pensó sorprendentemente triste la castaña.- El caso es que en nuestra huida se te ha pasado un pequeño detalle.

Mimi lo miro interrogante y él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada mientras hablaba.

-Estaba haciendo la compra, ya sé que te resulta difícil pensar en alguien que no seas tú, bueno o TK y Hikari, pero yo Mimi necesito comer.

Mimi lo miro indignada ¿Cómo que solo pensaba en ella? Vale, a lo mejor no había pensado o no la había importado que hacia Matt en el supermercado, pero era por una buena causa…

-No seas dramático, por si no lo sabes hay más supermercados en Odaiba.

Matt alzo una ceja.

-Por si no lo sabes ese es el más cercano a mi casa.

Mimi se comenzaba a sentir culpable. Oh, maldita conciencia…

-Bueno, está bien, iremos a uno cercano.

Matt la miro completamente sorprendido.

-¿Iremos?

Mimi entrecerró los ojos.

-A menos que quieras cargar tu con todas las bolsas.

Matt rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Tú vas a cargar bolsas?

Los ojos castaños de la chica relampaguearon, ¡¿Pero quién demonios se pensaba que era?! ¡Encima que estaba tratando de ayudarlo! Se merecía quedarse sin comer, se merecía… dios no sabía exactamente lo que se merecía pero sabía que la encantaría golpearlo…

-Solo te ofrezco mi ayuda, pero si no la quieres no tienes más que decirlo y me marchare, a mí tampoco me hace gracia estar contigo toda la tarde…

-Está bien, supongo que eres una adicta a las compras o algo así… pero te aviso que solo voy a comprar comida.

Mimi se quedo con la boca aun abierta mirándolo, ¿Es que no había oído que no la hacía gracia pasar la tarde con él? Además ella no había hecho nunca la compra… al menos no de comida seria… siempre la había hecho el servicio, o su madre… sería interesante sonrió dándose por vencida, quizás sería una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a Matt, para hacerse amigos, o al menos descubrir porque al resto de sus amigos les caía bien…

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a los almacenes Ultra? Creo- miro a su alrededor- que están solo unas calles de aquí.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quieras con tal de movernos, la gente empieza a mirarnos raro…

Mimi lo miro pícaramente.

-Creí que no te importaba lo que pensaba la gente.

Matt sonrió a desgana.

**

* * *

  
**

Yolei salió de su cuarto aun flotando en una nube, Keito era maravilloso, sí, hacían una buena pareja, por supuesto que aun no habían vuelto, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, seguro que era como en las novelas, en las que el galán deja a la chica porque no entiende los sentimientos que tiene por ella, son… demasiado fuertes, pero al final acepta que la quiere, después de superar un montón de maldades acaban juntos felices… Oh… un suave susurro salió de su boca, era feliz, Keito la había dicho que quedarían, y la había sonreído, que eso tenía que contar para algo, además en la revista decía, que si tu ex te sonríe, te dice de quedar, etcétera es porque aun te quiere, y lo que es más importante también decían que si un chico te pide tiempo simplemente es porque se siente atrapado, porque se ahoga, pero que no significa que no te quiera, que no quiera estar contigo, aunque…. Bueno ella y Keito no era que tuvieran una relación muy… agobiante, más bien se veían poco, dos días en semana más o menos, y aunque no eran como Sora y Ryo ellos se entendían, con eso valía, además ahora cuando volvieran seguro que afianzaban su relación y todo iba mucho mejor…

-¿Yolei?

Su padre la miro extrañado al verla sonreír como una boba en el pie de la escalera, dios, ¿es que nadie veía lo bonito que era el mundo ahora?

-¿Si papa?

-¿Te pasa algo?

Yolei lo miro embobada.

-Soy feliz.

Su padre la miro ceñudo.

-¿Te drogas?

Yolei se cayó de su nube. Y miro a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, ya te lo he dicho, no me drogo.

Su padre la miraba desconfiado.

-¿Estas segura?

-Que sí papa, que no me drogo.

Su padre la miro aun desconfiado pero suspiro y la dio un pequeño papel blanco.

-Necesito que compres esto, tú madre me lo dejo encargado antes de irse, pero se me ha pasado y el partido está a punto de comenzar.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?

-Porque el partido está a punto de empezar.

-¿Y porque no van mis hermanos?

Su padre la miro exasperado.

-Porque el partido está a punto de empezar Yolei y ellos lo ven conmigo siempre.

Yolei se pudo roja de furia, que manera de joderle el día, con lo feliz que estaba ella haciendo planes de futuro con Keito, casi podía imaginar su boda… y…. otro suspiro salió de su boca y tomo el papel en la mano antes de salir de la casa.

El padre de Yolei observo la escena en silencio antes de sacudir su cabeza, esa niña se drogaba seguro…

**

* * *

  
**

**-**Deberías comer algo más que eso.

Mimi observo los paquetes de cereales que el rubio acababa de echar en el carro, no es que le importara la alimentación de Matt pero eso no podía ser sano…

-Te empieza a parecer a TK

Mimi sonrió.

-Bueno tal vez sea porque tenemos razón…

Los ojos azules de Matt la miraron divertido.

-Muy bien, te escucho. ¿Qué crees que debería añadir?

Mimi frunció el ceño, no sabía muy bien que le gustaba a Yamato pero a ella le gustaba cocinar, aunque no a dejaban hacerlo demasiado a menudo, algo bueno tenía que haber sacado de las horas que pasaba sola con el servicio, tener todos los juguetes que quería estaba bien, pero no tenia con quien jugar, asique normalmente se iba a ver a la cocinera…

-¿Qué sabes cocinar?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Nada demasiado difícil, no me gusta cocinar, solo como cuando tengo hambre, y cuando eso pasa esperar mientras cocino es una especie de tortura.

Mimi rio, podía imaginarse perfectamente al rubio mirando el agua con esos ojos perfectamente azules irritado porque no hervía…

-Bueno en ese caso quizás algo de fruta, ensaladas, e incluso un filete, también podemos coger algo que se haga al microondas, aunque según Yolei es una guarreria, creo que es mejor la comida casera deberías plantearte comer como los seres humanos, ya sabes un desayuno, una comida, una cena…

Matt avanzaba con el carro mientras ella a su lado se fijaba en los recipientes sobre los stands, alzando el brazo de vez en cuando para coger alguna cosa de las estanterías.

-Bueno y qué tal se lleva ser una estrella juvenil.

Matt la miro sonriente.

-No soy una estrella juvenil- alzo uno de los sobres que había cogido la castaña y se lo devolvió- No me gusta el puré de verduras.

-¡Pero es muy sano¡- protesto la castaña, cuando vio que Matt seguía adelante dejándola atrás resoplo y dejo el sobre en su sitio antes de correr hasta él.- Muy bien… tu ganas, pero comerás fruta, me da igual como te pongas.

Matt sonrió divertido.

-Claro mamá.

Mimi le saco la lengua y luego continúo su camino observando la comida.

-¿Y si no eres una estrella que eres? TK nos conto que vuestro primer disco fue un éxito en las grandes ciudades, incluso aquí sonaba.

Matt miro al frente y luego la miro.

-Bueno… no me puedo quejar, pero aún queda mucho para ser una estrella juvenil.

Mimi sonrió maliciosa.

-Pero si ya tienes fans Ishida.

-No tantas…

-Pero sí muy entregadas a la causa, estoy segura que Jun cualquier día te arranca el pelo en un momento de euforia.

Matt rio y luego la miro muy serio pero con un brillo muy especial que Mimi no le había visto nunca, era increíble que esos ojos azules pudieran tener tantos matices…

-¿Estas celosa?

Mimi se sonrojo y giro la cabeza para ocultar su estúpido acaloramiento, ella no había estado celosa en su vida, alguna vez había sentido envidia sana por algo, porque era totalmente injusto que Victoria Beckamh estuviera con ese hombre, pero celos… no, nunca, y no iba a empezar a tenerlos por él…

-Para nada, créeme si alguna vez las fans se te tiran en brazos yo misma les daré tu dirección.

Las cejas del rubio se alzaron débilmente.

-Ah… asique sabes donde vivo…

Mimi se puso tan colorada que estaba seguro que hasta sus manos habían adquirido ese matiz rojizo, por eso cuando oyó el comentario de la mujer que estaba a dos metros de ellos agradeció profundamente su interrupción.

-Vaya ¿recién casados?

Mimi y Matt se volvieron a la señora con delantal que portaba una bandeja, ¿Recién casados? Menos mal que ya no podía sonrojarse más, sino estaba segura de que lo habría hecho, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Matt que miraba a la mujer enfadado pero con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas, ¿Eso era lo que parecían?

-Creo que se equivoca.

La voz de Matt volvió a sonar tan seca como de costumbre, pero la mujer lejos de disculparse avanzo hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno quizás aun no se casan, los jóvenes de ahora no tienen tanta prisa como antes.

-Señora no…

-Pero hacéis una pareja tan mona…- La mujer interrumpió a Matt que bajo los hombros vencido, era obvio que la mujer había tomado su decisión y que no pensaba cambiarla…- Bueno, bueno tomar probar la tarta de chocolate, la estamos regalando hoy a nuestros clientes…

Mimi y Matt se miraron pod una fracción de segundo, hasta que ella aparto la mirada nerviosa y tomo el pequeño pedazo de chocolate entre sus labios, el sabor dulce corrió por sus venas, deshaciéndose en su lengua y llegando a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, levanto la mirada y sonrió amablemente a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias.

La mujer la miro satisfecha.

-De nada guapa, deberías hacerle tartas de chocolate a tu novio haber si se le endulza el carácter.

Mimi intento no reírse, pero le resulto imposible al ver la cara de malestar del rubio.

-Oh, lo intentare aunque creo que es un caso perdido, ni el chocolate podría endulzarle.

La mujer la sonrió cómplice y se dio media vuelta en busca de otra persona a quien seguir ofreciéndole el postre, Mimi la siguió con la mirada sonriente.

-¿Así que soy un caso perdido?

Mimi se sorprendió al oír la voz del rubio que estaba apoyado en el mango del carrito con la mirada fija en ella. Mierda ya volvía ese inquietante rubor a su cara, era una tontería, Matt solo la estaba siguiendo la broma, pero había algo en su voz, en su mirada, que… la ponía nerviosa.

Tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Bueno, no pareces de los que les gusta el dulce…

Mimi callo sintiéndose aun más acalorada mientras que el rubio se reclinaba sobre ella con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios. Oh, dios mío, estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado… su mente dejo de funcionar cuando él se quedo a escasos centímetros de ella, de su boca.

-Eso depende del dulce…

Y dicho lo cual poso sus labios sobre los de ella, Mimi noto los finos labios del chico contra los suyos ejerciendo una suave presión, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco respondiendo al beso impetuoso del chico.

Noto débilmente las manos de Matt, una se poso sobre su cuello, con el pulgar hacia círculos en su garganta, sobre su acelerado pulso, mientras que los otros dedos la pegaban más a su boca, se rindió, abrió los labios y dejo entrar a la lengua intrusa. La otra mano rodeaba su cadera pegándola, si es que eso era posible, más a su delgado cuerpo.

La lengua del rubio recorría con urgencia su boca, rodeando su propia lengua, acariciando las húmedas paredes de su boca, Mimi no podía respirar, no podía pensar, solo intentaba devolver esas caricias con la mayor urgencia posible, anhelando algo más que ni siquiera ella podía comprender, que no sabía expresar con palabras, un calor, una urgencia, un deseo, que nunca había sentido, se ahogaba entre sus besos. Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que eso estaba mal, que era una locura, pero todo su cuerpo se tensaba, toda su piel se erizaba, notaba el sabor a chocolate en la boca mezclado con el sabor de sus besos, nada tenía importancia, nada era más urgente que eso, solo sabía que le daba miedo pensar que no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que aquello acabara…

**

* * *

  
**

Yolei miraba los estantes con aquella antiestética bolsa azul oscuro entre sus manos, ¿es que era obligatorio que en los supermercados los carritos y las bolsas fueran feos? Suspiro, no debía enfadarse, la bolsa no tenía la culpa, camino unos pasos más y se detuvo frente las cientos de marcas distintas del mismo producto que su madre había escrito en la lista… ¿Cuál sería? Miro los precios naranjas que se fijaban bajo estos, el más barato no porque ese era malo, el segundo más barato, esa era la política de su padre… miro los números y al final convencida cogió uno, lo metió en la cesta y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando una mujer regordeta con un delantal y una bandeja la detuvo.

-¿Quieres tarta de chocolate? Se la estamos regalando hoy a todos nuestros clientes.

La pelimorada se encogió de hombros, el chocolate era un aliado peligroso, engordaba mucho y hacia que la piel estuviera más grasa… estaba a punto de rechazarlo cuando recordó que en su nueva y feliz vida junto a Keito no la importaba unas calorías más, ya las quemaría con su amor, y un grano tampoco era el fin del mundo, a menos que te saliera en la punta de la nariz claro…

-Claro.

Estiro la mano para alcanzar el trozo y sonrió a la mujer antes de seguir su camino, la verdad era que valía la pena engordar unas pocas calorías por sentir el suave sabor del chocolate en su boca. Giro el pasillo para llegar al central, desvió la mirada de los productos en oferta que había en ambos lados y levanto la vista al frente.

El mundo se detuvo, el corazón se paro, la boca se le abrió, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas.

MIMI

MATT

MIMI Y MATT

¡¡Se estaban besando!! ¡¡Se estaban besando mucho¡¡

Oh, dios mío, oh, dios mío, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

CORRER

La palabra sonó en su celebro un segundo después de que sus pies comenzarán a correr por inercia desandando sus pasos, la confusión era tan grande que ni siquiera veía lo que había frente a ella, lo cual fue el ocasionante de que chocara contra la mujer que portaba la bandeja con la tarta de chocolate, ambas cayeron al suelo, mientras la bandeja con los muchos pedazos de tarta volaban por el aire. Yolei abrió los ojos al tiempo que la tarta caía sobre sus cabezas, y sobre alguien más que estaba parado frente a ellas.

Con las manos protegiéndose en vano la cabeza de chocolate entreabrió los ojos con miedo para ver a un sorprendido y cubierto de chocolate Mr. Perfecto…

**

* * *

  
**

**Pues venga hasta aquí. ^0^ **

**En un principio pensábamos poner algo más… fuertecillo, pero estaban en un supermercado… además ya hemos decidido donde queremos el próximo lemmon jeje, y como la perversión no tiene límites queremos un sitio donde no lo hayamos hecho nunca(el lemmon XD) ya tenemos una cama, un banco de un parque, un sofá, una encimera, casi contra una pared… jeje asique hay que descubrir nuevos horizontes n.- y si lo pensáis no es tan difícil :P**

**Bueno por lo demás agradecerle un capitulo tan dulce a SAN EDWARD CULLEN que ya vimos la película y nos enamoramos un poquito más… *¬* AH Y ES NUESTRO!!! Jajajajajajaj XD **

**MUCHOS BESITOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Y YA SABEIS CUALQUIER COSA RR (que siempre las tenemos en cuenta)**


	7. VII:Rendición

**¡¡Holaaa a tods!! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Sentimos haber tardado… somos lo peor, no hay excusa, llamarlo mini vacaciones de navidad, gripe, … el caso es que por unas cosas o por otras hemos tardado muchísimo… ¿IMPERDONABLE? Esperamos que no y como disculparse no sirve de mucho a la hora de la verdad (solo de consuelo) hemos creado el capítulo más largo del fic (o de la historia…XD), realmente son como dos capítulos que es más o menos el retraso que llevamos… si, estamos así de locas, así que empezamos a escribir y no paramos hasta haberlo acabado (¿penitencia?) esperamos que os guste, y por supuesto antes de dejaros el capitulo 7, MUCHISISISISISMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR ya pasamos las 100 *\^.^/* (por cierto si no hemos contestado a alguien decírnoslo, porque creemos que algunas se nos pasaron T.T)**

**AVISO LEMMON: Lo prometido es deuda… asique todos al país de la perversión n.-**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo 7: Rendición**_

_¡¡CRASH!!_

Matt pestañeo al oír el estruendo en el supermercado, aun reticente a soltar el cálido cuerpo al que se encontraba abrazado… SUPERMERCADO, la palabra resonó en su mente, mientras miraba el enrojecido rostro de la chica, mierda, no era una chica, era MIMI, maldición, se estaba volviendo loco, dos minutos más y la hubiera desnudado en el suelo de un pasillo de supermercado, ¿pero qué demonios la pasaba? ¿ Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Y por que él tenía que caer bajo el embrujo de esos ojos ámbar que lo miraban con cara de cervatillo asustado, o de esos labios preciosos que incitaban a besar… Joder ya lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, trago saliva con dificultad y desvió la vista de los enrojecidos labios de la castaña.

-Perdóname.

Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba aire, necesitaba huir, alejarse de ella, de su calor, de su cuerpo, de su dulce olor, necesitaba pensar, no, necesitaba un loquero, ¿Qué la iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué en Tokio el chocolate se toma así?

Mimi apenas se atrevía mirar al rubio, ¿Qué la pasaba? Aun podía sentir el calor abrasándola por debajo de la piel, recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo, cada vena, sentía un sorprendentemente agradable cosquilleo en los labios y notaba el rubor de su rostro, eso no estaba bien, él la había pedido perdón, pero… ella no había sido mucho mejor, no había hecho mucho por separarse de él, más bien todo lo contrario, solo ansiaba pegarse más al delgado cuerpo, sentir de nuevo la fuerza del chico mientras la pegaba a sus formas, ¡Dios mío¡ ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso quería que Matt la besara? Eso era imposible, era… Matt, Matt el repelente, el sabelotodo, el amargado, y por supuesto Matt el creído, el que la miraba siempre por encima del hombro… cuando la miraba…

Tomo fuerza y aire y levanto la vista, si él lo sentía ella más. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, y no iba a dejar que ni Matt ni ningún chico la besara y luego se arrepintiera de ello mientras ella temblaba de pasión, no señor.

Frunció débilmente el ceño al fijarse en el rostro del chico, estaba ligeramente rojo, quizás más tirando a un rosa fuerte, evitaba mirarla fijando la vista en un están de pañales, y a menos que tuviera incontinencia por las noches no los necesitaba, simplemente no quería mirarla, el pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza ,y las aletas de su nariz se abrían con violencia mientras sus cejas permanecían juntas… ¡ESTABA ENFADADO¡ ha, era increíble, era él quien le había besado a ella, debía ser ella la ultrajada, la enfadada, maldición, apretó los puños con fuerza clavándose las uñas. ¡Gilipollas!

Tranquila Mimi, arrancarle el pelo enmarañado que lleva no soluciona nada, y no vas a perder tu glamur en un supermercado, pero oh, señor que feliz seria, ahora entendía a Yolei cuando hablaba de exterminación….

Matt frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿ Es que no pensaba decir nada? Desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña criatura angelical que tenia frente a él. Sus cejas se alzaron ante la sorpresa ¿Angelical? Más bien parecía un demonio vengador, sus ojos fríos lo asesinaban de mil maneras diferentes, tenía el cuerpo en tensión y una ceja un poco más elevada que su homónima , la madre que… parecía que lo iba a pegar…¿tan malo había sido el beso? Un rastro de orgullo salió al rescate, no, claro que no, el beso había sido… perfecto, demasiado perfecto, entonces por qué…

-Lo mejor es que termines de comprar tú solo, nos veremos en clase.

Si lo hubiera abofeteado no le hubiera dolido tanto, se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en plena cara, puede que eso era lo que se mereciera, después de todo estaba apretando el carro de la compra con el que lo había plantado solo para impedir que su cuerpo fuera tras ella.

**

* * *

  
**

Yolei contuvo el aliento, llevaba dos minutos sin respirar y pronto entraría en el estado de muerte cerebral, ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Tenía ganas de llorar al ver la escena, todo el supermercado los miraba y trataba de ayudarlos, bueno sobre todo a la pobre mujer que había envestido, porque le estaba costando bastante levantarse del suelo…

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo realmente importante eran esos ojos violetas que la miraban directamente a ella.

Si ella no había respirado, él apenas se había movido, en sus ojos solo había asomado una leve sorpresa al reconocerla, genial, con lo bien que había quedado horas antes, ahora lo volvía a echar todo por tierra, la vida no debía ser así, ¿Por qué la tenía que pasar a ella? ¿Y porque el mejor día de todos? ¿Acaso no podía ella tener un día feliz? ¿Es que no…?

Yolei pestañeo incrédula, sus gafas debían estar más sucias de lo que pensaba porque veía una mano perfecta y llena de chocolate frente a ella. Se mordió el labio y miro de frente al chico manchado que la miraba en silencio. La pelimorada tomo una bocanada de aire y con ayuda de la mano del chico se levanto del sucio suelo.

-Lo…lo lamento muchísimo, yo no… no miraba, yo solo… es que ellos estaban ahí haciendo… "eso" y yo… no… yo… el caso es que no vi a la mujer – el cerebro de Yolei recopilaba información a un ritmo frenético- Bueno, la verdad, es que la culpa de todo la tiene mi padre, y esa maldita lista, tenían que haber venido mis hermanos, pero claro ellos ven el partido y Yolei como es la niña… además esta eso de que me drogo, que no es verdad, mi madre siempre dice que…

-¿Estás bien?

La profunda y melodiosa voz del chico corto la verborrea histérica de la pelimorada que sin saber por qué se sonrojo y, sorprendentemente , se quedo sin palabras, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras notaba la palma de la mano del chico bajo su piel, casi no la importaba lo que sucedía alrededor, apenas era consciente de las tres personas que intentaban, no sin ciertas dificultades, levantar a la madurita vendedora, solo podía sentirle a él, solo podía verlo, respirarlo, estaba segura que lo miraba como una tonta de tras de sus ensuciadas gafas…

-¡Eh Chica! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

En un primer momento Yolei sonrío soñadora hasta que vio la cara enfadad del encargado de la tienda, a la mierda su cuento de hadas, su momento de novela, ¿Es que hoy el mundo no podía dejarla tener ni un segundo de felicidad seguida? … espera un momento… su felicidad no era Ken, esos chicos no eran reales, ósea si, le tocaba y todo eso, bueno no le tocaba todo lo que ella quería pero…

-¿Es que estas sorda? ¿Quién crees que va a solucionar ahora todo este escándalo?

Yolei bajo la cabeza asumiendo su culpa.

-Lo lamento, yo no miraba por donde iba- bueno no es que toda la culpa fuera suya- vera, vi algo que… - rodo los ojos aun si poder creérselo- créame no se lo imaginaria nunca, y me bloqueé no sabía que…

El hombre medio calvo y esquelético se cruzo de brazos.

-A mi todo eso no me importa, hay que reponer la tarta, limpiar el pasillo, y has molestado a otro cliente.

Yolei se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ya le he dicho que lo siento.

El encargado resoplo y miro la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

-Eres un desastre, no deberían dejarte salir sola de casa, está claro que no eres normal.

Yolei abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como la vergüenza la inundaba. Ese estúpido, prepotente.

-Ya ha dicho que lo siente. Yo pagare los desperfectos.

La mandíbula de Yolei callo literalmente al oír la voz de al lado de ella. Dios incluso podía verle subido en un caballo blanco a su rescate, ella seria la princesa, y el feo del encargado el malvado dragón, incluso… Yolei pestañeo volviendo a la realidad, los cuentos eran para dormir, no para la vida real, ¿Quién se creía ese chico que era? Una subnormal pobretona, ella había tenido la culpa, y solo había tirado una tarta, y algunos productos del están contra el que había chocado la mujer… podría pagarlo.

-No, yo lo hare, es culpa mía, no necesito que me rescaten.

Ken la miro y por un momento hasta pareció débilmente sorprendido, solo un momento, luego volvió a la insensible pose de MR. Perfecto, y Yolei se sintió vencedora, que no pensara que necesitaba su ayuda.

El encargado volvió a mirar la carpeta.

-Muy bien en total serán unos 30.000 yenes

Si no necesitaba su….

-¡30.000 YENES¡ - Los ojos casi se le salieron de sus orbitas- ¿Esta de broma?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-No, en ese están había especias, solo para tu información hay especias como el azafrán muy caras por todo el suelo.

-PUES RECOJALAS DEL SUELO.

-Iría contra todas las normas de sanidad.

-También esa cantidad de dinero y usted….

-Si no puedes pagar avisaremos a tus padres, y ellos pagaran la factura.

El color desapareció de la cara de la chica.

-Yo pagare.

Yolei frunció el ceño al oír de nuevo la voz del chico, ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo el mundo la observo en silencio. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Bajo la cabeza avergonzada y enfadada con el mundo de nuevo. No la quedaba más alternativa así que se rindió.

-Paga él.

**

* * *

  
**

Hikari se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, era estúpido sentirse… feliz, pero aun así no podía evitar una leve sonrisa asomando sus labios, había pasado toda la tarde junto a TK, y bueno, era cierto que en otro momento no hubiera significado gran cosa, pero ahora… ¡ahora era un mundo¡ suspiro mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba, estaba segura de que se había quedado mirándole embobada más de una hora mientras él le contaba sus planes con el equipo de baloncesto, su verano en Tokio,… se mordió el labio de abajo, reprimiendo un grito, absolutamente patético, pero glorioso de felicidad, dios estaba tan contenta, lo que había comenzado como el peor día del mundo se había… iluminado.

Y pensar que había pensado pasar la tarde viendo películas y comiendo calorías… MIMI, tenía que darla las gracias, no era ningún secreto que la castaña y el rubio no se llevaban excesivamente bien y aun así… se había ido con él para que ellos dos pudieran estará a solas, desde luego se merecía una compensación. Sí, la llamaría para preguntarla que tal la había ido.

Hikari estiro el brazo sonriente hacia el móvil azul clarito que se encontraba en la mesilla junto a su cama y marco el número de su amiga.

-¿Sí?

¿Sí? ¿Dónde estaba el Aló de Mimi?

-¿Mimi?

-¿Kari?

Hikari sonrío.

-Ey, ¿Donde te metiste esta tarde?

Oyó una especie de suspiro resignado.

-Bueno vi a Matt y pensé que estropearía todo, como siempre hace, así que le… propuse ir a otro supermercado a comprar.

Así que ella tenía razón, Mimi había pasado una aburrida tarde ayudando a Matt a comprar mientras ella estaba en las nubes.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?

-Peor, pero no hablemos de eso, ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hemos hecho algún progreso?

-Oh, nosotros fuimos a una heladería, estuvo bastante bien, nos pusimos al día.

-¿Y? ¿Nada más?

Hikari frunció los labios a ella eso ya la parecía mucho…

-Bueno nos reímos mucho… y pago él.

-El último caballero…

PI PI PI

Hikari oyó el pitido y la débil afirmación irónica de la castaña a la vez.

-Espera un momento Mimi- Hikari miro la pantalla del móvil que parpadeaba, tenía una llamada entrante de Yolei- Mimi, espera un segundo, es Yolei.

-Claro.

Hikari noto un leve cansancio en la voz de la castaña, pero era normal, toda la tarde juntos ella y matt, seguro que no se habían hablado en todo el rato, incluso podía verles discutir por la marca de yogures….

-¿Yolei?

-¡NO TE LO VAS A CREER!

-¿Estas bien?

-NOOOO, mi padre cree que me drogo y más después de verme volver llena de tarta de chocolate.

Hikari alzo una ceja.

-Tu padre siempre piensa que te drogas. Lo de la tarta de chocolate es nuevo.

-Lo de la tarta de chocolate es lo peor, tire a una señora de esas que reparten comida en el supermercado y le cayó a Ken, el estúpido tenía que estar en ese supermercado, ¿Cuántos supermercados hay en Odaiba? ¿100?

Hikari pestañeo.

-¿Ken? ¿Mr. Perfecto?

-Sí, maldita sea es tan perfecto que hasta pago él la factura, ¡30.000 yenes quería el encargado que le pagara! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿Qué pagara por ti después de llenarle de tarta? No, lo cierto es que no…

-Bueno eso…

PI PI PI

Hikari miro el móvil de nuevo, llamada entrante de Sora, ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

-Yolei espera un segundo.

-¿Es que no me has…?

Hikari dio de nuevo a llamada en espera mientras aun oía la voz de Yolei.

-¿Sora?

-Tu hermano me ha regalado bombones…

Hikari entro en shock.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Mi hermano no regala nunca nada que se pueda comer él.

Oyó la pequeña risa de Sora al otro lado de la línea.

-Pues te aseguro que me los ha regalado, y estaban todos, además parecen caros.

-¿Bombones caros? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Regalar? Debe ser un gemelo que mis padres me ocultan.

-Pues yo diría que era Tai.

-¿Y por qué te iba a regalar bombones?

-Se ha enterado de lo de Ryo.

Hikari suspiro.

-Ya veo… ¿Es un poco lento verdad?

-Es un amor.

Hikari frunció el ceño, ¿amor?

-¿Seguimos hablando de Tai?

-No seas mala.- El buen humor de la pelirroja podía notarse en su voz- Bueno y ¿tú qué tal? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Qué tal el maratón de calorías?

Hikari sonrío sonrojándose débilmente.

-Al final no hubo me encontré a TK, y nos pasamos la tarde juntos hablando y tomando helado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo cual me recuerda que tengo a Mimi en otra línea, ella fue la que consiguió que nos quedáramos solos, se sacrifico más bien y acompaño a Matt a comprar.

-¿Matt y Mimi solos?

Hikari asintió.

-Sí, y no se mataron, seguro que debieron comprar en absoluto silencio.

-Probablemente. ¿No te ha contado nada más?

-No, estaba hablando con ella cuando Yolei me llamo para contarme que le había tirado una tarta a Ken.

-¿Qué?

Hikari rio.

-Mejor hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, buenas noches.

Hikari marco el uno.

-¿Mimi?

-Dios mío, por lo que has tardado seguro que hablabas con Yolei.

-Sí, resulta que fue al supermercado y había una mujer dando tarta, Y…

-¿Tarta de chocolate?

Hikari se sorprendió ante el cambio en la voz de la chica, parecía sorprendida y asustada. ¿Qué más daba de que fuera la tarta, aun no le había contado lo importante.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero el caso es que…

-Oye Hikari, mañana hablamos, tengo algo que hacer.

PI PI PI

¿Dónde estaban los besos de Mimi? Ella nunca colgaba sin mandar besos… ¿tan mala había sido la tarde con Matt? Sacudió la cabeza y marco el dos.

-¿Yolei?

-¿Qué hacías?

-Perdona es que me ha llamado y Sora y tenía en la otra línea a Mimi…

-¿Mimi? ¿Te ha contado algo de esta tarde?

Hikari abrió pestañeo.

-¿Lo de Matt?

-¡LO SABES¡ ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Hikari frunció el ceño.

-No es para tanto Yolei.

-¿Qué NO ES PARA TANTO? ES… ALUCINANTE.

-Eres una exagerada yo a veces lo hago con mi hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Vas a dejarme sorda, claro que sí, sería mejor con otra persona, pero mis padres a veces nos obligan y…

-¿¡TUS PADRES¡? HIKARI SAL DE ESA CASA.

-¿Qué dices? No me voy a ir de casa porque me obliguen a ir a comprar de vez en cuando con mi hermano.

-¿Cómo?

-¿De qué creías que hablaba?

-Yo… yo… no claro de comprar… sabes qué, no te vayas de tu casa, es una casa genial.

-Yolei qué…

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, ¿ok? Ciao.

PI PI PI

Hikari miro el móvil inactivo ¿qué demonios…?

**

* * *

  
**

Yolei bajo las escaleras como si llevara veinte kilos de hormigón en cada pie, ¿Qué la iba a decir a Mimi cuando la viera? Debería decirla que la había visto besándose con Matt o quizás esperar a que ella se lo contara. Suspiro, y además tenía que ver a Ken, ¿Cómo actúas delante de alguien al que además de tirare una tarta encima le debes 30.000 imposibles de conseguir para alguien pobre como ella, yens?

En fin, mientras se ponía los zapatos sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, al menos tenia a Keyto, sí, seguro que hoy la pedía volver, y el mundo volvería a ser maravilloso.

-ME VOY.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando Mimi se disponía a llamar a su timbre, Yolei freno para no golpearse contra ella con la inercia. ¿Sabia que lo sabía?

-Mi…Mimi. ¿Qué- miro a ambos lados en busca del cochazo que llevaba a clase a Mimi a diario- haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu chofer?

Mimi se sonrojo débilmente.

-Le dije que hoy iría caminando contigo a clase ¿no te importa verdad?

Lo sabía.

-No, claro que no.

Yolei cerró la puerta tras ella y ambas comenzaron a caminar, bajo una fingida ignorada tensión, que finalmente se rompió cuando Mimi se detuvo.

-Ayer… ¿nos viste ,verdad?

Yolei bajo la mirada al suelo.

-No fue mi intención, yo no sabía que tú y Matt fueran novios.

-No somos novios.

-Bueno que os gustarais.

-No nos gustamos.

Yolei la miro.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Nos besamos?-Yolei asintió y Mimi tomo aire- No lo sé.

-Bueno si ha sido solo una vez quizás fue el aire acondicionado, o los fluorescentes del supermercado.

Mimi frunció un segundo el ceño.

-No creo que nada de eso sea muy … pasional. Además no es la primera vez.

La mandíbula de Yolei casi rozo el suelo.

-Pero si a ti no te gustan los besos.

Mimi pareció confusa.

-Ya lo sé. Por alguna maldita razón, me gustan los suyos.

-¿Te gustan los besos de Matt?

Mimi se sonrojo.

-Supongo que sí…

-PERO ESO ES GENIAL, creía que al final te meterías a monja, y aun que el color negro te sienta bien, no tienes muy bu…

-No es genial. Solo me pasa con él. Con MATT

Yolei procesaba información lo más rápido que podía…

-No es tan malo, al menos es tu amigo, y no os queréis, puede que te sirva como trampolín.

-¿Cómo qué?

Yolei se ajusto las gafas.

-Sí, lo dice la revista

-Yolei…

-No espera, déjame que te lo explique, a veces las chicas no nos sentimos cómodas con los besos y esas cosas, sobre todo a nuestra edad, ¿por qué? Porque los chicos no se preocupan lo suficiente de que nos guste.

-¿Y Matt si?

-Puede, aunque me inclino a pensar que es porque tiene más experiencia,- sacudió la cabeza-el caso es que es difícil encontrar a un chico que nos dé solo pasión, a menudo amamos a un chico que no nos "motiva" lo suficiente, no es culpa de él, ni nuestra, pero como es más importante el estúpido amor, lo anteponemos, por eso es genial la idea del trampolín, matt es tu trampolín, puedes pedirle que te enseñe lo que te gusta para luego enseñárselo tu al chico del que te enamores.

Dios era tan genial.

-Hay varios problemas en tu teoría.

-¿Cuál?

- Primero: Ya hemos hablado de la dificultad de hacer ese tipo de cosas con un tipo que no estas enamorada, porque al final acabas creyéndote que sí que lo estas…, segundo: ¿Qué pasa si el chico no quiere ser tu trampolín? ¿Y si no le gustas? Y tercero: por amor de dios es MATT.

Yolei se rasco la nuca.

-Primero: ¿Tú te enamorarías de Matt?

Mimi respondió como un resorte.

-No.

-Ves problema arreglado. Segundo: Mimi, créeme es muy difícil que un hombre rechace una propuesta así, y casi imposible si la chica eres tú.

-Eso no…

-Tercero: eso es culpa tuya, haber elegido a otro chico de trampolín, además Matt no es tan malo, pronto será una estrella del rock, le conoces, y no creo que se quede mucho en Odaiba, además es muy guapo.

Mimi parecía casi convencida. Yolei sonrío, la teoría era buena, pero …¿de verdad la llevaría Mimi a la práctica?

-Me rindo…

**

* * *

  
**

**PAUSA como en el cine cuando la peli es larga, el capitulo iría hasta aquí pero lo prometido… Segundo round:**

**

* * *

  
**

Un trampolín… un trampolín no era tan malo, una vez que te subías te tenias que lanzar al agua, era una forma bastante directa de entrar en el medio liquido pero…, Mimi mordió el lapicero rosa con el que anotaba todo lo que el profesor escribía en la sucia pizarra, era mucho más sencillo tirarte al agua desde cinco metros que decirle a un chico, "hola, quieres enseñarme por qué tus besos me gustan, para que se los de a otro chico…" .

Golpeo el cuaderno con el lápiz, no podía decírselo, primero seria admitir que los besos del estúpido despeinado le gustaban, le gustaban mucho, y segundo, ¿y si la decía que no? el primer día ya le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella, claro que también la había llamado cosita linda, y la había besado, dos veces, no le era del todo indiferente, aunque también era verdad que después siempre discutían y se enfadaban, su relación ya no podía ir a peor, apenas se miraban… y no es que alguna vez hubieran sido íntimos como él y Sora o Hikari y T.K.

El ceño de la castaña se junto, por otro lado él le había dicho que le gustaba otra chica, una fea no superficial o algo así…, los ojos de Mimi se entrecerraron, ¿Qué tenía esa otra chica que no tuviera ella? Siendo sincera sabia sus virtudes bastante bien, durante los hombres se los habían enumerado constantemente, sabía que era guapa, puede que no fuera la más guapa del mundo, pero le resultaba atractiva a los hombres, tenía un buen cuerpo, no era alta, pero estaba muy bien compensada, tenía un pelo bonito, no era de un color llamativo, rubio o negro, u original como el de Sora o Yolei, pero tenía unas ondas bonitas y brillantes, además era la jefa de las animadoras y eso debía suponer un hándicap, aunque claro Matt no era un chico corriente, él estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, "la gran y rebelde estrella del rock" , no era tan especial, ella le conocía de verdad, aunque él no lo creyera, no dejaba de ser un chico picajoso y orgulloso con trasquilones en el pelo, ¿entonces por qué tenía que ser él entre todos los chicos él que le hiciera derretirse con un beso? Ni siquiera tenía los labios llenos, eran más bienes finos y fríos…

Mimi expiro, no es que tirarse de un trampolín fuera difícil, lo difícil era caer con gracia al agua, y en este caso no tenía claro que hubiera agua...

-Tachikawa, Ishida.

Mimi pestañeo al oír los dos nombres de boca del profesor, se puso colorada hasta la raíz del cabello, como si el profesor hubiera podido escuchar todos sus pensamientos.

-Ustedes dos recogerán ahora la clase.

Mimi iba a protestar cuando la campana anunciando el final de la clase sonó. Genial sola con su trampolín…

Cinco minutos después comenzó a sentirse decepcionada, Matt ni siquiera se había quitado el maldito i-phone, seguía oyendo música mientras recogían, ignorándola, esa era la palabra. Y ella se estaba planteando proponerle "eso" cuando él ni siquiera la miraba… era una estúpida.

-Mimi.

Mimi se dio a vuelta en el acto completamente nerviosa.

-¿Si?

Matt pestañeo por la rapidez de la contestación, luego miro a la derecha.

-¿Crees que podrías ir un poco más rápido? Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de irnos.

El corazón desbocado de Mimi noto como se partía en mil pedazos pequeñitos, se sintió… pequeña, y eso era nuevo… quizás eso le hacía especial, puede que Yolei tuviera razón, tal vez fuera mejor un tío como Matt para comenzar, un chico que no la gustara, que ni siquiera la cayera bien, al fin de al cabo probablemente se fuera después del curso de viaje, y Matt siempre estaba de gira o en Tokio grabando intentando hacerse famoso, asique… además si le decía que no Matt nunca se lo contaría a nadie, primero porque conociéndole le daría más vergüenza por él que por ella, y si se dejaban de hablar no le sorprendería a nadie…

-Matt…

El susurro salió de sus labios casi sin esperarlo como una especie de prueba, no esperaba que él contestara, lo había dicho en bajito y él llevaba esa estúpida música en las orejas asique…

-Dime.

¡¿DIME?! ¿La había oído? Mimi levanto la vista y lo vio con el I-phone en la mano cambiándole las pilas, ¡maldito cacharro¡ ¿y ahora qué? Lo miro a los ojos y tomo aire, oh dios mío, oh dios mío…

-Pu…puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Matt pareció pensárselo , luego intento actuar lo más normal posible y bajo la vista al i-phone, intentando poner las nuevas pilas.

-Claro…

Mimi se mojo los labios mientras buscaba las palabras perfectas mentalmente.

-¿A ti… te gusta cuando… me besas?

Matt hizo un getso brusco y una de las pilas salió disparada al suelo. Juro por lo bajo mientras se qagachaba a recogerla.

-¿Por qué me pregusntas eso? Si es por lo de ayer yo ya te dije que…

-No- Mimi lo corto, si la volvia pedir perdón no podría hacerlo- es solo que me gustaría saber si no nos conociéramos y nos encontraramos un dia cualqueira en cualquier lugar y nos besaramos te hubiera gustado?

Mimi pensaba que el corazón se la iba a salir por la boca, quería morirse y a la misma vez no podía dejar este mundo sin oir la respuesta que temia y esperaba a partes iguales. Matt dudo unos segundos mirándola directamente a los ojos, luego bajo de nuevo la cabeza.

-Sí, me habría gustado.

El corazón de mimi se esperanzo, era un pequeño rayito de esperanza pero que la acercaba más a asu objetivo.

-A mí también me habría gustado.

Matt sonrio de medio y lado y luego elevo una ceja.

-Ya bueno, pero nos conocemos, asi que si eso es todo…

Mimi se puso nerviosa, era elmomento, estaba en ese punto de la batalla, si se echaba a tras no vencería, pero tampoco perdería, pero si continuaba podía ganra, aunque también perder…

-Nunca me gustan.

Matt se detuvo en seco, se quedo estatico mirándolo con asombro, intentando conseguir una explicación diferente a esa frase, mientras que Mimi pensaba que no podría ponerse más colorada ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

-Por eso quería pedirte que… que…- tomo aire y quito la vista de él- me ensañaras.

Si Mimi apenas podía respirar estaba segura que Matt había dejado de hacerlo hace rato, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-¿A qué?

La voz salió de la boca del chico sorprendentemente ronca y débil. Mimi se mojo los labios, después de esto no volveria a salir de casa en lo que la restaba de vida, no podría volver a mirar a nadie a la cara.

-Yo… no lo tengo muy claro, pero – bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio- bueno a mi nunca me habían gustado los besos y …

-Los mios te gsutan- Matt pareció reaccionar de golpe sacudió la cabeza y se levanto- Lo siento mucho Mimi, si no te ocnociera no tendrías ni que pedirlo estaría más que encantado de… ayudarte, pero me gusta otra persona y complicaría mucho las cosas…

Mimi sintió que los ojos la escocían, sonrio intentando no llorar y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Comprendo.- trago slaiva y miro el reloj, tenia que salir de allí- Creo que hemos acabado y tengo entrenamiento, asique… ya nos veremos.

No espero a ver que decia o hacia él, simplemente salió de allí y se alejo lo más rápido posible con el orgullo más herido que nunca, y sin embargo con una sensación de paz, se detuvo en un saliente y dejo las lagrimas corrieran, Matt la había rechazado.

**

* * *

  
**

Tai sonrio mientras corria con la equipacion de futbol ya puesta, había ido, hacia mucho tiempo que Sora no se quedaba a ningún entrenamiento, exactamente desde que había empezado con el imbécil ese.

La veía más contenta que ayer, asiqeu los bombones habían funcionado. Nada ocmo el chocolate.

Se acerco trotando hasta la vaya de alambre y saludo a la peliroja que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Hoy no trabajas?

Sora negó ocn la cabeza.

-No, mi madre quería quedarse esta tarde, dice que trabajo mucho.

Tai ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Y es verdad?

Sora miro al suelo antes de contestar.

-Supongo que sí.

Tai se rasco la barbilla.

-Pues muy mal, somos jóvenes Sora, y solo lo somos una vez, tienes el resto de la vida para trabajar, ahora hay que hacer el vago, dicertirse… lo tengo ¿Por qué no vamos luego a comer algo? Siempre salgo con hambre después de entrenar, y además quería comprarme un nuevo videojuego, asi podrías acompañarme, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer claro.

Sora miro por encima del hombro de Tai al grupo de jugadores que losmiraba sonrientes y conspiradores.

-No les importara. Siempre salis luego juntos ¿no?

Tai volvió la mirada como si se hubiera olvidado de su público.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ventajas de ser el capitán, además tu eres más guapa que ellos.

Le guiño un ojo ante la broma, y para su sorpresa Sora se sonrojo y asintió ocn la cabeza.

-¿¡PIENSAS LIGAR TODO EL TIEMPO¡?

Tai se volvió sonrojodao hacia su entrenador ¿pero que decia? Eso no era ligar, era Sora, y necesitaba que la sacaran a divertirse.

-VOY.- Se volvió a la peliroja- Luego nos vemos.

-Entrena duro.

-Siempre lo hago.

Tai volvió corriendo junto a sus compañeros, Kay lo miro sonriente.

-Vaya, vaya, asique al final Tai y Sora ¿Eh?

-¿Qué dices?

Kai lo miro asombrado.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

Tai frunció el ceño mientras le quietaba el balón de las manos.

-¿De qué?

Kai lanzo los ojso al cielo.

-Eres un desastre con las mujeres…

Tai sonrio mientras comenzaba a dar toques con la pelota.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Kay sonrio.

-Bueno, no me quejo, aunque…- devio la mirada hacia el grupo de chicas en falda y pompones que practicaban metros más alla- siempre se puede pedir algo más.

Tai siguió su mirada hasta Mimi, que estaba sorprendentemente concentrada en el entrenamiento.

-Pides demasiado.

Kai sonrio.

-Nunca se sabe, creo que este año es el definitivo.

Tai rio.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

Y le tiro el balón a la cabeza, sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras observaba a la castaña.

**

* * *

  
**

Bueno ahí estaba la había dicho que era guapa, dios y ahora estaba viendo como corrían un montón de idiotas detrás de un balón, claro que uno de ellos era especialmente guapo, un leve suspiro salió de sus labios y Sora se enfado consigo misma, tenía que dejar de hacer eso, Tai solo intentaba animarla por lo de su ruptura, no pretendía nada más, no hacia falta que la diera una taquicardia cada vez que lo veía… pero era tan guapo y tan atento.

-Sora.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta sorprendida de que alguien la llamara a esas horas, solo los que tenían determinadas actividades extraescolares se encontraban allí en ese momento, y ella normalmente no estaba en ese grupo.

-Matt…

Algo dentro de Sora se empequeñeció, se obligo a sonreír al rubio, era su amigo, era una tontería que se sintiera así, sin embargo podía notar como algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no hablara con él…

-Creí que ya te habrías ido.

Sora trago saliva.

-Sí, normalmente ya me habría ido, pero tengo el día libre y voy a acompañar a Tai a por un videojuego.

Los ojos azules de Matt la escrutaron, luego levanto la vista y miro a los jugadores de fútbol que corrían mientras se hacían bromas entre ellos. Matt frunció el ceño por algo y luego volvió a mirarla.

-¿Tai y tú…?

Matt no necesito acabar la frase para que la pelirroja se pusiera de un rojo intenso. Y negara rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no, solo… solo somos amigos.

Matt aspiro.

-Ya veo. El caso es que yo quería hablar contigo de algo, de hecho llevo intentando hablar contigo desde que llegue…

Dios mío otra vez no, no podía ser, pero Sora se sentía trasportada tres años atrás cuando Matt le había declarado sus sentimientos, ella le había dicho la verdad, que solo lo veía como un buen amigo, era guapo, eso era indudable, pero Matt siempre había sido… demasiado serio para ella, no se imaginaba una relación entre los dos… simplemente no existía esa chispa. Por supuesto Matt solo se había quedado con la idea de que a Sora le gustaba Ryo y que por eso ella no estaba con él. Desde ese día Matt había estado más distante y finalmente se había marchado a Tokio.

-Matt, yo creo que quizás sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento, si es algo muy serio, no sé si este es un buen sitio.

Vale, era una cobardía, pero se moriría de vergüenza si alguien los veía discutiendo, si Matt se declaraba de nuevo…

Matt negó con la cabeza.

-No, últimamente mi vida está demasiado liada, y necesito hacer esto, llevo tres años esperando este momento. – Oh, dios mío Matt la miro fijamente- Sora, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, yo… sigo pensando que haríamos una gran pareja, nos complementamos bien y eres la única chica que no me parece estúpida, asique supongo que quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi… novia.

Dios mío.

Sora respiro con calma mientras observaba alrededor con la mirada baja, al menos no les había oído nadie, o eso parecía. Tomo aire, dios mío ¿por qué tenía que enfrentarse a eso ahora?

-Matt… mis sentimientos tampoco han cambiado.

Matt frunció el ceño.

-¿Sigues enamorada de ese idiota?

Sora sonrío, si él supiera…

-No, Ryo y yo … supongo que fue lo mejor, no es por nadie más Matt, yo.. Solo te veo como un amigo, creo que estas equivocado en tus sentimientos, nos complementamos bien como amigos, pero eso es todo, como novio seriamos un desastre.

-Eso no lo sabes.

Sora lo miro con pena.

-Sí que lo sé, y tú también, me has idealizado Matt, eso es todo.

Matt frunció más el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-Sí tú no sientes lo mismo vale, pero no me digas lo que yo siento.

Sora bajo la mirada.

-Discúlpame.

Matt metió las manos en los bolsillos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Muy bien, supongo que eso es todo entonces.

Sora asintió.

-Supongo que sí, lo siento mucho.

-Ya bueno.

-Matt no hagas esto, no quiero que dejemos de nuevo de ser amigos.

Matt miro por encima de ella y sus ojos se enfriaron aun más. Parecía apunto de pegar a alguien, ¿seria posible que supiera lo de Tai? Trago saliva nerviosa. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Levanto la vista de nuevo para enfrentarse con el rubio pero él ya no estaba, Sora pestañeo, ¿Dónde se había metido?

**

* * *

  
**

-Gracias de nuevo.

Mimi sonrío al chico mientras avanzaban por el blanco pasillo.

-No hay de qué- Kai se echo la bolsa de deportes al hombro- no es bueno que una chica vaya sola por los pasillos a estas horas.

-A estas horas no hay nadie en el instituto.

Kai sonrío.

-Bueno estamos nosotros.

Mimi suspiro.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Maldito Matt, todo esta era culpa suya, debería estar dándose un baño de espuma en su casa y no en el instituto. Había sido uno de sus entrenamientos más duros, en gran parte por ella, se lo había impuesto a si misma pensando ingenuamente que se olvidaría del tremendo ridículo que había hecho, pero el muy estúpido había tenido que quedarse allí, le había visto hablado con Sora. ¿Qué estarían hablando? ¿No se lo habría contado a sora? Si cuando recuperara su móvil tenia doscientas llamadas de Sora y un mensaje que pusiera: tenemos que hablar. Entonces el gran Yamato se había ido de la lengua. Estúpido móvil, si no hubiera salido corriendo de la clase no se lo habría dejado olvidado, y entonces no estaría por el pasillo con Kai, dos años intentando evitarle para nada.

Mimi lo miro de perfil, no era feo, más bien era guapo, nariz pequeña, labios bonitos, ojos grandes, pelo sedoso… ¿por qué no se había fijado nunca en Kai? Era el segundo mejor jugador del equipo, sacaba buenas notas, y seguro que a sus padres les caria bien, no como el idiota de Matt, realmente no tenía que haberle dicho nada, no era tan guapo, tenia los labios finos, y la nariz demasiado recta para su gusto, además siempre miraba de esa forma amenazadora y tenia ojos de gatos, por otro lado no tenían nada en común, excepto lo de gustarles cantar, Matt no hacía nada en clase, si aprobaba, pero no se esforzaba, y no hacia ningún deporte en especial y eso que Mimi estaba segura de que no se le daría mal… Frunció el ceño, estúpido, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, Matt estaba muerto para ella, eso, a partir de ese momento el rubio engreído con i-pod no existía.

Además a sus padres no les caria nada bien…

Muerto, no debería pensar en él.

-Hemos llegado, -Kai abrió la puerta de la clase ahora en silencio, Mimi trago saliva, era como si los muebles se rieran de ella, como silla escena se repitiera ante sus ojos, ella pidiéndole besos a Matt y él rechazándola. -¿Estas bien?

Mimi sacudió la cabeza y sonrío sin ganas.

-Claro, estaba pensando que sin gente se ve muy triste.

Kai asintió y ambos se adentraron en la clase.

-¿Recuerdas donde lo dejaste?

Mimi miro por encima y lo vio sobre una mesa.

-Ahí está.

Kai la sonrió.

-¿Te gusta mucho el rosa eh?

Mimi asintió, no tenía nada de malo que su móvil fuera rosa, a ella la gustaba…

-A veces creo que demasiado, ¿Ya has olvidado las mechas rosas?

Kai se rio.

-Bueno a mí me gustaban.

Mimi elevo una ceja.

-A nadie le gustaban, bueno menos a Yolei y mi peluquero.

Kai se apoyo en una mesa.

-Pues a mí me parece que estabas muy guapa con ellas. Aunque tú siempre estas guapa, llevas ventaja.

Mimi se sonrojo.

-Gracias, es una pena que no todo el mundo lo viera como tú.

-¿Bromeas? Por lo menos treinta chicas se tiñeron el pelo de rosa intentando imitarte, no creo que fuéramos tan pocos los que lo pensemos.

Vale, tenía que salir de ahí, ya estaba en ese momento en el que el chico buscaría una compensación por decirla lo guapa que era. ¿Si saltaba por la ventana…

-Mimi¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

NO.

-Claro.

-Tengo entradas para el concierto del sábado, toca un grupo muy bueno, y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

NO. el primer pensamiento de Mimi fue el mismo que siempre tenía cuando llegaba a ese punto, negar y salir corriendo, ¿para qué iba a ir con él a un concierto? No es que no le gustara el grupo, el problema era lo que él esperaría, al menos un beso, y… espera un momento, ¿Qué problema había? Nunca había besado a Kai, quizás la gustaría, puede que Matt no fuera el único que supiera besar de esa manera, por lo que había oído Kai era uno de los chicos con más éxito entre las chicas, incluso se decía que había salido con una profesora, asique ¿por qué no intentarlo? No podía quedarse monja, y francamente, la teoría del trampolín de Yolei no había funcionado asique no perdía nada…

-Claro, ¿me pasas a buscar a las 8?

La mandíbula de Kai cayo y sus ojos se agrandaron ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto?

-¿Enserio? – Kai sacudió la cabeza- Claro las 8 es una hora genial.

Mimi sonrío.

-Bueno pues te veo el sábado.

Kai frunció el ceño.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es necesario. Llamare al chofer para que venga a buscarme.

-A mi no me molesta.

-No te preocupes. Prefiero esperar.

Kai sonrío y se acerco a ella, la dio un beso en la mejilla y la sonrío.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana.

Kai abandono la clase y Mimi suspiro mientras abría el móvil, mierda, no había sentido nada, absolutamente nada cuando Kai se había aproximado a ella, no cuando sus labios la habían tocado al mejilla, nada, ni siquiera asco… al menos podía ser peor.

Marco el número de su casa y espero el tono mientras deambulaba por la clase.

-Residencia Tachikawa.

-¿Paul?

-¿Señorita?

Mimi sonrío mientras se detenía en la pizarra y pasaba el dedo.

-El entrenamiento se alargado más de lo previsto ¿te importaría venir a buscarme o decírselo a Yan?

-Enseguida señorita.

-Gracias.

Mimi cerró la tapa del móvil.

-Debe ser genial tener "chofer"

El móvil de Mimi se cayó al suelo del susto y giro sus talones para ver a Matt sentado en la silla del profesor con el maldito i-pod entre las manos.

**

* * *

  
**

Matt estaba enfadado, más enfadado de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, claro que últimamente cada vez que la estúpida de Mimi estaba cerca esa era su situación constante, bueno y empalmado, por alguna estúpida razón su cuerpo razonaba ante la chica, vale, era un bombón, cualquier hombre reaccionaria frente a ella, pero maldita la gracia que le hacía.

Al principio solo había deseado estar solo, pensar en Sora, en lo que la había dicho, y en cómo había reaccionado él, todo era culpa de Mimi, como iba a concentrarse nadie en una declaración de amor cuando Mimi estaba dando saltos con mini pantalones mientras un grupo de descerebrados no atinaban un pase por quedarse embobados mirándola, no le extrañaba que Tai hubiera llegado a ser el capitán del equipo él era el único que no la miraba…

Y luego, una sonrisa acida se coló en sus ojos, el i-phone se le había caído y se había agachado a recogerlo, justo en ese momento ellos habían entrado, Matt había reconocido en seguida la voz de Mimi, la otra voz no inmediatamente, era el engreído amigo de Tai. Gilipollas, que la quedaban bien las mechas rosas… Y la muy estúpida se lo había tragado, menos mal que no la gustaban los besos de los demás que si no…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Por qué parecía asustada aun? Acaso pensaba que iba apegarla, por mucho que en ese momento se lo mereciera Matt nunca haría daño a una chica, y menos a ella, ella era demasiado… frágil, eso es, siempre la había parecido frágil, de niña había sido esa princesita llorona y ahora… bueno ahora era la animadora con cuerpazo que lo miraba con ojos de cervatillo asustada. Matt se incorporo incomodo.

-Quería estar solo.

Mimi se humedeció los labios y el cuerpo de Matt dio un respingo.

-Puedo esperar fuera.

-No vas a esperar fuera sola, ya es de noche.

-Se cuidar de mi misma.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esos ojos que podrían llevar a un hombre a la locura, habían pasado de ser de cervatillo asustada a bruja vengativa en unos segundos.

-Eso ya lo he visto.

Las cejas de Mimi se juntaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, por poco te creí esta tarde cuando decías que no te gustaban los besos de los demás. Lo reconozco, eres muy buena actriz.

Mimi alzo las cejas indignada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Lo que te dije esta tarde era verdad Imbécil, aunque sabes qué: lo retiro, no quiero nada tuyo. – Mimi se cruzo de brazos- Llámalo locura transitoria.

A Matt aquello no le gustaba, ¿Cómo que lo retiraba? Esas cosas no se retiraban, si le gustaban sus besos le gustaban, no dejaban de gustarle cuando ella dijera. Además que era verdad, si le había puesto las cosas al chico ese en bandeja…

-En algo que coincidimos, estas loca. Pobre chico.

-¿Chico? –Mimi pestañeo- ¿Te refieres a Kai?

Matt alzo la miro sin interés.

-Supongo.

-¿Nos has espiado?

Dios parecía realmente indignada ante esa posibilidad.

-Yo estaba aquí antes.

-ESCONDIDO.

-No estaba escondido, estaba agachado cogiendo… eso no cambia los hechos princesa.

Mimi apretó los puños. Y alzo la barbilla.

-No sabía que eras celoso.

Los ojos de Matt relucieron, ¿Celoso? Él no había estado celoso en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando sabia que Sora estaba con él chico ese, ¿Cómo iba a ponerse celoso por ella?

-No te hagas ilusiones, no todos somos subnormales como tu Kai.

-Pues a mí me parece que estas celoso ¿Qué creías que iba a estar llorando porque me dijiste que no?

-No, ya veo que se te ha pasado en seguida.

-Eres un estúpido, no sé como pensé en…

Matt alzo las cejas y se levanto hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿A qué? – la animo- vamos acaba la frase Mimi, se valiente. – Mimi apretó los labio y Matt se acerco más a ella- dilo, di que pensaste en que te besara, que me pediste que te tocara, que te pegara a mí, que abrazara, que te hiciera mía Mimi.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos completamente colorada.

-Yo no… nunca dije de llegar tan…

Matt sonrío ya pegado a ella.

-Pero lo pensaste Mimi, yo se que lo hiciste.

Los rojos labios de la chica se abrieron para negar la afirmación, pero la boca de Matt no se lo permitió. Sabía que debía estar volviéndose loco, que aquellos temblorosos labios a los que mimaba con los suyos pertenecían a la chica equivocada, pero por Dios que se sentía lleno, no podía seguir negándoselo, ella le deseaba, se lo había dicho, le había buscado y le había encontrado.

Los labios de Mimi temblaban levemente bajo sus caricias, detrás del primer beso posesivo y fiero, su bocas e relajo sobre la de la chica, comenzó a darle pequeños y suaves besos, efímeros, mientras oía su corazón desbocado, sus manos sujetaron la cara de la chica para que ella no se retirara, con los pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas, tan suaves… ¿Seria todo igual de suave?

Separo lentamente los labios de la chica con la lengua, recorriendo su contorno, mordiendo su labio inferior, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, saboreándola, disfrutando de cada sensación. Mimi abrió labios en busca de aire, de una liberación que él conocía. E inundo su boca, lamio la suave lengua lentamente, hasta que sintió el completo abandono del cuerpo de la castaña, hasta que su lengua le devolvió las caricias y su cuerpo de pego a él, y que Dios le perdonase eso fue demasiado para él. Ahogo un gemido en la boca de la chica, entrando con más pasión, más adentro, bailando, acariciando, succionando la lengua de ella.

Noto como Mimi lo abrazaba, como se agarraba a su camisa. Sus manos abandonaron la cara de la chica, con una mano la agarro la nuca acercándola más él, permitiéndose hundirse más en esa perfecta boca, cálida, dulce, húmeda. Con la mano libre descendió por la espalda de la chica hasta la cintura y la pego más él, dejándole notar el tamaño de su deseo.

Un leve quejido de sorpresa salió de la boca de la joven al notar la presión del chico, un orgullo primitivo lleno a Matt, al menos ella nunca había sentido nada tan grande, claro que él no recordaba haber estado "tan grande" nunca, nunca se había sentido más deseoso, más excitado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y apenas era consciente de nada más que no fuera ella, sus besos, su cuerpo, su calor.

La clase permanecía en completo silencio, solo se oía la respiración entrecortada de ambos y los débiles gemidos, que para ser sincero ya no sabía si pertenecían de ella o de él. Tenía que detener eso, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza, apenas respiraba y sus manos se movían solas sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Nunca había visto nada tan perfecto, la mano del cuello dejo su presión para explorar el cuerpo de la castaña, la acaricio el hombro, el brazo , el pecho, incluso por encima de la camisa y el sujetador Matt podía notar el pequeño montículo inflamado, aquello era una tortura, su lengua se incursiono más profundamente mientras presionaba el seno contra su palma, el calor lo inundo, y la cordura desapareció, abandono los labios de la chica y comenzó a darla besos por el delicado cuello, sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharla la camisa con pericia mientras su lengua dibujaba ondulaciones sobre la cálida piel de su garganta, allí donde el pulso se aceleraba.

Los botones cedieron sin mucha complicación y Matt la mordisqueo el hombro mientras retiraba la blanca prenda, la mano de su cintura subió acariciando su espalda mientras su boca bajaba hasta la clavícula de Mimi definiendo su forma con un centenar de pequeños y delicados besos.

Levanto la cabeza y miro el paisaje que se había ganado, tenía una piel blanca y perfecta, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente y sus preciosos pechos no se escondían del todo tras el bonito sujetador de encaje blanco, Matt recorrió con un dedo el suave encaje y la delicada piel superior a este, la otra mano se posiciono en el cierre del sujetador y levanto la vista a los ojos oscuros que le miraban tras una capa de deseo, sonrojada y avergonzada. Matt sonrío y el cierre se abrió, con ambas manos retiro las tiras de sus hombros y dejo caer la prenda mientras capturaba de nuevo la boca de la chica, que contesto, si eso era posible con más pasión. Y aquello fue su perdición, sus manos se ahuecaron en sus pechos y sus pulgares jugaron con sus cumbres mientras su boca devoraba al suya ¿o era al revés?

Mimi gimió, y el cuerpo de Matt se tenso más aún, era imposible, pero estaba a punto de explotar, nunca jamás le había pasado nada igual, pero ahora estaba…consumido.

Sus manos dejaron los pechos de la chica, no podía seguir postergando más nada, no podía seguir jugando con sus límites, la necesitaba, se prometió que luego la compensaría, pero necesitaba sentirla, lo necesitaba igual que respirar. Puede que más.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda desnuda hasta el perfecto trasero de la chica y la apretó contra él, la necesitaba más que respirar, era un hecho, la alzo sin mucho esfuerzo, Mimi lo abrazo para sostenerse y avanzo son dejar de besarla hasta la mesa del profesor, la sentó en la madera de tal manera que las piernas de ella colgaran alrededor de él, acogiéndolo.

Las manos expertas del rubio acariciaron los muslos de la chica, mientras la acariciaba los labios, y se introdujo en su boca cuando sus manos se introdujeron debajo de la tableada falda verde.

Noto como el cuerpo de Mimi se tensaba, pero no podía decir si era por pasión, miedo, vergüenza… su lengua se introdujo de nuevo en su boca y su dedo pulgar acaricio el centro de la feminidad de la joven por encima de la ropa interior. Estaba húmeda, asique debía haber sido pasión.

El cuerpo del chico estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra, ya no podía esperar más, ella estaba lista, húmeda, caliente, lo abrazaba y besaba, gemía contra su dedo pidiendo más, y él tenía que dárselo, no podía no hacerlo, estaba desarmado. Aparto la tela blanca de su ropa interior y la acaricio al fin como él había querido. La separo y acaricio con movimientos serpenteantes, hasta que el dedo llego a su destino, lo rodeo a la vez que imitaba el gesto con su lengua y se introdujo en ella cuando noto que la presión en la chica crecía.

Mimi dejo de besarle sorprendida, jadeante, se apoyo en su hombro y Matt sonrío mientras la daba un beso en pelo, estaba húmeda, pero demasiado estrecha, quizás fuera verdad que no la gustaban los besos y llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. No quería hacerla daño, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar fuera de ella.

Necesitaba que se calamara, la beso de nuevo el pelo mientras retiraba suavemente el dedo, noto como las caderas de la chica intentaban retenerlo y sonrío para sus adentros, salió casi completamente y luego volvió a entrar, repitió el proceso en lo que podía llamarse fácilmente la mayor tortura de su vida.

Los gemidos de la chica empezaron a acompasar las embestidas cada más rápidas y más profundas del dedo del rubio, podía notar el calor de la chica, sus caderas empezaban a seguir el ritmo y un grito de placer surgió de su garganta, no podía esperar más, con la mano libre se libero a sí mismo de la incómoda barrera de la ropa.

Retiro el dedo y Mimi levanto la cabeza para mirarlo como si hubiera cometido un crimen, Matt sonrío y la abrazo mientras se hundia en su boca.

Su cuerpo acaricio la parte cálida de la chica y Matt gimió, ya no podía esperar más la acerco a él y entro en ella.

Maldición, Matt se movió un poco más dentro de ella solo unos centímetros y lo noto. No era tan idiota como para notarlo, ahí había una barrera que no debería haber. Levanto los ojos confundidos hasta la castaña, y la vio con los labios enrojecidos por sus propios besos, el pelo alborotado y sus grandes ojos mirándolo con expectación y dolor. Mierda. ¿Qué iba hacer? Si la dejaba ahora técnicamente seguiría siendo virgen, pero, ¿De dónde iba a sacar él la fuerza para dejarla en ese momento? Matt cerró los ojos un instante. Los abrió y tomo la cara de la castaña entre sus manos.

-Coge aire.

Mimi obedeció y dio una bocanada de aire, en ese momento Matt se adentro en ella del todo, rompiendo la última barrera, profundizando más en ella.

Mimi ahogo un grito mientras tomaba aire, como él le había dicho, Matt se detuvo una vez dentro intentando que ella se acostumbrara a él. La miro a los ojos y vio lagrimas, dios, la había hecho daño, si le hubiera dicho antes que era virgen…, quizás en otra postura hubiera sido más fácil recibirlo.

-Mimi, ¿Estas bien?

Mimi pestañeo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Duele.

Matt la beso la frente, los parpados, la nariz, los labios.

-Pronto pasara.

Mimi hizo un puchero.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Matt sonrío asintiendo y la beso de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo. Bésame Mimi.

Y la castaña obedeció, al principio solo como una orden, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos las caricias, los besos se convertían en más pasionales, más cariñosos. Matt tomo aire y la beso el cuello.

-Sujétate a mí.

Mimi lo abrazo mientras él comenzaba una lenta retirada, apretó los dientes, era demasiado perfecta, era como un guante, lo abrazaba en su interior de tal manera que Matt tenía que recurrir a toda su compostura para no tomarla como él quería, ella estaba dolorida y tenía que ir con cuidado.

Se retiro lo justo para que ella notara su ausencia y volvió a adentrarse con más rapidez, así una y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a soltarse, hasta que sus caderas lo acompañaron en sus movimientos.

El corazón de Matt se iba salir del pecho sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, su cuerpo empezaba a tomar el control de sus acciones. Con un último esfuerzo de detuvo dentro de ella.

-¿Te duele?

Mimi negó con la cabeza. Suficiente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Se retiro de ella una y otra vez con movimientos ya descontrolados, duros, desesperados intentando no rendirse a la perfección que ella le ofrecía. Una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo se tenso y con un último gemido se rindió dentro de ella dándola más de sí mismo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

**

* * *

  
**

**UOOO Pues venga hasta aquí, madre mía que locura, 28 páginas de capitulo, es una locura, pero bueno, si veis alguna falta de ortografía lo sentimos, son las 8 y media de la mañana y llevamos toda la noche despiertas con esto asique…**

**Bueno como ya hemos vuelto esperamos no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, contestar todas las rr y retomar los proyectos inacabados. YA SABEIS CUALQUIER COSA RR, que siempre las tenemos en cuenta, y además nos hacen mucha ilusión.**

**¡UN BESAZO!**

**PD: ¡¡SUERTE A LOS QUE ESTEIS DE EXAMENES!!**


	8. VIII: Entrar en guerra

**Bueno no tenemos palabras para expresaros lo mucho que sentimos no haber escrito antes, pero las practicas de la universidad han consumido a sandri y si sandri no escribe no hay nada que hacer…, aun así hemos leído vuestras RR y como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, no tenemos perdón lo sabemos, pero esta noche no hemos dormido preparándoos el siguiente capítulo, como ha pasado mucho tiempo hasta nosotras hemos tenido que releer todo otra vez jeje pero lo seguimos donde lo dejamos, veis al final hicimos lemon en un aula, hay no lo habíamos hecho nunca :P , bueno pues esperamos que estéis todos muy bien y que os sigáis acordando del fic XD jajaja ya no nos entretenemos más y os dejamos con el capi:**

_**Capitulo 8: Entrar en Guerra**_

Mimi no recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan exhausta, su respiración empezaba a tornarse normal, pero sus piernas que aun colgaban de la mesa parecían que no la sostendrían en pie, un débil cosquilleo se apoderaba de cada rincón de piel que ahora enfriaba el aire, y una humedad empalagosa la llenaba por dentro... él, los ojos de Mimi se abrieron de golpe, agradeciendo en silencio que él tuviera su cabeza apoyada en su hombro para no poder ver su expresión de vergüenza, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas se la fueran de las manos de esa manera, dios, cerró los ojos de nuevo esperando que el ruido que susurraba en su oreja no fuera la respiración de Matt, que fuera un sueño extraño del cual podía levantarse en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo.. Como iba a mirarlo ahora? Él no la quería, ni siquiera le gustaba, se lo había dejado muy claro horas antes, y ahora… ahora aun estaba dentro de ella

Matt no quería moverse, estaba más relajado de lo que había estado en años, el calor de ella aun lo envolvía de manera irresistible, pero había notado el cambio en ella, ya no lo abrazaba ni respiraba arrítmicamente, es más por un momento hasta se había asustado, parecía incluso que había dejado de respirar, una débil sonrisa cruzo su rostro, había estado bien, él sabía que "eso" se le daba bien, desde que había empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales ninguna mujer se había marchado sin una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero todavía ninguna había muerto por falta de oxigeno … claro que ninguna había sido Mimi, dios, era Mimi, ese era todo el problema, si hubiera sido la zorra desconocida que había pensado el primer día ahora estaría besándola de nuevo para un nuevo asalto, pero… era MIMI, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso? Repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos que le habían llevado aquella situación, Él estaba dolido por el rechazo de Sora, ya esta, eso era y claro ella se le había insinuado poco antes y dios sabe que si una mujer como Mimi se te insinúa es prácticamente imposible rechazarla, ¿Qué esperaba? Él no dejaba de ser un hombre, y ella… ella un manjar de mujer, aunque le costara reconocerlo, ¿Cómo iba a esperar él que Mimi no tuviera experiencia en esas cosas? Si se le había insinuado, incluso estaba convencido que se acostaba con el idiota del futbolista, pero… no solo se había se acostado con él, y aunque una parte de él, para que negarlo, estaba completamente eufórico por ello, otra parte se sabía que eso era otro problema…

Mimi trago saliva al notar como Matt se retiraba de su interior y se separaba de ella poco a poco, sin mirarla, mientras se colocaba la ropa, Mimi pestañeo, asique eso era lo que se hacía ahora… nada de besos tiernos en una cama ni de risas cómplices, los ojos de Mimi brillaron ante lo curioso de la situación, un trampolín no besa ni se ríe, solo sirve para saltar, y ella había hecho un mortal. Después de esto mataría a Yolie. Se puso la camisa con prisa y se sintió un poco más segura de sí misma, mientras Matt recogía sus cosas de la mesa de al lado. Luego la miro con una expresión serena, tranquila, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Creo que es mejor que recojas tus cosas y esperemos fuera.

Matt se mordió el labio inferior mientras luchaba con la necesidad de ponerse su i-phone y escaparse del mundo, por todos los demonios, aun la deseaba, la había observado de reojo abrochándose con manos temblorosas y había deseado besarla cada dedo haberla arropado con su cuerpo de nuevo, ¡la madre que lo pario¡ se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio, y lo peor de todo sabia que en algún momento debían de hablar de lo ocurrido, pero maldita la gracia que le hacía.

Mimi andaba en silencio por el pasillo, nunca se le había hecho tan largo ni tan angosto, era plenamente consciente de la presencia del rubio andando a su lado, dando una sensación de calma que la deprimía profundamente, de todos los hombres que habían intentado llevarla a la cama durante los últimos dos años, ¿Por qué tenía que acostarse con el único que no lo había intentado, que ni siquiera lo quería? era tonta.

El aire frio fue como una bofetada en la blanca piel del rubio, bueno ya esta, ya había salido de allí, ya respiraba aire que no oliera a ella, ya no sentía su calor en su piel, eso era lo que él esperaba , pero… él había pensado que se sentiría mejor, no que una parte de él sintiera lástima por perder aquello mientras que la otra le decía que era el pero hombre del mundo, mierda, la culpa era de ella, debería haberle frenado, haberle dicho que no quería, no habérsele ofrecido, y sobretodo haberle informado de que era su primera vez…

-¿Por qué yo?

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se torno de rojo carmesí, el silencio que antes tanto la incomodaba ahora parecía un recuerdo bonito. Se mojo los labios y tomo aire, ya que más daba…

-Ya te lo dije, no me gustan los demás besos…

Matt frunció el ceño, que solo le gustaran sus besos era algo que le hacía sentí r demasiado bien, pero eso de los "demás"… ¿Cuántos besos más habría recibido…?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras…que nunca habías llegado tan lejos?

¿Existía un color más rojo que el carmesí?

-No… - trago- no creía que llegáramos tan lejos, no me di cuenta hasta que… bueno era demasiado tarde…

Matt la miro.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir eso.

Mimi bajo la cabeza.

-tenia curiosidad…

Matt alzo las cejas, había elegido muy mal mes para dejar de fumar…

-¿Curiosidad, eh? ¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?

Mimi pestañeo sorprendida ¿Vamos?

-Como habrás visto no tengo mucha experiencia en que se supone que se hace después.

Matt sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno eso depende… normalmente se repite….- los ojos de Mimi se abrieron aun más con incredulidad- o se fuma un cigarro, o se duerme…

-Yo no fumo.

Matt sonrió.

-¿Y qué prefieres entonces repetir o dormir? -A la castaña le falto el aire… ¿Repetir? Si aun le dolía…- en cualquier caso creo que no sería bueno que la gente se enterara.

Mimi sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Se avergonzaba?

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Claro, mi hermano no me volvería a hablar, sora nos regañaría y Tai… bueno solo dios sabe los que le pasaría por la cabeza…

Mimi no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Sí, seguro que le daría una apoplejía.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa.

-O algo peor. ..

Los ojos de Matt se encontraron con los de la chica, y allí se perdieron, en los matices castaños y dorados de esos enormes ojos, esos ojos que minutos antes había visto velados por el deseo, esos ojos que lo atraían irremediablemente…

El claxon del mercedes negro serie A del servicio de Mimi rompió la magia, Mimi habría jurado que iba a besarla, y oh dios mío, lo peor de todo era que lo había deseado, había deseado que la besara, que la abrazara como lo había hecho poco antes, los ojos comenzaron a escocerla, sonrió con un último esfuerzo al rubio, a modo de despedida ¿Qué iba a decirle? Y salió corriendo en dirección al coche que la alejaba de aquel mundo en el que ella y Matt eran algo más que conocidos…

* * *

Los ojos azul claro del chico miraron de nuevo el reloj, soltó el lápiz que tenía en la mano sobre el cuaderno abierto y se levanto de la silla, seguir con aquello era una estupidez, no había avanzado nada, cada vez que leía una frase o una ecuación su mente volaba hasta toparse con uno de sus amigos, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a todo el mundo? A Sora la dejaba el novio y su hermano volvía dispuesto a lograr lo que llevaba años intentando, ocupar ese lugar, pero …, y sin que eso significara que no quería mucho a su hermano, era un idiota, debía ser el único de todo ellos que no había visto como se la iluminaban los ojos a la pelirroja cuando Tai tenía una de sus ocurrencias, o como sonreía tímidamente cuando él la miraba más de un minuto, pero Matt no quería verlo, conociéndolo no lo entendería, no claro que no, él era un cabezón, sus cejas se juntaron mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama, como la perra esa que le había dado con mirar mal a Mimi, claro que nunca la había mirado bien… bueno no la había mirado a secas, TK no pudo evitar sonreír a su pesar, bueno cuando Mimi había vuelto con el pelo rosa lleno de estrellitas la había mirado, claro que con ese pelo ¿ quién no la miraba…? Sus ojos centellearon, pero ahora que la había mirado le había parecido "bonito" y solo el cielo sabía cuando había sido la última vez que su hermano había dicho esa palabra… ¿Pero… que significaba eso? Y lo más raro de todo ¿Qué la pasaba a Hikari? Últimamente le apartaba la vista, casi no hablaban, y aunque ella lo negara debía estar incubando un virus, porque no era normal que estuviera tan colorada siempre… estaba claro el mundo o él se estaban volviendo loco….

* * *

La pelimorada volvió a dar una vuelta más en la cama, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea lo del trampolín, dios Sora la iba a matar cuando se enterara, no es que la idea la pareciera mala es que el problema era que Mimi iba a saltar sobre Matt.... bueno o lo que fuera, el caso era que ese rubio rencoroso y amargado no era el mejor trampolín para una chica, y menos para una chica como Mimi, si ella dijera que necesitaba un chico trampolín saldrían centenares de chico corriendo a tratarla como una reina, suspiro, si lo dijera ella probablemente alguien aparecería con un trampolín de verdad y la pegaría con él. No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué se fijaba Mimi en Matt? Vale estaba bueno, incluso podía entrar en la categoría de superbueno pero solo era fachada, esa pose de niño rebelde mal peinado que se acababa de levantar solo escondía un chico inseguro y borde, sus cejas se juntaron levemente aun recordaba el día que había intentado que entendiera su chiste favorito, dios si se lo hubiera contado a la pared lo hubiera apreciado más, y eso que era bueno…. Rancio, esa era la palabra Matt era como…. Como un limón, que parece que esta bueno, es más lo muerdes y te lo comes e incluso si lo acompañas de Coca-Cola le da un toque especial, pero no quita para que la cara se te arrugue y la piel se te ponga de gallina… ¿Quién querría comer limón todos los días? …. Si fuera algo más dulce…

* * *

Debía haber desayunado, esa fue su conclusión al sentir el sexto aviso de su estomago, debía ser hambre, porque cada paso que daba por aquel pasillo su estomago se contraía, y obviamente la castaña que le había quitado el sueño no era la causa, no, Matt se había dormido alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, cuando ya había acordado consigo mismo, que la culpa había sido de ella, pero que, como él era un caballero, la pediría disculpas e incluso haría un esfuerzo para ser … amigos, algo así como lo que tenía con Hikari, de vez en cuando la escucharía alguna tontereia, la movería el pelo e incluso un día podía invitarla a un helado, sí, era todo muy normal, pero… el problema era que a cada paso que daba el corazón le latía más fuerte, cada paso más cerca de ella, de ese momento lo hacía todo más real, hacia que recordara sus ojos, su olor, su tacto, y eso no era bueno, alzo la vista al reloj que colgaba al final del pasillo, al menos llegaba tarde, no tendría que coincidir con ella en la clase sin algo que hacer, dios iba a ser la primera vez que atendiera al inepto profesor de historia…

* * *

-Te lo digo en serio, es mi oportunidad no pienso dejarla escapar.

Tai sonrió a su amigo sin mucho convencimiento, le extrañaba que Mimi le hubiera dado por fin un sí, pero bueno el chico estaba contento, aparto la vista de él, de hecho era enfermizo era como si irradiara felicidad….

Y aquella de allí era como si irradiara desgracias, tai miro con preocupación a su amiga, llevaba la cabeza gacha y los hombros hacia adelante como si el mundo recayera en su espalda…

-Oye luego te veo.- su amigo fue a decir algo pero Tai ya había salido corriendo en dirección a la pelirroja, se acerco por detrás a ella.- ¡!HOLA¡¡

Sora dio un saltito asustada y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, luego pareció reconocerle y suspiro.

-Por dios un día vas a matar a alguien de un susto.

Tai sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Tú crees?

Sora sonrió.

-Oye, no te he dado las gracias por los bombones, yo… muchas gracias… fue… fue un detalle.

Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro del castaño se rasco la nuca avergonzado,

-No fue nada.

Sora se sonrojo también..

-Ya bueno pero yo quería devolverte el favor asique he… he-parecía que la costaba hablar…- pensado … que podíamos…

-Sora.

Los dos chicos dieron un salto asustados hasta que miraron al rubio que venía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Matt…¿qué…

Matt se paro frente a ellos y los miro por un instante de hito en hito luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió la mirada a la pelirroja que lo miraba confusa.

-¿Y Mimi?

Tanto Sora como Tai lo miraron como si fuera lo último que esperaban que el dijera.

-¿Mimi?

Matt desvió la mirada.

-Si la tonta esa que va dando saltos por todas partes.

Tai elevo las cejas no era mala descripción.

-No lo sé, aun no la he visto, supongo que estará en clase, pero tú deberías saberlo, va a tu clase.

Tai lo miro confuso, es verdad, iban juntos a clase…

-No ha venido.

Sora pareció sorprendida.

-Estas seguro.

Matt la miro exasperado luego adopto una postura indiferente.

-sí.

-¿Por qué la buscas?

Matt se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos a Tai, como si acabara de preguntar algo completamente fuera de lugar, o como si él no conociera la respuesta.

-Bueno da igual.

* * *

Hikari se dejo caer en el banco cada día le costaba más ir a clase, se acostaba tarde pensando en la locura que TK había desatado en ella, y se levantaba cada día más temprano para ir perfecta a clase, se peinaba hasta tener el pelo perfecto, se ponía el perfume favorito de TK, y todo inconscientemente claro, porque ella no pensaba que de verdad estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, ella solo… estaba pasando una extraña locura con principio de asmático que hacía que suspirara cada vez que lo veía…

-¿Sabéis porque Mimi no ha venido a clase?

Hikari miro a la pelirroja que las miraba intrigada. ¿Mimi no había ido a clase? Había supuesto que aparecería de un momento a otro, que raro, no la había escrito ni un mensaje para avisarla…

-No…

Yolie se mordió el labio.

-¿No… no ha venido?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Matt la estaba buscando, nos ha dicho que no había ido a clase.

¿MATT? Matt buscando a Mimi, aquello no tenía ningún sentido…

-¡Sabia que el limón era un error¡

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Yolie salir corriendo después de soltar esa gran frase ¿El limón? ¿Acaso se había comido un limón y tenía que ir al baño corriendo? Hikari pestañeo.

-¿Tú sabes dónde va?

Sora pestañeo.

-No…

Hikari suspiro y una sonrisa picara cruzo su rostro.

-A veces pienso que su padre tiene razón…

* * *

A la mierda con la niñata caprichosa esa, si no iba a clase no era su problema, quizás se había roto una uña y la había dado una crisis de esas existenciales que les daban a las tías… mordió la magdalena pero de pronto era como si el estomago se le hubiera cerrado, bah, tiro la magdalena al cubo de basura con un certero tiro y levanto la vista en el momento justo en que una mancha morada se acercaba a él. Miro hacia atrás quizás quería hablar con otra persona pero en ese momento parecía que la única persona en esa dirección era él…

Bueno pues no era el momento de oír las locuras de Yolie se levanto y se dispuso a caminar en otra dirección, cualquier dirección que le apartara del camino de Yolie y por supuesto evitara cualquier proximidad menos a 500 metros de Jun…

-Tenemos que hablar.

El tirón de su camisa llego seguido de las serias palabras, mierda, en fin, se volvió con cara de cansancio, y frunció el ceño al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la pelimorada.

-Habla.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Su ceño se frunció más.

-¿A quién?

-Conmigo no te hagas el tonto Ishida, - bajo la voz al darse cuenta que había gritado- A Mimi.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego se endurecieron.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

Yolie pestañeo.

-¿Ella? Nada, que le gustaban tus besos, y que no lo entendía, porque no es porque ella tenga ningún problema, ella es perfecta, bueno o casi, pero no le gustan los besos de los demás, y eso que los chicos que la han besada, son chicos muy guapos, sabes una vez pensé que ojala me besaran a mi esos chicos, pero claro, luego llegaba Mimi y te decía que no besaban bien, bueno en realidad no es que haya besado mucho, que es lo que la digo yo, que tiene que probar más porque claro si no…

-Yolie, ya sé qué seguro que es una reflexión maravillosa, pero no tengo todo el día…

Yolie se ajusto las gafas.

-Pues el caso es que ayer yo… bueno lo dije yo pero el texto no es mío, lo leí en una revista, que me compre porque en la portada salía…

-¡Yolie¡

-Está bien, veras yo la dije algo así, como que si le gustaban tus besos, tal vez no sería mala idea que tú la enseñaras que la gustaba para después ella pudiera saber lo que la gusta y lo que no.

-Un sujeto de experimentos.

-O un trampolín llámalo como quieras…

Matt notaba como la ira corría por cada poro de su piel, por cada gota de sangre, la muy… ¡le había utilizado! Y lo peor de todo él había pensado que había sido su culpa, que había corrompido a una pobre virgen idiota, la madre que…, pero eso no acaba así, no, ella quería que él fuera su ¿"trampolín"? y luego quedar como el ogro que abandona a la princesita usada y enamorada, muy bien pues sería el malo de película que ella buscaba, no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido….Mimi le había metido en una guerra que él estaba dispuesto a ganarla…

* * *

**AIBAAA que de tiempo sin escribir, se nos había olvidado ya lo que era jajaja, si hay alguna falta como siempre perdonar XD y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (que siempre las tenemos en cuenta) aunque penséis que no jeje.**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS **

**Y prometemos no tardar con el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. IX:Desequilibrar la balanza

**¡¡HOLA!! Bueno esta vez no hemos tardado tanto, un poco sí, pero al menos no tanto jeje, lo primero MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO y POR LAS RR, y sobre todo por leernos :D eso nos hace mucha ilusión y nos anima a escribir el capitulo 9! Esperamos que os guste, la verdad es que nosotras nos lo hemos pasado muy bien haciéndolo asique ya nos diréis, ya no nos entretenemos más y os dejamos con el capitulo:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Desequilibrar la balanza**_

Mimi tiro del bajo del pantalón de pijama de algodón que la cubría y volvió a meter la barbilla entre sus rodillas flexionadas, aquello no había salido exactamente como se suponía…, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, incluso cobarde… pero… no tenía valor de enfrentarse al mundo, de enfrentarse a él… Ella… ella había supuesto que solo iban a ser besos, pero se le había ido de las manos, ahora no solo recordaría a Matt por ser aquel niño rubio y borde de su infancia, ahora sería el primer hombre de su vida, dentro de veinte años miraría hacia atrás, ¿y qué vería? Que le había dado su virginidad a un repelente mal peinado y creído que no hacía más que insultarla, no es que esperará tener un solo hombre en su vida, en los tiempos que corrían eso era más bien difícil, primero porque las relaciones se acababan antes, como le pasaba a Sora, y otras veces porque las mujeres creemos enamorarnos demasiado pronto como para ver el capullo que realmente está a nuestro lado como le había pasado a Yolie, pero ellas dos mirarían hacia atrás y dirían, bueno al menos yo estaba preparada o creía estarlo, pero ¿Ella? Ella no podía decir que no sabía que Matt era un capullo, ni que aquello solo duraría aquello, y sin embargo, Mimi suspiro y abrazo más sus rodillas, sin embargo tenía que admitir que una parte de ella había disfrutado en algunos momentos…

Oh dios mío, ¿es que se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Tan mala había sido en otra vida?

El ruido del móvil la saco un instantes de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada hacia el móvil rosa que se encontraba en la mesilla, y un estúpido y extraño pensamiento cruzo su mente… negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba a responder, Matt no la iba a llamar. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Y sin embargo sintió una gran desilusión cuando vio el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla.

Por un momento pensó en no contestar, pero luego pensó que eso sería peor, seguro que entonces se empeñarían en asegurarse que estaba bien y aparecerían en su casa…

-¿Sí?

-¿MIMI? Gracias a dios, oye ¿Estas bien?

Mimi se froto la nariz.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Y entonces por qué no has ido a clase?

Mimi dudo.

-Bueno, no he dormido bien esta noche.

Yolie pareció pensar.

-¿Pesadillas?

Mimi suspiro.

-Algo así.

-Es por Matt.- sentencio la pelimorada enojada- A las demás puedes decirles lo que quieras pero yo se la verdad, yo… lo siento mucho Mimi.

Mimi pestañeo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

Yolie suspiro.

-Bueno, ya sabes, fui yo la que te dijo que quizás podías usar a Matt, pero debería de haberme dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Matt no vale para ser usado…. No vale para nada. Es un borde, siempre dije que no era muy normal, mira que no apreciarte, si cualquier chico hubiera dado un brazo, no los dos brazos por tocarte…aunque sin brazos.

Mimi sonrió, Yolie tenía una facilidad pasmosa para irse de tema .aunque esa era la pregunta que Mimi se había hecho una y otra vez ¿Por qué Matt? ¿Por qué una persona que luego iba a ser fría y repelente con ella, no tenía sentido…

-No es culpa tuya, tú solo me dijiste que le usara para besarme.

Yolie se calló…

-Mimi… tú y él…lo… ¿llegasteis muy lejos?

Mimi noto como la sangre le subía al rostro tiñendo de rojo su cara.

-Yo…bueno nosotros…

-OH POR AMOR DE DIOS….Es peor de lo que suponía.

-Gracias.

-Lo siento, es que no me imaginaba que tú y él… iban a llegar tan lejos, en fin, creía que no os soportabais, ya sabes pensaba que era una de esas atracciones de repulsión, o algo así, como los imanes.

-Ya bueno, el caso es que ahora no se qué hacer Yolie.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿No pretenderás seguir acostándote con él? Aunque podría entenderlo, la verdad es que es muy atractivo…

-¡Yolie!

-Oh por dios, ¿y qué piensas hacer? No puedes recluirte en tu casa eternamente.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Seria un intento en vano, en rebajas tendrías que salir…

Mimi rio.

-¿Puedo esperar hasta entonces?

-Mmmm no. El equipo te necesita, ¿Qué será de nuestro equipo sin la capitana de las animadoras? ¿Quién les va a dar ánimos?

-Te puedo ceder mi puesto.

-¿Y tener a todos los chicos locos por mi mientras yo voy en minifalda?, es demasiada responsabilidad…

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Es una opción al fin de al cabo no eres ni la primera ni la ultima que sucumbe a los encantos de un guapo desalmado.

-Supongo.

-Claro, mira Sora, o yo, bueno yo no porque lo de Keito y yo al final se arreglara. -Mimi miro hacia un lado, ¿Cómo podía hacerla ver que ese chico no era lo que ella creía? ¿Qué ella se merecía mucho más? Ese chico era un picaflor, iba de chica en chica y con ella no había sido diferente, claro que ahora mismo Mimi no era la más apropiada para decirla eso…- Oye ¿quieres ir de compras el sábado? Eso seguro que te anima.

Mimi abrió los ojos se le había pasado totalmente.¡¡KAI!!

* * *

Matt frunció el ceño tras sus gafas de sol de pasta negra, había sido una mala idea, lo había sabido desde que Tai le había propuesto ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas, quedar con Tai significaba una cosa siempre: esperar, siempre llegaba tarde, ¿Cómo era posible? Si habían quedado por la tarde, no podía estar dormido, Matt se resigno y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Así era Tai.

De todos modos con los años había aprendido a apreciarlo, incluso lo consideraba su mejor amigo, normalmente no se sentiría tan enfadado, pero era el peor día para hacerle esperara, llevaba dos días intentando ocupar al máximo su tiempo para no pensar en cierta princesita llorona que no había aparecido por el instituto desde aquel día señalado, ¿se sentiría avergonzada? ¿Por qué? Si había sido ella la que le había buscado, solo había sido un sujeto de experimentos, asique no la debía nada, ella había conseguido lo que quería, y él, para que engañarse, había pasado un buen rato, puede que el mejor rato de su vida… Matt gruño, aquello no era propio de él, solo había sido sexo, no había más… vale que había sentido cosas que no había sentido antes, que incluso había sentido ternura, pero eso era antes de saber que la señorita solo pensaba en él por eso, y él que había pensado…

-MATT

Matt levanto la vista y una ceja al ver a Tai acompañado de cierta pelimorada incomoda… ¡genial¡ pensó disgustado, precisamente había decidido ir con Tai por no pensar en Mimi y aquí estaba su sequito, miro hacia un lado como buscando una salida, quizás no era tarde para huir… volvió al mirada, no Tai estaba solo a unos pasos, lo pararía, mierda, mierda, mierda, no estaba de humor para aguantar a Yolie, resoplo enfadado.

-Siento llegar tarde pero me encontré a Yolie y decidió venirse.

-No sabía que el amigo con el que había quedado eras tú.

Una ceja de Matt se elevo a la vez que una vena se le hinchaba en la frente, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si era él quien debía estar enfadado con aquellas dos brujas… bah todas eran iguales.

-Nunca es tarde.

Tai abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué os pasa?

Matt sonrió.

-Pregúntala.

Yolie lo miro furiosa, ambos sabían que no podía contestar a aquella pregunta seria exponer a Mimi, y aunque a él tampoco le venía bien que se supiera, porque lo más probable es que Tai le montara la escena de su vida, en ese momento tenía un buen farol entre manos. Que saliera ella del lio en el que se había metido.

Yolie se movió incomoda.

-Bueno… es que el otro día le dije que había oído su maqueta y que no me gustaba- a Matt casi se le cayeron las gafas de sol al suelo- y ya conoces a Matt, no soporta una mala crítica.

Yolie lo miro victoriosa. Y Tai sonrió comprensivo.

-Bueno a mi me parecen muy buenos, Aunque es bueno que oigas alguna crítica de vez en cuando- golpeo a su amigo en la espalda a modo de ánimo- no siempre llueve a gusto de todos.

Matt pestañeo y achico los ojos tras sus gafas.

-Ya bueno, supongo que depende de los gustos que tengas, nuestras canciones hablan sobre todo de verdades y eso no siempre gusta.

Yolie achico a su vez los ojos.

-Es que las verdades son muy subjetivas… hay incluso gente que se inventa la suya…

-Inventar y verdad son dos conceptos opuestos, claro que últimamente hay mucha gente que los confunde…

Tai no se atrevía a moverse miraba de hito en hito a sus dos amigos como se disparaban puñales, la gente incluso se volvía a mirarlos, parecían a punto de empezar a despellejarse en cualquier momento… que mal se tomaba las criticas Matt… claro que Yolie se estaba pasando un poco, tampoco era plan de criticarlos tanto, su música no estaba nada mal….

Dos minutos después Tai empezó a pensar que podía irse y no lo notarían, o también podía arrojarlos un cubo de agua fría, decían que eso separaba a los perros cuando se enzarzaban en una pelea, desvió la vista cansado, él quería hacer sus compras… De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, esa pareja que está allí, no eran….

-¡¡¡MIMI!!!

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir al unísono y se volvieron en la dirección en la que Tai saludaba.

Los ojos azules de Matt no tardaron en divisar aquella belleza de rosa y amarillo que los miraba perplejos, su corazón se hincho en el pecho, ¿siempre había sido tan guapa? Era imposible que un hombre no la mirara, tenía el pelo suelto solo un mechón estaba recogido por unas horquillas a un lado, el resto caía en una cascada de rizos y tirabuzones castaños, sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa los miraba, y su cara tenía un leve rubor rosado. Matt pestañeo enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué hacia fijándose en su pelo? Volvió a mirar la escena pero esta vez sin concentrarse en la chica que eclipsaba su vista, y una leve ira corrió sus venas, sonrió con desagrado, ¿ya tenía otra víctima? Tai se aproximo hasta ellos y Matt sonrió aun más, él iba con Tai asique no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse apartado de esa dulce estampa de pijos enamorados.

Matt fue a dar un primer paso cuando noto un tirón de su camisa, el rubio se volvió extrañado hasta que vio los ojos violáceos de la chica que lo miraban con ira.

-¡No vayas!

Matt sonrió y elevo las cejas.

-¿Por qué Yolie? – Yolie frunció el ceño- ambos sabemos que voy a ir, asique deberías soltarme antes que Tai y el repeinado ese que va con tu amiguita pregunten por qué no puedo ir.

Yolie refunfuño por lo bajo y le soltó.

* * *

Sora suspiro cansada llevaba todo el día intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto para Izzy, ¿Qué le podía comprar? Sabía que se conformaría con cualquier detalle, a pesar de ser un genio era muy humilde, pero todos los años la pasaba lo mismo…

-¡No vayas¡

Sora abrió los ojos al oír la voz familiar y levanto la vista al final de las escaleras blancas que daban a la entrada del centro comercial. ¡Oh dios mío¡ ¿Ese al que sujetaba Yolie de la camisa era Matt? Sora no entendía nada, Matt se había agachado y la había dicho algo a Yolie que había soltado su camisa con resignación, Sora subió las escaleras ¿Qué hacían Yolie y Matt juntos?

-Yolie.

La pelimorada se volvió sorprendida y vio a su amiga.

-A Mimi le dará un ataque.

Sora frunció el ceño

¿Mimi?

* * *

Las piernas de Mimi estaban a punto de flojear y dejarla caer al suelo, su corazón latía desbocado desde que al mirar en dirección de Tai había notado los ojos azul oscuro de Matt fijos en ella, sabía que no debería haber seguido adelante con la cita con Kai, pero era una auto prueba, necesitaba estar segura de que podía seguir con su vida normalmente. Además el chico era muy persistente…. Y ahora estaba frente a él, y su cuerpo traído se hacía pequeño, se retorcía esperando, inexplicablemente, que la abrazara, dios, ¿por qué la tenía que pasar eso? Mimi tomo aire nerviosa cuando Matt se paro ante ellos y se subió las gafas de sol a la cabeza.

Matt tenía la vista clavada en ella, como una animal que vigila a su presa, oh dios mío, oh dios mío…

Kai se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-Hola Yamato.

Matt pestañeo y aparto con desgana la mirada de la castaña para posarla sobre su acompañante. Elevo una ceja y lo miro con desinterés. A Mimi le costó tragar y Tai sonrió.

-No es muy hablador. Ey, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Creía que ibais a un concierto.

Kai asintió.

-E íbamos. Pero Mimi me llamo para informarme de que había estado enferma últimamente y que un concierto no sería lo más apropiado.

Mimi apenas oyó el comentario solo podía pensar en no desmayarse o salir corriendo mientras Matt la observaba, claro que Matt si oyó el comentario, porque rodo la vista y lo miro con atención.

-¿Qué concierto era?

-El Yumi Tsukino.

Matt puso cara de desprecio y volvió a mirar a Mimi.

-Si no hubieras estado "enferma" habrías enfermado en ese concierto.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Yumi era una cantante muy famosa, era cierto que era un poco lenta y solo cantaba canciones de amor, pero a ella le gustaba y Kai había sido muy amable… sus ojos relampaguearon.

-Yumi me gusta bastante, son otras personas las que me ponen "enferma"

Matt sonrió.

-Apuesto a que sí. – Matt miro a Kai -¿ Y entonces cual era el plan B?- Kai lo miro sin comprender y el rubio le correspondió con una mirada de desprecio.- supongo que el plan A era un concierto pástelos, un paseo, e incluso sujetarla la mano en alguna bonita balada…

Mimi no se lo podía creer la furia crecía dentro de ella,, ¿Qué tenia de malo que una cita fuera como dios mandaba? ¡¿Acaso pensaba que las citas se hacían en una clase vacía y con la chica sin falda?!

-Pues visto así el plan A era encantador, es una pena que por mi culpa se hayan cambiado los planes.

-¿Qué planes?

Mimi ni siquiera se había percatado hasta entonces de la llegada de sus dos amigas, ¡genial! Seguro que Hikari estaría detrás de un arbusto escondida oyendo la conversación más extraña de su vida con aquel idiota creído que los miraba como si estuviera muy por encima de ellos.

-Kai…- Tai parecía dispuesto a responder.

-Kai iba a llevar a Mimi a un concierto, pero no os escandalicéis, era de Yumi tsukino.

Sora miro a Matt pestañeando de incredulidad y Yolie frunció el ceño.

-A mí me gusta Yumi Tsukino.- respondió la pelimorada enfadada.

Bien por Yolie pensó Mimi furiosa, ¿Es que no podía irse y dejarla sola como había hecho desde aquella tarde?

-No lo había dudado.

El irónico comentario hizo que la mirada de la castaña y del rubio se encontrara.

-Supongo que tus conciertos son mucho mejores, ah pero es una pena que en tu concierto solo haya niñas histéricas que solo gritan al cantante en vez de a su música.

Matt sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustaría, la próxima vez que toquemos te daré un pase VIP

-Oh no lo desperdicies conmigo dáselo a una de esas fans locas del "sincero y guapo" Yamato Ishida.

-¿Celosa?

Sora observaba la escena completamente anonadada al igual que todos los allí presentes, ninguno se atrevía a meterse por miedo a ser mordido, ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos dos? Nunca había visto a Mimi tan cínica, tan enfadada puede que sí, pero eso no era difícil, Mimi se enfadaba mucho por cosas sin sentido, como por ejemplo que el final de una película no la gustara, o si no encontraba algo que buscaba, pero nunca la había visto así, estaba segura de que estaba siendo irónica, de que ocultaba algo tras sus palabras, y aunque no podía asegurarlo creía que Matt también, ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Parecían a punto de pegarse o … Sora ladeo la cabeza y luego abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, no podía ser… pero… daba la impresión… de estar a punto de besarse…

Tai no entendía nada, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Mimi y Matt hablaban tanto y solo ellos? Ellos nunca hablaban normalmente Matt la ignoraría y Mimi ni siquiera lo intentaría, no, estaba claro que algo fallaba…. Quizás ahora que iban a la misma clase se habían cogido confianza, eso estaba bien, llevaban años siendo amigos y nunca habían intercambiado entre ellos más de dos palabras seguidas… puede que un derroche de necesidad tres. Los ojos castaños del chico volvieron a mirarlos… bueno la verdad es que ahora podía entender porque no se habían hablado más… y casi que lo agradecía porque parecía que existía una tensión en el ambiente…. Dios que le pasaba a Matt primero Yolie y ahora Mimi… ¡ah¡

-Eh… chicos… creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí. -Ambos chicos dejaron de discutir y lo miraron con expectación y miedo, sora y Kai lo miraron con expectación mientras a Yolie parecía que la había dado una apoplejía.- Seguro que Mimi también critico tu música igual que Yolie, por eso estas así, pero Matt ya te lo he dicho debes aceptar otras opiniones.

A Matt por poco se le para el corazón en seco, estaba muy enfadado, más de lo recordaba haber estado en toda su vida, tenía ganas de gritar que la culpa era de Mimi, tenía ganas de pegarse a sí mismo por tener ganas de besar a la princesita hasta que dejara de discutir con él, y de lo que más ganas tenía era de golpear al chico que estaba al lado de ella y que la miraba con ojos de depredador, ¿es que no veía como la miraba? Parecía como si quisiera comérsela viva y eso solo lo hacía…

-Matt el plan B era dar un paseo por el centro comercial, tomar un helado, - Matt miro sorprendido al chico que lo miraba triunfante- y tal vez- el chico sonrió- cogerla de la mano…

Mimi se sonrojo, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Es que no veía que era un gilipollas, un subnormal repeinado, repelente…

Espera un momento Matt frunció el ceño, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A él que le importaba con quien estuviera o que hiciera la castaña…?

-Es una mierda de plan- se coloco las gafas- pero no es asunto mío.

* * *

Sora aun recordaba perfectamente la última frase del chico antes de irse… ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso le caía mal Kai? No había visto comportarse así a Matt nunca, de pequeño había sido borde, y aunque pareció cambiar siempre dentro de sí había sido un poco inseguro, esa era la razón por la que se ponía esa armadura de tipo duro, Sora siempre había pensado que le había faltado su madre, y su padre siempre fuera… había tenido que madurar antes que los demás, más que los demás… todo lo contrario que Mimi, ella siempre había tenido todo lo que había deseado de pequeña, bastaba un berrinche de Mimi para que sus padres le consintieran todo lo que ella deseaba, ese era el motivo por el que según ella, Matt siempre había ignorado a la castaña, porque en el fondo una parte de él la había enviado, la había culpado de lo que él no tenía… sora frunció el ceño, con los años había esperado que las cosas se normalizasen, estaba segura que esos dos eran los contrapesos perfectos para equilibrar una balanza, estaba segura que si se daban una oportunidad se llevarían bien… pero lo de hoy… lo de hoy no era por lo que uno tenía o dejaba de tener… si no conociera a Matt como le conocía… diría que estaba celoso…

-Sora.

La pelirroja pestañeo y giro la cabeza hacia Tai que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Se supone que tenemos que encontrar un regalo para Izzy recuerdas?

Sora asintió y busco con la mirada tras él.

-¿Y Yolie?

Tai se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que había visto a alguien- Tai se rasco la nuca pensativo- parece que hoy todo el mundo está aquí.

Sora sonrió.

-Eso parece.

Tai la miro preocupado.

-tú también crees que fue raro lo de Matt ¿Verdad?

Sora suspiro.

-Supongo que sí, aunque ya sabes cómo es a veces se enfada más de la cuenta.

Tai asintió.

-Lo extraño es que sea con Mimi…

Sora pensaba lo mismo pero no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando…y prefería no decir nada porque seguramente sonara a locura.

-¡Oye!- Sora lo miro sorprendida- se me ha ocurrido que podemos hacerle un regalo conjunto a Izzy. – Sora sonrió, y sin saber porque se sonrojo- Bueno no se me ocurre muy bien que comprarle, ya sabes, Izzy tiene gustos raros.

Sora elevo una ceja.

-Bueno todos somos raros, no?

Tai la miro sorprendido.

-No, yo con un balón de futbol, o una camiseta soy feliz.

Sora lo miro intrigada.

-¿Y qué le regalarías a TK por ejemplo?

Tai pareció pensarlo.

-le gusta el baloncesto.

Sora sonrió.

-Era demasiado fácil, mmm… ¿ Qué le regalarías a Matt?

Tai sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Le gusta la música y los coches.

-¿Y a Mimi?

-Algo barato pero bonito, un pastel quizás, o algo rosa.

-¿Yolie?

-Pff…. Un poster de Brad Pitt o Cristiano Ronaldo a tamaño real.

Sora sofoco una risotada, luego se puso colorada.

-¿Y a mí?

-Un álbum lleno de fotos.

Sora frunció el ceño y Tai sonrió.

-¿De Cristiano?

Tai rio.

-No, eso solo lo apreciaría Yolie, no, a ti lo llenaría de fotos de todos nosotros, sé que te gustan esas cosas.

Sora pestañeo para que se notara su turbación, ¿de verdad la haría un libro de recuerdos? ¿Tanto la conocía? Realmente pensaba que Tai no se enteraba nunca de nada, y sin embargo sabía perfectamente que regalarle a cada uno llegado el momento, sora sonrió, bueno menos a Izzy.

-¿Qué te parece si le damos una fiesta?

Tai sonrió pícaramente.

-¿A cristiano?

* * *

Mimi daba vueltas por su cuarto completamente enfurecida, hasta la llegada de Matt incluso se lo estaba pasando medianamente bien, después podía considerarse su cita más desastrosa, ¿Qué demonios le había picado? ¿Dónde estaba el caballero? Si ¿se le podía denominar así que había surgido tras su encuentro? Maldito idiota, claro que si Matt se pensaba que mientras la insultara ella iba a estar de brazos cruzados llorando esperando el apaleamiento estaba muy equivocado, bueno puede que llorara por el camino, pero iba a tener los brazos muy abiertos para devolverle los golpes.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí ;) si hay alguna falta como siempre perdonar XD y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (que siempre las tenemos en cuenta) n.n **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS **

**Y prometemos no tardar con el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. X¿quien entiende a las mujeres?

**¡¡HOLA!! Bueno esta vez sabemos que hemos tardado más de lo que dijimos pero tenemos un buen motivo porque a Sandri le han quitado muelas del juicio y ha estado tomando helado y viendo películas con la cara como sinchan todo el día jajajaja, pero ya se la ha bajado el hinchazón y volvemos, lo primero MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO y POR LAS RR, y sobre todo por leernos :D eso nos hace mucha ilusión y nos anima a escribir el capitulo 9! Esperamos que os guste, la verdad es que nosotras nos lo hemos pasado muy bien haciéndolo asique ya nos diréis, ya no nos entretenemos más y os dejamos con el capitulo, que por cierto lo hemos hecho bastante largo para compensaros:**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10 :¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?**_

Aun no estaba despierto, se había pasado todo el sábado por la noche y el domingo ensayando, Matt torció el cuello y este crujió levemente, tenía que descansar más, lo bueno es que había sacado un par de canciones bastantes buenas, una débil sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro quizás debería agradecérselo a ella, no, más bien debería agradecerla la contractura en el cuello, maldición, ¿qué hacia pensando en ella? La muy bruja…., menos mal que no la vería en clase, seguro que aun andaba "enferma" para asistir al colegio, claro que para salir con imbéciles parecía estar perfectamente, quizás aun la quedara algo de vergüenza y por eso no iba, en cualquier caso se lo agradecía…

El rubio llego frente a la puerta de la clase y miro su reloj de pulsera mientras se sacaba los cascos de los oídos, bueno tampoco era tan tarde, media hora no era demasiado, llamo a la puerta y no espero contestación para abrirla, bajo la cabeza en señal de un arrepentimiento que no sentía, pero que se consideraba necesario para el profesor.

-Adelante Ishida, y la próxima vez intente llegar antes.

Matt asintió sin mucho convencimiento y levanto la vista para dirigirse a su asiento.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la primera fila, allí estaba ella, perfecta, como recién salida de una peluquería o una revista juvenil, lo miraba sonriente con su hortera bolígrafo rosa entre los dedos…

-Ishida…

La voz del maestro lo saco de su ensoñación aun que no se movió, ¿Y por qué aparecía ahora?

* * *

En cuanto el profesor abandono el aula Takeru se estiro en su silla, ¿por qué hacían sillas para enanos? Iba a acabar enchepado como el jorobado de Notredam, menos mal que ahora tenían un descanso y su espalda lo agradecería.

-KARI.

Tk se volvió al oír el nombre de la castaña, una amiga suya se acercaba a su pupitre con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Tk observo a Kari, normalmente Hikari la hubiera devuelto una sonrisa mucho más amplia pero… últimamente estaba algo rara, aunque sonreía lo hacía como avergonzada… TK se giro y comenzó a recoger sus cuadernos, quizás era él el que estaba raro, a fin de cuentas, era él el que se sentía en clase como si le observaran, y él que notaba cosas raras en todos los demás, bueno menos en Izzy o Cody, sonrió, ellos siempre habían sido raros a su modo.

-TK!! –Los ojos azules del chico miraron al chico de pelo de punta que entraba en su clase, TK le sonrió hablando de locos…- ¿Qué hacías mirando a Hikari?

TK pestañeo confuso.

-Hola Davis- guardo el ultimo cuaderno- no te pongas celoso, alguien grito su nombre y me volví.

Davis comenzó a mirar a ambos lados.

-¿Quién grito su nombre? ¡¿Fue un chico?! Dime quien fue, le dejare las cosas claras.

TK sonrió.

-Era una chica.

Davis lo miro susceptivo.

-¿seguro?

-Tus celos son enfermizos…

TK se levanto aquella obsesión de Davis no podía ser sana.

-Jun dice que últimamente ha visto a Hikari suspirando por los pasillos.

TK frunció el ceño el también lo había notado pero…

-¿Y?

-Bueno veras mi hermana siempre está atenta de todo, ya sabes que Matt se esconde de ella en cualquier recoveco asique tiene que estar en todo, - dios debía ser de familia- Bueno el caso es que dice que cuando una chica resopla tanto es porque está enamorada!

TK se sorprendió, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que lo decía, pudiera ser que Hikari se hubiera enamorada de algún chico…

-No tiene nada de malo.

Davis abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de oír una blasfemia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – TK lo miro sin comprender- Si está enamorada de otro es un problema para nuestro amor.

TK se rio.

-Bueno "vuestro" amor siempre ha sido más bien TU amor que vuestro… Deberías estar contento por ella.

Davis frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Hmmm… tienes razón quizás ahora sea NUESTRO amor,- una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro- claro, puede que este enamorada de mi, - Davis pareció complacido- sí, debe ser eso, antes siempre venia a vernos en el almuerzo, pero ahora no viene… ¿no me dirás que no te has dado cuenta de eso?

TK pareció pensativo sí que lo había notado pero había dado por hecho que era porque las chicas últimamente tenían mucho de qué hablar, de hecho siempre que las veía estaban atacadas o deprimidas… ¿Serían esos también síntomas de amor? ¿Estarian todas enamoradas?

-Sí… pero… yo no estaría tan seguro Davis, Hikari siempre ha sabido lo que tú sientes, si fueras tú te lo diría no crees…

Davis lo miro con lastima.

-Pobre TK como se nota que no conoces a las mujeres como yo, las mujeres se vuelven vergonzosas, se ponen nerviosas, las gusta que las conquisten, sin duda por eso Hikari no me ha dicho nada aún.

Tk lo miro sin acabar de entender.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Claro que sí, - Davis pareció acabar de recordar algo- Ey, podías hacerme un favor.

Todas las sirenas se encendieron en la cabeza de TK.

-No creo que se buena idea… tus ideas nunca acaban bien Davis.

El castaño lo miro con pena.

-Reconozco que algunas veces soy muy impulsivo pero por dios TK es Hikari, es el amor de mi vida, no me puedo equivocar aquí.

El rubio suspiro.

-Yo no creo que deba meterme.

-Tonterías, eres su mejor amigo, contigo se sincerara y así tú puedes animarla para que se me declare.

TK observo la cara de ensoñación y felicidad de su amigo, suspiro de nuevo, bueno no tenía nada que perder si no era Davis al menos sabría que le afligía a su amiga, y si sorprendentemente era Davis habría ayudado a unir a dos buenos amigos suyos, fuera como fuera no perdía nada, aunque se sentía extraño…

-Puedo intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada últimamente está muy rara.

Davis que ya había comenzado a dar saltos de alegría lo miro sonriente.

-¡Claro está enamorada!

* * *

Su enfado cada vez iba a más, no podía explicarse por qué, y eso también lo enfadaba, pero desde que había entrado en aquella clase no había podido apartar los ojos de la castaña con horquillas rosas en el pelo, maldita sea, miro alrededor como siempre comprobando que Jun no se encontrara revoloteando a su alrededor, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una fémina colgada de su hombro…

-Ey

Matt abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volvió al notar un golpecito en la espalda, por un momento su corazón se paro, pero volvió a un ritmo normal y una cierta desilusión, mal disimulada, cuando vio unos ojos azules claros mirarlo con cierta preocupación. Genial, su ira desapareció, puede que llevara una mala mañana, o una mala semana en la que apenas dormía, joder era el peor comienzo de curso de su vida, pero si su hermano lo necesitaba, y por esa mirada, lo necesitaba, todo aquello pasaba a un segundo plano, suspiro y le dejo un hueco en el poyete de piedra en el que se encontraba sentado.

-¿Qué pasa?

TK frunció el ceño intentando pensar cómo explicarse, sin esfuerzo se sentó hacia atrás, y bajo la mirada y los hombros.

-No entiendo a las mujeres.

Matt sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza para evitar reírse, fuera lo que fuera parecía tener muy preocupado a TK.

-No eres el único.

TK lo miro sin comprender.

-Tú escribes canciones- Matt lo miro intrigado, por algún motivo que se le escapaba su hermano parecía pensar que eso era una panacea a su problema.- Bueno ya sabes una vez me dijiste que el éxito consistía en escribir canciones sobre los sentimientos que tiene la gente.

Matt asintió, recordaba esa conversación.

-¿Y?

-Las chicas son gente.

Matt volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno la verdad es que siempre he pensado que los sentimientos, - miro a su hermano a los ojos- el amor, el odio, la pena, la rabia… son iguales entre chicas y chicos, no hay diferencia, ahora bien, cada uno actúa de manera diferente, -TK lo miro sin entender, Matt suspiro pensativo- Por ejemplo, cuando se separaron Mamá y papá, ella lloro mucho, papa sin embrago se volcó en su trabajo… estoy seguro que los dos sufrieron pero cada uno lo hizo a su manera.

TK pareció empezar a convencerse.

-¿Entonces cuando una chica se enamora suspira?

Matt se sorprendió, ¿y él que sabia? Había visto a chicas suspirar de cansancio…

-Puede ser.

-¿Y por qué una chica no le diría al chico del que está enamorada que le gusta si supiera que ese chico la va a corresponder?

Matt lo miro sorprendido, y uso todas sus neuronas para intentar comprender la pregunta de su hermano. Algo se le escapaba…

-¿Te gusta una chica y crees que está enamorada de ti?

La cara de TK se tiño de rojo bermejón.

-NO, NO , NO, no es de mí.

Matt lo miro curioso, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

-¿Entonces que te importa?

TK bajo la mirada de nuevo y echo los hombros hacia adelante.

-Bueno… Davis dice que…

-¿Davis?

TK sonrió a desgana.

-Bueno ya, sé que a veces se equivoca, -Matt abrió mucho los ojos ¿a veces?- más que a veces, pero el caso es que esta vez puede que tenga razón. Ella ha estado muy rara últimamente quizás este enamorada.

Matt pareció entender algo de golpe.

-¿Ella es Hikari?- TK asintió, Matt intento recordar a la pequeña castaña en los últimos días, pero maldita sea, en esos recuerdos siempre aparecía al lado de Mimi, mierda, solo podía recordarla a ella…- Las mujeres son raras por naturaleza TK…

TK lo miro pensativo.

-Quizás, pero Hikari nunca se había comportado así, se pasa todo el día colorada, apenas me habla, y se enfada por tontería…. Al principio pensaba que estaba enferma…

-Puede que lo este, pero si no va al médico, es posible que le guste un chico y le de vergüenza decírtelo.

-¡Pero soy su mejor amigo¡

Matt miro serio a su hermano, ¿Qué quería que le dijera exactamente? En los últimos días no podía decirse que fuera un experto en mujeres…

-¿Y qué esperas? Hikari se hace mayor, las mujeres están locas, deberías empezar a entenderlo. Además en el hipotético caso de que ella estuviera enamorada de Davis ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú?

El ceño de TK se frunció y Matt lo miro divertido. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan en serio si a él no le afectaba?

-Bueno podría … ayudarlos.

Matt lo miro con lástima.

-Si quieres un consejo… No te metas.

* * *

Tai jugaba con sus bolis, esta vez seguro que podría hacer una torre perfecta de cinco bolígrafos… Solo uno más y…

-¡¡KAMIYA!!- Tai se sorprendió al oír su nombre y el movió la mano tirando todos los bolígrafos por el aire, Tai trago saliva y miro asustado al delgado profesor que lo miraba tras sus gafas con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿s¡ sería tan amable de volver a clase con nosotros y dejar sus retos arquitectónicos para más tarde?

Tai se sonrojo débilmente.

-Lo lamento.

El profesor suspiro y volvió a mirar en general.

-Entonces el trabajo costara un 20% de la nota, habrá que entregarlo dentro de una semana y media, y se hará de forma subsidiaria por parejas, que saldrán de forma aleatoria según saque un nombre del saco- el profesor saco un saco granate de su bolsillo, Tai dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, no tenía tiempo de hacer un trabajo ahora, y necesitaba ese 20%...- Kanto con… Noara,- Tai giro la cara, con la manía que le tenía ese profesor seguro que le dejaba hasta el final…- Kamiya con…- Tai alzo la cabeza- lo lamento mucho Takenouchi pero le toca con Kamiya…

Tai dejo de oír al profesor, ¡genial¡ le había tocado con Sora ,y eso solucionaba mucho las cosas, primero porque Sora era muy buena en matemáticas, y segundo porque era su amiga y entendería que tenia entrenamientos y que el fin de semana ya tenía planes, bah, seguro que encontrarían tiempo para hacerlo, aunque claro Tai dudaba mucho que Sora le necesitara pero él se esforzaría al máximo, y si podía ayudarla en algo lo haría, giro la cabeza para mirar a Sora, la vio sonriente, bien a Sora también le hacía ilusión hacer el trabajo con una amigo, la devolvió la sonrisa, sí sería fácil…

El sonido del reloj coincidió con el último nombre pronunciado por el profesor, Tai se apresuro a mal recoger sus cosas y correr hasta el pupitre de la pelirroja.

-Sora.- La pelirroja lo miro sonriente.- Quería hablarte del trabajo.

Sora asintió.

-Ya sé que no podremos quedar después de clase por tus entrenamientos no te preocupes,¿ te parece bien que quedemos un rato después de que acabes de entrenar? Podías pasarte por la tienda y vamos avanzando, de todos modos tenemos el fin de semana para el grueso aunque tenemos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Izzy el viernes - La pelirroja se sonrojo- si te apetece el sábado podemos quedarnos en mi casa todo el día, incluso podíamos comer juntos…

Tai se sintió incomodo… sí que había hecho planes rápido, y en otro momento serian geniales…

-Ya bueno… veras- Tai se rasco la nuca- es que el sábado tengo un compromiso previo, y entonces me preguntaba si te importaría que quedáramos el domingo por la mañana,- vio la cara de desilusión de la pelirroja y se sintió fatal, bueno podía hacer un esfuerzo- bueno y el sábado por la mañana….

Sora se levanto de la silla en absoluto silencio y comenzó a recoger.

-No te preocupes seguro que es algo importante, sé lo que significa el fútbol para ti.

Sora le sonrió y Tai se sintió morir, no podía mentirla…

-No es por el equipo tengo una cita Sora.

Los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron mucho luego volvieron a su forma original bajo la cabeza y recogió el último libro.

-Tengo que irme- Tai intento sujetarla para preguntarla si se encontraba bien, pero no lo gro alcanzarla, la pelirroja se dio contra uno de los pupitres ¿Qué la pasaba?- no te preocupes…

Tai se quedo solo en la gran clase mirando la puerta abierta por la que la pelirroja había salido…¿huyendo?

* * *

Matt dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás al oír el sonido del reloj que indicaba que ese calvario había acabado, subió los pies a la mesa y se recostó, no le gustaba salir como un ñu más en una estampida, era estúpido empujarse para salir cuando dos minutos podíamos salir tranquilamente. Abrió un ojo buscando su i-pod en su bolsillo, había demasiado ruido…

-¡Mimi!

Matt abrió ambos ojos mientras se colocaba los cascos en sus oídos, el idiota del otro día. ¿Qué querría ahora? Bueno la pregunta era una idiotez, estaba claro lo que quería, la rabia se adueño de él, ¿es que la idiota esa no se daba cuenta de lo que buscaba ese repeinado? Matt frunció el ceño a él no debía importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con quien ella quisiera; cerro de nuevo los ojos al oír la música, se mordió el labio y suspiro con enfado mientras abría un ojo, maldita sea, no podía oír lo que decían, pero parecían muy interesados con la conversación , la sangre le bullía por todo el cuerpo, los ojos castaños de la chica se cruzaron con su mirada, por un segundo a Matt se le olvido porque estaba enfadado, dejo de escuchar la música que sonaba en sus oídos, dejo incluso de pestañear, se hundió en la profundidad de sus ojos, su cuerpo se rebeló, le dolían los músculos del esfuerzo de no ir y sacarla de allí, de alejarla del mundo, de perderse en ese momento y hacerla suya en aquel segundo, y entonces ella pestañeo y miro al otro gilipollas que la hablaba sin parar le sonrió y se marcho de allí sin volver a mirarlo.

Matt se quedo quieto mitras las sensaciones retornaban a su cuerpo, sensaciones que no le gustaban nada…

* * *

TK golpeaba con los dedos el balón de baloncesto que llevaba en las manos, sabía que Hikari siempre tardaba más en salir los lunes porque echaba una mano en un club de una amiga suya, miro de nuevo el reloj, aun tenía diez minutos antes de que empezara el entrenamiento de baloncesto, trago saliva decidido, lo había pensado mucho, y aunque una parte de él sabía que su hermano tenia razón y lo mejor era no meterse, no podía dejar de pensar en si aquello seria verdad, y de serlo ¿por qué Hikari no había confiado en él? No quería que fueran de esos amigos que cuando crecen se separan por ese tipo de cosas, ella podía confiar en él, y él quería demostrárselo, claro que el plan de Davis quizás no fuera el mejor, pero… boto el balón, si aquello era cierto mejor no postergarlo más quizás así dejaría de comportarse de una forma tan rara delante suyo…

-¿TK?

El rubio giro la cabeza y vio a Hikari mirarle con incredulidad, se separo de la pared donde se apoyaba y se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Te estaba esperando, ya creía que no salías…

Hikari se sonrojo, ahí estaba otra vez…

-¿Me esperabas a …"mi"?

Takeru asintió, no debería sorprenderla tanto…

-Veras quería confesarte algo pero … no sé muy bien por dónde empezar… te va a parecer una locura…

La cara de Hikari cada vez se ponía más roja, TK la miro preocupado, estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar. Hikari asintió nerviosa.

-¿Qué… de que se trata?

TK se sonrojo débilmente y sonrió inocentemente.

-Bueno he hablado con Davis y él… bueno la verdad es que los dos pensamos que últimamente te comportas de forma un poco extraña, - Hikari frunció el ceño- no, no te enfades, no es nada malo, Davis… - ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil la conversación? Podía notar que el color aumentaba en su rostro seguramente ya estuviera más sonrojado que ella- piensa que tú…- ¿Cómo iba a confiar ella en él si no eran capaces de hablar de algo tan simple?- estas enamorada.

Lo dijo como el que suelta una granada y espera a que explote diez segundos después, pero no exploto Hikari estaba completamente rígida, casi estática mirándolo como si hubiera dicho un pecado y con el rostro aún más encendido que estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia o tomarla el pulso cuando Hikari abrió la boca.

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?

TK sonrió abiertamente, era un principio.

-Nada, ¡eso sería genial¡ sobre todo cuando el chico te corresponde…

Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que la había dado una apoplejía…

-Yo… yo… no sé si él me corresponde…

TK pensó que quizás ella no estaba segura de que el amor de Davis fuera de verdad en vez de algo enfermizo, que a veces parecía, bueno lo cierto era que él sabía que los sentimientos del castaño eran buenos…

-Bueno… si no se lo preguntas no lo sabrás, creo que deberías arriesgarte Hikari, sino no estarás segura nunca…

Hikari parecía dudar más que en toda su vida, estaba nerviosa, rígida, y completamente colorada, TK se acerco a ella y la puso una mano en el hombro, ella levanto la vista y lo miro con los ojos más brillantes que él hubiera visto jamás. TK dejo de sonreír al ver la determinación de la chica, apenas tuvo tiempo para entender nada, cuando ella se alzo de puntillas y rozo sus labios con los suyos…

* * *

Aquello no tenía sentido, se sentía morir, no, corrección, quería matar al repeinado y luego a Mimi y después moriría, sí, eso sería lo que haría, al menos moriría tranquilo. Matt se detuvo en medio del pesillo y suspiro, ni siquiera noto el golpe en su brazo hasta que la propia inercia hizo que se moviera, no cayó al suelo por poco, se enderezo y miro el cuerpecito que había sentado en el suelo por el golpe, estiro la mano antes si quiera de que su cerebro reconociera ese pelo…

-Lo siento no miraba al frente y…

Mimi se cayó de golpe cuando estuvo frente a él, la tensión era tan densa que hasta Matt comenzó a sentirse incomodo… aun no era el momento de matarla, ahora mismo se le ocurrían otras cosas mucho más divertidas que hacer con ella vestida de animadora…

-No importa.

Matt tosió para intentar evitar que se notara que su voz era mucho más grave de lo que él hubiera deseado, maldito cuerpo traidor…

-Yo… iba a por el radiocasete a la clase de música- un fino dedo se alzo señalando la puerta de su derecha- por eso no te vi, tenemos que empezar y…

¿Por qué demonios le daba tantas explicaciones? Si tenía que ir a esa maldita clase, que fuera, ¡a él qué le importaba!

-Está bien.

Esperaba que la chica se moviera, pero no fue así, seguía estática en el sitio mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera él, Matt la observo atentamente, estaba guapa sonrojada, ladeo la cabeza y se esforzó por no sonreír, seguro que aquel momento era la fantasía de la mayoría de chicos de aquel instituto, chocarse con la capitana el equipo en un pasillo vacio rodeados de clases silenciosas donde no se encontraba ni un alma, y para disgusto de una parte de Matt recordaba perfectamente los buenos momentos que habían pasado en una de esas clases, se empezó a preguntar que pasaría si la besara, si la besara de verdad, si la sujetaba entre sus brazos y la condujera de nuevo a una de esas aulas, si se opondría ella, o si por el contrario respondería a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su lengua, a su cuerpo, si se dejaría arrastrar mientras desaparecía la mini ropa que llevaba, si se asiaria a su cuerpo como lo había hecho la ultima vez, si podría llevarla al orgasmo con él ahora que sabía que no la dolería el primer embiste…

La boca se le seco y se mojo los labios con la punta de la lengua mientras Mimi le devolvía la mirada. Solo tendría que bajar la cabeza unos centimitos más y…

-¡¡¡¡¡MIMI!!!!!

Ambos chicos se separaron como si el otro fuera un montón de hojas ardiendo, Matt incomodo coloco su bolsa de tal manera que tapara la parte de su cuerpo que era testigo mudo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio miro molesto a la pelimorada que aparecía corriendo por el pasillo, empezaba a cogerla manía de verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí te estaba buscando?

Yolie pareció no advertir al rubio hasta que llego a su altura entonces lo miro como si fuera la última persona a la que esperaba y luego pareció fingir indiferencia, Matt se hubiera reído de no haber tenido toda las sangre de su cuerpo concentrada en un solo punto de su antinomia…

-Vaya no sabía que estaba aquí.

Matt pestañeo, ¿es que tampoco se daba cuenta que no se había ido? Mimi la miro nerviosa.

-Yo iba a por el casete de música y tropecé con él.

¿Por qué la daba explicaciones?

-Bueno, en ese caso te acompaño a por el casete, y así de paso te cuento, porque sin duda alguna hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, es que cuando te lo cuente no te lo vas a creer.

Matt mira completamente paralizado la escena, ¿es que acaso pensaba que él no existía?

* * *

Ken observaba la escena completamente alucinado, apenas había respirado al ver la reacción que aquellos dos habían tenido cuando la chica se había chocado con él, si no se equivocaba ella era Tachikawa, y si bien era cierto que la mayoría de los hombres se quedaban fascinados ante ella, la reacción del que creía era el amigo de Tai, el del grupo de música, era completamente extraña, no se había sonrojado, no se había quedado tonto mirándola, si no que la había mirado como si quisiera… como si la quisiera, entre esos dos había una química especial, incluso apostaría a que tenían o habían tenido algo… intimo por la forma de mirarse, pero aquello no era lo que le mantenía con la boca abierta, era la reacción de a chica de pelo morado, desde que la había visto se había dado cuenta que era un imán para los problemas, como un ciclón que borraba toda lógica a su alrededor, para ser sincero incluso él no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella siempre conseguía sorprenderle, los ojos serios del chico brillaron débilmente, le hacía de reír, y eso era algo que nadie había alegrado desde la muerte de su hermano…

Ken suspiro como de costumbre cuando ella estaba cerca sentía la necesidad de protegerla…, sus pies se movieron solos hasta llegar a la altura de los tres jóvenes, apenas entendía la conversación que ella sola mantenía con Tachikawa que le miraba sorprendida. Se detuvo y la miro.

-Inoue.

La chica de pelo morado giro la cabeza hasta verle y lo miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, luego miro alrededor, y de nuevo a él.

-¿Me dices a mí?

Ken asintió confuso, solo ella era Inoue…

-¿Podrías acompañarme? Tengo que recoger unas cosas y necesito ayuda.

Medianamente mentira, pero técnicamente aceptable. No entendía por qué los tres chicos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho algo incomprensible y luego miraron alrededor como si hubiera alguien más a quien se lo pudiera decir---

-¿Me lo dices a mí?

Ken no pestañeo sin acabar de comprender, ¿acaso no se explicaba bien ¿qué la sorprendía tanto? Volvió a asentir.

Vio como Inoue se volvía hacia Mimi y la decía algo "al oído" era una pena que no lo dijera lo suficientemente bajo como para que él y seguramente el chico rubio de al lado lo oyeran.

-"Mr. Perfecto me está pidiendo ayuda, ¿ves? Te dije que era el mejor día de mi vida, luego te llamo, huye de Matt-limón"

Ken frunció el ceño aun más confundido, Matt-limón debía ser Yamato Ishida… asique él debía ser ¿Mr. perfecto? Decididamente Yolie Inoue era diferente a todas las demás…

* * *

Matt observaba como los dos chicos se alejaban, el chico en el más absoluto silencio mientras Yolie no hacía más que hablarle sobre algo de una clase…, o eso creía, pobre chico lo volvería loco. Lo cual le recordaba a su propio problema con la cordura, volvió la mirada a Mimi que los miraba igual de sorprendida que él.

-¿Por qué Matt-Limón?

Mimi se sonrojo de golpe, luego se mojo los labios y adopto una pose orgullosa.

-Por rancio obviamente.

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿Rancio?

Mimi sonrió divertida.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho hasta el limón más rancio se puede usar para hacer un rico pastel de limón, o shuffle por ejemplo. -Matt frunció el ceño, no se quería ver convertido en una tarta o un shu… lo que fuera.- solo necesita azúcar, ya sabes juntarlo con algo dulce.

Matt sonrió observándola eso ya le gusta más, sobre todo si el dulce venia envuelto en un uniforme de animadora…

-¡MIMI¡ -La castaña se volvió y vio a una de sus compañeras que miro sonrojada a Matt y luego se volvió a nerviosa a Mimi.- Necesitamos el casete.

Mimi asintió y se despidió de Matt con un gesto con la mano mientras ambas animadoras desaparecían por la puerta que antes había señalado la castaña. Matt la siguió con la mirada sin darse cuenta de que aún sonreía.

-Esa cara de tonto solo puede ser por una chica.

Matt dejo de sonreír iso facto y miro a su amigo aparecer vestido ya de jugador de futbol.

-No es por eso.

Tai se rio a su lado. ¿Es que todo el mundo pasaba por el pasillo a esa hora?

-Claro que sí, conozco esa sonrisa, es una chica, No sabía que te gustaba una chica del instituto.

-No me gusta ninguna chica, últimamente se han vuelto todas locas.

Tai sonrió.

-Mi madre dice que los hombres pensamos eso porque no las entendemos…

Matt elevo una ceja.

-¿Y quien entiende a las mujeres?

Tai se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no, pero te conozco a ti, y lo siento por la chica- Tai se rio al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Matt- es broma me alegro de que por fin sientas algo así por una chica.

-¿Algo así?

Tai asintió.

-Claro, ya era hora de que te enamoraras.

El corazón de Matt se detuvo al oír la afirmación, él no podía… ella no era…. ¡NO PODIA SER! y aún así....

El ruido de un golpe seco y fuerte sonó en el pasillo ambos chicos giraron la cabeza para ver a una avergonzadísima Yolie rodeada de conos que se la acababan de caer.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí ;) si hay alguna falta como siempre perdonar XD los antibióticos hacen estragos jajajaja y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (que siempre las tenemos en cuenta) n.n **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS **

**Y prometemos no tardar con el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. XI:¿O no era así?

**¡¡HOLA A TODS!! Esta vez no podéis decir que hemos tardado mucho, no? Jejeje es para compensaros, además que después tendremos exámenes y tardamos más asique ahora aprovechamos aunque nos quitemos algunas horas de sueño…, bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR!!! Nos hace mucha ilusión que os guste y que lo sigáis sobretodo porque nosotras disfrutamos haciéndolo y es muy gratificante ver que gusta n.n Bueno ya no nos entretenemos más que nos ponemos tiernas XD os dejamos con el capitulo 11!!!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: ¿O no era así?**_

No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de oír, dios mío, Matt limón ¿Enamorado? Dios mío, dios mío, Yolie notaba como sus rodillas y manos temblaban, incluso era medianamente consciente de que Tai, Mr. Perfecto y sobretodo Matt la observaban en silencio, trago saliva, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, tenía que salir de allí y pensar… giro la cara y miro a Mr. Perfecto que la miraba asombrado.

-Tengo que ir al baño.

Dicho lo cual giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a correr en busca de una salida, espera un momento, algo en ella la hizo detenerse y volver a mirar a Ken.

-Voy a mear, no pienses que me ha dado un apretón ni nada de eso, porque…

Mr. perfecto pestañeo.

-De acuerdo.

La corto el chico poniéndose levemente colorado. Genial, pues ahora no iría corriendo, giro y comenzó a andar lo más orgullosa que pudo mientras pensaba una y otra vez si debía decirle lo que había oído a Mimi, suspiro, no era justo, aquel era su más mejor día del mundo, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse por estas cosas? Keito la había invito a salir ese fin de semana, y hasta Mr. Perfecto la había hablado, maldito limón rancio… claro que no había sido Matt el que lo haba dicho, si no Tai, pero él le conocía bien, y si Tai lo decía… ¿pero de quién? Obviamente debía ser de Mimi, porque ellos habían… mantenido relaciones sexuales, y para eso algo había que sentir…. Bueno, vale, solo bastaba con que el sintiera que se le levantaba y eso delante de Mimi siendo un hombre por muy rancio que fuera no era nada difícil… Yolie resoplo…, quizás no era de Mimi, aunque sí lo era… ¡Mierda¡ el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar el rancio de la dulce Mimi? Y lo que era peor, ¿Cómo iba ella a decírselo a Mimi? Mimi ahora estaba intentando salir con otros chicos Kai era un buen chico, más que eso…, no definitivamente el limón no tenía nada que hacer contra Kai, pero ella se había acostado con él no con Kai…

Yolie se detuvo y dio un pisotón enfadada al suelo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Levanto la vista y se enfado aun más, se había equivocado de camino.

* * *

Su corazón latía con más fuerza de la que había esperado la sangre corría por sus venas desbocada, cálida, su cuerpo se notaba lívido, ligero, como volando, la felicidad embargaba su cuerpo, lástima que su conciencia se diera cuenta de que algo fallaba, él no se movía, no la abrazaba, sus labios estaban estáticos mientras los suyos cariñosos le invitaban a besarlos, no, definitivamente algo no iba bien…

Hikari aun reticente y con un temor comenzando a correrle por las entrañas comenzó lentamente a separarse y abrir los ojos. En lo sueños cuando besas a un chico y abres los ojos le ves sonriendo o mirándote con deseo como en los libros que leía, pero en la realidad…

Takeru estaba descompuesto, había perdido todo el color de la cara, y la miraba completamente en shock. Se había equivocado, ella había pensado, que él… que se había dado cuenta de que era él, de que por eso ahora lo miraba con otros ojos, y siempre se tocaba el pelo cuando la hablaba, pero no, no había apreciado ni el más mínimo detalle que le hiciera sospechar que era él de quien se había enamorado.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, la vergüenza y el dolor del rechazo se repartían a partes iguales su significado, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había confundido las sonrisas o las palabras de TK con algo más? ¿Cómo iba TK a sentir algo así por ella? Era una tonta.

Se llevo las manos a la cara para conservar el poco orgullo que la quedaba, al menos no quería que ahora sintiera lastima de ella.

-Hikari…

No término de oírle, no podía, sus piernas echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron alejándose de la realidad, de lo que había hecho, de él…

* * *

Oficialmente estaba siendo un día nefasto, solo quería llegar a su casa tomarse un tanque de café y tocar la guitarra para olvidarse de todo, no había sido suficiente verla durante todo el día, bueno… eso no era del todo desagradable, sobretodo vestida de animadora, pero… bah, Matt golpeo una piedra de su camino, a la mierda, no sabía por qué pero le irritaba verla, bueno que era una pija insoportable ayudaba bastante, y encima ahora una de su sequito había oído la estupidez que había dicho Tai porque eso era una estupidez, él solo se había y estaba enamorado de una persona Sora, eso tenía sentido, Sora era lista, siempre hablaban mucho, y el silencio entre ellos no era tenso, sí en eso podía fundamentarse una intención de relación, pero lo de Mimi, por dios, no tenía ningún sentido, con ella no había silencios, y los que había eran más que tensos, con ella todo era una locura y sus conversaciones nunca habían tenido mucho sentido ni habían sido excesivamente largas… no tenían nada en común. Bueno una cosa sí, pero eso podía tenerlo con cualquier chica medianamente atractiva. Sí, estaba dispuesto a admitir que la princesita le parecía atractiva, Matt frunció el ceño mientras giraba la esquina, quizás ese era todo el problema, porque él siempre se había reído de las películas esas en las que él chico se enamora sin sentido, el amor, como todo en la vida tiene una causa lógica y justificada y lo de Mimi no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Matt.

El rubio levanto la vista y vio a su hermano esperando en el portal, elevo una ceja, llevaba el traje de baloncesto y el balón en las manos… miro el reloj, ¿no se suponía que debía estar entrenando? Volvió a mirar a su hermano, no tenía buena cara…

-¿Estás bien?

TK bajo la vista al suelo, parecía hundido.

-No, creo que no.

-¿Quieres ir al médico? Puedo llamar a Mamá.

TK lo miro con sorna.

-No llamarías a Mamá… llevas sin llamarla años- luego se apoyo de nuevo en la pared- No se trata… no estoy enfermo. Es otra cosa.

Mujeres.

La palabra le vino a la mente con un rayo, suspiro, no era el mejor día para mantener una charla de hombre a hombre sobre mujeres con su hermano pequeño pero…., lo miro detenidamente, tsk, responsabilidades de hermano mayor…

Pasó por su lado y le revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

-Anda sube.

Los dos subieron en silencio hasta el apartamento, cuando entraron Matt tiro las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y miro a TK.

-¿Quieres algo?

TK frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes zumo?

Matt pareció pensar.

-No.

-¿Un refresco que no sea coca cola?

Volvió a pensar.

-No.

-¿Leche?

-No.

-Déjalo, yo mismo iré a por agua, deberías empezar a beber algo más que café y coca cola.

-Lo sé, lo mismo me compro un refresco de limón la próxima vez.- Matt sonrió y TK lo miro sin comprender- Bueno ¿y qué sucede?

TK lo miro arrepentido.

-Que tú tenías razón.

Matt sonrió.

-Seguro que sí, pero refréscame la memoria.

-No debí meterme con lo de Davis y Hikari.

Matt asintió.

-¿Tan mal ha ido?

TK suspiro y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Peor, ni te lo imaginas.

-Le gusta otro chico que no es Davis ¿verdad?

TK se sonrojo.

-Sí…

Matt lo empezaba a mirar con interés, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Hikari se había enfadado con él por meterse en sus asuntos? Matt lo dudaba porque Hikari siempre era amable y más con TK, eran como hermanos, además si fuera eso TK no hubiera faltado al entrenamiento ni estaría sentado en su sofá como si le hubiera pasado algo im… espera un momento… no podía ser que…

-¿El chico… es alguien que conocemos?- TK asintió nervioso, oh por dios- Pues por tu cara o soy yo, cosa que dudo, o eres tú…

TK tomo aire.

-C…creo que soy yo.

Matt alzo las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Crees?

TK asintió luego se sonrojo hasta llegar a un punto que Matt pensó que tendría que reanimarlo.

-M…m….me…. me beso.

Lo soltó como el que se quita una tirita del brazo, y Matt apenas podía creer lo que oía, Hikari besando a alguien, por dios, Hikari besando a TK, eso debería ser casi incesto, claro que no eran hermanos…, Matt miro a su hermano detenidamente, ya no era el chico que vestía pantalones cortos y que inspiraba ternura entre las chicas, la verdad es que era un chico alto y bastante guapo… y Hikari y él siempre se habían llevado bien…, es más su hermano siendo sensible, atento, simpático… sí, tenia cualidades para ser un buen novio… y ya tenían 14 años… casi 15, las hormonas se disparaban… y podían haber confundido sentimientos…

-¿Y qué vas hacer?

TK se echo hacia atrás en el sofá mirando al techo.

-No lo sé…

* * *

Mimi se cepillaba el pelo sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, llevaba ausente todo el día y ella lo sabía, había intentado mantenerse fin, mostrarse indiferente a él, ser más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, pero se había comportado como una idiota, dejo el cepillo de mala gana sobre la comida, había bastado chocarse con él para quedarse embobada, como si se hubiera chocado con una estrella de cine o algo así, lo había adorado con la vista, y eso que sus ojeras le desmejoraban, aunque… suspiro, tenía que reconocer que era guapo, bueno, siempre se lo había parecido, pero a ella esa clase de chicos no le gustaban, ella buscaba… un hombre, un caballero, alguien que fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para escucharla y corregirla, del modo correcto por supuesto, pero a la vez debía tener un punto de canalla que la robara besos en donde menos se esperaba y que la diera al menos una sorpresa al mes y que…

Mimi se detuvo y se miro en el espejo, ¿Qué hacia pensando en eso? No era como cuando tenía doce años, ahora ya conocía mejor a los hombres, y sabia que el suyo no existía… y de existir estaba segura que no se parecía en nada a Yamato Ishida, el muy idiota la había mirado descaradamente durante un buen rato en el pasillo a placer, Mimi conocía esa mirada, y aunque en otro momento hubiera reaccionado en ese instante se quedo quieta y, muy a su pesar, deseando en silencio que hiciera algo más que mirarla…

No era justo, la castaña se tumbo sobre el colchón y abrazo uno de los osos que tenia esparcidos por la cama, no debía tener esos ojos, ni esa sonrisa picara, ni ese gesto de enfadado constantemente, tampoco debía dar esos besos, ni tocarla como ella sabía que podía hacerlo, no, él debería seguir siendo él niño repelente que la ignoraba…

Porque eso había hecho hasta hace unas semanas ignorarla completamente, bueno a veces cuando Mimi se enfadaba o lloraba o reía a carcajadas la miraba como si estuviera loca pero quitando eso y sus ,imposibles de no ver, mechas rosas dudaba que supiera que ella existía.

Dios lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto… Mimi frunció el ceño, el problema era que no sabía muy por qué lo odiaba….

* * *

Yolie se encontraba en su habitación dándose de golpes contra su almohada con los cascos puestos y la música a todo volumen ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aun no tenía claro si debía o no decírselo a Mimi… si ella fuera Mimi estaba segura de que le gustaría saberlo… se resigno, puede que estuviera cometiendo un error, pero en fin … al menos era un buen chisme…

-¡¡¡¡¡YOLIE¡¡¡¡¡

La pelimorada soltó el mobil de golpe y se incorporo quitándose los auriculares en la puerta su padre la miraba exasperado.

-¿S..Sí?

Su padre bufo.

-¿Es que no me oías? ¿Qué demonios hacías? Hace más de cinco minutos que tienes a un chico en la puerta, y si no bajas pronto tu madre acabara invitándolo a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

¿Un chico? ¿Quién? Su corazón se lleno de alegría y esperanza, seguramente era Keito, oh ya sabía ella que siempre la había amado, que se había equivocado cuando la dejo, sonrió abiertamente. _Tú Madre… _Yolie perdió el color, sus músculos se tensaron, oh no, su madre estaba abajo con Keito, dios que aun no fuera demasiado tarde, que aun no hubiera sacado las horribles fotos de su primera comunión, salió corriendo esquivando a su padre y casi tropezó de lo rápido que bajo las escaleras, en ese momento vio a su madre sonriente de espaldas contando algo sobre ella, un kilo de frambuesas y vomitar a un profesora, dios, como odiaba aquel recuerdo…

-MAMA no hace falta que…

Al bajar otro escalón la voz de Yolie se perdió al ver quién era el chico que la esperaba en la puerta, ¿qu.. qué… qu…

-Oh, no seas tonta- protesto su madre- fue muy gracioso, el director de la guardería nos llamo muy preocupado por tu manera de comer compulsivamente…

Yolie apenas oía a su madre, frunció el ceño al pasar al lado de ella y empujar al chico para que saliera de su casa después cerró la puerta sin despedirse.

Desde dentro oyó como su madre protestaba y su padre la respondía que eso era fruto de las drogas que seguro tomaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí Matt?

Los ojos azules del chico la miraron divertido.

-Hasta hace un segundo hablar con tu madre.

Yolie se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y has venido a hablar con mi madre?

-Es revelador, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

¿Qué hacia el limón ese en su casa? Y riéndose de ella…

-No es gracioso.

-No lo pretendo.- Matt suspiro y la miro de frente- He venido, porque eres la única que sabe lo que paso entre Mimi y yo- Yolie se sonrojo – y dado tu reacción de esta tarde, está claro que crees haber entendido mal las palabras de Tai.

-¿Mi reacción? No sé que a te refieres yo no oí nada…

Matt elevo una ceja con sorna.

-¿Y me puedes explicar donde ibas? Ese pasillo no tiene salida…

Yolie se molesto, ¿por qué hacían cosas sin salida, era una tontería porque todo lo que entra tiene que salir… ¿o no era así?

-Para que lo sepas me gusta ese pasillo.- Matt alzo las cejas divertido- sí, es un pasillo muy… largo, ya hay pocos como ese.

-Hay un pasillo igual en cada planta, pero supongo que yo no soy un amante de los pasillos como tú.

-¡Eso es obvio!

Matt la miro frustrado luego se puso serio, tanto una parte de Yolie se removió de miedo.

-No estoy enamorado de Mimi, lo que ocurrió entre ella y yo, solo fue eso, y no quiero que líes las cosas, da vueltas por los pasillos o haz lo que te venga en gana pero no le digas a Mimi que Tai dijo eso porque no entendéis nada.

-¿Y qué hay que entender? Eres un desvirgador con muy mal carácter.

Matt se sonrojo débilmente.

-Haz el favor de no llamarme así.

- No sé por qué tienes tantos problemas ¿Y qué si te gustara? es más ¿Por qué no te gusta Mimi?

A Matt pareció pillarle desprevenido la pregunta. Los ojos de Yolie se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como su rostro se sonrojaba y las aletas de su nariz se abrían más, su boca se abrió, oh dios mío, no había oído mal, Tai tenía razón… estaba…

-Por qué no.

Dicho lo cual se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-…enamorado…

* * *

Era la peor sensación del mundo, o al menos la peor que él hubiera vivido, habían pasado dos días desde el fatídico beso que le había dado Hikari, y se sentía la peor persona del mundo, Hikari…, se dio media vuelta y la miro, tenia ojeras, y miraba constantemente por la ventana, volvió a mirar al frente a la pizarra en la que solo veía borrones blancos sobre el fondo verde negruzco, dios, no le había ni mirado desde entonces, seguramente estaba enfadada con él, pero… ¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? Ella era Hikari, no era una chica, era… HIKARI, ¿por qué había hecho ella aquello? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Entre ella y él nunca había habido… pasión, deseo, dios mío, entre ellos solo había existido amistad, ¿por qué ahora ella… le besaba? ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Él no quería que ella lo ignorara, no quería… perderla.

-TK.

TK pestañeo para salir de sus pensamientos y giro la cara para ver a un sonriente Davis que lo miraba feliz. ¡OH SEÑOR¡ se había olvidado de Davis, iba a matarlo, y luego moriría él de desilusión…¿ cómo se lo iba a decir?

-Madre mía, no me extraña que saques buena nota, te quedas concentrado en la pizarra incluso cuando acaba la clase.

¿La clase? Miro alrededor y vio a todo el mundo charlando y saliendo del aula. Se levanto corriendo, si salía de ahí rápidamente, quizás Davis no le preguntara…

-Ya, es que no entendía bien lo que ponía en la pizarra.

Davis se volvió hacia ella.

-TK… es solo la fecha de los exámenes, eso lo entiendo hasta yo…

TK se sonrojo.

-Bueno t… tengo que irme.

Davis salió corriendo tras de él.

-EY, ¿has hablado con ella?

TK frunció el ceño, con lo olvidadizo que era para algunas cosas…

-¿Con quién?

Davis lo miro asombrado.

-Con Hikari…

-Ah… eso… oh…. Bueno… yo…. Veras Davis… creo que eso es mejor que lo olvides, yo… últimamente Hikari y yo… no hablamos mucho, asique no creo que me lo diga… por… ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Yolie?

Davis frunció el ceño.

-¡¡Porque está loca!!, ¡además dijiste que me ayudarías!

-Ya… pero, en serio que… no puedo Davis, lo siento mucho.- Davis se detuvo, y TK a desgana también, lo vio mirar hacia al suelo como si no entendiera nada,, y obviamente así era, si pudiera decirle la verdad, pero conocía a su amigo, si le decía que Hikari estaba enamorado de otro no pararía hasta sacarle quien es…- Yo… debí haberte dicho esto desde un principio, de verdad que lo lamento, pero si ella está enamorada de…alguien cuando esté preparada se lo dirá…

Davis desvió la mirada.

-Si tú lo dices… a fin de cuentas tú la conoces más que yo…- eso había creído él pero estaba claro que no…- bueno- el ánimo de Davis pareció resurgir y TK le sonrió- aun me queda la fiesta de Izzy, ¿qué mejor sitio para declarase que en una fiesta?

* * *

Matt miro a ambos lados, y cuando se aseguro que no había nadie se sentó en el banco de piedra que había bajo uno de los cerezos que decoraban el camino, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un cigarrillo, no es que fuera fumador pero últimamente lo necesitaba, saco el mechero rojo y prendió el pitillo, luego lo guardo y saco su i-pod, se coloco los auriculares y le dio al play, la música lo relajaba, le hacía dejar de pensar, o mejor dicho le dejaba pensar en lo que él quería, aunque claro eso era más fácil cuando había borrado todas las canciones que hablar de algo parecido a amar, desamor melancólico y que dijeran rosa o princesa, le habían quedado pocas, pero lograban amansar su locura, le dio una calada al cigarro y soltó el aire, respiro el aire fresco de aquel día, era un día bonito, cielo azul…

Matt noto un golpecito en el hombro y volvió la cabeza rápidamente, rectificación, era un día bonito, ¿y ahora que quería el idiota este? Volvió a mirar al frente mientras seguía con la mirada el cuerpo del chico que abría los labios y decía algo que no oía, joder… se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y se quito los cascos.

-¿Ishida?

Matt miro al chico que había salido con Mimi el fin de semana, y con el que por cierto no había hablado nunca hasta ese día, por eso no entendía que demonios hacia allí parado frente a él, se quito el cigarrillo y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

El repeinado se cruzo se brazos y Matt alzo las cejas débilmente. ¿Estaba a la defensiva?

-Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas.

Matt volvió a dar una calada.

-Aclara.

Kai pareció pensar, quizás no esperaba una contestación tan rápida, o tan precisa.

-Muy bien, te digo esto porque eres amigo de Tai, y yo a él lo respeto mucho, asique he creído conveniente avisarte que no tolerare que montes otra escena a Mimi en mi presencia.

Si no hubiera estado sujetando el cigarrillo se le hubiera caído de la boca de la impresión de aquella palabras, ¿qué no le iba a tolerar a él, el idiota del flequillazo? Debía haberle oído mal, tiro la colilla, por si acaso, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo que no te entendido bien. Lo que hablemos Mimi y yo no es de tu incumbencia, de hecho lo que haga yo con cualquier persona en cualquier momento no es de tu incumbencia.

Kai achico los ojos.

-Lo que hagas con cualquier persona me da igual, pero Mimi pronto será mi novia y no me gustó la escena del otro día.

Matt estaba completamente en shock, si le hubieran pinchado ni siquiera hubiera sangrado. Debía estar bromeando.

-Pues tienes un problema porque Mimi y yo somos amigos.

En teoría, pero eso a ese imbécil no le importaba. Puto presuntuoso ¿Cómo que iba a ser su novia? Menudo gilipollas.

-Lo del otro día no parecía una riña de amigos si no de ex novios, - Kai sonrió sin gracia ni alegría- no soy tonto, se que has tenido algo con ella, todo el mundo se entero de vuestro choque el primer día de clase…

Matt ladeo la cabeza, la furia empezaba a invadir sus venas.

-¿Tienes miedo de que Mimi me prefiera a mi? Es eso, quieres que me aleje.

Kai se encogió de hombros.

-No te tengo miedo, entre tú y yo, yo pego más con Mimi, tenemos más en común, pero si quieres verlo así…

Ya era un hecho la rabia y el odio bullían por su sangre, estaba a punto de levantarse y moler a golpes al imbécil ese, pero si lo hacía tendría que explicar a Tai por qué lo había hecho… ¡joder¡

-No me interesa Mimi. Pero si me interesara me importaría una mierda tu amenaza.

Kai ladeo la cabeza colocándose el flequillo perfecto en su sitio.

-Sé que te interesa Mimi, pero si quieres creer que no, por mi mejor, lo que si te digo es que nunca he perdido una chica, y no va a ser la primera vez… y menos Mimi.

A TOMAR POR CULO, iba a matarlo. Matt se levanto del banco y se puso a su altura.

-Si a mí me diera la gana te la quitaría.

Kai sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, pero a ti no te gusta Mimi, asique no lo harás no?

Matt apretó los dientes ¡¡JODER¡¡ JODER¡¡ JODER¡¡ ALA MIERDA ¡!SI QUE LE GUSTABA LA ESTUPIDA ESA¡¡ los algo en él se encogió, o no… pero el hecho de pensar que el imbécil ese la tocara, la besara, apretó los puños, para no golpearlo y admitir abiertamente que la estúpida reina del rosa le interesaba, que cojones…

-Hare lo que me dé la gana,- Matt lo señalo con el dedo índice- que no se te olvide.

Dicho lo cual se marcho dejando al idiota atrás, ¡¡¡joder!!! Necesitaba una tila y un psicólogo urgentemente.

* * *

Hikari quería morirse, había sido la peor semana de su vida, ella pensaba que lo peor que pasaba cuando te declarabas y este te decía que no era el rechazo, pero no era solo eso, había mucho más, la vergüenza, el sentimiento de estupidez, de rabia, de infelicidad… y por si fuera poco debía enfrentarlo todos los días en clase, volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada.

El teléfono sonó, y Hikari alzo el rostro y miro la llamada entrante, debía ser la quinceava llamada de Yolie, que se unía a las diez de Mimi y las cinco de Sora, estaba segura que querrían saber cómo iba a ir vestida, pero… ella no pensaba ir, lo sentía mucho por Izzy , pero ya había sido bastante duro, había huido de las preguntas de sus amigas echándole la culpa de su estado de ánimo a la menstruación, pero ya debía ser la menstruación más larga de la historia, y además era sábado no tenia por que ir, podía quedarse en casa compadeciéndose de ella misma hasta quedarse dormida.

La puerta sonó y Hikari se incorporo mientras se entreabría.

-Mamá dice que estas rara. -Hikari miro a su hermano y este la miro con preocupación como si la acabara de ver- Dios, estas fatal. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has llorado? ¿Es alguna cosa de esas de chicas?

Hikari sonrió.

-Algo así.

-Bueno sé que soy un chico pero si quieres hablar ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Al final del pasillo.

Tai sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te estás arreglando? –Miro el reloj- Vamos a llegar tarde.

Hikari estrujo un pedazo de sabana que tenia entre las manos.

-No voy a ir.

Tai abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no vas?- tiro de la manta de su cama- levántate ahora mismo, no puedes hacerle esto a Izzy, no sé lo que te pasa, pero tú siempre me dices que si un amigo te necesita hay que estar ahí, y el pobre Izzy nos necesita a todos, y más ahora que por fin estamos todos juntos, Matt, Mimi, Sora, TK, Joe, Davis… todos, y tú no vas a faltar.

Hikari frunció el ceño odiaba cuando tenia razón.

-No tengo traje, no pensaba ir y no me compre nada.

Tai frunció el ceño.

-Eso lo arreglo yo, tú dúchate, péinate y esas cosas que hacéis las chicas, yo voy a conseguirte un disfraz a tu medida.- Hikari abrió la boca para protestar- Si no vas llamare a las chicas y las diré que vengan…

Como odiaba que se saliera con la suya.

* * *

Yolie miro al espejo una vez más mientras se colocaba la diadema con las incomodas antenas, quizás no había elegido el mejor disfraz para bailar… frunció el ceño, para bailar estaba ella, tenía que hacer algo con Mimi y Matt, ¿pero el qué? Además Hiakri y Sora debían tener la peor menstruación de su vida… ¡dios mío y todos iban a asistir a esa fiesta! Debería haberse disfrazado de rambo, porque aquello podía convertirse en un campo de batalla… arrugo la nariz, demasiado hasta para ella… además le gustaba su disfraz, en parte era el color de moda…

Yolie se miro al espejo convencida y sonrió, como alguien había dicho una vez entre la guerra y el amor hay un paso, frunció el ceño ¿o no era así?

* * *

**Bueno pues lo dejamos aquí, para que el próximo capítulo sea la fiesta, (le damos un premio a quien adivine de que va Yolie, que no lo hemos puesto difícil, todos van disfrazados ^.^ ) pobre Izzy en esa fiesta ya os avisamos que van a pasar muchas cosas y algunas no decentes del todo. Bueno pues esperamos que os haya gustado n.n **

**un besitooooo **

**y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR (Que siempre las tenemos en cuenta) **

**ah y perdón por no responder antes es que queríamos tardar poco en subir el cap, pero esta vez respondemos.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	12. XII:Tequila,sal y limón

**¡¡HOLA DE NUEVO!! Bueno lo primero y como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SOBRETODO POR LAS RR que nos hacen muchiiiisima ilusión, ya incluso hay con muchos de vosotros que cuando nos escribís sabemos perfectamente quienes sois, a todos vosotros muchas gracias, y como lo prometido es deuda y estudiar es tremendamente soporífero (mucho animo a todos) pues tenemos la imaginación disparada XD **

**Ya sabemos que dijimos que lo tendríamos para el domingo pero… Nos hemos enganchado a la granja del facebook (si tenéis y queréis vecinos decírnoslo :D) y al tekken6… 6.6 y además lo íbamos a colgar ayer pero teníamos una cita con EDWARD CULLEN y tuvimos que ir a ver luna nueva ^.^ MIL PERDONES!! A cambio lo hemos hecho larguito (por no decir extra largo XD, son casi 2 capítulos en uno…)n.n **

**Bueno lo segundo… más o menos lo habéis acertado… y cuando lo leáis lo entenderéis XD jajajaja aun así os vamos a dar como ganadores y dedicaros el capitulo a: MimiDeIshida, Yuuko, melisa, , ziitah-TxE-, yusha y Sakura Tachikawa. n.- (Si nos dejamos a alguien decírnoslo que será que no nos hemos dado cuenta)**

**Y por último avisar que hay… LEMMON!!! Íbamos a hacer lime pero… como hemos tardado más de lo que dijimos por nuestra culpa pues os lo damos como recompensa (no os pervirtáis mucho…)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Tequila, sal y limón**_

Izzy no comprendía nada… ¿qué prisas tenía el hermano de Joe con llevarlo a casa? Aun no había acabado del todo en trabajo en el que estaba inmerso ahora, suspiro con resignación, ni le había dado tiempo a quitarse la bata blanca… claro que eso tampoco importaba mucho tal como conducía había pensado que moriría antes de llegar, ¿y en ese caso qué más daba la ropa que llevara?

El hermano de Joe derrapo para alcanzar un semáforo en verde al final de la calle, genial iba a morir el día de su cumpleaños…

* * *

Mimi sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de Izzy cuando entro en la sala y todos gritaron al unisonó: "FELICIDADES"

Izzy comenzó a reírse y a bromear con el hermano de Joe que parecía disculparse por algo, en otro momento ella se sentiría igual de feliz que él, o más, a fin de cuentas ¡iba de princesa¡ pero ni su vestido conseguía quitarla esa sensación, era extraña, comenzaba en el estomago como un hormigueo que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, no conseguía estar tranquila, no podía dejar de mirar alrededor buscándole, y eso la reventaba, ella nunca buscaba a un chico con la mirada, bueno al menos que fueran causa mayor, como Robert Pattinson, Cristiano Ronaldo o los otros veinte nombres de dioses que en ese momento le venían a la cabeza, y entre ellos no estaba Yamato Ishida, claro que… su mirada volvió a recorren el salón, aun así lo buscaba, y eso que en el fondo sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que no apareciera, en fin Matt en una fiesta de disfraces… ¿de qué se iba a disfrazar? ¿De limón? Un carcajada se escapo de sus labios apenas audible y una sonrisa se quedo en su cara, bueno no le veía vestido de ninguna fruta, mmmm quizás de demonio o vampiro… no sabía muy bien porque pero le veía… peligroso y a la vez… suspiro oh por dios, tenía que dejar esas tonterías ya, Yamato Ishida sólo había sido el primer chico de su vida, eso no significaba que fuera el único,, de hecho, desvió su mirada a la derecha para ver a su acompañante, un perfecto príncipe, y nunca mejor dicho Kai se había vestido de príncipe de cuento de hadas, Mimi se sorprendió, hasta espada llevaba, sonrió, la verdad era que había sido un detalle, seguramente se había imaginado su disfraz y había querido acompañarla hasta en eso… Kai la miro feliz y la devolvió la sonrisa, Mimi desvió la mirada de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente y la fijo en su amiga, frunció el ceño, no parecía que Sora se lo estuviera pasando mejor que ella… la pobre había trabajado mucho con ella en decorar aquello al menos una debería estar disfrutándolo…

-Ahora vuelvo.

Kai miro alrededor como si buscara a alguien y luego la sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir su conversación con un compañero de clase.

* * *

Era la decimoquinta vez que Sora pensaba que eso no había sido una buna idea, ¿por qué tenían que haber dado una fiesta? Miro a Izzy con cierto rencor que se disipo rápidamente, no, aquella fiesta no era el problema, Izzy era un buen amigo siempre estaba cuando le necesitaban, él se merecía eso y mucho más…

Noto un tirón del gorro oscuro y se giro a ver quién era el primero en hacer la gracia y vio una sonriente Mimi, y si algo tenia la castaña era que su sonrisa era completamente contagiosa, asique le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Parece que la fiesta está siendo un éxito.

Al menos para el resto eso parecía, todo el mundo bailaba y bebía feliz, todos menos ella…

-Eso parece- respondió Mimi poniéndose a su lado- ¿Y Hikari?

Sora frunció el ceño.

-Parece que ella y Tai se retrasan.

-Sera culpa de Tai…- siempre era culpa de Tai- oye… y…¿TK?

Sora la miro sorprendida, había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en Tai y su "cita" como para pensar en que faltaba TK… Ahora se sentía culpable, además de idiota…

-No lo sé, no me había dado cuenta de que faltaba claro que tampoco veo a Matt asique supongo que estará intentándole convencer de que venga…

-No creo que venga.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe...

Mimi la escrudiño con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sora se sonrojo y la miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mimi la miro suspicaz.

- Estas rara… no hablas con nadie.

Sora frunció el ceño, ¿se habría dado cuenta Mimi?

-Hablo contigo.

Mimi rio. Y Sora se tranquilizo sonriendo a su vez.

-Eso no dice mucho a nuestro favor- Mimi sonrió picara- En los cuentos las brujas y las princesas no son amigas.

Sora alzo una ceja.

-Eso es porqué las princesas son muy elitistas.

Mimi fingió ofenderse.

-Porque las brujas intentan envenenarlas.

Sora rio.

-¿Tequila?

-Es un buen veneno.

Dicho lo cual las dos cogieron los vasos pequeños que había en una mesa pegada a la pared brindaron en silencio y bebieron, Sora noto el amargo sabor del tequila y arrugo la nariz.

-Hace falta sal y limón.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-No necesito limón.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Mimi pareció pensar la respuesta y no encontrar ninguna convincente… Asique enfadada consigo misma lleno dos vasos más y sin coger ni limón y sal se lo ofreció, en cualquier otro momento Sora se hubiera negado, pero… ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar ver a Tai con otra chica? Otra chica a la que le presentaría ilusionado…

Volvió a brindar y se tomo el líquido de un trago.

-¿Brindáis sin mí?

* * *

Hikari intentaba medio sonreír a sus amigas mientras que estas la miraban sorprendidas, su hermano podía haber elegido un disfraz con más ropa, campanilla no era exactamente un hada con un vestido largo…

-¡Claro! ¿Qué sería del cuento sin hadas?

Hikari sonrió y acepto el vaso que la castaña le ofrecía.

-¿Sin sal y limón?

Mimi alzo una ceja y frunció los labios.

-Hoy somos chicas fuertes.

Sora rio y levanto su vaso.

-Brindo por eso.

Hikari no hubiera encontrado nada mejor por lo que brindar, desde que había entrado lo había buscado con miedo, furtivamente con la mirada, totalmente aterrada, hasta que había visto un destello rosa con una corona y una bruja oscura brindando, y algo en ella había sentido que allí estaría protegida, por una princesa rosa y una bruja oscura… sonrió y choco su vaso antes de brindar.

Hikari tosió al notar el líquido por su garganta. Dejo el vaso y miro a sus amigas.

-¿Y tu hermano?

Hikari miro a Sora.

-No lo sé, por ahí anda… le he dicho que venía con vosotras.

Mimi rio.

-¿Va de zombi?

Hikari rio.

-No, y eso que todas las mañanas borda el papel.

Las tres rieron. Mimi ladeo la cabeza.

-Bueno si sigue nuestra estela se disfrazara de dragón o de rey.

Sora frunció el ceño.

-No le des ideas. Además aquí el príncipe ya esta- sonrió con intención a Mimi- ¿Dónde le has dejado?

Mimi se sonrojo y tomo otros dos vasos y se los ofreció a sus amigas.

-Por ahí…

Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Kai se había vestido de príncipe por Mimi y esta no sabía dónde estaba? Eso no era muy normal… miro el vaso que tenia entre las manos, por mucho que bebiera la situación no iba a cambiar, antes o después tendría que enfrentar a TK, claro que… el tequila era una buena ayuda hasta entonces. Levanto el vaso.

-Por nosotras.

Sora y Mimi asintieron y vaciaron su vaso con entusiasmo a la vez que Hikari que volvió a toser. Las volvió a mirar y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que allí faltaba algo…

-¿Y Yolie?

* * *

Yolie no dejaba de bailar al ritmo de la música alrededor de un montón de gente, era una buena fiesta, tenía que darle la enhorabuena a Sora y a Mimi, claro que ella se había encargado de inflar globos, puede que por eso la doliera la cabeza como si hubiera bebido mucho, inflar 223 globos más 2 explotados cruelmente en el proceso de atarlos no era fácil, Yolie frunció el ceño al recordar la cara de todos cuando Sora la había informado que existía el inflador y que estaba en un armario… ¿Es que no tenían un pos-it para dejarla una nota? Yolie suspiro, en fin, a lo hecho pecho y nunca mejor dicho…

Tenía calor, demasiado calor, debía haber elegido un disfraz más escotado o con menos tela… tenía que ir a beber algo… alzo la vista entre las cabeza que se movían y diviso a sus amigas riéndose y…!bebiendo chupitos¡ ¡¡SIN ELLA¡¡ Si no se equivocaba eso era tequila… ¡por dios¡ es que no podían hacer nada bien sin ella… el tequila se toma con sal y limón… tendría que ir a explicárselo…

La pelimorada se hizo hueco hasta llegar frente a sus amigas que la miraron sonriente ¿Cuántos tequilas llevaban?

-Está visto que no sabéis beber sin mí, es sal, tequila y limón…

Las tres la miraron divertida.

-Pero es que nosotras somos chicas duras, hemos decidido que no necesitamos el limón.

Yolie se indigno.

-¡¿Y qué os ha hecho la sal?!

Mimi se rio.

-Era por no discriminarla, ya sabes cómo somos del grupo no al limón.

Yolie alzo una ceja escéptica.

-Sobre todo tú…- Sora la miro extrañada y Yolie cambio de tema antes de que preguntara, aun no sabía si Mimi lo había contado y sobretodo no sabía si le diría a Mimi lo que había dicho Matt- Si hubiera sabido que las tres ibais a vestiros de cuento me hubiera puesto otro disfraz…

Hikari la miro dudosa…

-Bueno… emmm…. Las abejas también son bonitas… y… seguro que hay algún cuento… de abejas…

Yolie se cruzo de brazos.

-No voy de abeja- Las tres la miraron sorprendida-Voy de avispa.

-No veo la diferencia…

¿Cómo podía no verla?

-La abeja trabaja todo el rato, la avispa no.

Mimi frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿Y qué hace la avispa?

Vaya pregunta, la avispa…, la avispa hace… a la mierda.

-Bebe tequila.

Todas cogieron un vaso y sonriendo brindaron.

-Por las avispas.

Yolie trago y sonrió al oír la tos de Hikari… Abrió al boca para hacer otro brindes cuando los vio… como acto reflejo miro a Mimi, en aquella fiesta iba a ser imposible que Mimi tomara tequila sin limón…

* * *

Aquello era una niñería, más que eso… se sentía completamente incomodo, y no era por ir disfrazado a fin de cuentas él en sus conciertos se ponía a veces ropa más estrafalaria, pero hay… una chica vestida de calabaza paso a su lado golpeándole con un lateral del disfraz… dios, ¿por qué había aceptado ir allí? Miro por encima de las cabezas y vio a un chico castaño vestido de …¿medico? Con una copa en la mano y la nariz enrojecida claramente por el alcohol, estaba siendo un buen cumpleaños para Izzy… aunque… podía haberle un comprado mejor y no asistir… giro la cabeza y miro a su hermano.

-Un cura de verdad en una fiesta estaría más contento que tú.

Su hermano suspiro y luego sonrió a medias.

-Es posible…

Matt le dio golpecito en el hombro.

-Anímate, Hikari y tú sois amigos desde siempre, superareis esto…

TK le miro indeciso.

-Si tú lo dices…

Matt alzo más la mirada en busca de Hikari, no entendía muy bien por qué había besado a su hermano sin más, pero estaba seguro que esos dos eran un gran equipo… puede que una gran pareja, claro que para eso su hermano debería sentir algo más por ella… le miro de soslayo, estaba muy afectado, y avergonzado… quizás sí que sintiera algo más y no se daba cuenta… o quizás ese beso le había gustado más de lo que él mismo creía o estaba dispuesto a admitir… volvió la mirada al gentío y atisbo a ver un reflejo rosa… nadie podía llevar ese rosa con clase excepto ella, fijo la mira y la vio riéndose alrededor de un grupo de chicas, que si no andaba mal encaminado la bruja era Sora, asique la de verde corto y alitas era Kairi… y eso amarillo y negro con antenas debía ser Yolie… Algo ataco a Matt por dentro… su mirada se fijo en la perfecta cara de la castaña enmarcada en tirabuzones castaños coronados con una tiara, una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro… tenía que ir de princesa…

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿A quién miras?

Matt desvió la mirada rápidamente levemente sonrojado, al ver que su hermano se ponía a su lado y fijaba la vista donde la tenía él.

-Intentaba adivinar de que bicho va Yolie.

TK frunció el ceño.

-Yo diría que es una abeja.

Matt noto el momento justo en que su hermano se dio cuenta de que al lado de Yolie estaba Hikari, la tensión aumento varios grados y su cara se volvió de rojo escarlata, todo su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a huir.

-¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella…?

TK lo miro triste.

-Ella no querrá habar conmigo.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Si no lo intentas no lo vas a saber nunca..

TK pareció pensativo…

-Primero felicitare a Izzy, es su fiesta…

Matt sonrió y volvió a mirar de soslayo a la princesita, era la fiesta de Izzy, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquella fiesta era más que eso…

* * *

Sora notaba que el tequila empezaba a afectarlas cuando empezaron a hablar de las series de dibujos que veían de pequeñas, claro que por otro lado debía reconocer que una parte de ella casi se había olvidado de que por qué había empezado a beber, casi…

Un tirón de su gorro la hizo volverse risueña, sin duda debía ser Izzy o Davis que venía a hablar con Hikari…

Su sonrisa se congelo en la cara y el color desapareció de su cara al ver a un sonriente Tai vestido de soldado.

-No os encontraba.

Sora abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Pues no habrás mirado bien las antenas de Yolie se ven desde lejos.

Tai sonrió a Mimi.

-¿Y tú donde andabas?

La pregunta de Hikari fue como una bofetada en la cara, ¿estaba con la chica con la que tenía una cita? ¿Acaso ella la conocía?

-Pues por ahí, con Izzy, con Joe… ah, Mimi tienes un príncipe buscándote.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de recordar a su acompañante y se alejo del grupo, Sora no podía decir qué, pero sabía que ahí había algo raro…

-Kairi…. –Hikari miro a Yolie- necesito ir al baño.

Hikari miro al techo.

-Eres una depuradora…. Anda vamos.

Por un momento en el interior de Sora cundió el pánico, deseo agarrar a sus amigas e irse con ellas u obligarlas a quedarse, lo que fuera antes que quedarse sola con él…

-¿Por qué vais a mear de dos en dos?

Sora lo miro extrañada durante un instante con todas sus neuronas desubicadas.

-Por… para hacernos compañía.

Tai pareció extrañado.

-¿En el baño?

Sora ladeo la cabeza.

-En el camino da más seguridad, a demás hablas, que en el baño de las chicas siempre hay cola.

-¡Porque vais de dos en dos¡

Sora no pudo evitar reírse. Y Tai aunque sin entender muy bien que había dicho gracioso sonrió.

-Siento mucho lo del trabajo…

Sora se sorprendió.

-No.. No tienes porque sentirlo.

-Sí que tengo, también es tu nota, y se lo importante que es para ti sacar buenas notas, he sido un egoísta anteponiendo mi cita- Los ojos de Sora se iluminaron, ¿pensaba que eso era lo que la molestaba ¿Su nota?- pero no tienes por qué preocuparte la he pospuesto.

¿Pos…puesto? Eso no era lo que ella quería oír, no la había anulado… Los ojos empezaron a escocerla y la garganta se la cerro, estaba siendo injusta, él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, para él no era más que una amiga, y como tal no tenia queja él siempre la había cuidado y hecho lo posible para que fuera feliz, incluso iba a perderse una cita por pasar una cita haciendo un estúpido trabajo escolar con tal de que ella no se enfadara o su nota no empeorara…

Trago saliva y pestañeo varias veces, luego tomo dos vasos de la mesa y le ofreció uno a Tai asumiendo su destino, este le miro sin comprender hasta que ella alzo su vaso y brindo, por lo que eran, por lo que siempre serian.

-Por los amigos.

* * *

El tequila no la sentaba bien…

Miro a Hikari hablando con una compañera de clase, de algo que… además de no entender del todo no la importaba en absoluto es más, ahora que la miraba bien esa chica no la caía bien, no, no la gustaba su cara… bah… giro sobre sí misma con media vuelta más de la necesaria y decidido ir a buscar algo más divertido, frunció el ceño, ella conocía a ese vampiro… Keito… ¿Qué hacía con la guarra esa? Si la quería a ella, habían quedado… bueno habían quedado en quedar, pero eso era igual de valido.

Si iba a enterar esa… seguro le estaba rondando…

Ll ego hasta quedar justo delante de ellos y lo miro. Keito la sonrió.

-Yolie. ¿Qué tal todo?

-No sabía que ibas a venir. Si me lo hubieras dicho te habría buscado antes o hubiéramos venido juntos, vives al lado mía…

Keito se rasco detrás la oreja.

-Si bueno, pero es que he venido con unos amigos y no era plan de que yo fuera por mi parte con una chica.

-Ahora estas con una.

Keito miro a la chica de al lado de él.

-Ah, esta, es una amiga.

-Como todas…- si pudiera matarla… pero ella no tenía ya nada con Keito, ¿con que derecho podía hacerlo? ¿El alcohol sería una buena coartada?- Bueno…- quizás era cierto que no se había dado cuenta, o que sus amigos no querían ir con chicas…- Ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres que nos tomemos una copa?

Keito pareció dudar.

-Bueno…. Claro, - Yolie sonrió triunfante- Luego te busco por ahí y nos la tomamos.

Yolie dejo de sonreír y la chica de su lado sin embargo sonrió sin querer hacerlo, bah, era una estúpida, seguro que Keito iba enseguida a estar con ella… se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en busca de una de sus amigas, ¿Dónde estaban? Giro la cabeza y noto un tirón de pelo, como si algo se la hubiera enganchado, cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que una de sus maravillosa antenas se habían encajado en algún sitio… como puso giro sobre si con el cuello torcido para ver en qué demonio estaba enganchada.

OH DIOS MIO.

La imagen debía ser un cuadro Ken, en toda su perfección vestido de caballero medieval con cota de malla y todo tenia la mano ligeramente levantada y cota de malla del brazo colgaba un palo negro… su antena… y ella lo miraba así descuellada, enganchada a su mano y vestida de avispa… ¿Qué tenía el destino contra ella?

-Lo lamento.

Yolei lo miro, ¿Qué lamentaba?

-No es culpa tuya, pero no muevas el brazo, o acabare clava.

Ken la miro extrañado.

-¿No llevas una diadema?

Yoli suspiro.

-No, va con clips de pelo, -Alzo las manos para intentar llegar a su malograda cabeza- espera un momento, alcanzo el clip y lo abrió, alzo la cabeza mientras Ken quitaba la antena de su brazo. Cuando lo miro la tenía en la mano y la miraba con curiosidad, Yolie la miro con lastima, se había roto….- genial ahora soy una avispa con una sola antena.

Ken la miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué de avispa y no de abeja?

-Por que las abejas trabajan mucho…- Ken la miro extrañado como si él hubiera pensado otra alternativa- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres un experto en abejas?

-No… pero sé que las avispas pueden picar cuantas veces quieran, pero la abeja muere si pica… pensaba que por eso ibas de avispa.

Yolie lo miro sorprendida.

-Pues ala por eso voy de avispa, avispa tullida, pero picadora.

Ken sonrió. Y Yolie casi se derrite, era demasiado guapo…

-¿Quieres…

Yolie lo miraba embobada mientras el chico le exponía su pregunta.

-Yolie, ¿ Y esa copa que me habías prometido?

Yolie se quedo muy seria de repente miro a Keito que la abrazaba por el hombro y a Ken se callaba de golpe, y sin saber pro que todo en ella le dijo que se separara del chico que la abrazaba, pero no lo hizo, más valía malo conocido… sonrió a Keito, ese era su presente, su futuro, él la quería a su manera.

* * *

Mimi no podía evitar mirarlo, ¿pirata? De todos los disfraces del mundo, tenía que disfrazarse de pirata… Matt hablaba con Joe al otro lado de la pista, no era justo que le quedara tan bien el traje, claro que a ella eso no la importaba ¿Quién quería un pirata cuando tenía un príncipe?

-¿Me estas escuchando? Mimi…

Mimi miro sorprendida a "su príncipe". ¿Estaba hablándola?

-¿Me decías algo?

Kai la miro susceptivo.

-¿Te aprieta demasiado el corsé?

Mimi miro el corsé de su vestido extrañada..

-No…

-Pues estas muy rara, y sonrojada, pensaba que tal vez no te llegaba suficiente aire.

Mimi tomo aire.

-No te preocupes, no es tan incomodo.- sonrió- ya sabes antes muerta que sencilla.

Kai la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te queda muy bien.

Mimi se sonrojo al notar que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, desde luego no había nada malo o raro en que dos personas que ya van por la segunda cita se besaran en una fiesta, pero ella… no… ella no… Tosió, y pareció funcionar porque él se separo un poco chafado.

-Creo que tengo que ir al baño. ¿Me esperas aquí? Prometo no tardar.

Mimi asintió nerviosa, aunque todo su cuerpo quería huir…

-Ahora vengo…

La castaña lo vio alejarse entre la gente y casi podría decir que sintió alivio, instintivamente busco con la mirada a Matt, pero donde ande antes estaba Matt ahora estaba Joe con su hermano… Mimi busco a ambos lados ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Buscas a tu príncipe?

Mimi dio un saltito del susto al reconocer la voz tan cerca de ella, en su oído.

Trago saliva y se giro para enfrentarse a esos ojos de color azul índigo que la miraban divertidos.

-Yo sé donde esta mi príncipe.

Matt sonrió.

-Oh… entonces ¿a Quién buscabas?

Mimi intentaba pensar rápido, dios, no volvería a beber…

-A… a…

-¿A?

-A Hikari.

Matt frunció el ceño.

-Porque será que creo que eres una princesa mentirosa…

Mimi sonrió.

-Al menos soy una princesa, y las princesas no hablan con piratas.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza.

-Yo que venía a firmar la paz…

La castaña lo miro dudosa, ¿la paz? ¿Qué era la paz entre ellos? ¿Volver a la ignoración? Que ni la mirara… no sabía muy bien por qué pero eso no era lo que ella quería.

-¿Y esperas a una fiesta llena de gente para que hablemos de esto?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Échale la culpa al alcohol si quieres.

Esos ojos… quizás era también el tequila el quemaba su tripa y no aquellos pozos azules que la miraban fijamente, quizás era el calor de la sala lo que erizaba su piel y no la dejaba pensar con claridad en vez de la proximidad con él… fuera lo que fuese sabia que tenia huir de allí, que estaba al borde de un precipicio…

-Muy bien, estamos en paz.

Mimi se giro para andar hacia cualquier lugar que la alejara de él, pero en ese momento noto un tirón de su muñeca y él la acerco hacia sí.

-¿Sellamos la paz?

* * *

Hikari se coloco un mecho de pelo que se le había escapado del moño detrás de la oreja, parecía que todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien… incluso ella estaba sonriente, lo cual ya era mucho más de lo que esperaba…

-Hola…

Sus pupilas se dilataron al oír aquel saludo, su corazón se desbocó y la vergüenza acudió a reflejarse en su rostro, tenía que superarlo, no podía culpar por mucho más tiempo a TK de no sentir lo mismo que ella sentía, había hecho el ridículo, eso estaba claro pero iba a tener que vivir con ello el resto de su vida, y para bien o para mal TK formaba parte de su vida… aun que solo fuera como amigo…

-Hola…

TK se encontraba a su lado tan recto como ella y mirando al frente al igual la castaña, conociendo a Takeru lo más seguro era que estuviera mucho más avergonzado que ella por lo sucedido, bueno quizás había exagerado con lo de "mucho más" pero sin duda era un alivio pensar que él no se lo tomaba a broma y que no le había dejado indiferente…

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Hikari se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello y sin cambiar la mirada le respondió casi en un grito histérico:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pudo notar como TK dejaba de mirarla y volvía la vista a su vez al frente completamente sonrojado.

-No… yo no… yo supongo que solo quería saber si volverás a clase el lunes…

Hikari suspiro, miro al suelo y luego tomo valor para mirarlo a la cara. No pudo evitar una débil sonrisa al ver aquello enormes ojos de color azul claro mirándola con pena.

-Claro, el lunes volveré a clase.

TK la devolvió la sonrisa y por un momento los dos se quedaron simplemente así, mirándose, dejando que el tiempo pasara segundo tras segundo, sin importar que alrededor la gente chillase, cantase y bailase, en ese momento los ojos, los oídos, y el resto del cuerpo de Hikari solo se centraban en TK… siempre en TK.

Por un momento incluso podía haber jurado que él abría los labios para decirla algo importante, algo de ellos, sobre ellos, algo que ella esperaba y sin embrago…

-HIKARIII

Los dos chicos salieron de su ensoñación y se giraron a la vez para ver a un castaño saltarín vestido de bufón que agarraba el brazo de la castaña.

-Baila conmigo.

Ni siquiera espero respuesta, pensó molesto TK, al ver como Davis se llevaba a Hikari a la pista y los perdía entre el gentío. Tal vez era mejor así… por un momento, le había parecido sentir algo por Hikari, le había parecido que ella… brillaba, sacudió la cabeza, era una tontería, solo estaba confundido, Hikari siempre seria su mejor amiga, ese era su papel el de mejor amigo, y el de enamorado, siempre le había tocado a Davis, claro que… en ese momento no le hacía ninguna gracia… y no entendía por qué…

* * *

Podía saber que había música por el murmullo que llenaba sus oídos, también podía percibir que estaba rodeada de gente porque Matt la llevaba por un camino serpenteante, se mojo los labios con la lengua sabia que tenía que detenerse, que aquello no era buena idea… pero… sus pies iban solos y su corazón latía violentamente, bastaba el roce de su mano sujetando la suya para que su cuerpo ardiera, trago saliva mientras el nerviosismo y el deseo latían por sus venas.

-Espera un momento.

Mimi se detuvo tras Matt frente a una puerta lateral casi inapreciable y visiblemente cerrada de una de las paredes del fondo de la sala. Lo vio sacar una especie de llave de su bolsillo y como giraba el pomo ¿Cómo tenía esa llave? Matt se volvió y miro por encima de él , como si fuera un lugar prohibido, cosa que seguramente fuera al menos para ella, pareció satisfecho volvió a tomar su mano y la introdujo dentro.

Los ojos marrones de Mimi no daban crédito, era una segunda sala… bueno más pequeña que de la que provenían, pero con barra propia y espacio para unas treinta o cuarenta personas.

-¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó mirando alrededor.

Matt se encontraba tras la barra buscando los dos vasos levanto la vista la miro y luego sonrió mientras volvía a su tarea.

-La zona reservada. Hable con Joe su amigo es el dueño del local y sabia que tenia él las llaves- Mimi se había acercado a la barra y apoyaba los codos en ella, Matt alzo la cabeza con una mirada de diversión- Le prometí que no haría ninguna locura aquí, así que trata de ser buena.

Las cejas de Mimi se alzaron.

-¿Y qué locura iba a hacer?-Matt sonrió pícaro- Déjalo mejor no lo digas…

Matt se encogió de hombros y saco dos pequeños vasos de licor.

-¿Tequila?

El rubio asintió.

-No es bueno mezclar, y he visto antes que era lo que tomabais.

¿La había visto? Su corazón se disparo, eso quería decir que la había estado mirando…

-Sí… aunque sin nada.

Matt la miro sorprendido.

-Eso es un sacrilegio. –Saco un salero- si el tequila se toma acompañado es por algo…

Mimi frunció el ceño, no iba a explicarle porqué no había querido acompañarlo… Yamato salió de la barra y se acerco a ella, Mimi trago saliva el vaso la temblaba en la mano, ¿se tenía que poner tan cerca? Matt la sonrió y levanto el salero.

-Primero la sal.

Matt alzo su mano y la lamio sin dejar de mirarla, luego derramo el pequeño polvo blanco por encima, Mimi se quedo sin respiración, casi por inercia sujeto el salero e imito el proceso.

Los ojos azules del chico la devoraban, la hacían perder la seguridad en ella misma, carraspeo y alzo la cabeza y el vaso lo más dignamente que pudo.

-Por nosotros.

No espero respuesta lamio la sal e introdujo el líquido en ella, trago.

-Y el limón.

Ni siquiera la dio tiempo de mirarlo, demasiado tarde oyó las palabras, cuando alzaba la cabeza noto sus labios sobre los de ella, no demasiado fuerte, eran… tentadores, no la obligaban a estar allí, la retenían, sabía que él no la detendría si en ese momento se marchaba pero… puede que fuera el tequila, no quería marcharse de allí, quería… más, quería que la abrazara, que la tocara, que la hiciera fundirse bajo una caricia, bajo su lengua, se sentía desinhibida, una víctima poderosa…

Cerro sus ojos con abandono y deseo, tomo aire y se acerco los poco centímetros que le separaban de él, pudo notar como los labios del chico se curvaban levemente en una sonrisa y por un momento pensó que se había equivocado, solo un momento, porque el chico la abrazo, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola más cerca de él, hasta notar cada musculo de su cuerpo… su boca se entreabrió y con suave mordisco de su labio inferior abrió la boca de la chica para introducir su lengua con lenta agonía, rozando la suya, invitándola a jugar en aquel juego.

A Mimi la cabeza le daba vueltas no oía ni sentía más allá de él, sus lenguas se rozaban, se abrazaban, succionaban, las manos de él la acariciaban la espalada mientras la pegaba más y más a sí mismo, su propio cuerpo acompañaba por instinto los gestos del chico, su respiración inconstante apenas conseguía el oxigeno suficiente, pero no lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él, alzo los brazos y le rodeo el cuello mientras su lengua pasaba de invadida a invasora, por un instante noto la sorpresa en el cuerpo de él, antes de que la abrazara más y continuara besándola. No podía precisar cuántos besos llevaban cuando se noto literalmente flotar, Matt la levantaba liviana del suelo sin dejar de besarla para tenderla en el piso, apenas noto el frio, solo sentía calor, demasiado calor, el vestido de princesa se le antojaba ahora demasiado pesado, noto que el chico retiraba su boca de la suya y su cuerpo gimió en protesta, ella necesitaba, quería… oh dios mío, su mente se bloqueo cuando sintió la boca de Matt sobre su clavícula, cuando noto sus largos dedos acariciar su cuello bajando hasta sus pechos, eliminado la barrera del vestido y dejándolos expuestos para que su boca siguiera el recorrido que sus dedos habían trazado, rodeando el pezón, succionándolo, jugando con él como antes había hecho con su lengua en la boca, su cuerpo se tenso, la pasión creció más en ella, se abrazo a él como si la vida le fuera en ello inconscientemente alzo las caderas contra él lanzando un gemido. Matt gruño. Y una mano suya comenzó a subirla la falda del vestido hasta llegar al lugar que él buscaba, comenzó a jugar en aquel lugar con su dedo como su lengua y su boca lo hacían sobre la cumbre de su pecho, Mimi apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía, de que sus caderas se movían al ritmo que marcaba su lengua y sus dedos.

Matt se separo finalmente de su pezón y la beso en los labios con voracidad, Mimi le respondió con la misma pasión, noto que él se revolvía sobre ella para deshacerse de su propia ropa y colocarse algo entre las piernas, pero como no dejaba de besarla y mordisquearla solo fue consciente cuando lo noto entrando en ella, rápido, preciso, duro. Sus músculos interiores se tensaron y una leve sensación de molesta acudió a ella, Matt se alzo sobre ella y la miro a los ojos aun dentro de su cuerpo, medio avergonzada medio invadida por el deseo Mimi abrió los ojos y lo miro.

Él tenía los músculos rígidos, se mordía el labio inferior y la respiración entrecortada. La beso en la punta de la nariz y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se retiraba de ella lentamente , Mimi noto el abandono y la sensación de vacío supero con creces a la incomodidad, apretó las piernas para retenerle y lo abrazo fuertemente, Matt resopló y la beso de nuevo mientras entraba el ella aun más fuerte, más rápido, con un ritmo creciente, que se mezclaba con gemidos y respiraciones agitadas hasta que el ritmo fue insoportable, la tensión se crispo, su cuerpo se movió solo contra él, y se aferro al rubio como si la vida la fuera en ello mientras su cuerpo se retorció y temblaba de placer.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, porque placer nos parece una gran palabra para acabar un capitulo jajajaja, esperamos que os haya gustado y como es tremendamente largo nos perdonéis por tardar un pelín, (os queremos) y ya sabéis CUALQUIER COSA RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta (lo de Ryo lo estamos estudiando jajaja) **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN BESITO A TODOS!!!!!!!**


	13. XIII:Algo más que amigos

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS Y FELIZ AÑOOOOO!! Esta vez una parte de la culpa del retraso no ha sido nuestra (es de telefónica) que corto la línea de red aquí… ¬¬ (ya no nos hablamos con ellos…) en fin después de esta queja… y de pediros perdón por nuestra parte… Somos lo peor lo sabemos y nos auto castigamos sin chocolate durante un día entero ¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO¡¡ A nosotras también nos gusta mucho este fic, pero claro es nuestro y no cuenta jajaja, Bueno ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con el capitulo 12+1 :P **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Capitulo 13: Algo más que amigos**_

Matt abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía una extraña pesadez sobre su cuerpo y a su vez se notaba completamente ligero, se encontraba completamente relajado si no fuera porque la espalda le estaba matando, tenía que cambiar de colchón. Pestañeo varias veces hasta conseguir abrir los ojos del todo y fijar la vista en los extraños tonos naranjas de las paredes y el techo… ¿naranja? Algo se movió a medias sobre él y levanto ligeramente la cabeza para ver al bulto rosa que se acurrucaba a su lado, sus pestañas se juntaron y separaron rápidamente varias veces al ver a la pequeña chica con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas sobre su pecho, sonrió, ¿Quién iba a decir que la princesa arrugaba la nariz cuando dormía?

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el duro suelo con la vista en el techo anaranjado, vaya, asique no había sido un sueño, los detalles de la noche anterior volvían a él como una cascada, el deseo tenso su cuerpo solo con el vivido recuerdo de lo que habían pasado juntos aquella noche, tomo aire, una vez podía llamarse error, pero esto era una recaída en toda regla… y eso prácticamente le dejaba dos opciones, o se estaba volviendo completamente loco y hacia cosas irracionales, o aquella presuntuosa le atraía sexualmente mucho, demasiado, como una droga… o las dos a la vez ,quizás se estaba volviendo loco e irracional porque Mimi le atraía sexualmente demasiado…. Fuera como fuera estaba perdido y antes o después ella se levantaría… ¿y qué iban a decirse esta vez?

Solo cinco minutos más y me levanto. Pensó la castaña acurrucándose más junto a su fuente de calor, ¿Qué día era? No había clase, asique podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera, claro que si no fuera porque el colchón parecía una piedra podría estar así hasta que el hambre pudiera con ella, su estomago se quejo, maldito…

Oyó una ligera risa apagada, y frunció el ceño, ¿Quién…? Se llevo la mano a un ojo y paso su mano por encima para despejarlo, bostezo mientras abría los ojos, ¿pero qué…? Pestañeo varias veces mientras alzaba el rostro.

-Buenos días.

OH DIOS MIO.

Mimi se levanto de un salto y se alejo de el rubio apretando contra sí su maltrecho vestido.

Oh dios mio, oh dios mío, lo de la noche anterior había sido verdad, había pasado, y ahora… Oh dios, oh dios, ¿qué iba hacer? No podía llamar a su chofer para que la recogiera medio desnuda, tampoco a ninguna de sus amigas, ¿Cómo lo iba a explicar?

-Toma.- Mimi alzo los ojos a la defensiva y los clavo en Matt, que se había levanto después de ella y la tendía la levita del disfraz, la cogió a desgana- Con eso podremos ir hasta la calle. Te llevare a casa.

Mimi se puso la levita y se arreglo el vestido lo mejor que pudo, tenía ganas de llorar, ¿Cómo iba a ir así por la calle? ¿Por qué la pasaban estas cosas?

-¿Q..Qué hora es?

Matt se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro alrededor.

-Como no suena música, supongo que ya habrá amanecido, al menos no tendrás que preocuparte de la gente de la fiesta.

Era un alivio, pero aun así la quedaba un largo camino hasta casa…

* * *

Sora desviaba la vista de vez en cuando del libro para observarlo mirar el libro como si fuera una especie de reto para él, como si no estuviera escrito en su idioma, golpeaba con movimientos rápidos el lápiz sobre la mesa. Sonrió para sí misma, Tai no entendía nada del trabajo, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que por muchas horas que estuviera mirándolo no entendería porqué había que llegar a esa conclusión… suspiro, no era justo que hasta su ignorancia le pareciera adorable, tenía que recordarse a sí misma que el chico que estaba frente a ella, había llevado a otra chica a la fiesta aquella misma noche, que solo la veía como una amiga… que solo era y serian amigos…

-¿4?

Sora pestañeo.

-¿Qué?

Tai la miro dudoso.

-¿Qué si la respuesta es 4?

¿La respuesta?¿qué respuesta… Ah, Sora tomo el libro y observo el problema, volvió a leerlo una vez más y lo miro sorprendida.

-Sí… - sonrió- Enhorabuena, ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Tai suspiro y se estiro cansado.

-Bueno… lo he echado a suertes entre mis números favoritos.

Sora pestañeo.

-Bromeas.

Tai empezó a reírse.

-Lo más triste es que no, las derivadas largas no son lo mío Sora… siento que te haya tocado conmigo, no soy muy buen compañero…

Sora bajo la mirada medio sonrojada, ¿estaba de broma? A ella le encantaba que les tocara juntos, claro que no era por sus proezas ni habilidades en la materia de estudio…

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos alguna asignatura que no se nos da especialmente bien.

Tai elevo una ceja.

-Supongo… Aunque a Izzy se le dan bien todas las asignaturas…

Sora suspiro divertida.

-Ya, pero Izzy no está en clase… - Al ver la cara de pena del castaño comenzó a reírse- Era broma, además con lo borracho que estaba ayer Izzy dudo que hoy pudiera ayudarme mucho…

Tai sonrió.

-Pobre, no está acostumbrado a beber, y ya conoces a Davis, se empeño en que bebiera un chupito por cada año que cumplía…- Sora lo miro aterrada- no pongas esa cara, eran chupitos de cereza, apenas tenía alcohol, es que Izzy no está acostumbrado y al final acabo dormido en el coche del hermano de Joe.

Sora sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo porque al irme no pude despedirme de él…

Tai se incorporó.

-Ahora que dices de despedirse… ayer se perdió mucha gente, Izzy, Matt, Mimi…

Sora pestañeo sorprendida.

-¿Mimi?

Tai asintió.

-Kai se tiro un buen rato buscándola, al final pensamos que se había ido con Jolie porque ninguna de las dos estaban…

Sora frunció el ceño, era muy raro que se hubieran marchado sin despedirse, o sin mandarla un mensaje, claro que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta, había dado por hecho que Mimi se había ido con Kai y Jolie con Keito de hecho le había parecido ver a Jolie salir con ese imbécil de la fiesta… bueno al menos eso quería decir que Jolie había sido inteligente y no se había ido con el chulo de Keito…

-Bueno,- sora miro su reloj- seguramente aún estarán durmiendo, cuando se despierten las llamare y las preguntare por su estampida.

Tai se rio.

-Lo cual me recuerda a que es demasiado pronto hasta para nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que nadie puede estudiar a estas horas, no son sanas.- Tai se levantó ante el estupor de Sora ¿no pensaría dejarla hay con todo el trabajo sola? –Vamos. – Sora pestañeo estática- Vamos estirada, te invito a desayunar, al menos eso puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Quería morirse, Mimi alzo la vista con la vista cruzas en el pecho cerrando la levita azul del rubio, no, antes lo iba a matar a él, ¿Cómo podía ir tan tranquilo por la calle vestido así, y con una chica con un vestido hecho girones? ¡Todo el mundo los miraba! ¿Y si alguien la reconocía? En el barrio en el que ella vivía no estaban acostumbrados a ver algo así…

-Hemos llegado.

Mimi miró hacia adelante y vio la puerta de su casa, no era tan fácil como entrar y decir buenos días, primero no había avisado de que no iba a llegar a dormir, lo cual ya era un problema en sí mismo, aunque no el mayor de todos, a esas horas todo el mundo estaría ya despierto deambulando por la casa, el servicio, su padre, su madre, no , aquello no era una buena idea, no podían verla así, con el pelo revuelto, el vestido hecho trizas una chaqueta de un chico… se volvió a la fuente de sus problemas.

-¿Y cómo entro?

Matt pestañeó sorprendido.

-Eso ya no es problema mío, te he escoltado hasta aquí como un buen chico, ahora dame mi chaqueta y estamos en paz.

Mimi achico los ojos y lo miro con odio, era demasiado esperar de él que se comportara como un caballero.

-No te voy a dar la chaqueta, tengo el vestido destrozado- Matt abrió la boca para defenderse- ¡y eso si que es culpa tuya¡ no te atrevas a negarlo Ishida.

Matt frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente, luego desvió la vista.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

Mimi bufo indignada.

-No pensaras de verdad que voy a decírtelo.

Matt elevo una ceja.

-"No pensaras de verdad que voy a poder ayudarte si no lo sé"- Imito su voz, y aunque la sentó mal, tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón, solo quería ayudarla, quizá debería pedirle perdón….- además no voy a subir un día a violarte, por si no te has dado cuenta no lo necesito.

Los ojos de Mimi echaron fuego por su retina, ¿Cómo se atrevía? El muy…

-Sabes qué- se quito al levita y se la tiro a la cara, cubriéndose con los brazos miro la puerta- a la mierda- sus ojos empezaron a empañarse- prefiero enfrentarme a mis padres que soportarte un segundo más.

Gilipollas, dio un paso adelante, sin querer imaginarse lo que la esperaría al otro lado… Mimi se quedo estática, quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás, dándola calor, protegiendo su desnudez a medias, una lagrima la callo por el ojo derecho, notaba su aliento en la oreja.

-No te enfades, era broma. Venga ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?

Mimi sorbió por la nariz lo más digan que pudo.

-N..no se ve des aquí mi balcón da al jardín.

-¿Segundo piso?- Mimi asintió- venga vamos, tenemos que trepar un muro…

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No lo dirás enserio!

Matt pestañeo.

-¿Y cómo quieres llegar si no al patio.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-No puedo trepar ¡¡LLEVO TACONES¡¡

Mimi lo miro sorprendida ¿de qué se reía?

* * *

Matt aun se reía cuando llego a su casa, el frio de la mañana calaba su huesos, pero el recuerdo de Mimi con las faldas enredadas, descalza escalando una cañería, le calentaba por dentro, soltó un ligera carcajada, ¡le había chantajeado¡ cuando llego al balcón le pidió que la tirara los zapatos a cambio de su levita ¿pero qué pensaba que se iba a quedar con unos zapatos? Si a él le daban igual que fueran de … ¿manolo blanik? Bueno o algo así… giro la llave sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ya era hora.

Matt abrió mucho los ojos, nunca en toda su vida había oído esa frase, no porque fuera la primera vez que llegaba después del amanecer, sino porque con ocho años su madre no le decía esas cosas, y cuando creció su padre no tenía tiempo nunca de preocuparse por la hora de llegada de su hijo mayor… Sonrió al ver los ojos enfadados de TK, algún día seria una "madre" maravillosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti, no te encontraba por ninguna parte… asique vine a ver si estabas aquí, yo no lo veo divertido, estuve más de una hora pensando si entrar, por si estabas… bueno… con una chica.

Matt sonrió más aun. Si su hermano supiera…

-Deberías hacerte cura de verdad.

TK suspiro.

-Al menos estas bien. ¿Qué te paso?

Matt dejo las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

-No quieres saberlo.

Tk lo siguió.

-Claro que quiero, sino no te lo preguntaría.- Matt abrió la nevera y cogió una lata de Coca-Cola.- ¿Ese va a ser tu desayuno?

El rubio abrió un armario de al lado y saco un paquete de oreo.

-¿Contento?

-Mejor.

Matt tomo una galleta y dio un trago a su Coca-Cola.

-Estuve con una chica. Siento haberte dejado solo.

-¿La conozco?

Matt se quedo pensativo masticando un cacho de galleta, no podía decirle: claro, es Mimi, su hermano moriría en el acto y nunca se lo perdonaría, además aun no tenía claro si estar con Mimi era algo para contar…

-Puede…

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que si te gusta de verdad o es como las demás.

Una imagen de ella escalando el tubo con aquel traje caro llego a su mente. ¿Cómo las demás? Imposible, si no el mundo se iría a pique… ¿si le gustaba de verdad?... matt se quedo pensativo tomo un sorbo de Coca-Cola, no podía negar que le gustaba mucho acostarse con ella, claro que eso no quería decir que le gustara para formar una relación duradera o corta, no era como Sora por ejemplo, con ella sabía que siempre tendría algo en común, Mimi… dios, ¿ que tenía en común con ella? Aparte de lo obvio… y aun así., ahí estaba, dudando… porque maldita sea ¡Estaba dudando¡

-Bueno, es… diferente.

TK abrió mucho los ojos, no debería haberle dicho eso, ahora parecía mucho más interesado en la historia.

-Define diferente.

-Que no es igual que siempre.

-Entonces te gusta,

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-Tampoco lo has negado.

-Bueno pues lo niego ahora.

-No, ahora ya no vale.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por qué lo has pensado unos segundos y no lo has dicho, eso es que la chica algo te gusta, podrías darla una oportunidad.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo he venido con una finalidad.

-Ah… Sora…

-Premio.

-Pero Sora… bueno aun está dolida y eso, asique mientras podrías darte una oportunidad con otra chica, quien sabe, a lo mejor es la mujer de tu vida y no la das una oportunidad por tu cabezonería en Sora.

Matt frunció el ceño y le tiro una galleta a su hermano a la cara. ¿Cómo le decía que Mimi podía ser la mujer de su vida? Dios toda la vida con una mujer que te dijera que ponerte, que te hiciera ir de tiendas todas las semanas, que llorara con la mayoría de películas y que se enfadara cuando no notaras que se había comprado algo nuevo… no ese no podía ser su futuro, él quería algo más tranquilo, más tradicional…. "más aburrido" la voz de su interior lo molesto, Sora no era aburrida era madura, Mimi en cambio era… bueno no sabía lo que era, pero no era madura.

-¿Para qué meterme en una historia que no va a acabar bien?

-Pero ella a su manera te gusta algo, podías al menos disfrutar de eso, al menso hoy pareces feliz, hasta sonríes.

Matt dudo, eso si era cierto, ni se acordaba ya la última vez que se había reído solo… genial ahora estaba claro lo estaba volviendo loco…

-Dime una cosa- Matt lo miro- Si esa chica saliera con otro… ¿ te sentaría mal?-Fatal, Matt respondió mentalmente a la pregunta, de hecho aun tenía ganas de matar al príncipe pijo ese… vale, oficialmente se había vuelto loco.- Sabes, no contestes- TK rio- está claro que sí por la cara que has puesto.

-Eso no significa nada… es un capricho, ya se me pasara.

TK se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices…

* * *

-Dolor de cabeza, no, lo siguiente, son ya las cinco y aun no he podido probar bocado.

Sora sonrió a Hikari.

-Demasiado polvo de hadas campanilla…

Mimi las miro, Hikari no sabía decir bien porqué pero la veía extraña aquella tarde no había dejado de mirar al suelo en todo el rato que llevaban allí.

-Más bien el tequila hizo estragos ayer.

Hikari asintió, nunca, nunca más volvería a probar la bebida en una fiesta, y esta vez iba casi en serio.

-De todos modos- Sora interrumpió sus pensamientos- deberías haber comido algo y volver a la cama, eso siempre ayuda.

Mimi la miro con la ceja en alto.

-¿Y tú como estas tan entera?

Sora sonrió.

-Llámalo metabolismo, o que yo no seguí bebiendo después.

Hikari y Mimi se miraron.

-Pues podías llamara a Yolie y explicarla tus remedios anti resaca.

-Tiene el móvil apagado desde ayer.- Sora miro a Mimi- por cierto, Mimi, ¿por qué os fuisteis?

-¿QUÉ?

Hikari la miro extrañada ¿Por qué chillaba? No se daba cuenta que sus neuronas estaban sensibles, además la pregunta era bastante simple….

Sora pestañeo sorprendida ante el grito de la castaña.

-Bueno, te fuiste con Yolie de la fiesta, no?

-¡Claro!

Mimi trago con dolor, no la gustaba mentirlas, pero no podía decirlas la verdad, no lo entenderían, no lo entendía ni ella, tendría que hablar con Yolie antes que ellas, claro que … si Yolie no se fue con ella ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

* * *

Matt estaba apoyado en la pared de piedra de la elegante casa mirando al cielo, repasando mentalmente que hacia ahí, una y otra vez pensando que le había llevado hasta allí, que esperaba conseguir…suspiro, ¿pero a qué hora se iba esta chica al colegio?

-Yolie, soy Mimi, veras este debe ser el treintavo mensaje que te dejo, llámame, ¿Dónde te has metido? Tu madre me dijo que estabas durmiendo, pero… nadie duerme tanto ¡ni tú¡, llámame vale, es importante y por dios si ves a estas no les…

Al fin, Matt observo a la preciosa chica de uniforme que lo miraba anonadada con el teléfono rosa en la mano, estaba peinada perfectamente, tenía la piel reluciente y el uniforme recién planchado nadie hubiera imaginado que ese fin de semana hubiera andado por la calle con un vestido roto y el pelo revuelto… estaba perfecta.

-LLAMAME.

Mimi colgó el teléfono y lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Matt se irguió.

-Bueno le he cogido el gusto a escoltarte asique pensaba que podía llevarte al colegio.

Mimi lo miro sin creerle.

-No es enserio, ¿no pretenderás que vaya en esa moto?

Matt miro su moto , un honda cbf de 500 negra, ¿Qué problema tenia?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi moto?

Mimi lo miro como la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Me despeinare…

Matt sacudió la cabeza e intento recordarse porque estaba allí, aunque en aquellos momentos no le pareciera tan buena idea….

-Te dejare un casco, además seguro que llevas mil peines en esa bolsa.

Mimi se sonrojo ligeramente, vaya si que los llevaba.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué pasara si nos ven juntos? Por si no te has dado cuenta, no nos llevamos excesivamente bien.

Matt suspiro, eso si era verdad, aun que dudaba que alguien pudiera si quiera imaginar lo que había habido entre ellos.

-Pero si somos amigos no? Puedo haberte encontrado andando sola y ser un buen samaritano.

-Tú no eres un buen samaritano, y yo voy en coche… tengo chofer.

-Bueno pues hoy vienes conmigo y punto- Mimi lo miro alucinada- tengo que hablar contigo, y si no te subes en dos minutos a la moto te juro que no te propongo lo que venía a proponerte.

Mimi apareció considerar la oferta.

-Pero me quedo el casco negro , el rojo no pega con el verde.

* * *

Tk no se lo podía creer, ten hermanos para esto, le había tocado ir andando al colegio, y eso que se había quedado a dormir en casa de su hermano, en fin… seguro que tendría una buena escusa, y si la escusa era la chica "diferente" de su hermano, se daba por satisfecho, quién sabe, tal vez la chica esa le hiciera olvidar a Sora, esa historia no iba a llegar a ninguna parte…

Los ojos azules del chico se levantaron del suelo al entrar en clase, el corazón se le paro, Hikari estaba hablando con Davis, se reían, ¿por qué se reían? ¿Ahora le gustaba Davis? Pero… ¡si le había besado a él¡ Tomo aire, la gente empezaba a mirarlo extraño hay parado sin hacer nada, ando hasta su pupitre y dejo la cartera sobre la mesa, no se iba a volver a mirar que hacían aquellos dos, a él no le importaba, no era su asunto, es más si estaban juntos le alegraba… o debería alegrarle, Davis era buen chico, su amigo y ella era su amiga, era perfecto, y sin embargo miro por el rabillo del ojo despedirse con una sonrisa a los dos, y giro la cara rápidamente al ver como Davis le guiñaba un ojo.

"_Si esa chica saliera con otro… ¿ te sentaría mal?" _

Genial hasta su subconsciente lo traicionaba…

* * *

-¿Qué querías decirme?

Matt la miraba mientras se peinaba en una esquina escondida de los muros del colegio, quedaban apenas cinco minutos para que sonara la campana, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero su voz no salía, más bien sus palabras no salían, ¿Cómo iba a proponerla algo de lo qué ni él mismo estaba seguro?

-Tú y yo somos ya mayorcitos, y se supone que amigos, y creo que deberíamos hacer algo respecto a nuestra, ilógica atracción física…

-¿Qué atracción?

Matt la miro enfadado.

-Eso no lo puedes negar.

Mimi bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-Bueno puede que un poco de atracción exista, pero es una estupidez.

A Matt le dolió esa última palabra él también lo consideraba estúpido pero maldita la gracia que le hacía que a ella también se lo pareciera, además vale que a él se lo pareciera porque Mimi era odiosa y pija, pero ¿qué problema tenia ella? A muchas les gustaría estar en su lugar.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo… el caso es que por muy estúpido que parezca creo que esa atracción existe por lo prohibido de ella.- Mimi le miro sin entender del todo- Bueno que si lo aceptamos dejara de ser especial y nos acabaremos aburriendo y por fin dejaremos atrás toda esta tontería.

-¿Me estas pidiendo salir?

-No.

-Ah. ¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Qué seamos algo más que amigos pero menos que una pareja, no tiene porque enterarse nadie, tú querías que te enseñara, yo te enseño, los dos ganamos.

Lógicamente extraño, pero lógico al fin de al cabo.

-¿Eso te funciona normalmente?

Matt la miro extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Decirle a una chica practiquemos sexo cuando yo quiera y cuando me canse de ti adiós.

Matt ahogo una sonrisa dicho así no sonaba del todo bien.

-Bueno ¿preferirías que te dijera salgamos juntos y que luego hiciera exactamente eso? La mayoría de tíos salen con las chicas para llegar a su objetivo, luego se cansan las dejan por nuevas fronteras, y la chica se queda dolida y engañada.

-Es una manera horrible de describir las relaciones.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro de que piensas así también, sino no serias virgen…

Mimi lo miro indignada.

-No soy virgen.

-No ya no, pero ¿a qué no te sientes dolida ni engañada?

Mimi pareció pensárselo, y por un momento el rubio dudo de si había sido buena idea usar esa frase ¿Acaso ella esperaba algo más?

-Al menos no contigo, o no del todo.

Matt prefirió no entender esa frase, era mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Te refieres así de verdad acepto mantener sexo contigo cuanto tú…

-O tú…

-quieras? –Mimi acabo la frase con un alzamiento de ceja.- sin deberes solo los derechos.

-Ese es el problema de las mujeres todo tiene que tener deberes para vosotras, ¿por qué no solo disfrutar?

Mimi lo miro pensativa.

-Si acepto tengo 3 condiciones.

Matt se cruzo de brazos con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ¿de verdad iba a aceptar? En ningún momento él había pensado que ella fuera aceptar.

-Adelante.

-Primero: Si a mí no me apetece aun que a ti te apetezca no se hace.

Matt ladero la cabeza.

-Me parece plausible.

-Segundo: No quiero solo un revolcón, si me apetece hacer algo también lo harás.

Matt frunció el ceño, ¿eso era una trampa?

-¿Tipo?

-Tipo ver una película, o cenar. No quiero ser una puta impagada.

Matt sonrió.

-Pero sin horas yendo de compras.

-Bueno… y tercero: NADIE jamás se enterara de esto, NUNCA, nadie puede saber lo que hacemos, ni que nos vean excesivamente juntos.

-Hecho.

La alegría de Matt era mayor de la que él mismo se esperaba, se acerco a ella justo cuando la campana del colegio sonaba, la abrazo y la dio un suave beso en los labios, solo para sellar el trato, se justifico mentalmente, solo eso un trato…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, prometemos no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, esta vez de verdad para compensaros por este, aunque le hemos hecho largo, eh? Bueno ya sabéis que CUALQUIER COSA RR, que siempre las tenemos en cuenta.**

**Muchos besos a tods!!!! Y FELIZ 2010!!!!**


	14. XIV:Fantasías

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! SIIII, Esta vez hemos podido y casi no hemos tardado ^.^ , en compensación por las otras veces que tardamos, además que le hemos cogido el gusto a este fic y nos divierte mucho hacerle porque, para que engañaros, de un capitulo a otro no sabemos muy bien qué va a pasar XD se nos ocurre sobre la marcha jajaja. Bueno no nos enrollamos más asique MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, por las RR, por el apoyo y os dejamos con el capi nuevo: **

_**Capitulo 14: Fantasías**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente una vez más entre las mantas el sol apenas entraba por las rendijas de la persiana de su habitación, era una idiota y una cobarde… las lágrimas volvieron a escocerle los ojos, ¿cómo la podía pasar lo mismo dos veces? ¿Cómo había podido creerle de nuevo? ¿Es qué la estupidez no tenia límites? Ella había pensado que los sueños se cumplían a veces, que el puto príncipe azul existía, ¡por dios¡ se sorbió la nariz, si aun esperaba que él apareciera en su puerta para explicárselo, para decirla que todo había sido mentira, que la quería, que iban a ser felices juntos…

Pero no iba a venir, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, ¡Se iba a quedar sola para siempre¡ él era el hombre de su vida, estaba segura, y no la quería, no había dos, todas, hasta las más feas, porque las había más feas que ella tenían alguien que las quisiera, alguien con quien poder ir los domingos por la tarde al cine o a tomar un helado, y ella, ella…qué tenía a parte de un montón de fantasías inútiles que no se cumplirían nunca…

* * *

Volvió a regañarse a sí mismo, tenía que dejar de mirarla…El profesor contaba algo sobre la segunda guerra mundial y el próximo examen y sin embargo hay estaba él, como un idiota mirando el largo pelo castaño que corría por su espalda… tsk, quizás no había sido buena idea eso del trato de amigos con derecho a roce… Antes no dejaba de pensar en por qué quería acostarse con ella y ahora no dejaba de pensar la cantidad de cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella cuando se acostasen… Por que se iban a acostar de nuevo eso lo tenía muy claro, pero…¿Cómo se supone que debía decírselo? La llamaba por teléfono y la decía: vente a mi casa a follar. No, eso no parecía muy de Mimi… ¿Y cuándo podría decírselo? ¿Sonaría muy desesperado si la llamaba esa noche?

Dejo caer el bolígrafo con desgana, total no estaba escribiendo nada, tenía la mente totalmente en otro lado, y desgraciadamente era un lado demasiado atractivo… desvió la mirada de nuevo de la cabellera castaña y miro por la ventana, esperaba que pronto se le pasara la novedad… Porque eso de ir empalmado y fantaseando lo iba a acaba volviéndose loco…

* * *

Mimi desvió al mirada justo cuando la alarma sonaba, llevaba tres horas de clase deseando mirar hacia a tras, Matt estaba mirando por la ventana, distraído, pensando en a saber qué cosas… se volvió de nuevo, seguro que no en ella… claro qué ¿y qué esperaba? Se suponían que solo eran amantes… suspiro bajito y sonrió a una de sus amigas de clase que se acercaba.

-¿Vienes a comer?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y se levanto de su pupitre.

-No, lo siento, otro día.

Ese día era lunes, y como todos los lunes tocaba sesión de cotilleos con las chicas, lo cual la recordaba a que ella tenía el mejor cotilleo de los próximos veinte años y no podía contarlo… el corazón la martilleo en el pecho ¿qué pensarían si se enteraran? Bueno Yolie prácticamente lo sabía, de hecho pensaba hacerla participe de sus planes, si no se lo contaba a nadie moriría, claro que Sora y Hikari eran otra historia, Sora pondría el grito en el cielo y la diría que eso es una locura y que no se respetaba como mujer, Hikari se montaría fantasías de amor prohibido que obviamente no existían… suspiro, no la gustaba ocultar nada a sus amigas pero … esto no lo entenderían, no lo entendía ni ella, solo sabía que llevaba toda la mañana nerviosa, ansiosa, y con un hormigueo en el estomago…, tal vez Matt tenía razón y la solución para ellos era esa, nada serio, ni de compromisos, simplemente pasión hasta que se les acabara, ladeo la cabeza, bueno era cierto que dicho así sonaba un poco libertino pero… tenía 16 años y los hombres siempre la habían visto como un bonito objeto, por una vez podían cambiar los papeles…

-EY. – Mimi se volvió y sonrió a Sora que corría a su encuentro- ¿En qué pensabas?

Mimi se sonrojo.

-En nada ¿por?

Sora la miro extrañada.

-Parecías absorta en tus pensamientos, y eso solo significa dos cosas: o bien te gustan los dos postres de la cafetería y no sabes cual escoger, o estas pensando que ponerte este fin de semana, y como aun queda mucho para el finde semana y aún no hemos ido a la cafetería me tenías intrigada.

Mimi pestañeo.

-Increíble.

Sora se encogió de hombros. Luego se puso de puntillas y localizo a la castaña de pelo corto que leía un libro en un banco del jardín.

-Mira Hikari, aun no ha llegado Yolie.

Mimi frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia atrás, casi esperando que la pelimorada apareciera en cualquier momento gritando y corriendo por los pasillos… ¿Dónde estaba? Empezaba a preocuparse, Yolie nunca se perdía un día de cotilleos, y menos tras una fiesta…

-Hikari- Sora la sonrió- ¿Qué lees?

Hikari las sonrió.

-Un libro de los míos.

No hacía falta preguntar más pensó Mimi, cuando Hikari decía " de los míos" quería decir novela erótica rosa… ¿Cuántos libros se habría leído ya de esos? ¡Si todo eran iguales! Chica que no espera el amor, chico guapo y rico que no quiere amor, sexo y boda. Sonrió para sí misma mientras se sentaba en el banco, tendría que escribir ella uno de esos libros…

-¿Y bien?- Mimi y Hikari miraron a Sora. Con cara de no entender la pregunta, la pelirroja puso los brazos en jarra- ¿Qué os pasa? En los últimos dos años me he pasado todos los lunes oyéndoos hablar sin parar y hoy no decís nada ¿Habiendo habido una fiesta?

Mimi se encogió de hombros si ella supiera. Hikari miro alrededor.

-Es que sin Yolie pierde mucho entusiasmo, nadie va a gritar OHHHH cuando contemos algo.

Sora pareció pensar la respuesta.

-Bueno yo gritare Oh, la pobre Yolie estará enferma seguro que dentro de cinco minutos nos llama para que la contemos un montón de cotilleos.

-No ocurrieron tantos.

Sora miro a Hikari con disgustada. Y rodo los ojos.

-Muy bien, por primera vez en la vida comenzaré yo. Haruhi y Suo se han liado.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-¿Haruri la de 3º D?- Sora asintió satisfecha- Eso no es un buen cotilleo Haruhi se lía con todos.

-OH, Muy bien ¿Jin y Mori?

-¿En serio?

Sora asintió.

-Yo creía que a la Mori le gustaba Kai.

Sora miro a Hikari afirmativa.

-Sí, pero como Kai estaba con Mimi, supongo que lo hizo para darle celos.

Mimi comenzaba a sentirse mal, ¡maldita sea! Se había olvidado de Kai, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer con él? No podía decirle que tenía un amante… claro que un amante no era un novio, Matt había dejado muy claro que a él le gustaba otra chica, asique por qué tenía ella que renunciar a nada, no era que Kai le gustara gustara, pero era mono y quien sabe puede que cuando se cansara de Matt…

Dios empezaba a hablar como un hombre…

-Hablando del rey de roma…

Mimi alzo la mirada demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, ya estaba allí, delante de ella estaba Kai mirándola con aquella sonrisa perfectamente blanca y gentil…

* * *

Tai se dejo caer literalmente en el poyete de piedra gris que rodeaba aquel cuadrado de hierba, ¿por qué no se había dejado caer en la hierba? Era más blanda… Se sentó difícilmente, ante la atenta mirada de TK y Matt.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Tai lo miro con pena.

-Ayer tuve que madrugar para hacer un trabajo horrible de matemáticas, luego tuve partido y luego tuve una cita con Meiko, necesito dormir.

-No haber quedado con la chica.

Tai abrió los ojos como platos ¡no lo decía en serio¡

-¡MEIKO ES ANIMADORA¡ ¿entiendes lo qué es eso?

-¿Y qué más da eso?

Estaba claro que Matt era un caso perdido…

-Matt sólo te diré cuatro palabras: Minifalda, pompones, minicamiseta, ¡saltos!

La reacción de Matt no fue la esperada en vez de imaginar el cielo que él veía con chicas guapas ligeras de ropa ceñida dando saltos, él debía ver monstruos comiendo cabezas… porque su cara era de muy pocos amigos.

-Salido.

-Estrecho.

-¿Y qué tal el partido?

Tai miro a TK como si acabara de verle.

-Bien, ganamos 3-2.

-Enhorabuena.

-No las merecen, un capitán tiene que hacer lo que un capitán tiene que hacer.

-¿Y el capitán podrá hoy entrenar?

Tai negó con la cabeza.

-No… hoy tengo que ayudar a una amiga.- Los ojos azules de ambos chicos se abrieron como platos- ¿Qué?

-No me puedo creer que pases del entrenamiento por una animadora…

-Tú nunca te has perdido ningún entrenamiento.

Bueno eso era verdad…

-No es una animadora… y alguna vez tenía que ser el primero, le debía un favor…

-Te gusta le chica ,no?

¿Gustarle? Noooo, por dios como se le ocurrían esas cosas a TK, acaso se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo iba a gustarle Sora?

-No, no le gusta- por fin un poco de lógica- simplemente quiere acostarse con ella, para eso no se está nunca suficientemente cansado…

¡¡¡¡¡¿ACOSTARSE CON SORA?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Si eso será casi incesto!!!!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TONTERIAS DECIS?!

-Si tonterías… pues te has puesto colorado…

-No me he puesto colorado es que me dio el sol ayer. ¡¡No me voy a acostar con ella!! Estáis locos, si ella es…

-¿Oye ese que habla con las chicas no es tu amigo el repeinado?

Tai pestañeo sorprendido, mirando a Matt, ¿Quién? Giro la cabeza en dirección de la mira de Matt y vio a Kai hablando con Sora, Kari y Mimi. Ah!

-Sí, pero no le llames así, no es mal chico y es un buen jugador.

-¿Y qué hace?

Tai y TK pestañearon a la vez. ¿A qué se refería con que hacia? ¿Por qué le miraba como si las estuviera violando? Oh!, ¡claro Matt estaba aun enamorado de Sora! ¡¡Estaba celoso¡¡ Madre mía, pues menos mal que no le había dicho que el favor era para Sora, porque si se ponía así porque estuviera hablando cerca de ella, ¡ay, qué bonito era el amor¡ menos mal que estaba él aquí para arreglar el malentendido.

-No te preocupes, creo que está hablando con Mimi, seguramente la esté pidiendo para salir, o algo así, está enamorado de ella desde… bueno creo que desde que la conoció asique yo creo que harían muy buena pareja, ya sabes tiene mucho en común, además…

Tai se cayó al notar que Matt se bajaba del poyete y se marchaba por otro lado sin mediar palabra.

-¿Dónde va?

TK lo miro con reproche. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Si él solo le había ayudado…

-No lo sé…

-Yo creía que le estaba ayudando… todos sabemos lo de Sora…

TK miro en dirección a su hermano y luego volvió a mirarlo…

-Creo que en parte ese es el problema…

* * *

Volvió a oír como sonaba la puerta de su cuarto, si era otra vez su hermano para decirle que bajara a comer lo mataría, daba igual lo grande que fuera… se levanto de la cama tapada hasta la cabeza con la gorda colcha que cubría la cama, sabía que era infantil pero a ella le había gustado de pequeña mucho mi pequeño pony y cuando vio la colcha no había podido contenerse…

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre…

Yolie se detuvo en la puerta con el picaporte en la mano, la manta le resbalo por la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cara roja de llorar y su pelo despeinado, al otro lado de la puerta Mimi la miraba sorprendida con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

-Es una pena porque sé qué los bollos rellenos de crema te gustan mucho…

Bollos de crema…

-Pasa.

Yolie lamento por un momento que su cuarto estuviera tan desordenado a parte de la silla llena de ropa la cama era el único sitio donde podía sentarse, Mimi también debió darse cuenta porque sin mediar palabra se sentó en la cama y la tendió la bolsa. Yolie tomo la bolsa, total como iba a quedarse sola de igual manera podía engordar unos cuantos kilos.

-Preguntarte cómo estas creo que es una tontería, asique hare la pregunta de otro modo ¿qué paso en la fiesta? ¿Con quién te fuiste?

Yolie masticaba con ambos carrillos llenos los caros bollos de Mimi mientras pensaba si debía o no debía contarle la verdad, si se la contaba ella quedaría como una estúpida y él como un cabrón, y si él volvía sus amigas no lo tragarían, claro que… si no iba a volver no tenía sentido mentir, era su amiga, ya estaba enterada que era una estúpida y lo mejor de todo era que la traía bollos aun así.

-Me fui con Keito.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron de golpe, hay venia el chillido y detrás la rista de te lo dije, es un gusano, es peor que los gusanos, vamos a matarlo, no te merece y al final, ¿quieres más bollos?

-Ya, ¿y?

¡¿Y?! Yolie casi se atraganta con un cacho de bollo.

-Bueno pues eso que tuvimos sexo en su casa, no pensaba irme con él para eso, me dijo que me acompañaba a casa, no estábamos besando, ya sabes, es mi ex novio, o mi ex lo que sea y en ese momento me pareció bien, en fin no era como si fuera nuestra primera cita, me dijo que sus padres no estaban y yo… bueno subí.

-¿Y?

¿Otra vez el "¿y?"? ¿Dónde estaba su Mimi?

-Pues al día siguiente e mío un beso y me dejo en casa, me dijo que me llamaría y no me preocupe, te prometo que tuve el móvil con batería todo el tiempo y al lado mía, ni me duche por si acaso me llamaba en la ducha y no podía cogérselo.

-Te creo…

-Bueno pues no me llamó.

-¿Y por eso estas así?

-No… por eso no… como no me llamaba decidid tomar las riendas del asunto, ya sabes ser una chica valiente, quien no arriesga no gana, y esas cosas.

-Tienes que dejar de leer esa revista…

-El caso es que fui a su casa y estaba con otra.- Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron de nuevo- Yo… no supe que decirle, él me dio que era una amiga y que no era nada, pero… estaban medio desnudos y ella me miro y se rio, y… y…

Yolie rompió a llorar de nuevo mientras se metía otro bollo en la boca, las penas con pan son menos penas… eso decía siempre su abuela…

-No te preocupes, es un imbécil- ahí estaba la rista, por fin, aunque no en gritos, más bien con un odio frio y una comprensión que la daban más miedo- no te merece Yolie, se que suena a tópico, pero no merece ni una lágrima tuya ni de ninguna mujer, es un gilipollas, ¿quieres qué lo matemos? ¿Vamos a por más bollos?

Yoli se se rio absorbiendo por la nariz.

-No, no merecemos ir a la cárcel por él, eres muy guapa, las chicas como tú no duran ni medio día.

Mimi sonrió.

-No, definitivamente el naranja no es mi color…

-Mimi ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Te importa si no se lo decimos a nadie al menos por ahora. Es que no quiero recordarlo todo el rato…

Mimi asintió.

-Claro, no te preocupes, todo el mundo piensa que te fuiste conmigo de la fiesta. Diremos que bebiste demasiado, y que te encontrabas mal.

Yolie frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué piensan eso? ¡¡¿Te fuiste con Kai?!!

-No…

-Y si no te fuiste con kai…OH DIOS MIO, HAS VUELTO A ACOSTARTE CON EL LIMON RANCIO.

-Shhhh, quieres bajar la voz antes de que tu familia piense que me lo monto con frutas.

-Oh por dios, ¡¡¡no lo niegas!!! ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero es peor de lo crees…

-¿Cómo de peor? ¿No te habrá dado por..?

-¡¡¡¡YOLIE!!!

-¡Pues explícame!

-Que rápido te repones ,eh?

-El cotilleo lo merece.

-Somos amantes.

Yolie se quedo petrificada.

-¿Cómo amantes?

-Pues amantes, hemos decidido tener todas las ventajas de los novios pero sin ningún deber, ya sabes no es como si nosotros quisiéramos ser novios…

-¿Asique podéis practicas sexo sin luego recriminaros nada?

-Sí.

¿Y si quiere, o quieres practicar sexo con otro no puede decirte nada ni tú a él?

-Sí…

-¿Y si él pasa de ti y se va con sus amigos o se olvida de tu cumpleaños, de cuando hacéis meses, de cuando tienes la regla o cuando te sientas mal no te llama no pasa nada?

-Si, algo así.

-¡Dios, debe ser buenísimo en la cama!

-Yolie…

-Vale, vale. Oye ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No, de hecho ni si quieras deberías saberlo tú…

Yolie sonrió y cogió otro bollo. ¿Y de verdad se creía Mimi qué eso iba a estar mucho tiempo sin saberse? ¿Qué iban a aguantar ese trato estúpido?

-No te preocupes, yo te llevare bollos…

* * *

TK miraba a su hermano sin entender nada estaba sentado viendo la tele, o traspasándola, porque hacía más de diez minutos que solo ponían anuncios y él no había cambiado de postura…

-Matt…- su hermano lo miro inexpresivo- oye… ¿te pasa algo?

-No.

-Vale.- Matt volvió la mirada al televisor de nuevo y TK hizo lo propio. Algo le pasaba… ¿Tendría que ver con aquella chica que le gustaba? ¿Sería posible que su hermano estuviera así por una chica?- Matt… - Su hermano volvió a mirarlo- Te acuerdas de la chica de la fiesta.

-¿Qué chica?

-Con la que desapareciste.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Me preguntaba si es alguien que conozco… básicamente conocía aunque sea de vista a toda la gente de la fiesta…

-No, no la conoces.

-¿Y qué hacía en la fiesta entonces?

-¿De verdad te importa?

TK se encogió de hombros.

-Tú te metes en mis líos con las chicas.

-Porque tú me pides consejo…

-Pues yo creo que ahora necesitas consejo. ¿Es qué te va mal con la chica?

Matt suspiro.

-No.

-¿Entonces… es por Sora?

-¿El qué?

-Tu humor.

-No.

-Pues estas de mal humor.

-Me estas poniendo de mal humor.

-Tu reacción de hoy no ha sido muy normal, Tai solo quería ayudarte él sabe lo de Sora y ha pensado que estabas celoso de Kai…

-No estaba celoso.

TK alzo las cejas, estaba celoso ahora también, al recordarlo, algo se le estaba escapando, conocía a su hermano y sabia que algo el pasaba, que algo le había preocupado con Kai, y si no era Sora… ¿Hikari? Su corazón se paro, pero no podía ser en la fiesta había estado con él y con… Davis… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto pensar en eso? ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse y punto? Un creciente y desconocido enfado crecía en su interior, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa…

-Pues como no sea Mimi...

A Matt se le calló el mando de la observo como la cara de su hermano empalidecía, Oh dios mío, si que era Mimi.

* * *

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, no hacía falta que te molestaras.

Sora miraba sonrojada al castaño que la ayudaba a bajar la cerradura de la tienda.

-No te preocupes, te debía un favor.

-Me invitaste a desayunar.

-Bueno pero yo también desayune, tenía hambre asique como yo gane no cuenta.

Sora sonrió, ¿era legal que fuera siempre tan lindo? Llevaba toda la tarde ayudándola a repartir los pedidos de flores de la tienda, con lo que había acabado mucho antes de lo normal y todo gracias él…

-Muy bien, pues has saldado tu deuda, y con creces ¡mira que perderte el entrenamiento¡

Tai sonrió cómplice.

-Eh! Por un día que pierda el entrenamiento no pasa nada. Además ya demostramos que hacemos un buen equipo, la fiesta fue un éxito y estoy seguro que el trabajo casi me dará el aprobado.

Sora se rio feliz.

-¿Casi?

-Si bueno piensa que hace media con el examen y hay no te tengo a ti para ayudarme.

Sora sonrió sonrojada y siguió caminando a su lado por las calles, era genial estar con él, siempre lo había sido, era tan bueno, tan gracioso, era Tai…

-¡Tai!- El castaño se paro sonriente al ver a una mole de chico avanzar hasta ellos, como llevaba un balón de futbol y su cara le sonaba Sora dio por hecho que era un jugador del equipo que venía de entrenar- ¿Cómo no has venido a entrenas?

Tai miro de refilón a Sora y luego se rasco la nuca.

-Debía un favor a Sora y la he ayudado en su tienda.

El chico de ojos pequeños la miro.

-Vaya, por un momento he pensado que era tu novia.

Tai se puso colorado y ella noto como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, ¿Cómo sería ser su novia? Oír su voz todos los días dándote las buenas noches, que su enorme sonrisa fuera lo primero que vieras cada día… Señor, había fantaseado tanto con aquello desde los diez años…

-Qué cosas dices Oye¿ y cómo ha ido el entrenamiento…?

Sora desconecto de la conversación, ahora venia el papel de capitán, si fuera su novia también tendría que aguantar aquello pensó risueña. Miro alrededor, la gente pasaba sin darse cuenta de su alegría, gente con prisa, señoras mayores mirando escaparates, chicas jóvenes con i-pods y una bonita pareja en la calle de enfrente mirando un escaparate de dulces. Sora sonrió la chica le decía que no y se hacia la dura mientras él intentaba convencerla de que probara uno de esos pasteles, sin duda alguna ese chico le endulzaba la vida a la guapa chica de su lado, que envidia le daba, era tan alta y delgada…

-RIKA NO TE HAGAS DE ROGAR…

Esa voz, el cuerpo de Sora se heló, miro bien la espalda del chico, el pelo castaño y corto y de pronto se giro hacia la chica, era él, sus ojos azules, su nariz… Ryo… Un nudo se hizo en su estomago, estaba claro que al menos la habían dejado por una chica más guapa, ella no podía competir con esas piernas… Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza… ¿Y si la veía? ¿Qué la diría? ¿Qué iba a decirle ella? Que después de todos esos años podían ser amigos… qué podía mirarle y pensar en él como en uno más…

Comenzó a andar con la cabeza gacha hasta que noto que alguien la cogía por los hombros.

-Ehy, ¿Dónde vas? Ya sé que no te gusta el futbol pero eso no significa que me abandones.

Sora no podía hablar, no quería, se sentía idiota, a un lado de la calle el chico con él que una vez se propuso formar un futuro y al otro el chico con el que siempre había fantaseado formarlo y ninguno de los dos la querían, era así de simple, algún día Tai también acabaría enamorado de una piernas largas y ella… ella seguiría en el mismo sitio.

-Tengo que irme, se me había olvidado una cosa.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta.

-Que sí mujer si no me cuesta nada, si total yo voy de camino y…

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO¡

Y echo a correr perdiéndose entre la gente…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, lo sabemos no es el mejor final pero es que nos viene bien para el próximo capítulo JOJOJO, que esperamos no tardar tanto, de momento os decimos que si echáis cuenta aquí en España son las 5 de la mañana, pero como dijimos que lo poníamos hoy, lo ponemos. Bueno pues como siempre CUALQUIER COSA RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta.**

**¡¡UN BESAZOOOO A ToDS!!**


	15. XV:Evolucion

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Lo primero MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR, y perdón por no contestar ellas…pero es que hemos estado muy liadas y encima hemos hecho lo posible por trae el capitulo lo antes posible jeje, una cosa si queremos deciros: tener paciencia. Jajajaj porque en cada RR nos pedís que queréis más TK, o más MIMATO, o más KEN, etcétera…. Jajajaja y no podemos todo porque el capitulo seria eterno XD pero bueno siempre vamos a hacer lo que podemos para haceros felices :) asique al final llegaran ^.- **

**Bueno no nos enrollamos mucho hoy y os dejamos ya con el capitulo 15!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: "Evolución"**_

¿Cuántas horas podía darse vueltas a una cosa? Alzo las rubias cejas y tomo aire mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en vano en las cuentas que tenia escritas en su cuaderno, es que era imposible no pensarlo, y no solo eso, lo más intrigante era si alguien más lo sabría o él era el único privilegiado…si se podía llamar así… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirar ahora a Mimi? O debería llamarla ya cuñada… no, según su hermano no era su novia, pero… un rubor rojo carmesí subió a su rostro, pero eran algo parecido, todos los derechos ningún deber, algo así había dicho su hermano, sin ataduras, solo físico, claro que… en su opinión eso era muy raro, casi imposible, antes o después uno de los dos querría más o menos y el otro iba a salir mal… Claro que…¿Quién era él para opinar? Por un lado le hacía mucha ilusión que su hermano se pasara pagina con lo de Sora, y Mimi era su amiga, una gran chica… si se gustaban ¿Por qué no se hacían novios?

-¡¡¡Kari!!!- TK alzo la cabeza no se había dado cuenta de que la clase se había acabado miro a la puerta al ver entrar a Davis en el aula en dirección a la castaña que le sonreía feliz… ¿Por qué a él ya no le sonreía así? Negó con la cabeza ¿se podía tener celos por amistad? -¿Ya has decidido qué quieres que vayamos a ver al cine?

TK podría jurar que su oreja se había movido con vida propia al oír aquello, de hecho y aunque odiara admitirlo estaba intentando escuchar la contestación de la castaña, pero no lograba… se levanto rápidamente y se dio la vuelta con la mochila ya sobre el hombro, esperaba que así pudiera oír mejor pero en vez de eso se encontró con los ojos castaños de la chica mirándole con lastima y dureza. Trago saliva sin saber qué hacer, era estúpido pero se sentía como si acabara de hacer algo muy malo, era imposible que supiera que estaba intentando oír su conversación, y de ser así no tenía nada de malo preocuparse por sus amigos, y aun así… aun así salió sin decir una palabra lo más aprisa que pudo de aquel cuarto y comenzó a andar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes? Suspiro, tal y como él lo veía solo tenía dos opciones o dejar pasar un tiempo, o hablar con Hikari e intentar volver a ser amigos, el problema era que ya no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera ser su mejor amiga…

* * *

El día no había sido tan catastrófico como en un principio había creído, la verdad es que nadie la miraba con lastima o burla, Mimi tenía razón, sorprendentemente, solo bastaba con no cruzarse con él y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sí, eso era, y ya casi casi lo tenía, solo la faltaba cruzar un pasillo y llegaría a la salida, su meta, y habría superado el día…

Sus zapatos apenas resonaban el suelo, sabía que cualquier persona que la viera creería que tendría prisa, o que estaba haciendo footing pero no la importaba tenia una meta una salida y… según cruzo el marco de la puerta la sangre se helo en sus venas, hay estaba él besándose con otra, con eso no había contado… de repente de sintió estúpida, absurda, ella preocupada, llorosa e incluso albergando alguna esperanza, y él… ignorándola, como había hecho siempre cuando conseguía de ella lo que quería, se sentía como una oveja… él era el perro ovejero, ese que cuando la ve alejarse la hace caso para que vuelva a sus dominios pero que una vez que está ahí la ignora y se va a por otra oveja descarriada… trago saliva y pena a partes iguales y tomo aire reuniendo el valor que la quedaba en el cuerpo, babe era un cerdo y también reunía ovejas…

Con la imagen del cerdo ovejero rondando su memoria alzo la cabeza y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de la forma más honrosa posible, la pena fue lo de alzar la cabeza, un segundo después mientras veía como caía de culo al chocar contra aquella chica se repitió mil veces que cuando se baja una escalera siempre se mira antes. Ahora la dolía el culo y todo el mundo la miraba, bueno a ella y la otra chica que había corrido su misma suerte. Genial, ahora además de penosa era el hazme reír de todos los que lo habían visto, ¿es que a ella nunca la podía pasar nada bueno?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Yolie miro hacia arriba y vio la cara de preocupación perfecta de Ken, suspiro resignada mientras sujetaba su mano para ponerse de pies, el destino tenía un modo cruelmente divertido de contestar a sus preguntas. Sonrió afirmativa al chico. Y luego miro de nuevo la escalera para bajarla. Había chicas que habían nacido con suerte y luego otras como ella, que habían nacido estrelladas, y que debían conformarse con ver la perfección y asumir que ella siempre serian ovejas de algún cerdo.

* * *

Dio la ultima calada al cigarrillo antes de recordarse que debía estar completamente loco, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que hacia ahí pero las cosas no podían seguir así, se estaba consumiendo en dudas, tiro la colilla al suelo, de perdidos al rio, él había sido el que había propuesto ese estúpido pacto y lo había conseguido asique lo demás no podía ser tan difícil como lo estaban haciendo…

-¿Matt?

Yamato casi salto de la sorpresa al oír su voz a la espalda, se giro y la vio, tan perfecta, mirándolo sonrojada y con sus grandes ojos llenos de dudas. Pestañeo para salir de su embrujo.

-Hola, - ¿hola? Si llevaba todo el día viéndola en clase, carraspeo- Bueno es que quería hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo porque no tengo tu móvil si quiera y…

Mimi asintió.

-Bueno por eso no te preocupes, yo si tengo el tuyo- Saco su pequeño móvil rosa del bolsillo y pulso un par de teclas, oyó su polífono y se apresuro a ver quien le llamaba- Ese es mi teléfono- guardo su móvil- pero… que… ¿Qué querías? ¿No querrás…ahora?-Oficialmente murió durante un segundo, su corazón se detuvo y su sangre se fue directamente toda hacia un punto muy concreto, ¿Qué si quería? Maldita sea, claro que quería, últimamente siempre quería con ella, pero ese no era el caso ahora, no había venido para eso, aunque claro si ella quería siempre se podría hacer un esfuerzo… - Es que he quedado con las chicas dentro de un rato y…

-No, no he venido por eso.

Genial ahora estaba excitado y frustrado.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que lo he estado pensando y no hemos quedado en ningún acuerdo sobre como quedar si nos queremos ver, ¿nos llamamos? ¿Avisamos con antelación?

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-Dicho así suena un poco raro.

Matt pestañeo. ¿Qué sonaba raro? ¿Y como esperaba que sonara? Su trato era una locura, su relación era una locura y sobretodo su estado de constante apetito por ella era una locura.

-¿Y cómo prefieres que lo diga?

La castaña ladeo la cabeza pensativa.

-Podíamos quedar como la gente normal, ya sabes cómo pedir una cita, - se sonrojo-aunque no sea exactamente una cita…

El rubio trago saliva pensativo, no era una mala opción, en fin solo era un modo más bonito de decirlo y si eso la hacía feliz podía intentarlo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Si te gusta más decirlo así por mí no hay problema.

La sonrisa de la chica lo desarmo, en ese momento le hubiera apetecido abrazarla hasta ella hubiera dejado de sonreír y lo hubiera besado, la madre que… se estaba volviendo loco, ella no era su novia, solo su amante, si acaso, el problema era que le parecía encantador que aun en una situación así ella siguiera siendo mandona y dulce. ¿Qué clase de mezcla era esa?

-Oye Matt, me estaba preguntando…- Matt la miro- ¿Quieres que quedemos por eso has venido hasta mi casa?

Matt noto como el calor subía por sus mejillas.

-B..Bueno solo era para resolver mi duda, lo de tu casa es porque dijimos que en la escuela no hablaríamos y además como yo fui el que lo propuso creía que estaría bien aclarar los términos y eso…

-Ah…-Mimi pareció decepcionada- ¿Entonces no quieres quedar conmigo?

Le iba a dar un sincope ahí mismo. ¿Es que ella quería quedar?

-Yo si tú quieres no me importaría quedar.

Mimi lo miro extrañada un segundo, luego le sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonreía con esa felicidad siempre?

-¿Quieres quedar el sábado?

Sí, el cuerpo de Matt dio un grito de felicidad que él nunca aceptaría, su mente comenzó a hacer números, ¿Qué sería mejor quedar antes o después de cenar? Su casa estaba sola siempre asique no habría problema…

-Claro, ¿A qué hora quieres que te pase a buscar?

Mimi sonrió aun más.

-Pues a las seis me parece una buena hora.

¿A las seis? Pero eso era… demasiado pronto, a menos que esperara de él horas y horas de compromiso con la causa. No es que le importara pero…

-Está bien…

* * *

Hikari había tenido días malos, momentos malos, semanas malas, incluso recordaba un mal trimestre pero nunca se había sentido como en los últimos días, se sentía diferente, literalmente, como si no fuera ella misma, ¿se podía engañar a una misma? Frunció el ceño, no, claro que no, ella sabia la verdad, en el fondo y aunque no quisiera recordarla sabía que estaba así porque tenía una vergonzosa pataleta porque su imagen romántica y maravillosa se había venido abajo, ¿Por qué en los libros él siempre acepta el beso? Debería denunciarlos por publicidad engañosa, ¿tan fea era? Las había más feas, y además era muy simpática, siempre se lo habían pasado bien juntos asique… ¿por qué no la había querido?

-¿Hikari…?

La castaña pestañeo y sonrió a sus amigas que se acercaban a ella tomando asiento en el banco del parque. En silencio, aquello era raro, las miro una a una, Yolie parecía completamente frustradas, Sora triste y Mimi… parecía estar en otro mundo. Elevo las cejas y suspiro.

-Desde luego Yolie últimamente nuestro batallón está completamente abatido…

Yolie alzo una ceja.

-Bueno es que últimamente tropezamos en todo lo que hacemos…

Mimi la miro sorprendida.

-¿No me digas que has sido tú la que te has caído a las puertas del colegio?

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Mimi ahogo una sonrisa.

-Me lo dijo una de las animadoras, que dos chicas se chocaron y se cayeron en las escaleras del colegio…

-Genial, ahora lo sabe todo el mundo…

Sora la sonrió.

-No es tan malo, seguro que pasado mañana nadie se acuerda.

Yolie se hundió en el banco.

-Sí, pero mañana todo el mundo se reirá de mí.

Hikari la miro divertida.

-Vamos capitán no te vengas abajo, puede que hallas perdido un batalla pero no la guerra.

Yolie elevo una ceja y la miro escéptica.

-Soy general. – Sonrió- ¡Tienes razón! Las mujeres somos demasiado victimistas, vale, he cometido un error, vale era un error reincidente con lo cual aun soy más estúpida, pero ¿Y qué? Puede que yo sea una víctima estúpida pero ningún egoísta, simple, estúpido y con pelos en el culo va a vencerme.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-Lo de los pelos en el culo ¿es necesario?

Yolie se levanto del banco con aire de líder.

-Mucho, está demostrado científicamente- miro a Sora- que la perdida de pelo corporal es un síntoma de evolución, las mujeres, por regla general, no tenemos, ¿por qué? EVOLUCION, está claro estamos un escalón por encima.

-No sé si esa frase es la mejor en tu caso.

Yolie miro a Mimi con suspicacia.

-Tú a callar esquirol.

Hikari sonrió, puede que fuera una tontería pero las estúpidas y no sabía hasta que punto acertadas palabras de Yolie la habían llegado, es cierto, ella había cometido un error, pero no iba a vivir siempre avergonzada, le había dado un beso ¿Y qué? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, él la había rechazado y punto, eso solo significaba que no era el momento o que no era el chico, su corazón se encogió un segundo, trago saliva.

-¿Por qué la llamas esquirol?

Hikari alzo los ojos estaba tan entusiasmada con sus pensamientos que se le había olvidad completamente la acusación de Yolie a la castaña… Yolie y Mimi parecieron perder el color de la cara a la vez.

-Bueno porque… porque… ella no sufre… por amor.

A Hikari la respuesta la sirvió y Sora pareció complacida también, a fin de cuentas Mimi nunca había tenido que sufrir por un chico, más bien al revés, siempre había tenido al que había querido, el problema era que Mimi nunca quería a ningún chico "real" solo se enamoraba de los actores y cosas así, y ni siquiera de ellos, solo de los personajes… ¡mejor para ella! Porque los chicos de verdad no traían mas que problemas…

* * *

La lata de coca cola avanzo un metro más rodando por la acera, él la miraba sin mucha ilusión, solo la golpeaba como algo mecánico, se aburría mortalmente de vuelta a casa… suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada la vida de un adolescente? Si acababa de salir de la infancia… ¡Eso si que era vida¡ todo el día jugando, y en el cole la profesora poniéndole caras felices en los exámenes de hacer dibujitos sin sentido… bajo los hombros, ahora le ponían solo la forma redonda de la cara por hacer cosas sin sentido en materias que no entendía que sentido tenia darlas, a ver para que iba él a usar las leyes de Keppler, ese no era más que un aburrido, además seguro que él no tenía entrenamientos después de lo que fuera que hiciese, el partido de esa semana le tenía preocupado… tsk, tenía que convencer a ese Ken para que se apuntara a jugar, en su anterior escuela era bueno, muy bueno, y a ellos le venía muy bien un media…

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? El entrecejo de Tai se frunció al verla, era ella de eso no le cavia duda, pero… desde el día que se marcho corriendo lo había estado evitando, él quería disculparse si había hecho algo que la molestara, pero aquel "he dicho que no..", le había calado, nunca jamás la había visto tan triste, tan vacía, le habían dado ganas de correr tras ella y abrazarla hasta que se la pasara, pero… aquel "he dicho que no"… sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Sora era su amiga desde hacia… mil años, ¿Cómo no iba a saludarla? Sonrió acercándose a ella por detrás.

-¡¡¡HOLA!!!

El chillido y la cara de susto de la chica habían hecho que valiera la pena cualquier repercusión que tuviera el saludarla.

-Oh por dios, ¡TAI¡

Tai no podía dejar de reírse mientras a penas notaba los golpes que la chica le propiciaba en el brazo.

-Vale, vale, no pensé que te asustarías tanto.

-¿Cómo no me iba a asustar? Casi me matas del infarto..

-Bah,- se rio de nuevo- tenía que haberte grabado…

Finalmente Sora se rio.

-Si lo primero que hubiera visto al volverme hubiera sido una cámara te habría golpeado fuerte seguro.

Tai se rio.

-Bueno creo que aun así habría valido la pena.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sales ahora del entrenamiento?

Tai asintió.

-Sí, el próximo partido es bastante complicado y tenemos que entrenar muy duro.

-No te preocupes tenéis un buen capitán.

Tai sonrió.

-El mejor. Pero no nos vendrían mal refuerzos, ¿conoces al chico ese que va a la clase de Davis y Yolie?

Sora pareció pensar.

-¿Mr. Perfecto?

-¿Quién?

Sora sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Cosas de Yolie.

Con eso bastaba, ni siquiera preguntaría porqué le llamaba así…

-Bueno pues Mr. Lo que sea, es muy buen jugador, y no nos vendrá mal reclutarlo.

-¿Se lo has preguntado ya?

-Sí, pero me ha dicho que le parecería desleal jugar contra su antiguo equipo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Debería asumir que está en otra escuela, se pone nuestro uniforme y se sienta en nuestras sillas debería luchar por sus nuevos colores.

-Mmmm… ¿Tú jugarías contra tu equipo si te cambiaras de escuela?

-Bromeas? Yo no me cambiaria de escuela.

Sora rio.

-Tú y Davis sois muy… convincentes seguro que acaba cediendo.

-Sí, si no siempre le podemos achuchar a Yolie.

-No creo que eso a Yolie le importara- Tai rio y por un momento se quedaron así, sin saber que decir, hombre, podía seguir metiéndose con Yolie para sacar tema, pero no le parecía el momento, no, algo le decía que era el momento perfecto para pedirle perdón, abrió la boca para hablar- Siento… mucho lo del otro día, no debí hablarte así, tú no tenias la culpa.

Tai guardo un segundo silencio mientras la miraba apenado, hay estaba de nuevo aquella mirada que le hacía sentir ganas de abrazarla hasta que todo lo malo de su alrededor desapareciera.

-¿Qué paso?

Los ojos marrones de la chica revoletearon hasta acabar mirando al suelo.

-Yo… él… ella… yo no…

Y esta vez la sensación fue más fuerte que él sus brazos se movieron solos, como si no necesitaran la explicación que su cabeza buscaba, su cuerpo la apretó contra el suyo y ante su anonadada mirada la abrazo y la apretó hasta que solo oyó el latido de su corazón y la débil lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, solo ellos como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido.

* * *

No se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo podía estar…!Ansioso¡? maldita sea, ni siquiera era una cita solo había quedado para… pues para eso, que ella lo llamara cita pues bueno que lo llamara así si le resultaba más fácil, joder, ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa? Maldita sea, se estaba volviendo un pervertido. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, de pensar en ella, se tiro literalmente al sofá y cogió el mando, ¿Por qué nunca había nada en la televisión? Miro el reloj por decima vez en… 20 minutos, se iba a volver loco, apago la tele y miro al techo, seguro que ella no estaba nerviosa como él, o lo que fuera que estuviera, y eso no estaba bien, no podía perder el norte, el objetivo era conquistar al amor de su vida, a Sora, no a Mimi, eso solo era… una distracción tonta, ¿Y entonces porque no pensaba en ella en las horas muertas? ¿ Por qué no era capaz de recordar la última palabra que le había dicho? Miro el móvil que estaba encima de la mesa, se incorporo y lo cogió, quizás eso lo matara pero si lo pensaba bien lo más honrado era llamar a Mimi y cancelarlo todo, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, y si a él le gustaba Sora entonces no podía acostarse con Mimi, ¿Qué pasaría si un día se enteraba la pelirroja? No, eso no pintaba bien, lo mejor era dejar lo de Mimi y centrarse en Sora, aunque él muriera completamente empalmado en el intento…

Desbloqueo el móvil y busco el número de la chica en la agenda. MIMI. Las tripas se le encogían a medida que su dedo se acercaba al botón de llamada, ni siquiera sabía que debía decirla pero…

Justo cuando apretó la tecla el timbre de su casa sonó. Se levanto con el móvil pegado a la oreja y abrió la puerta.

El móvil se le cayó al verla en el umbral mirándole curiosa.

-¿Para qué me llamas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi lo miro como si la acabaran de pillar en una trastada.

-Es que… he acompañado a Yolie a casa, - lo miro explicativa- vive aquí al lado- pero no me gusta esperar en su casa porque su padre siempre nos mira raro, su madre habla mucho y sus hermanos… bueno que no me gusta, y he pensado, eh, ahora Matt y yo somos amigos, y Yosi, el chofer, me ha dicho que hay atasco y que tardara un poco, asique le he dado tu dirección y he pensado que no te importaría, te recuerdo que ahora somos amigos.

Matt luchaba por salir del Shock , pestañeo ¿Por qué lo repetía tanto? No eran amigos, eran amantes, no ibas a casa de tu amante si no querías… ¿Querría? Quizás lo de Yolie era una escusa tonta, tal vez estaba igual o más ansiosa que él y no había querido esperar… todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta, maldijo por lo bajo, cuando se obligo a recordar por qué la había estado llamando, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no meterla para dentro de la casa de un tirón y hacerla todo lo que había soñado hacerla desde la última vez que había sido suya. Carraspeo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí.

Mimi lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, nuestro trato no incluye que te presentes aquí cuando quieras.

-Tampoco lo contrario.

Matt frunció el ceño. Debería plantearse redactarlo en papel…

-Bueno pues no puedes, ya te lo digo yo.

-Pues muy bien, pero está lloviendo, asique solo quiero que sepas que si cojo una pulmonía caerá en tu conciencia.

Matt miro hacia atrás, a la ventana del salón, y vio la ciudad teñida de gris oscuro y la lluvia caer.

-¡Joder! Espera anda, Pasa. – Se aparto de la puerta con desgana y cerro tras ella- Pero que sepas que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, bueno agua del grifo quizás.

Mimi observaba el apartamento con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, ya contaba con ello he hecho la compra contigo.

La madre que la… recordaba aquel día, aquel beso… Sora, sora, sora…

-¿Agua entonces?

Mimi se volvió.

-No quiero nada, no pretendo ser una molestia.

Matt sacudió la cabeza abatido.

-No eres una molestia. Además no estaba haciendo nada importante asique…

-¿Y para qué me llamabas? No me has contestado antes…

Ahí estaba, pensó esperanzado era el momento de decírselo, de deshacerse de ella, de centrarse en… mierda, cerró los ojos un segundo, para no verla, pero aun así la imagen estaba en su retina, es que era perfecta, tenia esos preciosos y grandes ojos que ahora le miraban con cierta rabia y las cejas levemente arqueadas….

-Es que tenía algunas dudas respecto a lo del sábado.

Su boca describió una perfecta O.

-¿Y qué dudas tenias?

¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella el tiempo parecía detenerse? Medio sonrió.

-Bueno como eres una pija, no sabía muy bien si podía irte a buscar con la moto.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de indignación.

-Las pijas también nos subimos en las motos.

-¿En serio? Pues con esas minifaldas que llevas no creo que puedas…

-¡Yo no llevo minifaldas tan cortas¡ excepto para animar.

-Normal que animes. Yo también me animaría.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Yo no insinuó nada, eso ya lo haces tú.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de odio, increíble, Matt alzo las cejas, aun le parecía más guapa cuando se enfadaba, ese mohín que hacía con la boca, como fruncía las cejas y, dios mío, si hasta se sonrojaba. La sonrisa se amplió en su rostro, acababa de descubrir un extraño placer elevo una ceja al ver que la castaña abría la boca para responder.

-Prefiero la gripe a soportarte, ESTUPIDO.

Matt dejo de sonreír con esfuerzo.

-Pues no te cortes. La puerta no se ha movido de sitio.

-¡ERES UN MALHEDUCADO, Y UN RANCIO¡ ¡LIMON¡

Matt ni siquiera escuchaba la sarta de insultos que le prodigaba la chica a su paso precipitado hacia la puerta, era demasiado para seguir sin reírse, sonrió abiertamente y cuando paso por su lado con la vista fija en la puerta la sujeto por el brazo y la pego a él, el enfado de ella aun no se había marchado pero la sorpresa inundaba ahora sus ojos, la tenía tan cerca, tan cálida, tan… bajo la cabeza y se acerco a sus labios, la beso, la beso sin prisas pero con fuerza hasta que la noto relajarse en sus brazos,, hasta que noto su abandono y profundizo el beso, volviéndolo más tierno, más dulce, bebiendo de ella, su cuerpo empezaba a pedir más a necesitar…

¿Pero qué? Una extraña musiquita alegre de moda empezó a sonar, Matt pestañeo y abrió los ojos aun pegado a ella, Mimi abrió los ojos un segundo después y sus ojos se encontraron, ella carraspeo y se separo un poco de él.

-Es mi móvil,- metió la mano en el bolso y saco el aparato destructor de momentos.-¿Sí? Eh… Ah… vale, ya bajo.- No hacía falta que lo dijera pero aun así- Es mi chofer, ya está aquí. Yo… gracias por dejarme resguardar… creo- Matt sonrió- Bueno pues… me voy- se dirigió a la puerta y Matt la siguió, se detuvo en el umbral- ¿Sigues teniendo alguna duda sobre "la cita"?

Matt la miro apoyado en la puerta abierta y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ninguna.

* * *

Vale, TK tomo aire justo antes de entrar a clase, le había costado muchas horas de sueño decidirse, pero ella era su mejor amiga y no iba a perderla por una tontería, TK ladeo la cabeza, nota mental: no decir la palabra tontería para referirse a… al beso cuando hablara con ella. Suspiro iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí, perdonar por tardar pero es que estamos hasta arriba de cosas que hacer y casi no tenemos tiempo, de todos modos MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por aguantarnos jeje, y ya sabéis si queréis algo RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta.**

**MUCHOS BESOS Y feliz semana santa (o lo que se celebre por donde estéis n.-) **

**Pd2: Alguien nos dijo que si podíamos leer su fic pero ese día no pudimos y se nos ha borrado el e-mail asique el que haya sido que nos lo recuerde que en cuanto podamos sacamos un momentillo. n.n**


	16. XVI: 10 razones para no tener

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! Bueno lo primero como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR QUE YA HEMOS LLEGADO A LAS 300 MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS. Ahora lo siguiente os dijimos más o menos 15 días para actualizar y hemos tardado 6 o 7 días de más asique para compensar os vamos a devolver esa semana y la actualización del próximo capítulo está programada para el Domingo 2 de mayo de 2010 jajajaj eso si os agradeceríamos que tuvierais un pelín más de paciencia con nosotras porque ahora estamos en unos momentos muy ocupadas: bodas, exámenes… y claro estrenaron Alicia!! Y ah! Como prometimos este capítulo se lo vamos a dedicar a ****Tachikawa de Ishida jajaja, por cierto hemos empezado a leer todas las historias que nos habéis dicho pero tener paciencia porque alguna tienen muchos capítulos XD y somos 2! Nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo... Bueno pues ya no nos enrollamos más XD y os dejamos con el capitulo 16: **

_**Capitulo 16: "10 motivos para no tener una segunda cita"**_

Hikari se sentó en el banco de siempre, otro día más llegaba la última, pero parecía que su profesor de Literatura tenía una extraña obsesión con decir lo más importante de la clase justo al sonar la campana… suspiro y miro a ambos lados, al menos hoy parecían más animadas, Mimi se limaba las uñas mientras Sora le contaba algo sobre un examen y Yolie… miro hacia su izquierda y sonrió, ¿ qué leía tan interesada? Giro la cara y su sonrisa se ensancho, aquella revista de quinceañeras frunció el ceño intentando leer una de las frases resaltadas en amarillo chillón en la portada.

-10 motivos para no tener…. Una…segun…

-una segunda cita.

Termino Yolie por ella sin levantar el rostro de aquellas páginas. Sora y Mimi las miraron al oír la frase.

-No me puedo creer que sigas leyendo eso. Después de lo del amarillo…

Yolie por fin separo la vista y miro inquisidora a Mimi.

-Para que lo sepáis esto es un estudio contrastado con fuentes fidedignas…

Hikari alzo una ceja ¿fide…qué?

-¿Y para qué lo lees? ¿Qué te van a decir que no sepas? Además si fuera tan fácil saber cuando no tener una segunda cita nunca nos equivocaríamos, se perdería lo bonito del amor.

Yolie se coloco las gafas mientras la miraba con cara de incredulidad.

-Te dejo para ti lo bonito del amor, yo me quedo con no perder el tiempo con idiotas.

Sora se rio.

-¿No dijiste que todos los hombres eran idiotas?

Yolie la miro indignada.

-Pero yo quiero a MI idiota.

-¿Y si no le das una segunda cita como sabes que no es un idiota más?

Yolie señalo la revista.

-No entendéis nada, veréis se supone que un chico se comporta de una manera u otra según tenga más o menos interés en la chica. Veréis según esto hay diez situaciones que se dan en toda cita y que indican si es adecuado o no.

Hikari controlo la risa.

-¿En serio y cuáles son?

Yolie elevo la barbilla muy bien, tomo la revista y comenzó a leer:

-1º Debe ser puntual, incluso si llega antes mejor. 2º ¿Qué te pregunte qué quieres hacer? Pero cuando tu respondas me da igual o algo así él ya tenga un buen plan. 3º Que se ofrezca a invitarte 4º Que te consienta algún capricho 5º Que te escuche de verdad y se integre en la conversación 6º Que te diga lo guapa que te has puesto 7º Que te agarre la mano 8º que te lleve de vuelta a casa 9º que te bese en la puerta, siempre y cuando tu lo desees, y no intente propasarse y 10º que te proponga una segunda cita.

Yolie se volvió a sus amigas con cara de triunfadora, ahora seguro que entendían porque leía tan interesada, por supuesto las habían resumido las cuatro hojas del estudio, pero a ella la parecían razones muy acertadas, ains, si tan solo pudiera tener ella una cita así… miro a sus amigas ¿pero que las pasaba? ¿ Por qué la miraban como si acabara de decir una estupidez?

Sora fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Bueno, no está mal, aunque no creo que pase nada porque no cumpla las 10 ideas no?

Yolie abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tienen que ser todas si no no vale, es como un examen, si solo hace 5 es simplemente una cita suficiente, pero para una chica como yo que ahora está en un momento de su vida que ha decidido dejar atrás a los niñatos solo me conformo como el 10.

Mimi se rio y la aplaudió.

-A mi me parece muy bien, di que sí, o todo o nada.

-Pues a mí me parece muy subreal, imagínate que en una revista de chicos lo hicieran al revés, para chicos, ¿te imaginas sus 10 reglas? Ninguna lo pasaríamos.

Yolie frunció el ceño.

-Obviamente ninguna que sea decente. Ya lo puedo ver : que lleve escote, que te… bah no quiero ni pensarlo…

-Ves, pues igual que a ti no te gusta eso a lo mejor a ellos esto no les gusta mucho…

-Pues entonces no tendrán una segunda cita conmigo.

-Deberías dejar de fiarte de la revista…

-Oh, hablando de fiarse, voy a leer mi horóscopo, ese sí que no falla.

Yolie comenzó a pasar hojas de la revista.

-Pues podías leerme primero el mío.

La pelimorada la miro por encima de la revista con la ceja en alza y una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-No que no me fiara de la revista…

Hikari se rio.

-Bueno siempre es divertido ver como el horóscopo se equivoca, anda léemelo.

Yolie desvió la mirada de nuevo a la revista con cara de sorna.

-Tsk, a ver...Aquí esta… Salud: ten cuidado con las alergias…bla bla…Estudios… blablá… esto da igual… AMOR!

-Yolie a mí los est…

-¡¡¡¡Amor!!!!:veamos si tienes pareja… esto tampoco interesa, aquí esta, si no tienes pareja: Has vivido una época de amor estable, hasta ahora, tu creencia en el amor prefecto y los errores cometidos te van a dar alas y lecciones para acercarte al ser amado que es alguien muy cercano a ti, esta semana él te sorprenderá queriendo hablar.

-Hola.

Hikari al igual que todas las demás que estaban mirando a Yolie como leía el horóscopo desviaron la vista hacia la figura alta que se encontraba delante de ellas. Su corazón se detuvo, aún se estaba riendo por dentro del estúpido horóscopo y ahí estaba…

-Tk…

-¿Quieres que te lea el horóscopo?

TK miro a Yolie sonrojado.

-No, gracias, yo solo quería hablar con Hikari- la miro tan colorado que Hikari pensó que moriría de vergüenza…-¿Vienes?

-Yo…- ¿Cómo iba a decir que no? Tendría que explicar muchas cosas para eso…- claro…

Yolie observo cómo se marchaban aquellos dos en el más absoluto silencio, y lo peor de todo tan colorados que parecían dos tomatitos… ¿De qué demonios tendrían que hablar qué no podían decirlo delante de ellas?

-¿No os parece raro que estuvieran tan vergonzosos?

Mimi miro a Sora.

-¿Vergonzosos? ¡Yo creía que TK se iba a desmayar¡- Todas siguieron con la mirada a los chicos que se perdieron por una esquina del edificio blanco.- Esto… Yolie… - La pelimorada se volvió a su amiga- léeme mi horóscopo.

* * *

Vale, ahí estaba, de pies, frente a ella, y … en silencio… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Llevaba horas en clase dando vueltas a qué decirla, a cómo decírselo, y finalmente había conseguido un plan bastante bueno, ¿y por qué ahora solo podía recordar aquel beso? Se mordió el labio inferior… era su amiga, eso era lo más importante, no quería perderla, no podía perderla, ella siempre había estado allí, negó con la cabeza, todo aquello era una locura…

-Yo… lo he estado pensando y no te quiero perder Hikari, y últimamente no es que seamos los mejores amigos, y yo.. Bueno me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Hikari estaba sonrojada y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que con antes quieres decir antes del… del beso…

Madre mi se estaba atragantando con su propia saliva, Tk tosió, ¿eso era posible? Por dios…

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos TK?

-¿Cómo hacemos el qué?

-Olvidarlo…- bajo la mirada al suelo- está claro que tú no lo olvidas, si no, no estarías tan colorado…

-Yo… no… ¡maldita sea!- Hikari abrió mucho los ojos, TK apretó los dientes- Un beso no debería significar tanto, la gente se besa constantemente y eso no cambia las cosas…

Hikari alzo una ceja.

-¿Tú te besas constantemente con la gente?

TK la miro un momento absorto en sus pensamientos, luego pestañeo y sonrió. Dios, la echaba tanto de menos…

-No, pero no sería mala idea…

Hikari se rio.

-Si te disfrazaste de Cura…

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa que por eso crees que soy un puritano? ¿Por eso crees que le doy tanta importancia a tu beso?

-Eso no es malo, bajo muchos puntos de vista eres muy rico, además estoy segura que sacarías un 10 en el examen de Yolie.

-¿Qué tipos de examen hace Yolie?

Hikari volvió a reír.

-Sobre citas, estoy convencida de que tú tendrías una segunda cita.

-Pero si yo no quiero tener una primera cita con Yolie , y no quiero decir con eso que Yolie tenga nada malo, pero yo no…

-Tranquilo- Hikari salió a su rescate- he entendido lo que querías decir…

TK suspiro.

-El caso es que de verdad que no estoy enfadado ni nada por el estilo por el beso Hikari, yo...

-Déjalo, ya sé lo que quieres decir, pero yo no puedo evitar avergonzarme por lo que hice, quiero que sepas que…- TK la miro sorprendido al ver como desviaba la mirada y sonrojaba fuertemente- no es que me arrepienta de lo que hice, lo hice y ya, pero cada vez que te miro recuerdo lo que hice y siempre quedara eso entre nosotros que yo te bese un día y tú te quedaste helado, todo es culpa mía, la fastidie yo… y lo asumo, no voy a seguir huyendo e intenta…

Hikari se sorprendió más de lo que podía llegarse a imaginar, si alguien selo hubiera dicho no se lo abría creído, cuantas veces había leído esa escena en sus libros, cuantas había visto frases como , se le paro el corazón, se le encogió el estomago y lo único que noto fue el sabor dulce de aquel beso, y ahora con los labios del rubio sobre los suyos solo podía pensar en… no podía pensar. TK se separo y Hikari tomo aire.

-Ahora ya estamos en paz.

* * *

Yolie alzo la cabeza de nuevo, ¿eso que acababa de ver era la cabeza de Tai asomarse por la puerta de su clase? Giro un poco la cabeza, por los pelos castaños de punta que sobresalían del marco juraría que si pero… ¿Qué hacia ahí agazapado? Frunció el ceño, y miro alrededor, era un cambio de clase y todo el mundo andaba de un lado para otro, bueno todo el mundo no… ella estaba acabando de leer un relato enternecedor en la revista y ... Mr. Perfecto obviamente estaba perfectamente sentado repasando los apuntes de la clase siguiente, ¿es que no se cansaba de ser tan… ideal? Oh, lo peor de todo es que estaba mirándola como una idiota, dios si estaba segura de que si abría la boca se le caería la baba, suspiro, los chicos como ese no eran para ella… se apoyo en la silla. De nuevo hay estaba Tai, juraría que estaba haciendo señas, o eso o le había dado un ataque… miro de nuevo alrededor, y vio otro curioso ataque… es que era difícil ser más tonto… Davis estaba de pie tras Mr. Perfecto haciendo señas hacia la puerta… mmm… ¿Qué tramaban?

Davis se había acercado a Ken y le decía algo sonriente…¿ Qué tenían que hablar que fuera tan importante con él? Dios, la curiosidad la mataba…

-Hombre Davis. ¿Qué tal todo? Pasaba por aquí y…

Yolie se volvió anonadada, ¿Por qué se hacia Tai el encontradizo con Davis? Si llevaba un rato haciéndole señas desde la puerta… ¿Y por qué Ken hablaba tan bajito… así no podía oír nada… tal vez si se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha… un poco más y…

La silla cedió y Yolie uso los pocos reflejos que tenia para volverla a poner en su sitio, claro que el ruido de las patas hizo que todo el mundo a su alrededor la observara.

-Yolie…- Yolie se giro hacia Tai- ¿Estas bien?

Yolie trago saliva sonrojada y se levanto, al menos su semi-caida había servido para algo, ahora tendría oportunidad de oír la conversación de cerca.

-Sí, no te preocupas, me gusta comprobar la estabilidad de mi silla de vez en cuando…

Tai pestañeo varias veces antes de asentir y volver a la conversación con los otros dos chicos que la miraban igual de anonadados.

-Bueno, no sé si Davis te lo ha dicho, pero estamos buscando un medio centro que sepa mover el balón y se lo estamos preguntando a todos los chicos, asique ya que casualmente estas aquí…

-No me interesa, pero gracias.

Toma ya, Yolie podía notar como Tai y Davis se congelaban, no por la negativa, dos idiotas como ellos hubieran insistido hasta la eternidad, era como Ken lo había dicho, no era amable, era más bien… correcto pero con intención, increíble, solo con esa frase había conseguido excitarla.

-¿Queréis algo más?

Yolie pensaba que era el chico más guay que había visto, y que seguramente el veía tres idiotas mirándole embobados, sabía que se arrepentiría pero… esos idiotas eran sus amigos y bueno ella era una gran fan del equipo de futbol, además ver a Ken en pantalones cortos corriendo…

-¿Es qué no te gusta el fútbol?¿No sabes jugar? Porque yo he oído que juegas bien.

Ken la miro sorprendido y por primera vez dejo sus papeles sobre la mesa sin prestarlos atención.

-Ya no juego.

-¿Y por qué? Hacer deporte es muy sano.

-Hay otros deportes.

-Ya pero el espíritu competitivo del futbol, y más en esta escuela es muy bueno, hemos ganado más de un trofeo y tenemos animadoras muy guapas.

-¿Tú eres animadora?

-Ha dicho que son guapas…

Yolie pudo matar a Davis con la mirada, mira que estropear su momento, él pensaba que ¡ella¡ podía ser animadora…

-No me gustan los pompones yo soy más de gritar en la banda.

Ken sonrió.

-Vendes bien al equipo serias buena animándolos.

-A mi manera lo hago. Pero créeme si tú jugaras los animaría más…

-¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ? Porque estaba buenísimo, porque iba a ser, si él jugaba todas las chicas del instituto irían a animarle… espera un momento, ya no le hacía tanta gracia que entrara en el equipo, aunque para que hacerse ilusiones si antes o después iba a acabar con una animadora o con una delegada de clase de esas perfectas e inteligentes, nunca con la gritona de la pancarta…

-Profesor en clase. – los chicos se volvieron ¿Cuándo había entrado, todo el mundo estaba ya en su sitio…- Tai… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No habrás vuelto a este curso?

Tai se rio.

-No señor, sigo en último curso.

-Gracias a dios, no me des estos sustos anda y vete a tu clase.

Tai asintió y se volvió velozmente una vez más al chico que serio lo miraba.

-¿Entonces?

Ken dudo un instante.

-Me lo pensaré.

* * *

_1º Debe ser puntual, incluso si llega antes mejor_

Matt daba vueltas de un lado para otro en su salón, ya había recogido la casa, se había duchado, vestido… y… volvió a mirar la hora, maldición, aún quedaba más de una hora para la "cita" ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No podía presentarse allí en su casa antes de tiempo completamente excitado y llevársela a su casa… ¡ella pensaría que estaba desesperado! Y aunque un poco si daba el aspecto de estarlo, no estaba dispuesto asumirlo, se sentó en el sofá y saco un cigarrillo, a la mierda, no solo no iba llegar antes, lo suyo era llegar tarde, que no notara su ansiedad, si una cosa había aprendido Matt de las mujeres era a no enseñarlas el poder que ejercían sobre él, aunque nunca había estado así, por dios, si una vez hasta se durmió y llego tres horas tarde, claro que por regla general llegaba siempre puntual, él tenía una regla si la chica te hacia esperar en la calle no había segunda cita…

Con el armario literalmente tirado sobre el colchón de la cama y sentada sobre la silla de su tocador Mimi volvió a mirar el reloj… ¡llegaba media hora tarde¡ ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y eso que ella sabiendo que iba a tardar en probarse todos los vestidos que tenia había empezado arreglarse hacia dos horas, la madre que… era la primera vez que esperaba a un chico, normalmente siempre la quedaba el rímel o algo así cuando llamaban a la puerta y por eso dejaba la habitación echa un desastre, ahora… bueno ahora casi la daba vergüenza dejarla así…

La puerta sonó justo cuando se levantaba para comenzar a ordenar su ropa, quizás su retraso se debía a que le había sucedido algo, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, Matt estaba delante de ella, con las gafas de sol puestas y unos simples vaqueros y una camisa blanca, vaya, seguro que acababa de salir de la cama, pensó la pelirosa frustrada…

-Hola.- Mimi le sonrió, Matt la devolvió la sonrisa- Llegas tarde…

Matt se rasco la nuca.

-Bueno es que ayer me acosté un poco tarde…

-Ah…

-¿Nos vamos?

Mimi asintió. Ya tenía -1 punto…

_2º ¿Qué te pregunte qué quieres hacer? Pero cuando tu respondas me da igual o algo así él ya tenga un buen plan_

Matt sentía como se le encogía el estomago mientras se acercaban a su moto, ¿querría ella hacer algo antes? O ¿preferiría ir directamente al asunto? ¿Quedaría él como un salido si se lo proponía así sin más? Ella le había dicho que quería hacer algo antes…

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

Mimi lo miro esperanzaba, bueno aquello ya era algo..

-Mmmm, me da igual, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

Matt frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada ¿Por qué parecía ahora enfadado?

-A mi también me da igual…

Vaya, eso por lo menos era 0'5 menos… Mimi suspiro.

-¿Qué te parece ir al centro comercial?

Matt la miro horrorizado.

-¿De tiendas?

Mimi se rio, no pudo evitarlo, parecía que lo acabaran de decir que iban a llevarle al paredón…

-No, tonto, ya te prometí que no, aunque viendo tus vaqueros.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis vaqueros?

Mimi rio, en el fondo era un presumido, si no, no preguntaría.

-Nada, nada, he dicho el centro comercial, porque allí hay de todo, ya sabes cafeterías, restaurantes, cines…

-La última vez que vi una película contigo lloraste, asique creo que prefiero la cafetería.

Mimi cogió el casco que le ofrecía fingiéndose ofendida.

-Era una película preciosa.

-Si tú lo dices…

* * *

Sora caminaba despacio entre a gente, la encantaban los sábados por la tarde cuando cerraba la tienda, era un día maravilloso, veía a la gente pasear por la calle sin tanta prisa como habitualmente, la gente reía más… ¿Por qué no eran todos los días sábados? Sora rio, esa frase le recordaba mucho a Tai…

-¿Sora?

La pelirroja salió de su maravillosa burbuja de golpe, apenas tuvo que volverse para saber quién era…

-Ryo…

Se quedó helada, avergonzada, sin saber muy bien por qué, como si fuera ella la que había hecho algo mal… sabía que no era así, pero asumiendo las cosas su vida era mucho más desgraciada ahora que cuando estaba con él, y sin embargo la vida de él era mejor ahora, eso ya lo había visto…

-¿Sales ahora de la tienda, no? Qué casualidad.

Ryo sonreía, se le notaba un poco incomodo, o al menos ella lo notaba después de tanto tiempo, pero también lo veía sincero, de verdad se alegraba de encontrarla, claro que ella no podía decir lo mismo.

-Sí…

No iba a decirle que ya le había visto antes por esas calles… acompañado eso sí…

-Ya… y ¿qué tal te va? ¿Cómo están todos?

Sora trago saliva, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que había significado tanto en su vida ahora quedase reducido a verbos en pasado?

-Bien… todos están bien…

-Me alegro, algunas veces me dan ganas de pasarme por el colegio a veros, pero no sé cómo pueden reaccionar, ya sabes… -Sora lo miro estática, ¿y como esperaba que reaccionaran sus amigos cuando la había dejado por otra?- en especial Yolie – sonrió- bueno y Tai, siempre fue muy protector contigo.

Sora sonrió por primera vez y para disgusto suyo.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Oye… ya sé que ahora es todo muy raro, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, o al menos que supieras que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo.

Sora sonrió irónica, una vez había creído que podía contar con él y la había fallado tanto… ¿ahora que no era nada en su vida eso iba a cambiar?

* * *

Tai corría por las calles, después de haber quedado con sus amigos para tomar algo tras el partido se había propuesto ir a hablar con Sora, tal vez incluso invitarla a un batido, aunque no entendía muy bien porque a Sora la gustaban los batidos raros de frutas raras, con lo buenos que estaban los de toda la vida, los de chocolate, fresa, vainilla, incluso arriesgando el de plátano tenia su aquel pero…

El castaño se detuvo en seco al ver la escena, Sora estaba hablando con Ryo en medio de la calle, ¿la había él venido a buscar? De repente se sintió estúpido ahí parado en medio de la calle… Pensó en ir a saludarlos pero que iba a decir, hola pasaba por aquí aunque mi casa está en la otra punta para invitarte a un batido de frutas raras para que te animes asique he decidido romper el momento, no, hasta él con todo lo bruto que era sabia que ese momento era de ellos dos, quien sabe, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios, quizás estuvieran reconciliándose, una chica como ella no era fácil de sustituir…

* * *

Matt sonrió de nuevo cuando Mimi se dio la vuelta ofendida, le dolían las comisuras de los labios de hacer el esfuerzo de no reírse ¿Por qué se había empeñado en salvar aquel peluche feo con forma de rana colocada?

-¿Por qué no eliges uno más bonito? Ese no pega contigo… ¿Por qué no el poni rosa?

Mimi lo miro enfadada.

-Ya tengo muchos ponis, además pobrecillo, esta de oferta y nadie lo quiere, míralo, no te da pena - ¿Pena un peluche?- Ah! Y tú tampoco pegas conmigo y aquí estamos, asique quita, que voy a comprarlo.

Matt la vio alejarse hacia el mostrador, era cierto ellos no pegaban, de hecho nunca habían pegado ni como amigos, y sin embargo ahora… se lo estaba pasando bien, tenía que reconocer que se había reído hasta llorar al ver la cara que ella había puesto cuando le había dicho que pagara la mitad, pero es que ella se había ofrecido, y él había querido ver si era verdad que la princesita pagaba o estaba acostumbrada a que se lo dieran todo… aunque no le hubiera importado pagar el doble, se lo había pasado bien, a su manera ella era divertida, pese a su imagen seguía siendo tan ingenua como siempre y tenía un modo de ver la vida bastante…peculiar ¿Quién le ponía a su caballo horsi? Ahora veía como el dependiente la miraba embobado mientras la envolvía la rana fea, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla así? ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza? ¿Y si él fuera su novio? Frunció el ceño enfadado, y cogió al poni rosa del cuello mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-¿Qué haces?

Mimi lo miraba sorprendida y enfadada a partes iguales.

Matt la miro y su enfado en parte desapareció.

-He decidido comprarme el poni rosa.

La boca de Mimi se abrió y Matt tuvo que luchar de nuevo para contener la risa.

-No es en serio. Si no te gustan los peluches, ni los ponis, ni el rosa ni…

-Este si me gusta que pasa. –Miro al chico que lo miraba avergonzado mientras le cobraba- ¿Qué a mí no me lo envuelves?- El chico se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello y tomo el poni rápidamente para envolverlo.-¿Y qué tu rana fumada ya tiene nombre?

Mimi le saco la lengua.

-Me ha costado mucho pensarlo pero creo que le pondré Matt en tu honor, me recuerda mucho a ti.

Matt sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Claro… ¿Y tú has pensado como vas a llamar a tu poni rosa?

Matt sonrió mientras tomaba la bolsa que el dependiente le ofrecía.

-Sí, he decidido que se llamara Horsi.

La boca de Mimi se abrió de nuevo con sorpresa, luego sonrió.

-No se puede llamar así, es un plagio.

-Denúnciame.

-No me tientes…

-¿Te estoy tentando?

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Mimi dejara de verlo como un juego de niños para verlo como un juego más adulto… En todo el rato que llevaban allí no había sacado ni un solo punto vivo, claro que no esperaba otra cosa porque ellos no eran compatibles pero… ni uno solo, ni invitarla, ni la había pagado el peluche,e incluso dudaba que la hubiera estado escuchando… hasta ahora… porque al menos había oído el nombre de su caballo favorito… Sonrió de nuevo, puede que de las cinco primeras razones no llevara ninguna para seguir en aquella cita o repetirla, pero… ella la repetiría con los ojos cerrados, se lo estaba pasando genial y tenía el estomago encogido todo el tiempo, tenia esos nervios tontos que la daban el deseo constante de que la besara, aun podía sacar un cinco… y quien sabe puede que su idiota no fuera un idiota de sobresaliente, pero… lo miro de reojo sonriente, en ese momento no lo cambiaria…

-Ni un poquito.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí como siempre ya sabéis si queréis algo RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta. Y que para el domingo que viene está programado el próximo capítulo, no lo ponemos antes porque los fines de semana son para los novios y los amigos, pero bueno veremos lo que podemos hacer… que además hoy os hemos hecho un capitulo extra largo y eso que hemos parado al ver lo largo que era, asique la cita va a ser en dos tandas jojojojo(risa maligna aun que con cariño eh?)**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!!**

**PD: sabemos cómo se escribe horse pero es aposta lo de horsi **


	17. XVII: Odiar el rosa

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno lo primero explicaros el retraso, los exámenes, ya sabeis que es una maldición, y luego en julio las vacaciones, que tambien las merecemos, …Aun así ya se pasarón y hemos seguido con el Fic, porque nos anima mucho ^.^ y esperamos que os guste y hemos pensado que como la culpa ha sido nuestra por tardar hemos decidido poneros un LEMMON jojojo y que el capitulo sea el doble de largo ( vamos que hemos juntado dos capitulos) como recompensa por no haberos podido contestar a los RR, pero los leímos cuando volvimos, eso siempre, por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR y por el apoyo, que la verdad es que lo tenemos muy en cuenta y como ya se han acabado los exámenes, ya no tardaremos en subir las demás actualizaciones. ^.^**

_**Capitulo 17: Odiar el rosa**_

Andaba por la calle como si flotara, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, no podía quitarse esa absurda sonrisa de la cara, sabía que la gente la miraba a su paso extrañada, pero la daba igual. Irradiaba felicidad, la dolía la tripa, la dolían las comisuras de los labios de intentar no reír a carcajadas como quería, no podía calmarse, su corazón iba a cien por hora, notaba como el aire golpeaba contra sus sonrojadas mejillas, veía el camino aunque no prestaba atención, dios si hasta la carretera llena de coches la parecía bonito… se detuvo en el semáforo y miro hacia el suelo, recordó el beso, aquel beso, que siempre había soñado, un beso fuerte, atrevido, pero a la vez vergonzoso, dulce… sus labios temblaron con el recuerdo.

Había sido el mejor beso del mundo, estaba segura de ello, dios, ¡tenía que contárselo a alguien! ¿pero a quien? Mimi comenzaría a hacer planes de boda, Yolie gritaría como una loca durante horas y Sora intentaría ponerla los pies en la tierra…mmm… tendría que contárselo a las tres a la vez, así con los chillidos de Yolie no oiría los planes de Mimi, y si los oía siempre tendría a Sora para bajarle al mundo real, claro que… hoy no quería ver el mundo real, ella ya sabía que en algún momento recordaría que no son novios, que él no la había dicho que la quería, ni siquiera que la gustaba, solo que quería ser su amigo… bueno pero, ese beso no era de amigo, una chica lo notaria ¿no?, sonrió convencida, sí, ella había leído mucho y sabia que se debería sentir en un beso de verdad, y aquel lo había sido estaba segura, sonrió de nuevo y cruzo la calle.

* * *

Hasta ese preciso momento Mimi tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado bien, mejor que eso, se había reído mucho, y aunque solo llevara medio punto en el examen de Yolie aun no perdía la esperanza, claro que… aquello de que la dejara en su casa con un casto beso romántico y se fuera sin exigir nada más no creía que fuera la idea de Matt, genial, ahora se sentía como una prostituta, solo que en vez de cobrar dinero, cobraba citas, eso debía ser lo más triste que había oído nunca… suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, las calles avanzaban velozmente ante sus ojos subida en la moto, ella sabia donde iba, ese era el trato no?. No es que ahora se arrepintiera, ni que no le gustase lo que… hacían juntos, pero ahora… bueno ahora solo quería terminar su cita con un beso que la hiciera subir a su cuarto con las rodillas temblorosas y el estomago encogido, que le hiciera desear verle otra vez, que la hiciera desear lo que iba a pasar en unos minutos, no es que tuviera mucho sentido, seguramente se estuviera volviendo loca, pero… ¿tan raro era desear quedarse con las ganas en vez de hacerlo?... suspiro otra vez. No podía pedirle nada a Matt, él ya había hecho bastante soportándola toda la noche como para ahora decirle ala déjame en casa y vete a dormir solo… no, no podía hacer eso… ¡maldita Yolie¡ ¡y malditas normas de las citas! Las calles se detuvieron momentáneamente al detenerse la moto en un semáforo. No podía culpar a su amiga de su locura, la culpa era de Matt. Frunció el ceño bajo el casco, ¿por qué no podía ser el repelente de siempre? ¿por qué no la había tratado mal? ¿por qué no podía quererla…. Mimi abrió mucho los ojos cuando su subconsciente acabo aquella frase… ¿por qué..? ¿ a ella que le importaba que ese idiota la quisiera o no? Solo eran amantes, nada más… sólo… la moto arranco de nuevo y Mimi se sujeto fuertemente a él para no caer, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el cuerpo del chico y aflojo corriendo la presión, como si quemase. Aquello no estaba bien, aquella estúpida relación, si se podía llamar así, no tenía sentido, no tenia… oh dios mío, al principio solo había querido una cita para no sentirse tan mal, o eso se había dicho ella misma, pero ahora, quizás quería ver si también eran compatibles fuera de la cama…, bueno aunque técnicamente nunca lo hubieran hecho en una cama… Aunque no tenía muy claro el por qué había querido ver si eran compatibles en algo más... Se resignó. ¿ Qué importaba? Aunque lo fueran, aquello no cambiaba nada, Matt seguía viéndola como una niña de papá estúpida y el seguía siendo el insoportable Matt limón...

Absorta en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta que la moto se había detenido hasta que noto que el chico se bajaba de ella, pestañeo fascinada por su poder de abstracción, si se concentrara igual para estudiar... bajo de la moto rápidamente y se quito el casco a la vez que el rubio, el chico la miraba preocupado, ¿qué, se había despeinado? ¿Por qué no ponían espejos en las aceras? Frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa era su calle, esa era su casa... la había llevado a casa, la alegría corrió por sus venas, un momento... ¿es que acaso no quería acostarse con ella? ¿No le había gustado la cita? Dios ¿tan despeinada estaba?

-¿Estás bien?

Mimi lo miro desconcertada, hacia dos minutos que se habían bajado de la moto y ella había permanecido en un profundo silencio.

-Sí, claro... es solo... que... no sé qué hacer ahora.

Al final había decidido ser sincera, era cierto, no sabía que hacer, claro que el resto de sus pensamientos eran de ella, no tenia por que compartirlos, porque una cosa era decir la verdad y otra confesarse.

-Ya..., bueno creo que lo normal es que entres en casa.

-¿Sin más?

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, incluso podría jurar que un leve rubor corrió por sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres hacer algo más?

No estaría esperando que le dijera ella tómame aquí mismo, porque no pensaba hacerlo... Solo faltaba, puede que estuviera loca, pero no desesperada. O eso esperaba... de todos modos, ¿Como qué quería hacer? Si no lo sabía ni ella. Por un lado quería hacerlo, pero si lo hacia perdería todos los puntos, no sabría si le gustaba de verdad, pero por otro si no lo hacia quería decir que él no quería lo que significaba que no le gustaba...

-Ya te he dicho que no sé muy bien qué hacer.

Matt sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues si no lo sabes tú, como esperas que lo sepa yo.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-Bueno tú eres el que tiene experiencia en estas cosas.

Matt abrió la boca, luego al cerro y frunció el ceño también.

-Aunque no te lo creas es la primera vez que tengo un trato así con una chica. Normalmente te invitaría a tomar algo en mi casa.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-¿Quieres tomar algo en mi casa?

-No lo sé...

Matt se quedo parado un momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que me dices que te lo pregunté?

Mimi apretó los dientes, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de su encrucijada?

-Por que es lo que normalmente haces

-Ya, pero si me vas a decir que no me lo podía haber ahorrado, - metió las manos en los bolsillos nervioso hasta que encontró una cajetilla blanca y roja en uno de ellos, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, la miro mientras soltaba el humo- vale, volvemos al principio si no quieres venir a mi casa, al menos entra en la tuya, porque quedarnos chillando en la acera no es mi idea de acabar un sábado.

Podría abofetearle con la bolsa del peluche, ¿Por qué no le podía poner nada fácil? ¿ y por que ella no lograba dejar de ser bipolar y decidir qué era lo que quería?

-No es que no quiera, es que no se qué hacer, pero ya veo que a ti no te importa mucho, asique si eres tú el que no quieres...

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera, eres tú, la que no dejaba de suspirar en la moto. ¿ Que cojones esperas que haga? Si parecías una mártir.

-Yo no soy una mártir, además no suspiraba... yo... !respiraba fuerte¡

Matt alzo los ojos al cielo.

-Muy bien entonces cual es el problema por qué si no quieres ir a mi casa, ni entrar en la tuya, explícame que hacemos.

-Pues... - Mimi bajo la mirada, noto el rubor cubriéndola el rostro- es que... la culpa es de Yolie.

-Joder, ¿hay algo de lo que no tenga culpa Yolie?

Mimi sonrió.

-Bueno Yolie no, su revista, es que leímos cosas que tenía que hacer un chico para que saliera bien la cita, y bueno digamos que solo has sacado un 0'5 asique por un lado, me gustaría que saliera bien y las cosas fueran más normal, y no sé, quizás un beso casto antes de irme a dormir, y pensar en lo bonito que ha sido todo y esperar con ansia la siguiente cita, no es que quiera que seamos novios ni nada de eso, yo entiendo nuestro trato, y sé que tú solo quieres la parte del... sexo, pero es que nunca he tenido una cita con alguien que me atrajera de ese modo.

-¿De qué modo?

Mimi miro al chico estaba quieto, el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos, había dejado de fumarlo y solo la prestaba atención a ella. La castaña desvió la mirada.

-Pues... sexualmente hablando.

Tomo aire, ¿ se podía morir de vergüenza?

-¿Un 0'5?- Mimi lo miro sorprendida, lo decía como dolido, asintió y él negó con la cabeza tirando el cigarrillo a la acera- ¿Y tú que nota le pondrías?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué que nota pondrías en la cita?. Según la revista de Yolie suspendo estrepitosamente pero no he salido con la revista, he salido contigo, y mi ego necesita saberlo.

Mimi sonrio.

-Mmmm... Un notable.

Matt lado la cabeza.

-Mi ego te lo agradece.- Se paso las manos por las caras y suspiro.- ¿Mañana tenéis partido?

Mimi asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Por la mañana?

-A las 10.

-Bueno, pues entonces creo que mejor te vayas a dormir, porque si no vas a estar cansada para mañana- Mimi se sonrojo- Creo que por esta vez podemos saltarnos en contrato, y despedirnos con un beso.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron, su estomago se encogió al ver que el chico se acercaba y la tomaba del brazo para acercarla a él, su nariz la toco primero, ligeramente ladeada, para dejar mejor situación a sus labios, el roce de sus labios la produjo un escalofrió por el cuerpo, su cuerpo se abrió a él, se relajo, para tensarse un segundo después cuando su lengua irrumpió en su boca, devorando su interior, jugando con la de ella, abriéndose y cerrándose, acariciando, mordiendo.

Mimi no sabía cuánto llevaba besándola, solo sabía que ahora quería ir a casa de él, que todo su cuerpo la pedía irse con él y que la llenara, que la consumiera, que la quitara la ansiedad que tenia de él, cuando él se separo abruptamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, la miro sonrojado, con los labios rojos por los besos y los ojos oscuros de deseo.

-Bueno, no ha sido casto, pero de todas maneras iba a suspender igual.

Mimi sonrió. Mientras el se subía a la moto.

-Matt, ¿vendrás mañana al partido?

Se arrepintió en el instante de decirlo, Matt la miro confuso, no debía haberle puesto en ese compromiso, él nunca iba, Tai lo perseguía por los pasillos, rogándole, pero él siempre decía que no se levantaba tan pronto por nadie un domingo.

Matt ladeo la cabeza mientras se ponía el casco.

-Tal vez...

La moto arranco mientras ella se dirigía con una sonrisa a la puerta de su casa, madre mía, ni atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura, miro la dirección en la que había desaparecido la moto y sonrió aun más, sabía que no iba a ir a la mañana siguiente, pero no la importaba, había sido una noche increíble... casi había rozado el sobresaliente...la llave entro en la cerradura y giro abriendo la puerta.

* * *

-Estás seguro de que esto es buena idea...

Tk miraba con cierto pánico a su hermano, no sabía que bicho le había picado aquella mañana, pero había ido a buscarle, para acompañarle al partido, y maldita sea, ese día no pensaba ir, estaba claro que Hikari estaría allí y... bueno, no es que se arrepintiera, pero... se moría de vergüenza, dios si estaba al borde de salir de corriendo hasta su casa y aún no la había visto... Claro que su hermano nunca iba a un partido y para uno que quería ir a ver... además según él era mejor ver a Hikari ahora y afrontar las cosas, sino el beso no habría servido de nada, claro que él lo decía desde la tranquilidad que daba no haberlo hecho...

Matt masticaba lo que parecía un cacho de regaliz mientras miraba tras las gafas de sol negras de pasta a alguien o algo. Bueno finalmente Tai había vencido y había conseguido que su hermano fuera al partido.

Miro alrededor, la gente comenzaba a sentarse en las gradas, algunos jugadores entrenaban mientras otros hablaban en corros, no veía a Tai, claro que Tai siempre llegaba justo, porque le costaba mucho levantarse, aquello lo tranquilizo, Hikari no llegaría hasta que no estuviera Tai... Miro de nuevo y vio a su hermano levantando la mano a modo de saludo, siguió la mirada, Sora se encontraba sonriente saludándolo. TK volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Has venido aquí por ella?

Matt lo miro con las cejas en alto, ¿de que se extrañaba? Sora siempre había sido " la mujer de su vida" bueno o al menos eso creía él... porque TK estaba convencido que solo se había fijado en ella porque la veía responsable... pero para eso ya estaba él... la decepción lo embargo, y él que había pensado que lo de Mimi podría llegar a funcionar...

-He venido a ver el partido, además claro de darte apoyo moral.

TK frunció el ceño.

-Yo no llamaría apoyo moral a obligarme a venir.

Matt sonrió y dio otro bocado al regaliz mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la pelirroja.

-Ya me lo agradecerás.

Si claro, pensó TK cuando fueran viejos y estuvieran recordando el día en que más vergüenza había pasado en su vida recordaría aquel momento... bufo, ¿por qué tenia que ir? Aun podía salir corriendo... bah, no tendría sentido salir corriendo... Matt no le había dejado ni coger las llaves de casa ¿dónde iba a ir? Resignado comenzó a andar cabizbajo detrás del rubio que esquivaba gente hasta llegar a los asientos colindantes a la chica.

-Buenos días- Matt la sonrió y TK le devolvió el saludo con la mano- ¿Y a que se debe este milagro?

Matt se sentó.

-¿Qué milagro?

-Que te levantes un domingo para venir a un lugar repleto de gente a mezclarte con chicas histéricas que gritan a chicos en pantalones cortos.

TK se rio.

-Bueno casi como en sus conciertos.

Matt alzo una ceja.

-Yo no llevo pantalones cortos.

Sora rió.

-Me alegro de que vengas, seguro que a Tai le hace mucha ilusión.

-Mientras no me llore de emoción...

Sora sonrió mirando al campo.

-¿Has valorado la posibilidad de que te dedique un gol?

TK se tuvo que reír al ver la cara de pánico de su hermano.

-Siendo el capitán no debería llegar pronto.

-Debería. Pero por más que lo intenta el pobre siempre se duerme...

-¿Y los demás?

Sora miro su reloj

-Izzy hoy no viene, tenía que hacer un práctica con Joe, los demás estarán al llegar.

Al llegar... el estomago de TK se contrajo. Quizás lo del beso no había sido tan buena idea. ¿ por qué en aquel momento si se lo había parecido? Bajo la cabeza y luego la volvió a levantar justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Tai corriendo con la cara roja al campo...

* * *

Aquella mañana no se encontraba bien, a penas había desayunado y la dolía todo el cuerpo, gripe, eso debía ser, claro que no tenía fiebre... aún, ¿por qué no se podía poner enferma en época de exámenes mejor? No, se tenía que poner mala un maldito fin de semana, seguro que el lunes ya se la había pasado, se resigno y volvió la mirada a la feliz muchacha que la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan contenta tan temprano?

Hikari se encogió de hombros y se limito a seguir en su mundo de color de rosa. Yolie suspiro, y siguió en busca de Sora, ella siempre llegaba la primera. ¿Cómo podía ser tan puntual?

-Mira allí están.

¿Están? Yolie alzo la vista para ver la compañía de Sora, su boca se abrió al instante. ¿Matt limón? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No había quedado ayer con Mimi para... dios, no encontraba ninguna manera bonita de decirlo!, ¿qué hacia allí? Si él nunca iba a los partidos, joder, si ella no iría si los chicos del equipo no fueran tan guapos. Hablando de guapos, miro hacia el campo, Ken no había ido, vaya asique Mr. Perfecto no era compasivo... o quizás no quería jugar con Davis y Tai, nadie podía recriminarle eso, el día que se lo había pedido parecían un par de locos con tics... giro de nuevo la vista, y entrecerró los ojos, hum... tenía que descubrir qué demonios hacia allí el rancio, y antes de que Mimi saliera al campo, con un poco de suerte si había venido a ponerla nerviosa o a reírse de ella, ella misma haría que abandonara su empeño, sí, lo echaría, nadie se metía con sus amigas.

-Vamos.

-¿Ahora?

Yolie miro extrañada a la castaña ¿cómo que ahora? Cuando quería subir, miro a ambos lados, nadie subía en aquel momento.

-¿Pasa algo?

Hikari dudo y Yolie volvió a mirar hacia arriba, no veía nada raro, Sora, TK y el rancio, ¿qué problema tenia? Parecía que todo su entusiasmo se había transformado por arte de magia en nerviosismo, ¿pero por qué? Miro hacia todos lados en busca de una respuesta, pero aparte de un hombre vendiendo perritos, no veía nada extraño... claro, tal vez notaba las malas vibraciones de Matt, Hikari siempre había sido muy sensitiva...

-Supongo que no pasa nada...

Yolie la miro sonriente, bueno al menos ya avanzaban hasta ellos, los tres se pusieron de pies cuando llegaron a su altura y los saludaron, Yolie se sentó al lado de Matt, era mejor tener cerca al enemigo.

-Y... ¿Cómo que has venido?

Matt alzo una ceja.

-Todos me preguntáis lo mismo, no veo nada de raro en venir a ver jugar a mis amigos, algún día tenía que hacerlo.

Yolie lo miro incrédula.

-¿Vienes por Tai?

-En parte.

Yolie sonrió maliciosa, asique la otra parte era Mimi, seguro que era Mimi, ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

-Ah, ¿y por otra parte?

Los ojos de Matt brillaron maliciosos, pero no aparto la vista del campo.

-Por otra parte juega Davis también.

Coño, con ese no había contado, pero aparte de ellos solo quedaba Mimi…

-¿Y no hay más partes?

-¡Yolie! Deja al pobre Matt, si sigues así no vendrá nunca más.

La pelimorada miro a Sora ceñuda, ¿por qué la regañaba a ella? Claro por qué ella no sabía que "el pobre Matt" se tiraba a su amiga sin ataduras... alzo las cejas, mira no estaba mal definido, claro que ella tenía dos teorías, una: o solo lo hacía por reírse de ella y disfrutar por el camino, o dos: Mimi le gustaba pero era demasiado rancio y estúpido para reconocerlo. Lo miro de soslayo, tenía que descubrir cuál era su juego.

-¿Y ayer no saliste?- Matt la miro por primera vez, bueno mirarla, mirarla, más bien la fulmino con la mirada. Yolie se encogió de hombros inocentemente- Lo digo porque tu normalmente no vienes porque sales hasta tarde y luego duermes...

Matt sonrió malicioso.

-Me fui a la cama pronto Yolie no te preocupes.

¡AH! Indignación, un leve rubor subió a la cara de Yolie, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirla eso? Sabiendo que ella sabia... ohg... !pero eso no se lo iba a permitir¡

-Pues parece que estás perdiendo tus buenas costumbres.

-Puede, aunque tal vez este cogiendo mejores costumbres.

Ah. Doble indignación. ¿Cómo que acostarse con Mimi era una costumbre? Sin ser novios, sin quererla, Mimi se merecía que la quisieran, cualquier chico de allí mataría por ello y él... Los ojos de Yolie brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su cara...

-Ya, pues ten cuidado porque a lo bueno es fácil acostumbrarse...

-No veo nada de malo en ello entonces...

-No si malo no es, pero ya sabes que lo bueno dura poco, además lo bueno lo quiere todo el mundo para sí...

Matt alzo una ceja y la miro dubitativo.

Yolie sonrió más abiertamente cuando vio como las animadoras lideradas por la castaña saltaban al terreno de juego a calentar. Todas las miradas masculinas se dirigieron hacia ellas, vestidas con shorts y sudaderas verdes calentaban, miro al rubio que observaba con atención lo que sucedía.

-Es lo malo de ser animadora que llamas la atención de todo el mundo...Claro que... de eso se trata no?

-Con esos pantalones no hace falta que den saltos ya animan a todos.

Yolie sonrió, estaba celoso, estaba segura de ello, trago saliva.

-Bueno no sé qué decirte, ahora van bastante tapadas para como están con el uniforme – un musculo se contrajo en la cara del rubio y Yolie no pudo disfrutar por dentro, vaya y ella que había pensado que venía para molestar, venia por que la quería, casi rio, pues que se preparara para ver como todo un estadio babeaba por ella, claro que bien empleado le estaba, que formalizara su relación, por que así, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera.- El uniforme es solo una camisetita y una faldita...

-Ves esa de allí, es la que te decía, ves como está muy buena.

-¿Quién la castaña?

Yolie y Matt debieron llegar a la conversación de los cuatro chicos sentados arriba suya a la vez, porque de golpe los miraron.

-Sí, es la capitana, la verdad es que esta para hacerla de todo.

Yolie frunció el ceño. ¿Pero qué se creía que iba a hacer el niñato ese con nadie?

-Hombre yo mínimo…

Yolie los fulmino con la mirada y se levanto de su asiento, no iba a consentir que hablaran así de su amiga.

-Eh,- ambos chicos la miraron.- esa de la que habláis es amiga mía, asique deberías tratarla con más respeto.

Uno de los chicos se rio.

-Todas las guapas tienen una amiga fea.

-Si tu amiga no quiere que la digan esas cosas que no se ponga esa ropa.

-¿A quién te crees que llamas fea? – En algún momento Hikari había prestado atención a la conversación y ahora estaba igualmente de pies increpando a los dos muchachos.- ¿!Tú te has visto en un espejo!

Yolie la miro.

-Déjale Kari, es obvio que su madre quito todos los espejos de su casa para no hacerle daño.

-Pero qué dices. No sois más que unas niñatas.

-¿Tenéis algún problema?

Yolie miro de reojo a TK que se había puesto a su altura.

-Ninguno, estos idiotas que no hacen más que decir tonterías.

-Decir que me follaba a tu amiga por todos lados cuando va vestida como una puta no es ninguna…

No acabo la frase, Yolie ni siquiera lo vio venir, solo noto un leve empujón, y como a cámara lenta como su pelo oscilaba mientras el cuerpo del rubio se abalanzaba sobre el chico, era increíble lo rápido que colisionaba un puñetazo en la cara de alguien, unas gotas de sangre brotaron de la nariz del chico que no se esperaba aquella agresión, el amigo lo miraba espantado.

-¿Pero estas loco?

Matt lo miro fulminante con su amigo aun sujeto por la pechera.

-Nova de puta, va de animadora.

TK se acerco a su hermano e intento en vano que soltara al chico qqque sangraba.

-Dejalos, si seguro que ya se iban.

-Sí, Matt pasa de ellos ya se tienen lo que se merecen.

Yolie miro a Hikari que ayudaba a TK a que Matt soltara la camiseta del chico..

-Tú cállate puta, que todo a sido por tu culpa…

* * *

No se encontraba nada bien, llevaba toda la mañana con nauseas y dolores de cabeza, pero era un partido importante y además… quería saber si él había ido…

-Mimi,¿ esos no son tus amigos?

Los ojos castaños de la chica se volvieron hacia las gradas donde señalaba su amiga, oh… dios… mío. Sentía como se le cortaba la respiración, podía vislumbrar a ver entre el tumulto de gente a Yolie subida en la espalada de un chico tirándole del pelo, Sora… dios mío ¿sora acababa de dar una bofetada a otro? TK se pegaba con otro mientras Hikari le breaba a patadas por donde podía, Mimi frunció el ceño, estaba segura que alguna le daba al pobre TK, y achico más la vista, otros dos chicos se pegaban en las gradas… MATT , había ido, una alegría recorrió su cuerpo, luego se regaño a sí misma, no era el momento de alegrarse, era el momento de pegarse, miro hacia un lado y vio como los de seguridad se dirigían hacia allí, abriéndose paso entre los espectadores de la pelea, lo raro era que… giro la mirada justo para ver a Tai correr en dirección a la pelea seguido de Davis, increíblemente rápido, Tai llego a la pelea y se tiro en plancha sobre uno de los chicos…

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

Hikari levanto la vista, bueno aparte de que casi los echan del estadio y de hacer que el partido se retrasara y que su hermano fuera a jugar con un ojo morado, estaba estupendamente…

-Claro…

-Ya…

La castaña miro a su amiga, no sabía porque pero cuando Sora decía ese Ya… sonaba como…. A madre…. Suspiro.

-No es nada.

-No , claro a parte del hecho de que te estás volviendo bipolar…

Hikari sonrió.

-Puede que sea eso…

-Puede, o puede que sea por TK…

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia el baño de los chicos, TK,Matt y Yolie se habían machado a los aseos para lavarse las "heridas de guerra".

-Puede ser también…

-¿Y eso te parece bien?

Hikari pestañeo dudosa.

-No sabía que me tenía que parecer algo, asique menos si tenía que parecerme bien o mal, claro que supongo que no me parece bien volverme bipolar por un chico…

-Bueno al menos algo es algo… Lo que quiero decir, es si crees que merece la pena lanzarte y poner en riesgo vuestra amistad…

-Creo que eso ya es tarde, él ya sabe lo que siento…

-¿Y?

-Y él no siente lo mismo.

Sora la miro comprensiva.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor saberlo que vivir con la duda al menos ahora ya sabes a que atenerte.

-Pero cuando me beso yo…

-¿Te beso?

Hikari se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Bueno no me beso, beso… a ver… me beso, pero solo porque yo le había besado antes…

-Que cumplidor…

Hikari sonrió.

-No fue por eso… es… una idiotez supongo.

-Bueno no se decirte, si ha logrado que tu creas que podéis tener algo más tal vez haya valido la pena.

-Pero ese es el problema, que solo lo pienso yo, y no sé por qué, me encantaría poder darme con una varita mágica y que ya no me gustara, que volviera a verle como un amigo, como mi amigo, pero no puedo, ahora le miro y… me sonrojo, y vivo con taquicardia cada vez que le veo, y por amor de dios vamos a la misma clase, sabes lo que me afecta eso a la salud…

Sora sonrió.

-Bueno no creo que exista esa varita…, y si existe estoy interesada en comprártela- Hikari la miro confundida, ¿para qué querría ella una varita así? Oh!… seria por su exnovio…- De todos modos Hikari, a modo de ver solo tienes dos opciones, dejarlo estar y rezar para que se te pase el amor por él, o intentar conquistarlo.

Hikari alzo sus cejas.

-Lo de intentar dejarlo estar ya lo e intentado pero no me da muy buen resultado… ¿Crees que podría conquistarlo?

Sora sonrió.

-Bueno se me hace raro, después de todo siempre os visto juntos siendo enanos, pero ya no somos niños Hikari, y eres una chica muy guapa, y él por mucho que sea TK no deja de ser un chico…

-No creo que sea tan fácil…

-No he dicho que vaya a ser fácil…

* * *

Al fin algo bueno aquella mañana, Yolie miro con ansia aquel enorme, y condenadamente calórico, perrito caliente gigante con doble de mayonesa, kétchup, salsa brava, cebolla,… se le deshacía la boca, suspiro, últimamente con tantos disgustos se le había quitado hasta el hambre… bueno o casi, dio un bocado al perrito cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más el momento…

-¿Los partidos de este instituto comienzan siempre así?

Mierda, la pelimorada notó como se atragantaba con el pedazo de carne, coño, coño, tragó con disgusto el gran pedazo que tenía en la garganta y se volvió lentamente hacia la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese momento…, pero ahí estaba él, tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, tan guapo, y mirándola… saco la lengua y rozó su labio inferior, cerró los ojos con disgusto, ahí estaba el inconfundible sabor de la salsa; genial, se levanto la mano y se limpio el chorretón de salsa que le manchaba la cara.

-Bueno es que hoy es un partido importante…

Los ojos oscuros del chico la miraron sorprendido.

-Ah… ya veo.

Joder, Yolie se mordió el labio inferior, Tai no le perdonaría que Ken no se apuntara al equipo por aquella pelea estúpida, no es que ellos fueran unos criminales que intentaran matar a todo estúpido que hubiera en la grada, porque en el mundo habia mucho estúpido… ni que Tai jugara siempre con un ojo morado, y desde luego ella no mordía cabezas muy a menudo… Dios!¿ La habría visto morderle la cabeza a ese chico?

-Bueno la verdad es que no es que quisiéramos pegarnos con esos chicos, no nos solemos pegar, bueno realmente nunca nos pegamos, o casi nunca , veras es que estaban hablando muy mal de Mimi, y claro nos hemos metido a defenderla porque es nuestra amiga, y entonces se metió Matt, él nunca viene a los partidos, viene por… bueno por lo que viene, aunque él no lo reconoce, y me parece una tontería porque…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Yolie frunció el ceño, pues ahora que lo decía… la verdad es que se encontraba un poco… regular, dios el de los perritos la había envenenado, y ahora era ya muy tarde para retirarse, el espasmo llego demasiado rápido, la doblo y el vómito comenzó a surgir…

Ken apenas lo podía creer, le estaba vomitando en los zapatos, miro a ambos lados, la gente los miraba ceñudos, otros sorprendidos, y esa chica no parecía tener fin, ¿pero qué había comido? Miro al cielo y medio sonrió es que con esa chica no había nada normal…

* * *

-¿De verdad que no quieres venir?

Matt miro a su hermano. Aún con los dientes apretados por la rabia y un dolor incipiente en el labio inferior.

-Sí, me quedare un rato por aquí.

-Pero el partido ya ha empezado…

-Ya pero creo que es mejor que me quede un rato por aquí – se sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera del bolsillo- seré bueno…

TK elevo una ceja y se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía mucha más alternativa, no estaba de humor para volver a las gradas, allí sólo vería como otros doscientos tíos babeaban por Mimi en minifalda, era completamente absurdo, ¿Es qué ya nadie iba al fútbol a ver el partido? ¿Por qué tenían qué existir las animadoras? El que quisiera animar a su equipo bien, y el que no, que no fuera... Soltó el humo por la nariz resignado, ¿A quién quería engañar? Las animadoras aunque nunca habían santo de su devoción, como trabajo, si se le podía llamar así, tampoco le habían molestado nunca, y ahora hasta se pegaba con la gente por ellas, bueno... por ellas no... por ella, por esa maldita animadora adoradora del rosa, chillona, consentida y llorona, con la que desde que se suponía había hecho un trato de sexo-amigos, no había dejado de hacer estupideces y sentirse como un idiota en celo. Y lo peor de todo es que el trato, lo que era el quiz de la cuestión, el practicar sexo cuando le apeteciera no se estaba cumpliendo, aquello era una estafa... sonrió, o lo seria si hubiera puesto letra pequeña, si volvía a hacer un trato de esos, estaba claro, formado, escrito, y con un montón de restricciones.

-Ey, te estaba buscando.

Matt alzo las cejas sorprendido, tosió incluso al tragar el humo, se volvió rápidamente y la vio, con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

-Tienes muy mal aspecto.

Matt sonrió.

-Bueno no me gusta madrugar...

-Es casi medio día.

-Me acosté tarde.

Esta vez, fue ella quien alzo sus pequeñas cejas.

-¿Por qué?

Matt tiro la colilla y la miro divertido.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Mimi comprendió la indirecta y se sonrojo, claro que enseguida volvió al ataque.

-¿Qué os a pasado ahí arriba?

Matt miro hacia las gradas.

-División de opiniones.

La castaña se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y siempre te pegas con quién no opina como tú?

Matt la miro fijamente, ¿por qué demonios tenia ese poder sobre él? ¿como era capaz de calentarlo tanto? Le atraía tanto sexualmente como le atacaba los nervios.

-No, puedo ser persuasivo cuando quiero.

Mimi se mordió el labio de abajo, si pudiera ser persuasivo con ella, si pudiera hacerla comprender lo que sentía, un dolor en su mandíbula le recordó que no debía apretar tanto los dientes, pero que otra opción tenia... era eso o...

-¿Dónde están los vestuarios?

-¿Por qué?

Matt la miro durante un segundo antes de contestar.

-Porque quiero besarte. Y no creo que este bien hacerlo delante de todo el mundo a menos que quieras explicárselo tú...

Mimi trago saliva, que guapa estaba así, sonrojada, ligeramente avergonzada y dubitativa, el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿Y si ella no quería?

El rubio noto la pequeña mano de la chica rodeada la suya y tirar de él.

-Sígueme.

Era una locura, el corazón martilleaba fuertemente en el pecho de la chica mientras que su estomago se encogía y su respiración se agitaba, no podía creérselo, ¿y si los veía alguien del equipo? Miro a la derecha, donde estaba el terreno de juego, todos parecían atentos al partido, no debía haber nadie en los vestuarios, y total solo era un beso, seria algo rápido, y... para que mentirse la apetecía tanto besarle... miro de reojo, aquellos ojos azules la miraban solo a ella, como un águila acechando a su presa, trago saliva, claro que ella ni podía ni quería huir... era una presa rematadamente estúpida, pero increíblemente feliz cuando la atrapaba... tenia que dejar de ser tan bipolar...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta verde oscura de metal del pequeño edificio cercano al campo, nadie parecía estar por los alrededores, solo un hombre mayor podía verlos y tenia la vista puesta en el campo... Abrió la puerta y lo empujo dentro cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se volvió para decirle que ya podía darla el beso, pero él se le adelanto, al parecer no necesitaba permiso por que antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra noto sus fríos labios sobre los de ella, su cuerpo liso, duro, alto, pegarse a cada una de sus curvas, sus manos abrazando su rostro sujetándola para que la intrusión sorpresiva de su lengua no hiciera que ella se moviera de su abrazo, dios, esa lengua que jugaba con ella que la buscaba, la lamia, la engullía, para dejarla coger aire, un aire que no necesitaba, podía morir de asfixia con tal de que él no se separara ese segundo, con tal de retenerlo dentro, de sentir su aliento, su saliva, sus fintes, labios, su alma... un segundo más. Solo un segundo más...

El ruido y el frió de la taquilla contra la que Matt la había empujado para retenerla aún más la saco débilmente de su ensoñación, estaban en los vestuarios, cualquiera podía entrar y verla entre una taquilla y Matt con sus piernas desnudas rodeándolo, con la cara del chico en su cuello, trazando débiles círculos de distintos tamaños sobre su cuello, dándola débiles bocaditos y frescos soplidos sobre la piel sonrojada, tenia que detener aquello pero sus manos la acariciaban la cara externa de sus muslos mientras entre sus dientes sujetaba el débil lóbulo de su oreja, una mezcla entre suspiro y gemido quebró el ambiente, un débil abandono, no podía luchar contra aquello, no podía parar, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su espalada, su respiración se había amoldado a la de él, su cuerpo no sentía nada más allá de la piel pálida del chico, y necesitaba más, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, necesitaba que la llenara, que la calmara, que se hundiera en lo más profundo de sus temores, de sus batallas y las eliminara aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

El gemido grutal al notar dentro una parte de él, no fue pleno, no solo quería eso, el dedo se curvo dentro de ella llegando a aquella zona, jugando con ella mientras él le susurraba algo al oído que no alcanzaba a entender.

Trago saliva y y se mojo los labios antes de atrapar su boca, de pasar ella de ser la presa al agresor, abrazandolo fuertemente, moviendo las caderas hacia él, contra él, imitando todo aquello que él la había enseñado, de manera instintiva, pero efectiva, logro que él chico retirara su mano de ella, para ayudarse a liberar aquello que ella buscaba, y que encontró, llenándola al fin, una y otra vez, demostrándola que podía llenarla de vida y separase solo para volver a llenarla, en su cabeza las ideas ya difuminadas se nublaban completamente, en su cuerpo las llamas de fuego que antes la habían quemado débilmente ahora la abrasaban, no sabia si reír o llorar, y no hubo tiempo para más él se adentro en ella una última vez, lo más hondo que pudo y ella se dejo ir, era algo mejor que reír o llorar, era las dos cosas a la vez, era temblar de pasión, era subir a la cima, era... él. Sólo él.

* * *

Definitivamente aquella era la mayor locura que había hecho, pero... había vomitado todo lo que había desayunado los últimos tres días, al principio no se la había ocurrido pero ahora con la caja blanca y rosa en la mano era otra cosa... , gracias a dios su madre guardaba uno de vete tú a saber cuando... el pánico se apodero de ella y si eso caducaba, miro y remiro la caja una y otra vez... no parecía que... bah, si lo más probable es que meara en el maldito tubo y el circuito se pusiera azul y mañana fuera al médico y la dijera que dejara de desayunar esa leche por que la daba alergia o algo así...

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, primero mear en un palo de plástico centímetro y medio mientras lo agarras con la mano, no es nada higiénico ni sencillo, y segundo ¿ Por qué había que esperar tres minutos? El hombre había pisado la luna y las mujeres aun se meaban la mano y esperaban una eternidad hasta que uno de los dos círculos se coloreara, respiro profundamente, nunca le había parecido tan feo el color rosa y tan bonito el azul, cerro los ojos fuertemente al oír la alarma del móvil, tres minutos, trago saliva y bajo la mirada al resultado... no podía ser... sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, iba a odiar el rosa eternamente...

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí como siempre ya sabéis si queréis algo RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta. Y muchísimas gracias por esperar y ser comprensivas, prometemos no tardar con el siguiente o al menos intentarlo. MUCHOS BESITOS A TODS**


	18. XVIII:No es lo que parece

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno lo primero explicar a la gente que nos sigue que sabemos perfectamente que tocaba primero el de Naruto pero es que este capitulo lo teníamos ya a la mitad y como estamos superliadas y si no íbamos a tardar mucho nos ha parecido mejor solo pedir perdón por un retraso… y como en el de ojo de luna ya lo teníamos que hacer… lo sé somos superegoistas T.T pero no nos gusta que luego nos "regañéis" por tardar. Bueno aun así hasta las regañinas son bien recibidas y esto no lleva a otro punto MIL GRACIAS POR LAS RR, que las hemos leídos todas, incluso la de la portuguesa (muchas gracias por el RR aun en ingles lo entendimos todo) y a todos las demás también jajaja, lo que nos hemos reído viendo vuestras cábalas sobre quien odio el rosa HOHOHOHO pero ya no nos reímos más y os lo desvelamos, ah! Y no os preocupéis que todas las parejas tienen su historia n.- y avanzan aun que no lo parezcan… Bueno ya no nos enrollamos más y os dejamos con el capitulo 18!:**

**-PD hemos perdido el mensaje que nos dejasteis sobre un fic de un padre de verdad en Sasusaku, lo seguiremos buscando, pero si lo lees, que siempre que pongas en qué está basado y nos informes de cómo se llama y eso(para cotillear jeje) no nos importa.**

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 18: No es lo que parece

Vale. Tomo una bocanada de aire, el corazón la iba a cien por hora, no podía moverse, estaba estática con aquel palo blanco con un círculo rosa en un extremo horrorizada de los pies a la cabeza, ¡MALDITO Y ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO PALO! Tiro el palo lejos de ella como si eso, en cierta manera alejara el problema que la venia encima, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Estar embaraza no era como que te saliera un horrible grano en la punta de la nariz, el grano lo podías tapar con maquillaje, oh a unas malas con una bufanda, o perder un par de día de clases, oh, genial ahora se ponía a pensar en cómo liberarse de un grano, sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza, ¿pero que la pasaba? Tenía que pensar, ¿pero en qué? Había tantas cosas que cruzaban su mente, como decírselo a él, o incluso si decírselo, qué dirían sus padres, la escuela,… por amor de dios solo tenía quince años, frunció el ceño con disgusto, ya no tendría fiesta de dieciséis, ¿como iba a ir con un bombo? Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, aquello no era justo, era ese tipo de cosas que sabes que pasa, y que siempre le pasa a alguien de tu escuela o de tu barrio, pero no a ti, maldita sea, ¿ Por qué dejó que la tocara? Ahora mismo lo odiaba con toda su alma, tenía ganas de ir y sacarle las entrañas para ponerle las suyas, ¡oh, qué fácil era ser hombre!

Se desplomo en la cama, y se puso una mano en la frente, la cabeza le iba a estallar, aquello no marchaba bien, tomo la caja blanca donde había residido el palo infernal .

-99% de fiabilidad.

Tiro la caja enfadada, 99% …. Eso era casi un sí, claro que un casi no era un si total, podía ser que ese 1%... mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Esas cosas no fallaban , y si lo hacían seguro que era en plan que no salía ningún color, o algo así… ¿Por qué no había salido azul? ¿Por qué el maldito rosa? Aquello la superaba necesitaba contárselo a alguien, a cualquier persona, ¿pero quién lo iba a entender?

* * *

El sueño era casi perfecto, ella estaba allí rodeada por un montón de vendedores con cajas abiertas llenas de zapatos, vestidos, sombreros increíbles y todos la adoraban mientras ella lucia resplandeciente probándose Gucci, Valentinos… Hasta que sonó aquella canción… frunció el ceño mirado a todos lados, la gente había desaparecido… ya no había vestidos bonitos… y esa maldita canción sonaba sin parar…. Espera un momento, esa canción no era la de…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente parpadeando varias veces antes de mirar a su derecha, en la mesilla donde una pálida luz azul intermitente iluminaba la habitación a oscuras, miro la hora, dios quien la llamaba a las dos de la mañana de un domingo… Luego miro el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla y suspiro, ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? ¿Qué era tan tremendamente urgente que no podía esperar? Cerró levemente los ojos de nuevo ¿y si no lo cogía? Podía decir que no lo había oído… tsk, ya podía ser importante, pensó enfurruñada mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

Resoplo.

-¿Se está acabando el mundo?

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó apesadumbrada.

-No…

Cerró los ojos, entonces qué podía pasar…

-¿ Le ha pasado algo malo a Johnny Depp?

-Ojala fuera eso…

Se incorporo de un salto, algo muy grave tenía que haber pasar para que alguien prefiriera que le pasara algo malo a Johnny, y más ella, por dios si había visto las tres películas de pirata del Caribe unas mil veces.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo a alguien?

Era una pregunta tonta, pero su cerebro tardaba en despertarse del todo, y en ese momento solo se le ocurría que alguien hubiera tenido un accidente o algo así…

-Más o menos…

-Oh, por amor de dios ¿Qué pasa?

-Prometes no enfadarte…

-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

-Tú prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo…

-Estoy embarazada.

Shock, ese fue su estado durante los siguiente 123 segundos en los que su cerebro se colapso al oír esa frase. Pestañeo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la puerta de tu casa…

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

Se puso de pies con mucho cuidado, ¿es que se había vuelto loca? Si habría esa puerta y estaba allí la mataría, como se atrevía a ir por las calles a esas horas, sola, de noche, y … ¡embarazada¡

Abrió la puerta esperando de verdad no verla, con el móvil aun en la oreja y preparada para gritar pasara lo que pasara, la gritaría por cabeza loca por estar allí, y también lo haría si no estaba porque esas bromas a esas horas no se daban… maldita sea, no se daban a ninguna hora…

Pero allí estaba de pies quieta con la cara pálida y una pequeña mochila a modo de bolso, ella también llevaba aun el móvil en la oreja, parecía tan… hundida. Soltó el móvil al suelo y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes Yolie, algo se nos ocurrirá para arreglarlo.

* * *

Cero, ese era el número de veces que Mimi lo había mirado aquella mañana, frunciendo el ceño observaba la cabeza de la chica… maldita sea, normalmente siempre la pillaba alguna vez, pero aquel día no, ni un leve gesto, parecía estar en babia, el pompón rosa de su boli apenas se movía par escribir más bien lo movía entre sus dedos nerviosa, y no había más que mirar el reloj ansiosa…. ¿Qué la pasaba? Con una nota de fastidio giro la cabeza para mirar por la ventana ¿Y a él que le importaba? ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor estaba en esos días de la menstruación… esperaba que no, porque desde el partido no había hecho más que desear estar con ella, aquello se estaba volviendo una locura, y además peligrosa, tenía que poner fin a eso antes de que alguien se enterara de lo suyo y todo le estallara en las manos, claro que eso se lo decía a sí mismo prácticamente todas las mañanas desde que había empezado esa locura, y luego… bueno digamos que su instinto animal le vencía y no ansiaba más que tocar su suave piel… apretó los dientes, maldita y estúpida locura, volvió a mirarla justo cuando la campana anunciando el recreo sonaba, vale, algo la pasaba, había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando sus bolis de mil colores, y los libros sin guardar, no había sonreído a nadie, ni esperado a una de sus compañeras, por dios si no había esperado ni a que el profesor se marchase… ¿Qué la pasaba?

Matt guardo las cosas sin mucho cuidado y se levanto mientras se ponía los cascos, el ruido ensordecedor del pasillo le ponía nervioso, además esa mañana no estaba siendo la mejor de su vida, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero sin que Tai le viera y le echara una de sus estúpidas charlas sobre salud, si él ya sabía que era malo, pero le relajaba y hoy por hoy necesitaba relajarse y alejarse de los problemas, bajo las escaleras de la escuela sorteando gente con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el suelo, rodeo el edificio A como tantas veces había hecho evitando cualquier contacto con aglomeraciones, cafetería o cualquier otro lugar donde se pudiera comprar chocolates y dulces y Tai pudiera encontrase…

Por fin, en aquel rincón no había nadie, encima de él estaba el edificio D, en él apenas había cuatro o cinco clases y unos aseos donde nadie iba nunca, saco un pitillo del bolsillo y se lo encendió, era mejor no pensar en nada, solo oír la música y…

-NOOOOOOO

Matt se saco un casco corriendo, ¿Quién había chillado? Miro alrededor pero no había nadie, al menos nadie lo suficientemente cerca o con el chorro de voz tan potente como para ser oída así…

-¡no puede ser rosa!

-Maldito cacharro.

A Matt casi se le cae el cigarro de la boca, esa voz… era Mimi alzo la vista a la pared oscura y vio unas ventanas estrechas y altas abiertas, sin duda eran los aseos "que no usaba nadie" ¿pero qué demonios era rosa y malo en la vida de Mimi?

-Dios que vamos a hacer ahora.

-No sé algo se nos ocurrirá…

-¡Pero es rosa!

-Ya sé que es rosa

Matt casi rio, por una vez la reina del rosa parecía no estar conforme con ese color, por dios casi le daban ganas de trepar para ver que era tan malo…

-¡Pero el rosa es embarazo!

El cigarro literalmente cayo de su boca, noto como esta se secaba, luego se le seco la garganta, y habría jurado que toda la sangre de su cuerpo, ella… ¿estaba embarazada? Por dios ¿por eso estaba tan rara? ¿Por eso no le miraba? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Bueno parecía que se acababa de enterar pero…

-Quizás debería decírselo…

¡ESA ERA YOLIE¡ su cómplice… sin duda alguna la pobre Yolie en el fondo sentía remordimientos y quería contárselo, sabía que en el fondo era su amiga… ¡bien por Yolie¡

-¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Lo has pensado? Solo fue una noche loca, y ese gilipollas no se toma nada en serio, además… maldita sea, debería ir y pegarle, tendría que cumplir, que estar aquí dando su apoyo…. El muy…

-Mimi, él no están malo como todos creéis… yo creo que en el fondo sus sentimientos son reales, solo que no se da cuenta le gusta mucho su libertad y …

-Y correr tras todas las faldas…

-Bueno también, pero estoy segura que si se lo digo… quizás incluso se arreglen las cosas y todos seamos una hermosa familia…

Un silencio siguió a la frase esperanzada de Yolie.

-Ojala tengas razón.

Matt pestañeo. ¿Eso pensaba Mimi de él? ¿Qué no se haría responsable? Hombre con diecisiete años no era la ilusión de su vida, y estaba claro que respetaría cualquier decisión de ella, pero si el hijo era suyo, se paso una mano por el pelo… ¡maldición¡ ¿Cómo iba a pensar ella otra cosa? Si lo único que la había demostrado hasta ahora era que solo quería con ella mantener un tipo de relación… bueno solo sexo, pero joder, también era responsable de sus actos… ¡mierda¡ ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Presentarse ante ella y decirle eh, te espiado en el baño y sabes que sé que estas esperando un hijo mío y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo… ¡COÑO¡ Tai iba a matarlo, TK iba a deprimirse enormemente al menos hasta que el niño naciera y se le callera la baba, y Sora… , mejor era no pensar en ella, desde que había vuelto no había hecho más que alejarse de ella, apenas había intentado conseguir su propósito y que ella le amara, más bien todo lo contrario, porque esto significaba que Sora se enteraría y jamás lo vería como nada más que su amigo, el padre del hijo de Mimi, tsk, de todos modos en aquel momento y para ser sincero consigo mismo era lo que menos le importaba, casi que hasta lo agradecía… al menos las cosas por ese lado no se complicarían, además desde que había besado a la estúpida castaña que tenía una opinión absolutamente deplorable de él no había vuelto a pensar en otra mujer, maldita fuera ella y su maravilloso cuerpo, solo podía desearla a ella, ¡y mira lo que había pasado!

Matt frunció el ceño tenía que pensar muy bien lo que hacer…. Tenía que hacer que ella cambiara esa idea que tenia de él, tenía que conseguir que confiera en él y confesara su estado, al menos la daría un tiempo prudencial para que lo hiciera, porque estaba claro que no iba a dejar mucho tiempo pasar sin hacer valer su condición de futuro padre, ¡joder¡ abrió los ojos fuertemente y metió la mano en el pantalón para sacar otro cigarrillo, ¡iba a ser padre¡ y su padre iba a matarlo a él…

Dio una fuerte calada y frunció más el ceño recordando la conversación de las dos chicas. ¿Cómo era eso de que todos pensaban que era malo? Bueno al menos Yolie lo había defendido, esa chica ya tenía un punto ganado con él…

Tiro el cigarrillo tras la última calada, ahora solo quedaba que la cabezona esa se dejara el orgullo atrás y se convenciera de que estaría a su lado y asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos… O algo así...

* * *

-¿Dónde se han metido?

Sora miraba a ambos lados sentada en el banco de siempre, aquello empezaba a volverse costumbres, suspiro nostálgica, echaba de menos los lunes tranquilos, ahora cada lunes era un locura, si no era una era otra la que apenas hablaba o ni siquiera aparecía.

-No creo que hayan faltado a clase, me ha parecido verlas esta mañana por los pasillos.

-¿Y no las has saludado?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-Me tocaba matemáticas, y ese hombre tiene la manía de ser más que puntual…

Sora recordaba aquel profesor, siempre llegaba antes a clase de que tocara el timbre… había gente que se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo…

-Bueno pues ya aparecerán. Mirando la parte positiva de esto, tú y yo podemos hablar de una vez solas de ese problemilla que tienes.

Hikari torció el labio. Era más que obvio que sabía a que se refería.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías, pero no sé cómo, a veces ni siquiera sé si quiero ayuda…

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que quizás me haya vuelto loca ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de mi mejor amigo? No es posible, es… es una locura, además está claro que él no siente lo mismo que yo, siempre ha sido muy cuerdo…- Sora la miro con lastima, si ella supiera… si supiera que tenía el mismo conflicto, solo que peor, ya que ella ya lo había intentado una vez en su vida y la había salido mal, cierto que no la había besado, también era verdad que no se lo había dicho claramente, pero aun recordaba a Tai, cuando Sora le había dicho que no podía salir con Matt porque no le gustaba, porque solo le veía como un amigo y además le gustaba otro chico…, Tai la había mirado muy serio y le había respondido que la entendía perfectamente que él nunca podría tocar ni ver como a una chica a ninguna de ellas, sobre todo a ella porque era su mejor amiga… Y el corazón se la rompió en mil pedazos que recogió como pudo su orgullo tras una falsa sonrisa, ella había esperado que Tai la rebatiera, que le preguntara quién era ese chico misterioso, pero no lo hizo, no le importo, de todos modos dio igual, poco tiempo después comenzó a ver a Ryo y Tai dio por hecho que aquel era el chico del que ella le había hablado…- Pero es que cuando me beso o cuando le bese, o cuando me sonríe, siento que sí, que puede funcionar, que puedo ser abuela con él y reírme de que le vuelve a dar dolor de espalda… no sé que voy a hacer…

-No te rindas- Los ojos de Hikari la miraron con una ápice de esperanza, puede que ella no se hubiera atrevido en aquel momento, pero Hikari ya llevaba mucha ventaja, lo había besado, y él la había besado, y lo más importante de todo, ¡hacían tan buena pareja¡ además si Hikari tenía éxito, podría demostrar que dos amigos pueden ser pareja, que esa confianza no es un impedimento siempre. Sonrió- Tú lees muchas novelas de amor, ¿Qué haría tu protagonista?

Hikari dudo un momento antes de contestar.

-Pues depende… Aunque en la mayoría de las historias el chico se da cuenta que la ama, o bien cuando ella está a punto de morir o la pasa algo malo, o bien porque le pone celoso…

-Bueno no queremos que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad?

Hikari sonrió entendiendo.

-No. Pero no se con quien le voy a dar celos a TK…

Sora se mordió el labio de abajo, ella sí sabía con quien, el problema era que el chico al que utilizaran seria eso, un chico para utilizar, y eso no era bueno… al menos no con el chico en el que pensaban. Aunque decían que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale…

-¿Qué tal Davis?

Hikari la miro asustada.

-Pero ¿y si se hace ilusiones?

-Davis nació ilusionado contigo…

-¿Y eso no lo hace peor?

-Dijiste que cuando besaste en a TK y te daba vergüenza acercarte a él te refugiaste en Davis…

-Sí, pero eso es distinto, él es mi amigo…

-Ya pero después TK te beso.

-Sí, pero no podemos afirmar que fuera por ver a Davis conmigo.

-Tampoco podemos descartarlo…

-¿Y si no funciona? Podría perder a dos amigos, y no sé si podría soportarlo… quizás sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-Podrías explicarle a Davis que no es lo que parece…

-Si Davis se entera de lo de TK, le dará algo…. Además se lo diría corriendo.

-Bueno TK ya lo sabe…

-Ojala hubiera un modo de probar tu teoría antes.

Sora diviso a TK y a Davis al otro lado de un cuadrado de césped a unos 7 metros, era una buena práctica…

-¿Y por qué no lo probamos "in situ"?

Hikari la miro horrorizada.

* * *

-Te digo yo que si me lo propusiera seria más famoso que McDonald's

TK miro con pena a su amigo.

-No es por quitarte las ilusiones, pero no a todo el mundo le gustan la pasta con chocolate.

-Por qué no la han probado.

-A mi no me gusta.

Davis desvió la mirada y sacudió su mano como restándole importancia.

-Bueno porque ese día el chocolate se me quemó un poco, pero debes reconocer que no estaba tan malo como pensabas…

TK recordaba ese día, y la insistencia de Davis a que probara su último descubrimiento, los espaguetis con chocolate con leche y virutas de chocolate blanco a modo de queso, el caso era que por fuera viéndolo era hasta gracioso, pero de sabor…. Un verde insano recorrió su cara solo con el recuerdo.

-¿Y por qué no cambias la pasta por algún dulce que se le parezca, ya sabes hacer comida que parezca salada pero sea toda dulce.

Davis medito la idea.

-Pero entonces sería un poco engaño no. No sería lo que parecería.

-Créeme a veces es mejor llevarte la sorpresa y descubrir que no era lo que aprecia, y que es algo mejor.

-Eso lo dices porque no te gusta…

-¡Hola¡

TK y Davis se giraron al mismo tiempo a la chica castaña, roja como un tomate que los miraba sonriente. ¿La había dado el sol? Un instante después TK notó como su propia cara enrojecía, no era el sol… Miro a Davis que sonreía de oreja a oreja y un rayo de culpabilidad lo embargo quizás debería contarle sobre lo que había pasado entre él y Kari, el problema era ¿Cómo decírselo sin que le odiara?

-¿D e qué habláis?

-De mi último invento que me hará millonario, bueno multimillonario.

Hikari lo miro divertida.

-Vaya, pues acuérdate de mí cuando seas rico.

-No me acordare de ti. Tú y yo estaremos casados. Te veré todos los días.

TK noto como algo se le encogía dentro, menos mal que ahora Hikari le diría que eso no iba a pasar.

-¿A sí? ¿Y dónde iremos de luna de miel?

Shock, TK la miro de frente, ¿Cómo que luna de miel? ¿Con Davis? ¿Ella? ¿Luna? ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Donde tú quisieras!

-Creo que me gusta Hawái

-Pues Hawái

¿Qué? TK los miraba de hito en hito, ¿Cómo que Hawái? Parecían haber olvidado que estaba allí, y maldita sea, no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él pensaba que era el momento de irse sigilosamente a pensar o a no pensar y dejarlos solos, y otra parte de él quería quemar Hawái…

-¿Y a mí no me lleváis?

Davis lo miro de soslayo.

-No, es nuestra luna de miel , tú no vienes.

-Pero eres multimillonario podrías invitarme.

-La luna de miel es para los recién casados.

-Pues si no me lleváis no dejo que te cases con ella. Y así vamos los tres como amigos.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? Hikari y yo somos almas gemelas, será una luna de miel perfecta de dos, además…

* * *

Sora sonreía satisfecha cuando oyó el timbre para subir a clase, vaya al parecer a Hikari la daba resultado, más o menos, al menos el acercamiento, TK había perdido el color y lo había recuperado a un rojo intenso a cada frase de ella, ¡bien por Kari¡, y aunque lo sentía por Davis, como amigo al final lo entendería y desearía su felicidad, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a su clase, la gente ya había entrado en tropel y ella sola subía las escaleras grises de la escuela, estaba nostálgica, pero contenta al mismo tiempo, al menos sabía que podía haber dado resultado, ¡que tierno¡ asique TK si sentía algo por ella, no es que la sorprendiera mucho, al revés, desde que Hikari la dijo que él la había besado… bueno digamos que TK no es de la clase de chicos que van dando besos por ahí a diestro y siniestro…

-Cuidado.- Sora se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Matt subía dos escaleras de golpe y la cogía en volandas, ¿pero qué hacia? -Ya está.

La deposito en el suelo a la entrada de su pasillo. Sora miro tras él y vio una pelota de baseball en el peldaño, asique por eso la había cogido, porque estaba a punto de caerse. Sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, a saber que andarías pensando.

Sora sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Ey!

Matt y sora se volvieron hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde Tai venia sin prisas sonriendo y saludándoles con la mano, Matt le devolvió el saludo. Y entonces se le ocurrió, no fue premeditado, y probablemente si hubiera pensado un minuto seguido sobre lo que hacía no lo habría hecho pero… era ahora o nunca, miro de nuevo a Tai, y luego a Matt y ya esta no pensó más, solo una frase surgió en su cabeza mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba al rubio en los labios ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos. "en el amor y en la guerra todo vale"

-¡OH, DIOS MIO¡

Matt se separo de ella como si quemara y se volvió lentamente dejando ver a una Yolie y a una Mimi asombradas subiendo las escaleras. Sora pestañeo, esto iba ser más difícil de explicar. Claro que no esperaba la reacción de Mimi, sus ojos estaban… ¿llorosos? Miro a Matt que estaba helado mirando hacia las chicas. Realmente todos estaban clavados en el sitio con la mirada fija en distintas personas, dios mío, la tensión podía tocarse, alguien tenía que decir algo pero ¿él qué? Quizás debería disculparse con Matt… Pero entonces fue él el que hablo.

-No es lo que parece…

* * *

**UHOHOHO Bueno pues hasta aquí, sí somos así de crueles que le vamos a hacer pero ya tenemos las 10 páginas lo que quiere decir que capitulo completo además nos viene muy bien para el siguiente jeje, que esperamos no tardar aunque eso si primero tenemos que poner el de sasusaku, que si no entenderíamos el motín… no nos gusta decir fechas porque luego no sale como esperábamos y es peor, pero sobre el 20 más o menos de octubre colgamos el siguiente (Sandri tiene examen el 17 así que no puede ser antes lo siento) AH como siempre ya sabéis si queréis algo RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta y nos dan mil ideas.**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!**


	19. XIX:Biologia

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno lo primero MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LAS RR Y EL APOYO, ya 400 RR!Por lo demás sabemos que nos hemos retrasado un poquito jeje, pero es que a Sandri el examen le salió fatal y se deprimió, y luego cada vez que decidía escribir pasaba una catástrofe ( el 5-0 al Madrid, nos hemos enterado de mil plagios, el frio…) y se volvía a deprimir, pero como todo acaba hoy hemos decidido que año nuevo vida nueva eso sí a ver si se acaba el plagio porque es muy deprimente... Por lo demás esta vez no vamos a prometer fecha próxima pero esperamos tenerlo antes de quince días ^.^ Y además nos gusta mucho las ideas que tenemos para el próximo y si sois buenos lo mismo os traemos lemmon de regalo. Bueno ya no nos ponemos más pesadas y os dejamos con el capitulo 19: **

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: Biología**_

Mimi trago saliva, se sentía seca, ni siquiera creía tener sangre en las venas, todo aquello era como… como una pesadilla, como un raro espejismo, una broma de mal gusto… una…

"_No es lo que parece"_

Las palabras del rubio comenzaron a calar en su mente, ¿Qué no era lo que parecía? ¿Qué no era…? ¡¿Y qué era? La estaba besando… a Sora, a su amiga, él… noto un carril húmedo y cálido en su mejilla y sus ojos se llenaron de horror, estaba llorando, y pronto ya no podría controlar más sus emociones, ¡No podía romper a llorar como una niña¡ no ahora, no ahí, no delante de ellos, y sobretodo no podía gritarle y pegarle como deseaba, solo podía…, tomo aire, se volvía lo más dignamente pudo sobre sus tacones y comenzó a bajar los escolanes, que ojala nunca hubiera subido, lo intento, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, apretó las uñas contra las palmas de las manos lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no notaba nada, no notaba dolor físico, solo… las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos y un quejido salió de su garganta antes de acelerar el paso, de huir de allí, de él, de ella, de todos, se sentía absurda, se sentía engañada, y que dios la perdonara, se moría de celos.

Avanzo por los corredores vacíos hasta llegar a un entrante que dividía dos alas del edificio, se detuvo allí, se sentó en el suelo, se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar, era una estúpida, una idiota, pero aun la quedaba orgullo, y era de lo poco que en ese momento recordaba tener, mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible llorando, acallaba sus sollozos con largos y audibles sorbos de nariz, tan audibles que no alcanzó a oír los pasos por el pasillo, no hasta que la sombra la cubrió y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, y… sonrió, era una… una estúpida, por un momento su corazón se había detenido, mitad aterrado, mitad esperanzado, cerró los ojos un instante, ¿por qué esperaba que él fuera detrás de ella? Que de verdad aquello no era realmente lo que parecía, que se lo explicara que…

-Soy idiota, ¿verdad?

Yolie la sonrió abiertamente mientras los ojos de la castaña se inundaban en lágrimas, la pelimorada se agachó y abrazo a su amiga.

-No eres idiota, no deberías llorar, el idiota es él, pero eso ya lo sabíamos de siempre, no es nada nuevo…

Mimi medio sonrió.

-Y aún así lloro…asique algo de idiota tengo…

Yolie ladeo la cabeza.

-Visto así… - Mimi sonrió- Oh vamos, él es increíblemente guapo, un poco delgado para mi gusto… pero es adorablemente rubio, con unos ojos de ensueño, y ese aire de rebeldía en plan: " no voy a cambiar nunca" que las mujeres adoramos, - Yolie frunció el ceño- ¿por qué querremos cambiarlos? – Elevo las cejas- el caso es que cualquiera hubiera caído en sus encantos, lo raro es que él no haya caído en los tuyos, y si es así, es un imbécil y un estúpido. Tú estate tranquila, los tíos hacen cola para mirarte…

Si bueno, pensó tristemente Mimi, podía ser que algunos hombres la encontraran atractiva pero ella no quería a ninguno de esos chicos, ella quería… ella… oh por dios, no podía ser que le quisiera, que le quisiera de verdad, de querer, no que le gustara, no que le deseara, que… que le amara, eso no podía ser, no podía ser verdad, ella… estaba dolida, tenía que ser eso, seguro que era por eso, ella no conocía lo que era que un chico prefiriera a otra en vez de a ella, y seguro que era esa sensación… pero… Oh dios mío, ni siquiera podía culparlo, él no era su novio, ¡y maldita sea! No la quedaba ni el estúpido consuelo de pagarlo con la otra, porque en ese caso la otra era su amiga, siempre había sido su amiga… e incluso ahora siendo sincera consigo misma, ella sabía que él sentía algo por Sora, que ella solo era… solo…

-Toda la culpa es mía, nunca debí empezar esto… y ahora… ahora queda lo más duro…

Yolie frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo más duro? Pues ya les has visto besarse…

Mimi la miro con un puchero en los labios.

-Ahora me queda verles y alegrarme por ellos…

Yolie la sonrió.

-Mira el lado positivo al menos solo una de nosotras está embarazada…

* * *

Sora no comprendía nada, ella no esperaba que la vieran Yolie y Mimi, pero tampoco esperaba esa reacción de sus amigas, sobretodo de Mimi, ¿Qué había pasado? Habría jurado que había llorado, ¿Pero por qué? Vale, que para ellas Matt no era su amigo favorito, y que desde que había vuelto no había tratado muy bien a Mimi, más bien lo todo lo contrario, pero aun así… tampoco era para echarse a llorar, ni la mirada de odio que había seguido a la huida de la castaña por parte de Yolie… Genial, ¿Por qué todo la tenía que salir mal a ella? En teoría su plan era sencillo, aunque poco meditado, dios mío ahora se sentía fatal, no había pensado en los sentimientos de Matt, no debía haberle usado, sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella. Claro que... tampoco la reacción del rubio se la había esperado, no había respondido a su beso, y lo más increíble de todo parecía que se disculpara con Mimi y Yolie, ¿Por qué tendría él que pedirlas perdón? Si solo era un beso… Dios mío todo era demasiado complicado en aquel momento, y por si fuera poco, Tai seguía ahí quieto, como una estatua, observando aquella grotesca situación culpa de ella… Dios mío, se supone que ella debía decir algo… miro la nuca del rubio que seguía también estático mirando las escaleras por donde se habían marchado. Quizás era mejor no decir nada… Trago saliva, no, antes o después tendría que explicar que había hecho…

-Yo… lo siento mucho, no esperaba que… no sabía… lo siento mucho.

Matt se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos azules la parecieron más oscuros que nunca, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea…

-¿Por qué?

Sora pestañeo.

-¿Q..qué?

Matt se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido y Sora dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué a mí?

Sora abrió la boca ¿Qué podía decirle? No podía explicárselo, probablemente le hiciera más daño decirle bueno es que pasabas por aquí y allí está el chico que me gusta y he pensado en ponerle celoso, no aquello no podía decírselo aunque fuera la verdad, una triste y estúpida verdad…

-Bueno es que…

-¿Tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado?

Sora contuvo la respiración, era la pregunta que no deseaba oír, porque no sabía cómo contestar o… no deseaba contestar…

-Yo… lo siento mucho Matt, es todo lo que puedo decirte, de verdad que lo siento.

Matt asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya. Yo también lo siento… - Vio como Matt apretaba los dientes y miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, abrió mucho los ojos, al ver al castaño mirándolos, obviamente no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento, luego la volvió a mirar a ella y sus ojos inquisidores preguntaban en silencio, Sora se sonrojo ante su mirada – Ya veo… No te preocupes.

Tai no salía de su asombro, primero por el beso de Sora a Matt, luego por la estampida de Mimi, y ya el colmo era aquella conversación entre Matt y Sora, algo debía haber salido mal porque no parecían tener una conversación muy afable, además Matt se había marchado sin despedirse de ella… Tai pestañeo, eso le pasaba por llegar tarde a clase, oh señor y ahora parecía que Sora estaba abatida, tenía esa cara de tristeza que tanto le afectaba,, no sabía por qué pero era incapaz de verla así y no sentirse el mal, … era como la estúpida necesidad de hacer que se sintiera feliz… ¡joder¡ ¿y que iba a decirla? Si ni siquiera tenía claro por qué estaba así…

-Ey… - Tai se acercó a Sora con una sonrisa forzada en los labios y una mirada de comprensión, o eso esperaba él…- Vaya, eh? Menuda… menuda mañana llevamos.- Sora lo miro desconcertada y con los ojos enrojecidos. Oh dios mío no iría a echarse a llorar, verdad.- Oye ¿Estas bien? Siento a ver visto lo que pasaba, aunque si te sirve de algo no me he enterado de nada de lo que ha pasado , asique si lo miras bien es como si no me hubiera enterado, es decir, en caso de hubiera algo de que enterarse, porque bueno ya sabemos todos que Mimi está últimamente un poco rara, yo creo que debe estar en esos días vuestros, y… no sé, por lo de Matt no te preocupes mujer, ya era hora que los dos os juntarais, pero ya sabes cómo es, es… bueno es Matt.

Oh, oh. Tai se calló de golpe ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? ¿Por qué lloraba todo el mundo esa mañana?

-Tú nunca entiendes nada.

* * *

Las luces de las lámparas de araña bañaban el gran salón, un murmullo de risas y conversaciones se oían por toda la estancia, la castaña estaba muy nerviosa, era su primer baile de sociedad, retorció su guante con nerviosismo ¿y si nadie la sacaba a bailar?, el primer vals fue a sonar, las parejas se dirigieron al centro del gran salón, volvió sus ojos castaños a la alta y elegante figura que la miraba sonriente, el rubio atravesó el salón y con una grácil reverencia la saco a bailar, bailaba tan grácilmente, y a la vez tan masculino… suspiro, él la miro sonriente y la llevo lejos del gran salón, a aquellos jardines verdes, no hacían faltas palabras, sus ojos azules se acercaban cada vez más a ella, mostrándola el millón de matices de ellos, su respiración se entrecorto cuando los labios del chico poseyeron los suyos, su lengua rodeaba los suya, sus manos bajaban tocando su cuerpo hasta llegar a…

-¿Hikari?

Hikari pestañeo completamente sonrojada, el rubio de su sueño aparecía ante ella con cara de extrañado, ya no vestía como sacado de una novela de Jane Austin ni ella estaba un baile de salón. Maldito fuera el profesor de biología… la hora de clase había sido eterna, tanto que había acabado yéndose a su maravilloso mundo… maldito fuera también el universo por no dejarla que su mundo fuera el real, con lo feliz que era haciendo… bueno en el jardín, no en esa estúpida clase, colorada como un tomate y con los ojos de TK mirándola como si fuera una loca, y en cierta forma era comprensible debía estar totalmente abstraída y sonrosada por el deseo, oh por dios, tenía que dejar de leer esos libros e historias llenas de pasiones, en la vida real, eso era lo que había, un chico guapísimo mirándote con cara de no entender nada, y que solo te quiere como amiga, oh, sí eres genial, siempre pueden hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, eres divertida, cuando están mal o enfermos se apoyan en ti, e incluso entienden que les puedas parecer guapa a algunos hombres; pero no a ellos, para ellos solo eres su amiga…

Suspiro, y sonrió a TK, no podía quejarse había algunas a las que los chicos que ellas amaban ni siquiera las miraban ni sabían que existían… al menos ella podía estar cerca de él…

-Menudo royo de clase, eh? Casi me quedo dormida…

TK sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

-No sabría decirte la biología no es lo mío.

-Pues yo creo que la biología puede ser divertida, o al menos no mortalmente aburrida si nos lo contara con más gracia en vez de leer el libro…

TK ladeo la cabeza sonriente.

-Sorpréndeme- TK se sentó en la silla de delante del revés y la miro con interés.- ¿Qué puede tener de divertida la biología?

Hikari se mojó los labios, ¿por qué tenía que verle tan guapo?

-Bueno… la genética no es aburrida del todo…

-Supongo, aunque solo son porcentajes. Por ejemplo si tú y yo tenemos un hijo..- Y ahí dejo de oír Hikari, su corazón no la dejaba latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que TK podía oírlo- ¿o no?

¿O no? ¡O lo que él quisiera¡ si tenían hijos juntos que más daba como si salía azul el niño.

-Sí bueno…

-Vale aceptamos que saber que probabilidades hay de saber el color de ojos de nuestros hijos es interesante pero aparte de eso…

¿NUESTROS HIJOS? ¿ y que más daba todo lo demás?

-Bueno también está el porqué de las reacciones del cuerpo, las hormonas…

TK sonrió más abiertamente.

-Así que tenemos de qué color tendrán nuestros hijos los ojos, y porque nos gusta hacer hijos?

Vale iba a morir allí mismo, en ese momento, estaba a punto de tirarse encima de él y hacer hijos con todos los colores de ojos posibles… Bueno o eso haría si pudiera moverse por que estaba tan helada que no podía apenas ni pestañear.

-Bueno sí claro- ¿por qué tenía tanto calor?- si lo quieres ver así…

TK se rascó una oreja.

-Me empieza a gustar la biología… deberíamos hablar ahora de las matemáticas… o del Francés…

-¿Qué…?

* * *

Estaba apoyada en el muro frio, veía a la gente feliz saliendo por la puerta corriendo hacia sus amigos, formando corrillos, besando a sus novios o huyendo a sus casas… y ella estaba allí, necesitaba entender algunas cosas, sabía que había metido la pata de mil maneras con su maravillosa idea de poner celoso a Tai, pero… ¿Por qué Mimi y Yolie habían reaccionado así?

Levanto la vista y miro a ambos lados ¿Pero dónde estaban? Empezaba a perder toda esperanza de que aún estuvieran dentro quizás se encontraban mal antes de verla y por eso se había marchado….Suspiro, quizás era mejor marcharse… y llamarlas luego por teléfono, o ir a su casa si salía pronto de la floristería o quizás… Su pensamiento se detuvo de golpe al ver a la pelimorada salir por la puerta, bueno al menos una de las dos era mejor que ninguna, no parecía muy enferma, quizás un poco más pálido de lo normal pero últimamente había estado un poco mala del estómago asique debía ser normal…

-¡Yolie!- Yolie frunció el ceño un momento, antes de acercarse a ella.- Ya pensaba que te habías marchado.

-Pues no… aquí sigo, y tú también… -Yolie miro a ambos lados de ella- ¿estás sola?

Sora asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, quería hablar con vosotras.

-¿En serio?

Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que frunció el ceño. Eso no era normal, Yolie estaba hablando usando solo dos palabras, y lo más raro, ¿Por qué no era ella la que la buscaba? Por dios la habían visto besarse con un chico, y no un chico cualquiera, a estas alturas Yolie debería estar dando gritos a su alrededor pidiéndola millones de explicaciones y sin embargo ahí estaba, parada frente a ella, con los ojos curiosos pero con un aura de incomodidad. ¿Por qué estaba incomoda? Eran amigas desde hacía años…

-Bueno… después de lo que ha pasado en el pasillo, pesaba, bueno creía que querrías al menos saber por qué…

-La verdad es que el por qué es imaginable, él siempre te hizo mucho caso… o al menos mucho más que a las demás… bueno o al menos antes, claro que ahora… no, aun así… Pero vamos que ese no es el caso.

Sora frunció más el ceño.

-¿Y cuál es el "caso"?

-Bueno es obvio que te has besado con Matt, y que eso quiere decir que algo tenéis, -Yolie la miro con los ojos muy abiertos – No me digas que también a echo un trato de esos contigo.

Sora la miro perpleja.

-¿También? ¿Qué trato? De que estas hablando.

Yolie se quedó callada un momento.

-¿Qué de que estoy hablando? No sé. ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

* * *

Malditas fueran todas las mujeres, ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando ese día? Primero se enteraba que iba a ser padre y luego la chica por la que había suspirado toda su vida lo besaba para dar celos a su mejor amigo, con el agravante de que lo hacia delante de la madre de su hijo, la cual no se había dignado a presentarse a la hora siguiente de clase. Y cuando lo había hecho a última hora no lo había mirado ni una vez, y ahora por si fuera poco no se movía de la silla, seguro que esperaba que él saliera primero… pero… ¿Cómo esperaba que lo hiciera? No podía dejarla pensar eso, al menos no ahora, ni así, ¡joder! Si él no quería besar a Sora, no había sentido nada, no era… Matt frunció el ceño…, no era como cuando la besaba a ella, ¡joder¡ maldita la gracia que le hacía que eso fuera así, ¿por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Matt abrió mucho los ojos al ver que al fin se levantaba y salía por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo, Ah no, no se iba a escapar, tenía que dar la cara, tenía al menos que oírle, o dignarse a contarle lo del embarazo, y si no ella no quería darle la cara, él si se la iba a dar… se levantó rápidamente y cogió de cualquier manera los dos cuadernos que había sobre su mesa. Andaba todo lo rápido fastidiado por la gente que aún quedaba por los pasillos y se interponían entre él y la chica como una carrera de obstáculos, y también porque esa cosa pequeña y bonita que parecía tan frágil andaba increíblemente rápido.

Matt bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y al final pudo sujetar el codo de la chica, entrecerró los ojos al recibir la luz del dia.

-Tenemos que hablar.

La castaña ni siquiera le miro, se zafo de su mano .

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Muy bien, asique eso era lo que ella quería, pues no iba a darle el gusto, le iba a escuchar quisiera o no, y si tenía que ser frente a todos en la puerta del instituto pues así seria. Se adelantó y se colocó frente a ella, cortándole el paso, la vio suspirar, pero aun sin mirarlo.

-Yo no la he besado.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. En las cláusulas del contrato queda claro que podemos salir con otra gente.

Matt frunció el ceño.

-Quieres olvidar esa mierda de trato estúpido.

-Si eso es lo que quieres decirme no tienes de qué preocuparte desde que te he visto con Sora pensaba hacerlo. Nunca le haría eso a Sora.

-¡No entiendes nada!

Y al fin lo miro, esperaba una mirada llena de lágrimas o fría, pero no, la mirada era más bien de odio, de rabia, casi hubiera preferido las lágrimas…

-¿Y qué tengo que entender? –Matt abrió la boca para responderla- Ah, pero espera, se me olvidaba que yo soy la tonta de Mimi, la cabeza hueca, la niña rica con la que jugar de vez en cuando. Sabes, puede que no sea tan madura como Sora pero puedo entender esto, no hace falta que el gran Yamato me lo explique.

Matt frunció el ceño más la sangre empezaba a hervirle, como podía ser tan cabezona, si ni le había escuchado.

-Yo no bese a Sora.

Mimi elevo una ceja.

-¿Ahora vas a mentirme?

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-Yo te vi.

-No, tú viste como Sora me besaba.

-Ah, claro, ahora es Sora la que te besaba. Se me olvidaba que es Sora la que siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-Qué más da. No me importa lo que hagas con Sora, me alegro mucho por los dos.

-¿A sí? ¿Asique te da igual lo que yo haga con otras?

-¿Y Por qué no debería dármelo?

-Bueno en tu situación debería ser lo normal.

-¿De qué situación hablas?

Matt vacilo, no quería que ella supiera que él ya lo sabía, quería que ella se lo dijera a él. ¡Tenía que decírselo!

-Bueno ya sabes… tú y yo… somos, tenemos algo….

-Teníamos. Y además ¿qué teníamos? –Mimi apoyo sus manos en las caderas- Que más da, los dos sabíamos que esto era una locura y que antes o después se acabaría.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estas cortando conmigo?

-No puedo cortar lo que nunca hemos empezado. Tú y yo nunca hemos sido novios.

-Bueno hemos sido algo MUY parecido.

-Claro que no, hemos estado escondidos, como si fuera algo malo, - Mimi miro hacia otro lado.- y ahora entiendo por qué…

-A la mierda.

* * *

Yolie no salía de su asombro, ¿pero que hacia ahí esa loca con ese imbécil? ¿Pero es qué no había visto que se había besado con Sora? Sus ojos morados morados miraron alrededor, todo el mundo los miraba, cuchicheando, bueno al menos los que no estaban en absoluto estado de apoplejía. Por dios, si es que hasta ella podía oír parte de su conversación, y una parte que poco dejaba a la imaginación sobre el tema de conversación. Y lo que más la enfadaba e inquietaba ¿había dicho que no había besado a Sora? ¡Sería mentiroso¡ Si ella también lo había visto… Seguramente ahora Mimi lo golpearía…

* * *

Oh dios mío, ahora todo empezaba a tener algo de luz, viéndolos allí parados discutiendo como si fueran las dos únicas personas del mundo, por eso Mimi se había marchado tan afectada. ¿Pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas por qué no se lo había dicho? Se suponía que era su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no la había dicho que sentía algo por Matt? O tal y como parecía por la escena que estaban montando parecía algo más como… Sora abrió mucho los ojos, como una pareja de novios, Oh señor, no habría besado al novio de su amiga… No, no podía ser, se lo hubiera dicho, se hubiera enterado, no podía ser…

* * *

Su felicidad se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir Mimi y Matt? Miro a su derecha y vio a TK estático observando a su hermano discutir con Mimi… suspiro bajando la vista, menudo numerito estaban montando y seguro que era culpa de Matt, siempre le sentaba mal la forma de ser de Mimi, estaba casi dispuesta a asegurar que algo de lo que había hecho o dicho la castaña le había ofendido mucho… Hikari frunció el ceño lo que no entendía era por qué había oído decir a Matt que el no beso a Sora… como si eso fuera algo nuevo…

* * *

¿Pero que hacia Matt? No le había dicho que todo era… discreto… Aquello era de todo menos… bueno discreto… todo el mundo los observaba intentando entender porque esos dos discutían como dos gatos en celo, oh después de eso iba a ser muy difícil explicarlo…!habían perdido el control¡ parecían a punto de pegarse… TK trago saliva con esfuerzo, genial, seguro que después de eso el grupo se dividiría, porque no querrían volver a verse, el corazón del chico se oprimió puede que incluso su hermano se volviera a marchar….

-Oh, dios mío.

TK miro a la castaña que se tapaba la boca abierta con una mano y sguio su mirada hacia los dos locos que discu… las orbitas de TK casi se salen de su hueco, ya no discutían, se estaban… ¡besando¡

* * *

En serio ¿Qué pasaba ese día? Primero Sora y Matt y ahora… oh dios mío, Matt y Mimi. Tai apretó los dientes, puede que Matt fuera su mejor amigo, pero eso no lo iba a permitir, nadie jugaba con sus amigas, y menos asi, pobre Sora seguro que lo estaba pasando fatal, la busco entre la gente, su cara de asombro le partió el corazón, si hasta tenía la boca abierta de par en par…

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí. De propósito de año nuevo tenemos publicar capítulos más rápido, asique esperamos no tardar XD y ya sabeis si quereis cualquier cosa RR que siempre las tenemos en cuenta.**

**PD: FELIZ 2011**


	20. XX:Volverse loco

**Bueno lo primero de todo creo que explicaros porque he tardado tanto en escribir. Por un lado porque la Fresi se ha comprado una casa con su novio ^.^ y claro ya no me da tanto el coñazo para que escriba y segundo y muchísimo más importante( para no escribir) es porque estoy estudiando para una oposición (para los que no sepáis que es, es un examen que hacen para elegir a gente para trabajar en la administración pública de por vida) y claro tal y como están las cosas me vendría muy bien y ya de paso el año que viene acabar la universidad… que mayor nos hacemos… pero es que llevamos escribiendo aquí fics … unos 4 años! Que se dice pronto, asique voy a intentar sacar tiempo de donde no lo tengo (porque también quiero ver a mi novio de vez en cuando ^.^) para colgaros un capitulo. Hoy por ejemplo son las 3 de la mañana asique me lo estoy de quitando de horas de sueño… pero bueno hasta que escribir me de comer tendré que quitarle tiempo a otras cosas… porque me encanta hacerlo! Asique ya solo me falta agradeceros los mensajes que hemos recibido, que los hemos leído todos, en gran parte por eso estoy aquí escribiendo, y pediros un pelín de paciencia a cambio de no tardar nunca más tanto u.u Y ya no me enredo más y me pongo a escribir…**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Volverse loco**

Mimi no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada, quieta, con el torrente sanguíneo galopando desenfrenadamente por sus venas mientras Matt la besaba, ¿ estaba soñando? ¿Podía sentirse así en un sueño? Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, no estaba soñando, podía ver su cara pegada a la de ella y… sus ojos se abrieron como platos pestañeo varias veces seguida y se apartó de Matt como si quemara con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y constringido, dios mío por favor que estuviera soñando, tomo aire, tenía la vista clavada en el pecho del chico no quería mirarle a los ojos porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarle, dios mío, dios mío, volvió a rezar en silencio mientras sus ojos se movían casi de manera involuntaria hasta las miradas atónitas de un grupo de personas a su derecha, trago saliva y volvió la vista hacia el otro lado, la cosa no mejoraba, casi empeoraba porque entre la multitud distinguía a una pálida Sora y a una, literalmente, desquiciada, Yolie que no hacía más que gestos con las manos mientras la miraba con ojos de loca, mejor era no volverse, debía ser todo un espectáculo las demás caras, volvió lentamente la mirada hasta el chico que parecía estar tan avergonzado como ella, aunque por su mirada dura y azul oscura ahora parecía más bien enfadado… ¿ pero qué había hecho? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loco? ¿Qué…qué… qué pretendía? ¿Que había sido de su tarto? Genial, no sabía si pegarle o… maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba feliz como una tonta? Malditas rodillas empezaba a pensar que de un momento a otro caería como un peso muerto, tomo aire, estaba claro que su "publico" esperaba una reacción, incluso parecía que el rubio también la esperara, pero… ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Volvió a inspirar y soltar el aire como en las clases de yoga, y se humedecio los labios para comenzar a hablar, aunque sinceramente no tenía muy claro que era lo que debía decir…

-Yo… - pestañeo y puso una mano en su cadera- ¿cómo…?- se mordió el labio inferior y bajo el tono de voz hasta casi ser inaudible- ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-Yo…-Mimi pestañeo esperanzada, al menos quizás si supiera porqué lo había hecho sabría que hacer ella, o que decir, o…. Volvió a suspirar, y cerró los ojos esperado las siguientes palabras- Pero qué?

Mimi abrió rápidamente los ojos y sus orbitas crecieron aún más al ver como Tai se detenía tras Matt y lo giraba para encararlo, oyó un suspiro ahogado a su lado izquierdo, al mirar vio a como Sora se tapaba la boca con una mano, la castaña volvió la mirada a los dos chicos, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Pero tú de qué vas? Crees que te voy a permitir que te rías de ellas. Ellas son mis amigas, y creía que también eran las tuyas.

¿ELLAS? Dios mío, acaso Tai sabía lo de su acuerdo y Matt tenía otra… otro acuerdo por ahí, ¿pero si era así quien era ella? ¿Y por qué la había besado a ella delante de todo el mundo? Es que no le bastaba ella y Sora… Mimi pestañeo, su rostro perdió el color de golpe, volvió de nuevo la vista a su amiga Sora…. Entonces el beso… porque estaba tan rara… no era descabellado a Matt la que le gustaba era Sora… si Sora había aceptado… entonces… ¿por qué la besaba a ella en la puerta de la escuela y a Sora a escondidas? Quizás Sora no quería hacerlo público y Matt pretendía ponerla celosa, quizás por eso el grito ahogado… quizás…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿De que estas hablando?

Mimi se volvió hacia los chicos, Matt pretendía girarse de nuevo hacia ella pero Tai agarro un brazo del chico y le detuvo.

-Te he visto en el pasillo, ¿sabes que la has hecho llorar? Creía que ella te gustaba de verdad, y ahora te besas con Mimi. Por amor de dios ¡con Mimi¡ ¿Qué pretendes hacerlas daño?

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-¡ PUES EXPLICAMELO¡ ya que has sido tú el que ha decidido humillarlas en público creo que al menos deberías dar tus motivos en público.

-Para empezar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no te incumbe y…

-¡ si las incumbe a ellas me incumbe a mi¡

-Por amor de dios Tai, no entiendes nada, apenas lo entiendo yo, pero créeme no he sido yo el que la he hecho llorar.

-¡ CLARO QUE HAS SIDO TÚ¡

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia la pelimorada que señalaba con un dedo a Matt. El rubio rodo los ojos y volvió la vista a su amigo y en voz tan baja que solo lo oyera él le explico:

-No habla de Sora- Tai frunció el ceño- Habla de Mimi.

-Pero yo también te vi con Sora.

Matt cerro lo ojos en busca de una paciencia que empezaba a desaparecerle.

-No sé seguro porque lloraba a Sora, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ella antes de venir como el salvador de la dama en apuros, créeme no soy yo por quien llora.

-Pero os besasteis.

-Corrección. Me beso.

-Pero… ¿por qué iba ella a hacer eso?

-No creo que yo deba decírtelo.

-No tiene sentido a ti te gusta ella, si te beso… por lo que fuera, ¿Por qué te besas ahora con Mimi?

Matt resoplo, seria mendrugo, ¿Cómo podía no verlo? Sora sólo le había besado para poner celoso al idiota que tenía enfrente, pero no podía decirlo porque sería descubrir algo que a él en esos momentos ni le iba ni le venía… ¡maldita sea¡ si es que entre todos le iban a volver loco, Sora le usaba de conejillo de indias, Mimi estaba embarazada y se lo ocultaba, la loca de Yolie no hacía más que gritarle insultos y por si fuera poco ahora su mejor amigo se disponía a saldar el honor de las damas. ¡Joder¡ ¿ quién coño le había mandado a él volver a esa ciudad? En Tokio todo era más sencillos, las chicas no eran ningún problema, y bueno, sí, pensaba demasiado en Sora pero a veces los recuerdos son mucho más bonitos que la realidad, porque la triste realidad es que Sora era su amiga, posiblemente su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre sabía que decirle, era tranquila y reposada, divertida, era maravillosa, pero… por algún motivo que jamás entendía le gustaba la estúpida, consentida, llorona y bocazas que tenía detrás… tampoco es que fuera amor…!no podía ser amor¡ pero estaba embarazada de él y hasta que no se lo confesara pensaba ser su sombra, cosa que por otro lado no le disgustaba tanto como debería y eso aún lo enojaba más. ¡Maldita sea¡ si ni él mismo lo entendía, ¿Cómo lo iban a entender los demás? Suspiro

-Pues sí Tai, me beso con Mimi.

Tai parecía más confuso.

-¿Y por qué haces eso?

-Porque quiero besarme con Mimi.

-Ya pero ¿Por qué Mimi?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… es Mimi.

-¿Y?

-A ti no te gusta Mimi

-¿Y quién dice eso?

-Tú

-Pues ahora me gusta Mimi.

Tai pareció dudar un momento, un montón de susurros comenzaros a oírse a su alrededor.

-Pero Sora no te gusta…

Esa era una pregunta difícil de contestar, claro que para que el melón de Tai le dejara tranquilo lo mejor era ser lo más claro y conciso posible y evitar matices.

-Ahora mismo no.

-Y te gusta Mimi.

Mismo problema que con la pregunta anterior…

-Ahora mismo sí.

-Ah….. Bueno pues nada- Tai se rasco la cabeza y sonrió- Aquí no ha pasado nada- volvió a reírse- claramente ha sido todo un error- Alzo la voz- ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡SE GUSTAN¡ - El rumor se hizo más fuerte Matt suspiro, necesitaba fumar… - ¿ Y qué os vais a hacer novios o…

-Si ella quiere.

Matt se volvió y la miro, parecía estática, como una estatua perfecta, solo el viento movía algún mechón de su pelo castaño, ahora solo tenía que decir que sí, porque estaba claro que no importaba lo que debiera hacer para conseguirlo pero Mimi no se iba a alejar de él en su estado y mucho menos iba permitir que otros chicos se le arrimaran llevando a su hijo en su vientre…

-Yo….- Por fin pareció reaccionar- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Matt la miro a los ojos.

-Claro que lo digo en serio. – Sonrió a medias- Tengo cientos de testigos….

Mimi sonrió sonrojada y bajo la cabeza un momento.

-Si digo que sí… ¿no besaras a más chicas?

-No he besado…. – suspiro- no, no besare a más chicas, solo a ti.

Mimi sonrió.

-Creo que podríamos intentarlo.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa. Y el murmullo comenzó a ser un estruendo. Aunque él solo podía pensar que tenía una sonrisa preciosa… definitivamente lo habían vuelto loco.

* * *

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loca. No se quizás en el universo ha habido una colisión y la onda expansiva ha llegado a nosotros en ese preciso momento. ¿ Cómo se te ocurre hacerte novia de Matt limón?

Mimi apenas escuchaba a la pelimorada que andaba de un lugar para otro de su habitación haciendo aspavientos y soltando maldiciones mientras proclamaba el apocalíptico…. Sonrió, quizás si se habían juntado las estrellas, tal vez era su destino estar con Matt, al fin de al cabo qué posibilidad hay de encontrar el amor de tu vida con 8 años, sonrió aún más, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto ella lloraba porque sus padres la dejaban en aquel campamento horrible de niños pobres para que aprendiera a relacionarse, y él la miraba con cara de mohíno , recordaba que incluso le había dado miedo, pensó estúpidamente que tal vez los niños pobres eran todos mohínos como Matt y que la iban a mirar mal y tratarla aun peor, claro que luego se dio cuenta que solo era Matt el que la trataba así. Se rio.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

Mimi se incorporó en la cama.

-Intento no hacer una tragedia. Si lo piensas bien es culpa tuya.

Yolie entro en una completa apoplejía.

-¿MIA?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú me dijiste que probara. Y eso hago, ¿Qué hay de malo en que antes de acostarme con él vaya al cine o a comprar?

-No si lo malo no es lo del cine, lo malo es que sea él! Olvidas que se besó con Sora, y que…

-¿Qué?

-Que es un limón rancio!

-No lo olvido, pero quizás eso también me guste.

Yolie la miro muy seria.

-Nadie chupa un limón rancio sin poner cara de asco.

Mimi rompió a reír y la tiro uno de los cojines que adornaban la cama.

-No digas eso.

-Además tu sabes que…

"TOC TOC"

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas chicas dejaran su conversación y se volvieran hacia ella, Mimi se bajó de la cama y miro a Yolie intrigada, no habían pedido nada…

Yolie se encogió de hombros. Y Mimi se giró para abrir la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Matt?

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la castaña de pelo corto en su puerta con cara de incrédula tiro de ella para meterla dentro de la habitación, tampoco quería que se enterara toda la casa, seguro que sus padres empezaban a volverse locos con la seguridad, querer conocerle…. Sonrió, no se imaginaba a Matt en una cena con sus padres… Tomo aire mientras sus cejas se alzaban divertidas y cerraba la puerta tras ellas.

-¿No querrás qué se enteren mis padres…?

Hikari alzo los brazos.

-Serán los únicos en el mundo que no lo sepan, es el cotilleo del año, que digo del año del siglo. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que dicen? Y lo peor de todo se supone que somos amigas! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué dicen exactamente?

Hikari abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pues que Matt estaba contigo y con otra chica… según la versión más extendida, y seguramente la más estudia, esa chica es Sora y tú has ganado, y os vais a fugar para casaros porque tus padres no quieren un cantante para ti… Dime que es una broma.

Increíble lo rápido que la gente hilaba historias cuando les interesaba…

-No me voy a fugar.

-¡NI A CASAR¡

Mimi se volvió a Yolie con una sonrisa.

-Ni a casar… -disfrutaba demasiado de aquello- de momento.

Mimi se rio y noto como el cojín que antes había lanzado a la pelimorada ahora se lo devolvía , se sentó de nuevo en la cama, todo aquello era muy divertido o quizás ella estaba de buen humor no entendía por qué para sus amigas parecía una desgracia.

-En serio Mimi desde cuando te gusta Matt a ti.

Mimi rodo los ojos.

-No lo sé… - resoplo- ni siquiera estoy completamente segura de que sea amor eterno ni nada por el estilo, pero… no sé… me apetece darle una oportunidad. Matt no es más que un chico… ¿por qué no me iba a gustar? Es guapo.

-Y un montón de cosas más…. Pero no sé… no me lo esperaba… en fin vosotros nunca… además cuando volvió discutisteis… si no me equivoco erais casi enemigos…

-Ya bueno pues supongo que hemos firmado la paz…

-Es una locura.- Hikari la miro y comenzó a reírse- Aunque reconozco que habéis causado sensación…

-¿Y tú por qué te ríes? ¡Esto es un drama!

-Oh,Yolie no es para tanto. Sería peor si no conociéramos a Matt pero es un chico muy responsable y es guapo, y es nuestro amigo… ¡es genial¡

-Definitivamente os habéis vuelto completamente locas.

-Lo único que no entiendo es la actuación de mi hermano en todo esto…

Yolie sonrió.

-¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú , Mimi?

Mimi la miro con fastidio.

-Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultar nada… Hoy vi a Matt y a Sora besándose.

-¡!¿QUÉ?

Mimi levanto la mano pidiendo paciencia a la castaña mientras Yolie las miraba con cara de triunfadora.

-Pero él me ha jurado que no fue él.

-¿Quieres decir que Sora beso a Matt?- Mimi asintió- ¿Y por qué? Y lo más importante le has dicho que sí a Matt sin hablar con Sora! ¡Es una locura!

Ya estábamos con eso, rodo los ojos, no quería contestar, no sabía que contestar…¿qué la iba a decir? Que lo hacía porque realmente se sentía bien estando con él…. O porque era el único chico que en toda su vida le había hecho sentir… bah ni siquiera podía describir como la hacía sentir pero era… maravilloso y horrible a la vez cuando no la hacía caso, pero oh dios mío ahora mismo era feliz, simplemente, y no quería tener que pedir perdón a nadie por ello, frunció el ceño, ella sabía que en las novelas de las tele la protagonista se siente mal y llora en estos casos, y ella lloraría pero…!es que no la apetecía! La apetecía saltar, gritar, probarse ropa... un leve remordimiento la recorrió…

-¿soy una mala persona?

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas.

-NOOOO- Hikari se acercó a ella- Claro que no lo eres, un poco alocada tal vez, pero mala no, a mí me parece muy romántico.

-Inconsciente es lo que eres…

Hikari miro a Yolie con el ceño fruncido.

-No ayudas.

-No lo intento.

-¿Y tú porque estas tan en contra, a ver?

Yolie la miro sorprendida, por un momento Mimi se quedó sin respirar, ¿ no le diría lo del "acuerdo"? luego mal fingió calma.

-Pues lo de Sora obviamente .

Las tres suspiraron a la vez aunque por motivos bien distintos. Hikari alzo las manos.

-Muy bien esto tiene entonces fácil solución. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

* * *

Matt se sentó en el sofá de su casa y miro a su casa esperando los reproches; no había abierto la boca durante todo el camino, y que su hermano estuviera callado en un caso así solo podía significar dos cosas 1 se había quedado mudo de una extraña enfermedad o 2 se le avecinaba una buena…

-¿Y bien?

TK lo pestañeo y lo miro como si no hubiera sido consciente de donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¿ Y bien qué?

-Oh, vamos. Te conozco, si quieres decirme algo, dilo. Prefiero eso a verte como un zombi.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que piensas.

-Es que no sé qué pienso- se pasó las manos por el pelo- Creía que ibas a mantenerlo en secreto

-Creía que te alegrarías de que no lo hiciera así… ¿no fuiste tú el que se alegró de lo de Mimi?

-Sí, bueno, pero no entiendo por qué lo has hecho así, además que demonios es eso de que besaste a Sora.

-Ah… ahí esta…. Asique eso es lo que te preocupa.

-En parte.

-Yo no bese a Sora.

-Pero Tai..

-Ya pero Tai solo vio como ella me besaba a mí.

Los ojos azul claro del chico se agrandaron.

-¿Te beso?

Matt asintió.

-¿Y qué sentiste? En fin siempre has estado enamorado de ella… - TK frunció el ceño confundido- ahora sí que no entiendo nada…

-No sentí nada. Ese es el problema.

-¿Y por eso le pediste salir a Mimi?

-No.

-¿Y por qué se lo pediste? ¿ Y por qué delante de todo el mundo?

-Porque…. Surgió así… no sé, esa chica me saca de quicio.

-Claro, y por eso la haces tu novia…

-Que gracioso. No, no sé… veras yo estaba allí quería decirla una cosa pero todo se complicó, y ella también me vio con Sora, y pensó… Bueno lo que pensais todos…. Que yo la bese, ya ves no he tenido el valor durante 5 años y ahora voy acechándola por los pasillos.- Suspiro, mientras buscaba una caja de cigarrillos- En fin, el caso es que la bruja de rosa estaba ahí parada delante de todos diciendo cosas que no eran, y… me volví loco. No hay otra explicación, se me cruzaron los cables y la bese…. Y luego Tai, no diré que se volvió más loco que yo porque nunca ha estado bien del todo y lo lio todo más y al final… mira tengo novia.

TK pareció meditar cada palabra de su hermano. ¿Dónde demonios había puesto…?

-¿Lo hiciste por un arrebato?

-Lo del beso delante de todo el mundo sí.

-¿Y lo de salir?

Matt lo pensó. Bueno eso no era un arrebato del todo… estaba la parte del bebe… miro a su hermano con cautela, antes o después se iba a enterar, pero si se lo decía armaría un escándalo y empezaría a leer libros de bebes y a regalarle lagartos de colores… por no hablar de probablemente le daría un ictus por la sorpresa. Morir él a manos de su hermano más adelante por no decírselo o acabar con su vida del susto. Sonrió. No creía que muriera, si él no lo había hecho… aún, su hermano menos, y además no estaría mal tener a alguien con quien hablarlo… quizás así entendería… si es que era posible entender esa locura de situación…

-Está embarazada.

Un minuto de silencio.

-¿Quién?

-Mimi.

Dos minutos de silencio. Ahora no tenía tan claro que no fuera a darle algo…

-¡¿ Y es tuyo?

Matt pestañeo.

-Noooo, es de los otros quince chicos con los que se acuesta. Claro que es mío, ella era… -Matt se sonrojo- Claro que es mío.

Tres minutos de silencio.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-NO.

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?

-Oí a Mimi y a Yolie mientras lo hablaban.

-¿Y ella sabe que tú lo sabes?

-No.

-Entiendo…

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Que voy a ser tío! – La sonrisa del chico podía haber iluminado la noche más oscura – Pues habrá que hacer planes. ¿Has pensado en un nombre? ¿ Y dónde vais a vivir? ¿Y…

-¡TK! – Su hermano lo miro confundido- Con calma, primero tengo que conseguir que me lo diga luego ya veremos…

Aunque él sabía perfectamente cómo se iba a llamar su hijo….

* * *

No era un buen día, definitivamente era con mucho el peor día de su vida. ¿ Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Seguro que ahora Mimi no quería volver a mirarla… ¿pero por qué no se lo había dicho?

La campanilla de la floristería sonó, y Sora se bajó de la escalera donde colocaba unos arreglos florales para atender al cliente que acababa de entrar.

-Bienvenid…. – Sora se quedó callada. -¿Qué qué hacéis aquí?

Una sonriente Hikari, una sonrojada Mimi y una enfurruñada Yolie acababan de entrar por la puerta de cristal de la floristería. Dios , eran sus amigas ¿por qué se sentía entonces como si fueran las últimas personas a las que quería ver? Cerró los ojos un instante, había que ser valiente y asumir lo que había hecho, y lo peor de todo porqué lo había hecho… y por dios que no iba a perder a sus amigas por una estupidez así… o eso esperaba….

-Hemos venido porque necesitamos entender algo.- Dijo Hikari conciliadora- Estoy segura que si lo hablamos todo y lo aclaramos se acabaran todos los problemas.

-No todos.

Hikari fulmino con la mirada a Yolie.

-Somos amigas, más que eso, somos nosotras, ¿no estábamos todas en el mismo bando? ¿ Qué guerra queréis ganar si nos atacamos entre nosotras?

Sora se mordió el labio de abajo.

-Creo que os debo una disculpa a todas. – Las tres chicas la miraron- veréis, yo… no sé cómo decirlo sin parecer estúpida, y sin que me odiéis por no haberos dicho nada pero… estoy enamorada de un chico. – Al ver la cara de susto de Mimi se apresuró a seguir- No es Matt, eso lo hubiera hecho todo más sencillo, al menos hace unos años…- Tomo aire, lo que iba a decir no era fácil- Bueno veréis, yo creo que siempre he sido una cobarde integral, el chico no me hace caso… no como yo quiero, de hecho creo que llevo enamorada de él toda mi vida, y creo que lo estaré siempre, he intentado olvidarle, claro, pero… siempre está ahí, sin querer, sin necesidad, solo… está…. He salido con otro chico, y le he querido, lo juro, o al menos creo que me enamore de la idea de que alguien se enamorara de mi… de ser lo que es ese chico para mí para otra persona… quizás no me explico bien…- un nudo en su garganta hizo que por un segundo tuviera que detenerse y tragar saliva, como si así se tragar con eso las ganas de llorar que atenazaban en ese momento- no sabéis lo que es ver al hombre de tu vida un día y otro, que te sonría, que te hable, pero que sepas que nunca te va a mirar como a las demás chicas, que nunca te besara y te sonreirá al despertar… yo solo quería… quería intentarlo aunque fuera estúpido, aun fuera una locura…. Siento mucho a ver besado a Matt, pensé que si le ponía celoso, no tenía ni idea de lo de Mimi, no sabía que… él no me contesto el beso.

Levanto la vista para enfrentarse a las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas, pero lo que encontró fueron seis ojos llorosos mirándola embobadas.

-Yo no sabía…- Mimi aspiro por la nariz mientras un lágrima cruzaba su mejilla- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-¿Y qué os iba a decir? Que era idiota…

-¿Y quién es el chico?

Sora miro a Hikari, ya que estaba, que más daba, tampoco tenía mucho más que perder. Aunque le parecía completamente imposible acabar el nombre de él…

-Tai.

Dos suspiros y un ¿qué? Enorme de Yolie fue lo único que se oyó a continuación. Bueno al menos ya lo había confesado, por un lado sentía miedo, a que se rieran de ella, o … no lo sabía muy bien, solo…. Miedo…. Y por otro sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Bueno- Mimi sonrió- Al final todo en queda en familia. Tai siempre ha sido un gran chico y a su manera es guapo.

-Podemos no opinar sobre si mi hermano es guapo…. – Hikari la miro sonriente- Yo si quieres te le regalo.

Sora rio.

-Ya que estamos confesándonos… yo también tengo parte culpa, si os hubiera contado lo de Matt.

-¿Qué te gustaba?

-Bueno es que no es solo eso… veréis Matt y yo… es como si ya…. Hubiéramos empezado la relación de manera clandestina.

-Dios mío entonces es como si hubiera besado a tu novio.

Mimi ladeo la cabeza.

-No tan así, digamos que éramos amigos con derechos.

-¿Qué clase de derechos?

-Obviamente de los que no tienen los amigos.

Sora miro a Yolie.

-Bueno al menos Yolie aguanta, por que vaya tres, Hikari loca por TK yo … mejor no hablar y Mimi… bueno al menos ella ha conseguido algo con Matt…

Yolie la miro con remordimientos. ¿Ocultaba algo? Si Yolie era INCAPAZ de ocultar nada, si incluso en los cumpleaños no la llevaban a comprar el regalo por que no era capaz de mantenerlo en secreto hasta darlo…

-Puede que haya algo que si deba contaros….

* * *

Matt miro el móvil una vez más tirado en la cama , no iba a llamarla, ni esperaba que ella lo llamara, asique porque no paraba de mirar el maldito móvil. Cogió al guitarra y se sentó en la cama, toco dos notas antes de pensar de nuevo en ella, ¿ qué se suponía que iba a pasar mañana? Todo el mundo sabía que eran pareja, demonios. Esquer eran pareja. Aquello era más que complicado, y además había que añadir un bebe en camino… ¿debería ir a buscarla por la mañana para acompañarla a clase? ¿ O sentarse a su lado? Joder. Él nunca había tenido novia seria, solo algún que otro rollo más largo de dos días, y desde luego no con chicas de su misma clase… iba a ser una noche muy larga….

* * *

Mimi volvió a mirar el móvil rosa de última generación que reposaba en sus manos, las novias llamaban a sus novios para darles las buenas noches y decirse cosas bonitas, pero… no imaginaba a Matt diciéndola cosas bonitas… ¿y si ya estaba dormido? Quizás un mensaje… ,no, no sabría que poner, tal vez una llamada perdida, pero y si la devolvía la llamada y la preguntaba que quería… se moriría de vergüenza…. Dios si tan difícil era decidir qué hacer en ese momento, ¿Qué iba a hacer al día siguiente? ¿Irían de la mano? ¿Se besarían? Iba a volverse completamente loca…

* * *

**Bueno venga pues hasta aquí. Ya sabéis que si queréis cualquier cosa RR intentare no tardar tanto de verdad para subir el próximo, y siento mucho la espera pero de verdad que me quito horas de sueño para escribir… T.T y el sábado es mi cumpleaños ^.^ asique ese día es festivo jejeje **

**Un abrazo a tods y feliz verano!**

**SANDRI  
**


	21. XXI: El primer dia

**¡HOLA A TODOS! MADRE MIA CUANTO TIEMPO! Pero no desesperarse que hago lo que puedo… entre la universidad y la oposición, lo bueno es que aprobé el primer examen, lo malo es que eso quiere decir que tengo un último examen dentro de menos de una semana :s, asique no debería estar escribiendo, pero… bueno hoy mi casa ha sido una locura y no consigo concentrarme asique he pensado aprovechar y escribir un poco además así me animo que falta me hace ^.^ Hablando de ánimos MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS RR y por cierto que la Fresi ha creado un twitter para que podemos "chatear" más o menos y avisaros cuando van a estar los capítulos que nos digáis que os gustaría esas cosas( se llama: _Santalia_ creo… de todos modos en el prox cap os lo pongo fijo). Lo que estamos pensando seriamente es hacer un Blog en el que colgar historias con personajes originales pero manteniendo este tipo de tramas( románticas y eso…) ¿qué pensáis?**

**PD: como es mucho tiempo sin escribir vamos a colgar un capitulo extra largo para intentar compensaros un poco.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: el primer día**_

Ahí estaba. Su pecho se hincho un par de veces mientras intentaba aspirar y espirara de modo rítmico y continuado, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Bueno, era cierto que probablemente TODO el instituto estuviera esperando verla el día después. El ritmo de su respiración se aceleró considerablemente. Esto no estaba funcionando, si aún no lo había visto, dios si aún no había visto a nadie, a lo mejor ya nadie se acordaba de lo que había pasado el día anterior… cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, debía ser el primer día de una relación más difícil de la historia… pero era lo que había querido, que dios la ayudara ella había dicho sí, y eso tenía sus consecuencias… entre ellas bajar de aquel maldito coche y asumir los chismes que obviamente habría.

-Señorita…

Mimi elevo los ojos a su chofer. Pobre, llevaba sujetando la puerta por lo menos 10 minutos y empezaba a mirarla con auténtica preocupación. Le sonrió. Y bajo lo más entera que pudo.

-Bueno pues… ya voy.

Pero no se movía.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué? – Mimi pestañeo- Claro- Lo último que la faltaba era que en su casa pensaran que tenía algún problema- es solo que me gusta mucho el día. Ya sabes respiraba aire limpio, el sol en la cara.

El chofer la miro confundido.

-Está bastante nublado. – Mimi se quedó helada, ni siquiera lo había apreciado- ¿de verdad se encuentra bien?

Mimi sonrió, esta vez de verdad, con resignación, sí, estaba bien, estaba mejor que bien, estaba asustada, estaba eufórica, estaba… feliz.

-No te preocupes.

-¡MIMI!

La castaña se volvió a una sonriente Hikari.

-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días!- Hikari parecía también nerviosa, aunque desde un punto mucho más divertido que el suyo. Mimi y ella comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto donde un montón de estudiantes entraban y se saludaban… de manera normal pensó con alivio – No te preocupes, la gente hablara pero no te van a comer.

Mimi sonrió.

-Hablaran verdad?

-¿Bromeas? Es la noticia del año, si no fueras tú tú hasta nosotras hablaríamos.

-¿No lo hacemos ya?

Hikari se rio.

-Puede. Pero es diferente nosotras hablamos en primera persona, lo que me recuerda… ¿ le has visto ya?

-¿A Matt? No…

-¿Y has hablado con él desde ayer?

-No…

-Pues creo que tenéis un problema de comunicación importante para ser novios.

-Solo somos novios desde ayer.

-Y desde ayer no hablas con él.

-Bueno es que tampoco nos hemos visto y Matt no parece de esos chicos que te escriban constantemente ni que te llamen antes de dormir.

Hikari alzo las cejas.

-Pero tú si lo eres.

-¿El qué?

-De las que escriben constantemente y llaman antes de dormir.

Kari tenía razón… Si lo primero que había hecho nada más abrir los ojos era asegurarse que no tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, ningún email, ningún twitt, o algún mensaje en Facebook… visto así era hasta triste solo le había faltado bajar al buzón de su casa a ver si la había escrito una carta… Pero Matt no era de esos… y ella….

-¿Y si no le gusta?

Hikari se detuvo frente a su aula.

-¿el qué?

-Que le escriba, o que le llame, tampoco quiero agobiarle o …. Hacer el ridículo.

Su amiga sonrió .

-Vais a ser una pareja muy bonita.

* * *

Con el ipod conectado y la cabeza agachada para tomar más velocidad caminaba por los pasillos a una velocidad endemoniada, no corría, estaba prohibido, pero andaba tan rápido que podía llegar a parecerlo. Aun no se creía que se hubiera quedado dormido, claro que le había costado muchísimo dormirse. Esa chica iba a acabar con su vida… Se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta aún de la clase y se quedó ahí, estático, con la música de fondo sonando en su cabeza viéndola sentada en aquel pupitre, sonriendo, con aquel bolígrafo horriblemente rosa ¿ por qué tenía un bolígrafo con plumas? Sonrió divertido. El final de la canción lo despertó de su ensoñación y se pasó las manos por la cara para quitarse las legañas que aún le quedaran y tiro del cable de los auriculares antes de entrar en la clase.

El silencio era atípico, hasta el profesor lo miraba diferente, genial, podía notar como un leve rubor le recorría las mejillas, bajo la mirada al suelo y se dirigió hasta su lugar en la última fila con los ojos de todos sus compañeros en su espalda, dejo caer la cartera al suelo y se sentó despreocupado en la silla, ¿Por qué le seguían mirando? Matt los miraba ya ceñudo, excepto ella todos los demás le miraban, unos sonreían, otros parecían querer matarlo, incluso creía que uno le había guiñado un ojo, ¿pero qué…?

El profesor carraspeo.

-Bueno pues como el señor Ishida nos ha honrado ya con su presencia podemos comenzar, venga dejar los cotilleos para el recreo y abrir los libros por la página…

* * *

-Ey.

Sora se volvió al sentir la palmada en su hombro.

-Buenos días.

Tai la sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estas?

Sora lo miro sorprendida.

-Bien…

-¿seguro? Es que últimamente todo se está complicando mucho y yo ya no entiendo nada, pero ayer te fuiste llorando y sé que eso no es estar bien.

Sora tomo suspiro y miro hacia la puerta del aula. ¿Por qué no venía ya el profesor? No quería mantener esa conversación, porque no podía todo ser como antes… al menos todo era más fácil…

-No te preocupes son las hormonas, ya sabes cosas de chicas.

Tai función el ceño.

-¿Cuándo tienes el periodo lloras?

Sora abrió mucho los ojos ¿pero qué…? ¿Por qué le preguntaba por su menstruación?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno cuando las mujeres decís que son cosas vuestras y eso… además las hormonas… ¿no es por eso? Yo si sangrara tantos días seguidos también estaría raro.

-¿Pero qué dices? No. Claro que no lloro cuando… eso.

-Ah, - Tai pareció acabar de descubrir algo- Claro, Mi padre dice que en esos días estáis más sensibles, ya sabes raras, y que las cosas os afectan más…

-¿Qué les afectan más?

Sora se volvió al pequeño pelirrojo que miraba sin entender desde el pupitre de enfrente suyo. Oh genial, ahora también Izzi iba a opinar sobre su estado de ánimo.

-Es que Sora esta con la regla y esta sensible. Ya sabes le da por llorar.

Si ella casi sufrió un shock el pobre Izzi se quedó bloqueado y colorado hasta el punto que no se diferenciaba su pelo de la piel.

-¡Por dios te quieres callar no estoy con la regla!

-Nos alegramos mucho señorita Takenouchi de que nos haya informado sobre su situación menstrual y ahora si no le importa le agradecería que se sentara correctamente y me prestara atención a mí.

Sora cerro los ojos al oír la voz del profesor tras de ella, iba a matar a Tai… Literalmente.

* * *

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Tú sabias algo?

Yolie miro por encima de las gafas a Davis, sentado encima del pupitre la observaba como si quisiera resolver un puzle.

-¿Y qué no te puedes creer? Mimi es muy guapa.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no sé Kai decía en los vestuarios que casi era su novia.

Yolie elevo las cejas.

-¿Kai decía eso?

-¿Eres sorda? Sí, claro que lo decía. Además Matt y ella nunca se habían llevado bien. A mi hermana le va a dar un ataque.

¡JUN¡ A Yolie no se le había ocurrido pero estaba claro que a la hermana de Davis no la iba a hacer gracia enterarse…

-Bueno pues tendrá que superarlo…

-Supongo. Pero siempre que sería Sora. No sé, los dos son más serios, más responsables…. De hecho mi hermana tiene una foto de Sora en su diana.

-Es horrible que tu hermana lancé dardos a Sora, ella nunca ha sido nada de Matt.

-Mi hermana está loca.

-No entiendo cómo puede gustarle tanto Matt.

-No creas que solo va a ser ella. Matt tiene muchas fans. No todas tan histéricas como Jun pero…¡ es una estrella!

Una ceja morada se alzó.

-Tampoco es como si fuera un Jonás brother… estamos hablando de un grupo adolescente en auge de la prefectura de Tokio…

Davis cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ni que fueras una experta, ya sé que no es un Jonas de esos, pero es "famosillo"

-Pero es idiota.

-¿Y entonces porque sale Mimi con él?

Yolie tuvo que pensarlo un par de segundos… ¿Por qué salía con él…?

-Por que las mujeres somos tontas.

-Eh, Mi Hikari no.

* * *

Tai miro las agujas del reloj solo una pequeña vuelta más y… ¡El timbre sonó¡ era la hora del recreo, y durante media hora era libre de todas aquellos libros.

-¡TAI¡

El castaño se volvió hacia atrás Sora lo miraba con cara de disgusto… ¡SI que la afectaba la regla¡ pues lo sentía mucho pero tenía que hacer un par de cosas y si se lo volvía a poner a llorar ya no sabía que más decirla.

-¡Luego te veo! Tengo prisa!

-¡espera¡

Pero no espero, ni loco, por una vez desde que había empezado el curso quería un recreo normal, hablando con sus amigos de futbol, modelos, coches o cualquier otra cosa trivial… nada de chicas llorando, o cosas raras…

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la puerta de la cafetería. Vaya había una cola eterna… su estómago rugió. Mierda, ¿Por qué siempre había cola cuando el bajaba? Es que los demás no iban a clase… era una conspiración para hacerle pasar hambre… ahora no podría…

-Tai. Aquí.

Tai miro al principio de la cola una mano levantada ¡kai¡ el cielo se abrió, le podría besar, si no fuera un chico y hubiera sido difícil de explicar, sonrió y se dirigió hacia él y otros dos miembros del equipo que esperaban su turno.

-Qué alegría veros. Creía que volvería a quedarme sin bocadillo.

Kai lo miro divertido. No te preocupes, es más, sabes qué, te invito yo- El chico se volvió a uno de sus compañeros- Yo quiero un Zumo de manzana y a él cómprale uno de naranja y dos bocadillos. Os esperamos en las mesas.

En serio podría besarle.

Tai le siguió hasta una mesa bien ubicada y se sentó con la vista puesta en sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias. Estamos ya a final de mes y no tenía todas conmigo para…

-No te preocupes, somos amigos no?

Tai sonrió.

-Claro.

-Oye ¿y es cierto que Ishida está saliendo con Mimi?

Tai se encogió de hombros, pobre Kai seguro que estaba muy decepcionado.

-Eso creo.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien?- Tai lo miro sorprendido- Bueno no me malinterpretes, pero como ellos al principio tuvieron problemas… además ya sabes que una estrella del rock no es muy constante en una relación…

Tai se rio.

-Pues no lo sé nunca he salido con ninguna- Kai sonrió forzado- Bueno la verdad es que los dos son amigos míos y si Matt ha decidido Salir con ella será porque le gusta, él ya sabe que ella es mi amiga.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ella, si ella es feliz…

-Supongo que lo será, al menos ya no llorara.

Kai frunció el ceño.

-¿Llorar?

Tai miro de nuevo a los chicos, ¡bien ya les tocaba pedir¡

-Sí, ya sabes, un error, Mimi vio besar a Matt a Sora y claro… - Tai dudo- claro que a lo mejor estaba en esos días ya sabes…

Kai lo miro confundido…

-Sí, claro… ¿ beso Matt a Sora?

-Bueno Sora a él.

-¿y él no quería besar a Sora?

-Pues al parecer no pero es raro.

-Claro Sora es muy guapa.

-Más que eso. Matt siempre ha estado enamorado de Sora.

Kai alzo las cejas y se recostó en la silla, justo entonces aparecieron dos chicos con bocadillos y zumos. ¡Esto era otra cosa¡ Pensó ilusionado Tai ¡ esto sí era un recreo¡ DOS BOCADILLOS!

* * *

Mimi sonrió de nuevo a las tres chicas que la tenían acorralada haciéndola preguntas sin parar ¡tenía que escapar de allí¡ miro por encima de su hombro Matt no se había movido de su pupitre seguía sentado con los pies sobre la mesa y una sonrisa débil en los labios, la estaba mirando, la llevaba mirando desde que había sonado la campana hacía ya casi diez minutos.

Matt carraspeo y se levantó de la silla, A duras penas Mimi lo vio acercarse y abrirse hueco entre las chicas.

-¿Os importa que os la robe?

Las tres chicas se quedaron en absoluto silencio sin mover ni una pestaña. Matt sonrió y tomo la mano de Mimi para sacarla de allí, hasta que no salieron y hubieron andado dos o tres pasos no oyeron las risas cómplices de las chicas desde el aula. Mimi sonrió.

-Somos la nueva sensación de la escuela.

Matt la miro divertido mientras seguían andando hacia la salida.

-Yo ya era una sensación.

-Creído. -Matt sonrió.- ¿Matt?

El rubio la miro.

-Dime.

-¿Somos novios de verdad?

Matt se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Ayer dijiste que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Quizás has cambiado de idea…

-No he cambiado de idea.

-Mimi se armó de valor y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y te molestaría que a veces te escribiera o que te llamara?

Matt rio.

-No, puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Quiero que me tengas confianza Mimi.

Mimi pestañeo, bueno lo cierto era qué desde que había vuelto había tenido bastante confianza con él, puede que más que eso si tenía en cuenta que le había dicho cosas que nunca se había creído capaz de decir…

-Te tengo confianza.

-¿Y si tuvieras algo importante que decirme lo harías verdad?

¿Importante como qué? Mimi frunció el ceño. Que ella recordara ahora mismo no tenía nada "importante" que contar… o al menos que él no supiera ya…

-Supongo que sí.

Matt la miro durante más de un minuto, como queriendo descubrir algo en sus ojos que ella no entendía.

-Supongo que sí, -repitió el en voz baja- Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio sonrió al notar su sobresalto.

-No te voy a seducir en cualquier esquina del colegio. – Mimi sonrió, no claro que no, ella no pensaba que…- al menos hoy- prosiguió el rubio, consiguiendo que el rubor de la chica se acentuara- todo el mundo nos está esperando, asique creo que no sea una buena idea.

-No, no lo seria…

-Claro que siempre podemos volvernos locos.

Mimi se rio.

-Sería un suicidio, todo el mundo nos está observando seguro que alguien nos vería y nos expulsarían del colegio, y creo que mi padre me mataría o se moriría él si le llamaran diciéndole que me expulsan por encontrarme en una postura comprometida con una chico.

Matt sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho lo de postura comprometida. ¿ En qué postura estás pensando?

Era imposible, le golpeo el brazo débilmente.

-Creo que lo mejor es aparentar normalidad.

* * *

HIakri estaba absolutamente encantada con la escena, normalmente solo ellas se sentaban en aquellos bancos de piedra mientras que su hermano, TK , Izzy… hacían cada uno cosas diferente con gente diferente, pero hoy todos se habían reunido en aquellos bancos, bueno menos su hermano que sin duda estaba haciendo cola en la cafetería… Miro alrededor, era genial, era como en los viejos tiempos, bueno obviamente Joe no estaba porque ya no iba al instituto y Cody porque a pesar de acababa de entrar al instituto sus padres habían decidido llevarlo a uno privado solo de chicos; pero por lo demás… Izzy y TK estaban de pies intentando explicar algo a Davis que los miraba con cara de incredulidad, Sora y Mimi se reían mientras que yolie ponía cara de mohína mientras Matt la contestaba a algo. Sonrió. Mimi y Matt parecían de verdad una pareja, él estaba sentado en la parte alta del banco con las piernas abiertas dejando hueco a la castaña que le tenía tomada una mano. ¡Era tan bonito!

-¡AIBA¡ si estáis todos juntos.

Hikari volvió la vista a su hermano que venía con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la suya.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Comiendo.

-Para variar.

-Va digas lo que digas hoy no me voy a molestar, está siendo un recreo genial ¡ me he comido dos bocadillos¡

-¿Y no nos has traído nada a los demás?

Tai miro a Davis divertido.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes…

-Se tendría que haber dado demasiada prisa.

Tai se volvió hacia TK.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

EL rubio lo miro sonriente.

-¿Os acordáis de la última vez que fuimos todos al cine juntos?

Sora soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te refieres a cuando Davis y Tai se comieron más de 3 boles de palomitas gigantes cada uno?

Tai se rio.

-él no se comió tres. Yo sí, por eso sigo siendo el campeón.

-No me puedo creer que digas eso con orgullo.

Tai elevo una ceja hacia Matt.

-Sigue estando imbatido, asique fue una hazaña increíble.

-Fue vergonzoso- Yolie lo miro contrariada- Sobre todo cuando Davis se atraganto.

-¡No me atragante! Una palomita se me fue por mal lado. Por eso no gane.

-El terrible caso de la palomita conspiradora- Hikari comenzó a reír con ganas- se me había olvidado aquel día. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-Puff- Izzy rodo los ojos- Por lo menos cinco años.

-¿Oyes eso? Cinco años siendo el campeón!- desvió la mirada de Matt a Davis- y luego dice que lo digo con orgullo.

Hikari no recordaba ya cuando había sido la última vez que habían hecho algo todos juntos, sin gente de por medio, solo ellos, había pasado demasiado tiempo, y no entendía muy bien porqué pero quizás ahora que Mimi y Matt estaban juntos y todos volvían a coincidir en el mismo lugar podían hacer algo juntos…

-¿Por qué no salimos este fin de semana todos juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos…

Todos se callaron durante un momento, y Hikari dudo, quizás habían pasado demasiadas cosas en aquel tiempo, tal vez ya no podían salir solos como amigos…

-Claro, porque no.

Hikari miro a su hermano sonriente ¡bien¡ Paso la vista a Davis

-Si vas tú Hikari, conmigo puedes contra siempre.

-Yo también me apunto.

Sorprendentemente TK había aceptado muy rápido pensó la chica curiosa. Izzy sonrió.

-Claro, aunque yo no quiero hacer carreras de palomitas.

-No te preocupes.

Yolie suspiro.

-Porque no, de todos modos no tengo un novio con quien hacer nada el fin de semana.

-Que trágica eres- Mimi la guiño un ojo- Pues yo aunque tenga novio voy a ir.

-Pues si va ella, tendré que ir yo también.- Matt parecía más divertido que obligado.

Hikari se volvió a Sora.

-Solo quedas tú…

Sora se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tendré que ir.

¡Bien¡ aquello iba a ser genial, ya tenía varias ideas de que hacer, primero podían…

* * *

Al final había resultado ser un día maravilloso pensó Mimi mientras salía de la mano de Matt del instituto. El rubio se detuvo frente al coche de ella.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve yo?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta. Además mi casa está en la otra punta.

-A mí no me importa, pero si estas segura…

-No te preocupes.

-¿No ha sido tan malo verdad?

Mimi lo miro confusa.

-¿El qué?

-El primer día.

Sonrió.

-No, no ha estado nada mal.

-Y aun puede mejorar.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos al ver como el chico se acercaba a ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo y le besaba los labios con pasión, así, sin más, delante de todo el mundo, la abrazaba y la besaba con ternura, ¡y qué bien besaba¡ estaba segura que cualquier día podía deshacerse entre sus brazos… Pero con la misma naturalidad que la besaba la soltó.

-Luego tengo que ir a ensayar, últimamente lo he tenido un poco abandonado.

Mimi sonrió aun sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole deprisa.

-Esta tarde yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas, asique no te preocupes.

Matt frunció el ceño.

-¿Un par de cosas? Creía que las niñas con dinero no hacían nada.

Mimi puso los brazos en jarra.

-Te sorprenderías.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Hoy tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas, y luego tengo que acompañar a una amiga al médico.

Matt pareció interesado.

-¿Al médico? ¿Está enferma tu amiga?

La castaña empezó a preocuparse Matt era bastante listo, si hilaba podía sacar la verdad, y Yolie la mataría, no quería empezar su relación mintiéndole, ni ocultándole cosas… pero le debía lealtad a Yolie…

-No es nada grave, son solo unos exámenes…

-Ya veo… Bueno pues nada, tener cuidado.- Mimi asintió. Y se decidió a ir hacia su coche.- Mimi- se volvió a mirarlo- puedes llamarme o escribirme si quieres.

Mimi sonrió, y sin saber porque se puso de puntillas y lo beso tierna y fugazmente en los labios antes de correr hacia su coche.

* * *

-Por más que los mires, no va a cambiar de idea.

Kai se volvió hacia su amigo, Ichigo no se enteraba de nada, él nunca había perdido a una chica, y menos iba a perder a esta, puede que Mimi aún no lo supiera pero Mimi Tachikawa iba a ser su futura esposa, lo había decido después de su primera cita, y lo había meditado bastante, ella era perfecta para él, la más guapa, la más rica, estaba dentro de su círculo, sus padres estaban encantados con la idea y él también, lo suyo era empezar ahora en el último año de instituto, así luego en la universidad ya estarían consolidados, y cuando acabaran se casarían y tendrían dos hijos… estaba todo clarísimo, y ningún chulo con el pelo despeinado iba a venir a joder su futuro, y mucho menos ese, ¡un puto cantante! Sin duda eso era lo que ella había visto en él, "el chico malo y famoso" pero eso no duraba, los chicos como Ishida no se comprometían con niñas como Mimi si no tenían un buen motivo… y aunque Mimi en sí era un buen motivo, para él más que suficiente, estaba claro que para Matt no… Lo que le había dicho Tai era muy interesante, asique estaba enamorado de Sora, una amiga de Mimi, sonrió, era tan fácil que hasta le costaba creerlo, lo único que le faltaba era entender por qué Matt había formalizado su relación? Eso le alejaba muchísimo de Sora…

-Perdón.

Kai se volvió para dejar paso a un ente morado, que bajo sus gafas llevaba cara de preocupación, Yolie… Kai frunció el ceño, ahora que se fijaba bien en Inoue la notaba rara, no es que la prestara mucha atención pero… estaba más rara de lo normal, y eso era muy raro… tal vez ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba… Kai se volvió a Ichigo.

-¿Sabes que le pasa?

El moreno lo miro extrañado.

-¿A quién?

Kai se exasperaba con la estupidez.

-A Inoue.

-¿A la gafas?

-¿conoces alguna Inoue sin gafas?

-No…

-Pues sí, a la amiga de Mimi.

-Ni idea- Tal vez estaba equivocado…- Pero- Kai se volvió hacia su amigo- hay un chico de un curso menos que va diciendo que se la tiró en la fiesta de Halloween. Ya ves como si eso fuera un premio…

Kai dejo de oír a su amigo. Su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué chico?

-¿Qué?

-Qué que chico se tiro a Inoue en la fiesta.

-Creo que se llama Keito… o algo así…¿ cómo se apellida…? Mmmm…. No me acuerdo es uno que siempre está presumiendo de acostarse con esa clase de chicas.

Kai sabía quién era, o eso creía. Menudo gilipollas, siempre le había parecido un idiota con la boca muy grande, suspiro odiaba tener que mezclarse con gente así pero… el fin justifica los medios, sobretodo en la guerra, y eso era lo que Yamato Ishida le había declarado … Mimi era suya y él ya se lo había advertido una vez, esta vez no pararía hasta destruirle.

* * *

**Bueno pues el capítulo debería acabar aquí, pero como hemos tardado mucho aquí va el extra del capítulo n.- **

* * *

No, no había estado nada mal, la verdad es que por cómo había empezado pensaba que iba a ser un desastre pero…le había gustado bastante, sonrió, joder, parecía un crio de once años al que le hubieran dado su primer beso, llego a la puerta de su casa y busco la llave del portal.

-Matt…

Matt dio un respingo, ¿pero qué…? Giro la cabeza y vio a una Jun ojerosa. Oh señor… el día acababa de perder bastante…

-Jun… me has asustado.

-¿es verdad que estas con Tachikawa?

Dame fuerzas…

-Sí, Jun es verdad.

-¡PERO NO PUEDES!

Matt metió la llave en la cerradura. No pensaba entrar en una discusión que por experiencia previa sabía que no le llevaría a ningún sitio…

-Jun puedo y lo hago. No quiero ser borde contigo pero tú y yo ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Me caes muy bien y te agradezco mucho el cariño que me tienes pero nada más…

-Yo no te tengo cariño- la chica comenzaba a llorar, Matt rodo los ojos y maldijo en voz baja- YO TE AMO.

-Tú me idealizas.

-¿Y tú no a Tachikawa?

-No voy a discutir contigo

-Me juraste que estabas enamorado de Takenouchi. ¿ya no quieres a Sora?

-No voy a discutir contigo Jun

-Tú no puedes estar con Mimi, Tú eres diferente.

-Pero que dices

-Tachikawa le gusta a todos, puede tener a cualquiera, no tiene por qué quitarme al amor de mi vida. Tú deberías amarme a mí, yo te cuidaría mejor, yo sé cómo eres, te entiendo, ella pega más con un niño rico como Kai.

- Es la última vez que te lo digo Jun, no voy a discutir esto contigo, estoy con Mimi, las cosas cambian y lo de Sora… ha cambiado. Y si no te gusta la pareja que hago con ella no mires, porque voy a seguir con ella.

-Pero…

-No Jun.

-Pero…

-Jun.

La chica se sonó la nariz con fuerza.

-No importa, puedo entender que es una chica guapa, probablemente es una fase porque Sora no te entiende, pero quiero que sepas que cuando te des cuenta, yo seguiré ahí Matt, seguiré amándote.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Jun.

-Tenlo..

-Gracias Jun.

Matt giro la llave y se adentró en portal, madre mía… se pasó las manos por las caras, y esto solo era el primer día, al final iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, subió las escaleras mientras pensaba en las palabras de Mimi, ahora que Jun le había conseguido "tirar" de su nube tenía que reconocer que las palabras "amiga y medico" le habían sonada raras… puede que fuera ella la que iba al médico por lo del bebe… ¿pero porque no se lo decía? Se había repetido una y otra vez ese día que era el primer día, que tenía que darla tiempo para que confiera en él pero… no estaba resultando tan simple… él quería que se lo dijera, pero… por otro lado ¿ qué iba a decirla cuando se lo dijera? ¿ qué podía ofrecerle él a ella que lo tenía todo?

* * *

-Esto es una tontería.

Mimi levanto la vista de la revista de premamá que habían comprado.

-Tienes que venir a que te vea un médico.

-¿Y si se lo dice a mis padres?

Hikari dejo de leer un artículo sobre sacaleches.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con ese imbécil.

Yolie se mohíno.

-Claro, dijo la virgen. Mimi explícala que hay veces que no puedes evitarlo, cuéntale…

Mimi se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Yo no le voy a hablar de eso… además creo que Hikari está muy instruida a pesar de ser virgen… Todos esos libros que lee son muy educativos…

Hikari sonrió triunfante.

-Ves.

-Pues entonces me entenderás, o es que en tus libros la protagonista cuando esta con el chico que quiere le dice, nooo no me beses vamos a tomarnos las manos y cantar canciones de amor castas.

-Pues no, pero las protagonistas se acuestan como hombres de verdad, no con idiotas como Keito.

-Los hombres perfectos de tus novelas no existen en la vida real.

-INOUE, YOLIE

La voz del médico las saco de su discusión las tres miraron al hombre con bata blanca que las esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Yolie trago saliva, bueno pues allá iba, total antes o después se iba a enterar todo el mundo, un embarazo no es como un chupetón que puedas esconder bajo un jersey de cuello largo, un niño en el vientre era algo que en unos meses se haría obvio. Además solo era una consulta médica… ¿por qué estaba entonces tan nerviosa? Y lo peor de todo Kari tenía razón había hecho una estupidez porque si no se sentiría tan avergonzada en aquel momento…

* * *

-Tienes que decírselo

-No, no tiene porque.

Yolie observaba a su dos amigas discutiendo sobre si debía decírselo o no a Keito.

-Pero es el padre.

-¡Pero es un idiota!

-Pero ella le quiere…

Hikari no contesto, Miro a Mimi y luego a Yolie.

-¿Le quieres? ¿Después de todo?

Yolie trago saliva.

-Bueno ya sé que pensáis que es idiota y un chulo, y probablemente tengáis razón, pero cuando esta solo conmigo es muy tierno y divertido, y estoy segura que me quiere a su manera…

-Es una manera horrible de querer…

-Kari, sé que no es fácil de entender pero… ahora él y yo tenemos un vínculo, algo más que una relación o algo así, y creo que debe saberlo… además que es lo peor que puede pasar- Yolie sonrió con pena- Que me diga que estoy sola con él bebe… eso ya lo tengo ahora…

Mimi y Hikari se miraron, luego se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

-No estás sola , nos tienes a nosotras, que vamos a ser unas tías increíblemente consentidoras.

* * *

Mimi la miro de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura?

Frente a la puerta roja de la casa de Keito Yolie esperaba una señal divina, un milagro o cualquier cosa, algo que la diera la fuerza de llamar a la puerta y decir " hola, estoy embarazada" tomo aire, tenía que ser valiente, además Keito no era tan mal chico, era un poco alocado, y muy mujeriego, pero en algún momento tenía que sentar la cabeza. Ya se podía ver en su casa con su bebe mientras Keito volvía de trabajar. Sus ojos se endulzaron.

-¿Yolie?

La pelimorada asintió con energía a sus amigas.

-Estoy lista.

Hikari la miro expectante.

-¿Y no piensas bajar del coche y llamar a la puerta?

Siempre con pequeñeces…

-Voy.

Yolie se bajó del coche de Mimi, el aire le dio en la cara, suspiro llenándose de valor, ella podía hacerlo, ahora tenía que ser valiente por dos, avanzo hasta la puerta y llamo. Trago saliva, dios la iba a dar un infarto y la iba a encontrar tirada en el suelo desmayada. Sonrió, pues lo que la faltaba…

-¿Yolie?

Yolie lo miro esperanzada, bien, al menos le había abierto la puerta él, por un momento pensó que podía abrirle su madre o su padre y habría sido un poco violento pensando que les iba a dar un nieto y era la primera vez que los veía, ¡ qué pensarían de ella¡

-Kei.. hola, yo pasaba por aquí y…

-¿Pasabas por aquí?

-Bueno pasaba adrede.

-¿Y qué quieres estaba cenando?

Yolie se empezaba a derrumbar.

-Podías invitarme a entrar, tengo que decirte algo importante, y aquí en la calle…

-Están mis padres Yolie…

-Ah… claro no, si estas tus padres no, porque claro lo mismo…

-Yolie…

-A si, bueno, pues te lo digo aquí- Sus ojos se llenaron de esperanzas.- Estoy… bueno… el caso es que sabes que a veces pasan cosas, y cuando pasan pues las cosas suceden y luego ya puff.

-Yolie… en serio tengo que entrar a cenar.

Yolie tomo aire, esto era como la depilación era mejor de un tirón.

-Estoy embarazada.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a su anuncio. Yolie espero sin respuesta un reacción, la que fuera, de alegría, de pena, de incredulidad…!algo! pero no…. Keito seguía en el mismo sitio con cara de aburrido.

-¿Ya está?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Bueno lo siento Yolie, supongo que para ti es una gran noticia, pero no sé qué esperas que te diga yo.

-Bueno esperaba un "qué bien voy a ser padre" o un " no puede ser" no se también puede ser un " a…

-Yolie yo no soy el padre.

-Sí que lo eres.

-No, no lo soy. Y te agradecería que no dijeras eso delante de nadie, porque solo consigues quedar como una golfa.

Yolie se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes demostrar que es mío, y yo no quiero al niño, si quieres abortar no tengo problemas en apoyarte, pero yo no quiero ningún niño y además te has podido acostar con otro, tu y yo no somos novios, ni lo vamos a ser nunca, ni siquiera lo fuimos este verano ¿recuerdas? De hecho dejamos de acostarnos por eso, estas obsesionada con tener novio y a mí no me vas a pillar por mucho que digas que el niño es mío. Asique si quieres un consejo olvídate de mí, y ten un poco de orgullo.

Yolie trago saliva con dificultad, apretó los puños, no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer, no delante de él, tendría orgullo, debería haber escuchado a sus amigas, debería haber escuchado a su conciencia, era … Yolie asintió, y se giró sobre sus talones. Comenzó a andar como una autómata hasta llegar al coche, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro en silencio dentro, donde sus amigas la esperaban ansiosas.

-¿Y bien?

Yolie rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña se acurruco y lloro como si la mataran, se sentía morir, se sentía estúpida, se sentía… sola.

-¿yole? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mimi la acariciaba el cabello.

-A sido horrible, dice que…. Que… no es suyo…. Que me acuesto con otro… que no… que no… que le olvide…

Mimi la miro con los ojos rojos.

-No te reocupes Yolie, encontraremos una solución.

Hikari las miraba en shock. Ambas estaban abrazadas llorando.

-Pues vosotras quedaros aquí llorando pero yo le voy a decir a ese hijo de…

-¡NO!

Hikari grito demasiado tarde Kari ya había salido del coche.

-No la dejes Mimi, no la dejes, tengo que…. tener orgullo…. al menos…

Mimi salió del coche tras su amiga, limpiándose las lágrimas para entonces Hikari ya había llegado a la puerta y había llamado.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿ te manda Yolie?

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, ESCORIA, NO TEMERCES NI EL AIRE QUE RESPIRAS

-No sé qué te habrá contado pero nada de lo que diga es verdad ella, es muy ligera yo no tengo la culpa…

-No tienes vergüenza.

Keito miro a Mimi.

-¿Vais a insultarme toda la noche?

-PUES SI ME DA LA GANA SI, QUE SE ENTERE TODO EL MUNDO DE QUIEN ERES.

-Si se enteran de quien soy como dices tú también se enteraran de quien es tu amiguita… y una chica de 16 años recién cumplidos que se mete en la cama de cualquiera sin ser su novio es una…

Hikari no lo vio venir nadie lo hubiera visto venir pero el ruido de la bofetada en la cara del chico era esclarecedor, pestañeo, al igual que Keito, que tampoco se esperaba el dolor de su mejilla, y muchísimo menos de manos de unas uñas cuidadas y rosas, Hikari miro a Mimi, parecía estar fuera de sí.

-Eres lo peor , si te arrimas a menos de tres metros de ella te destruiré la vida.

Mimi se fue a girar, pero en ese momento, el chico la tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza.

Hikari se acercó y tiro del brazo del chico.

-¡Suéltala!

-Pero quien te crees. Que por ser guapa y rica me vas a amenazar, a golpear, ten cuidado o seré yo el que destruya a tu amiguita.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí intentaremos no tardar para el próximo capítulo y ya os digo seguro el nombre del twitt porque son las 5 y media de la mañana y me caigo del sueño y si llamo ahora a la fresi me mata jajaja asique ya os informare. De todos modos ya sabeis que cualquier cosa RR! Y que en el próximo capitulo hay lemmon n.- **

**¡MUCHOS BESOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	22. XXII: ¿ y por qué no?

**¡HOLA A TODS! ¿A qué no nos esperabais tan rápido? Bueno realmente no lo esperábamos ni yo, pero el viernes acabe uno de los dos exámenes superimportantes y como hoy llevo todo el día con cosas de la universidad he pensado voy a descansar un rato y he dicho pues voy a ver si acabo el capítulo ^.^ y así os doy las GRACIAS POR LAS RR, hay algunas que no hemos contestado pero que sepáis como siempre que las hemos leído todas, y que hemos intentado contestar pero el ordenador va como una patata y no siempre hace lo que queremos… en fin… no me voy a disgustar… si no os hemos contestado lo sentimos mucho, y prometemos seguir intentando contestar a todas. Bueno ya no me enrollo más y os dejo el capítulo 22! Madre mía ya 22… **

**PD: Lo que si es que el Lemon de TK y Kari… ya os hemos dicho que va contra la idea que tenemos de ellos que hagan esas cosas con 13-14 años XD vamos a darles uno o dos años más…**

**PD2: LEMON!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 22 ¿ Y por qué no?**_

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?

TK sonrió aún más, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que había visto a su hermano despedirse, de manera casi interminable, de su "novia". Buah le encantaba decir eso de su novia. Y más sabiendo quien era ella…

-No te miro de ninguna forma .

Su hermano lo miro desconfiado. Mientras le daba un bocado a su pizza.

-Que mal mientes.

TK finalmente rio con ganas.

-Bueno, es que es gracioso verte con cara de enamorado, ya sabes, eres… "tierno"

Matt frunció el ceño como si le acabara de decir un insulto.

-No es verdad.

-Sí que lo es. Sois una pareja de enamorados.

-No somo… - Matt achico la mirada- Pues para ser yo el enamorado tú no has comido nada aun.

La cara del rubio tomo un color rosado y abrió mucho los ojos, era verdad, no había comido bocado, la verdad es que últimamente comía menos de lo normal, y no sabía porque, solo sabía que pensaba cosas cada vez más raras… Su hermano lo miro en silencio, al notar los fríos ojos del chico, tomo el trozo de pizza y comenzó a dar bocados casi de manera compulsiva.

-Ves, sí como. ¿ Y qué tal de enamorado?

-No estoy enamorado TK, eso es… otra cosa.

TK alzo la ceja.

-¿Y qué es si no? – Un pensamiento horrible cruzo por su mente- ¿No te estarás riendo de Mimi?

Su hermano sonrió.

-Creo que se ríe más ella de mí que yo de ella.

-¿entonces?

-Es pronto para llenarnos la boca con la palabra AMOR, ENAMORADOS, pero si la tengo un cariño especial, - ladeo la cabeza- me gusta bastante…. Solo dios sabe por qué.

TK rio, él sabía por qué estaba más que claro, eran como la noche y el día y eso dejaba un atardecer muy bonito… Él tan maduro, tan independiente, tan serio… y ella sin embargo increíblemente dependiente, mimada y descuidada. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Dijera lo que dijera seguía siendo genial que fueran novios.

Ya estrás otra vez…

Tk miro a su hermano levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la nevera de donde saco una Coca-Cola, se sentó de nuevo y se recostó en la silla mientras se la bebía.

-Matt…

-Dime

-¿Crees que es posible que dos amigos sean de pronto algo más?

Matt dudo unos instantes.

-Si lo dices por mí y Mimi no creo… tampoco es que nosotros fuéramos los amigos más íntimos… éramos más bien del mismo grupo de amistades… - TK se quedó pensativo, eso era verdad…- Pero si me lo dices por ti y Hikari…

Los ojos de TK se agrandaron .

-Yo no lo digo…

SU hermano alzo un dedo.

-Calla, soy tu hermano, sé que estas más pensativo de lo normal, por no hablar que el otro día en cuanto Davis dijo que iba te falto darle un empujón y ponerte tú en su sitio…

-Yo no quería…

-Sí que querías. Es normal, Hikari es una chica muy guapa.

TK pensó en protestar pero se quedó callado, ¿ lo había dicho por eso? Pestañeo ante la mirada divertida de su hermano, no, no podía ser, él siempre había sido su amigo… su mejor amigo, a él no le gustaba Hikari, bueno si le gustaba pero no así, no como una chica… Cierto era que desde niño siempre se había reído mucho con ella, a veces incluso sin necesidad de decirse nada, podía verse perfectamente tumbados uno frente al otro en sacos de dormir hablando y riendo siendo unos mocosos, podía verla llorosa cuando se caía de la bicicleta, y enfadada cuando la hacía de rabiar… podía… verla…

Miro a Matt muy serio.

-No puede ser.

Matt rio.

-Eso me suena demasiado. Créeme puede ser. Además no tiene nada de malo.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Matt levanto las cejas.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque es mi amiga, y por qué el que probablemente es mi mejor amigo está enamorado de ella desde que la vio.

-Bueno yo no diría que Davis está enamorado, le pasa como su hermana se obsesionan…

Tk miraba ausente mientras las imágenes de toda una vida juntos le pasaba por la mente como pequeños recortes de su vida, como fotografías desordenadas… y siempre estaba ella… ella era… perfecta. Pero siempre había pensado que era perfecta desde un punto de vista abstracto, que era buena, divertida, linda, amable, valiente… pero… no para… no como… no así. Pero entonces lo había besado y …. Algo se había removido en él, una estúpida pregunta que su hermano se había encargado de hacerle en voz alta " y por qué no?" y se había desarmado poco a poco, día a día… su mente, su corazón, había dado un giro de 180º se había puesto boca abajo, y todo le parecía ahora irracional de un modo terriblemente claro… ¡le gustaba¡ Hikari le gustaba… pestañeo varias veces de modo rápido, y con esa afirmación comenzaba el mayor dilema de su vida.

-Davis me mataría.

-Probablemente.

TK frunció el ceño.

-Te estoy hablando en serio. Por si no te das cuenta estoy hecho un lio.

Matt levanto las manos en señal de disculpa, luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué? Ella te beso, asique le gustas, ella te gusta a ti… ¿Qué problema ahí?

Tk lo miro exasperado.

-¿Ignorando el hecho de que me da un miedo terrible perder a mi mejor amiga si lo nuestro no funciona?

Matt ladeo la cabeza.

-Bueno… si no lo intentas siempre te quedara la duda, además eso lo tenéis que ver vosotros, si os queréis debería funcionar.

-¿Y si no?

-Al menos lo intentaste. Y si de verdad sois tan amigos seguiréis siéndolo, la gente cambia TK, puede que no ahora pero es poco probable que dentro de 30 años sigas teniendo la misma relación que tienes ahora con ella, el trabajo, la familia, incluso puede que no viváis en la misma ciudad… las relaciones cambian, el cariño se mantiene hazme caso.

-¿Y Davis?

Matt aldea la cabeza.

-Bueno si es tu Amigo tendrá que comprenderlo, ella no lo quiere y tú no lo hiciste adrede…

-¿Si fuera yo y Tai fuera Davis?

Matt pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Hace un mes te habría dicho que lo dejaría, que me iría lejos… pero ahora… He aprendido que si de verdad te interesa la chica no hay nada que puedas hacer… todo te arrastrara hacia ella. Lucharía, eso es lo que yo haría, y te aviso que probablemente tú ya lo hagas aunque no te des cuenta.

-¿Y si no lo entiende?

-Lo entenderá…

Tk suspiro, ojala tuviera las cosas tan claras como Matt, pero… él no lo veía tan difícil, primero porque le daba más vergüenza de la que quería reconocer decirle algo a Hikari, dios, si solo con pensar en besarla se ponía rojo brillante…, por otro lado Davis no le perdonaría, puede que Matt pensara que sí, pero él le conocía y … no lo entendería…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en aquel idiota. ¿Si estaba seguro? ¡Claro que no¡ pero no le quedaba más remedio algo le decía que aquel pobre estúpido con la boca demasiado grande tenía la clave para solucionar su pequeño problema o al menos para empezar a solucionarlo.- ¿ por qué no le preguntas a la gafas? Esa también es fácil de soltar la lengua…

-Ese es el problema.

-¿Pero no quieres enterarte de algo de ella…?

-Pero ella se lo diría a Mimi y eso no me interesa, no quiero que sepa que yo sé nada, al menos no de momento… Además si al final no me vale de nada solo pareceré idiota preguntándola por su vida…

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices…

Kai suspiro… y volvió la mirada hacia los lados, no quedaba nadie en el aula más que el idiota de Keito que intentaba de una manera espantosamente poco eficaz y babosa convencer a una chica de algo… que aunque no podía llegar a oír no parecía muy caballeresco… en fin… puede que fuera su momento quizás no lo volviera a encontrar solo.

-¡Keito!

El chico levanto la cabeza de la oreja de la chica y ambos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

Además de tonto era sordo.

-Sí, claro, te llamas Keito no?

-S…si

-Pues te hablo a ti.- Kai miro a la chica, que al verle se sonrojo, sonrió, normalmente lograba ese efecto en las mujeres.- ¿Te importa dejarnos solos?- La chica negó con la cabeza- ¿no te importa verdad Keito? – EL chico lo miro aún más confundido- Seguro que luego tú y mi amigo podéis seguir esa conversación.

La chica se lavanto a toda prisa y se marchó por la puerta. Kai miro al chico que tenía delante, desgarbado, mal peinado, y con un aura de ganador y galán que no le pegaba nada…

-¿Qué tal te va todo?

Keito tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-B…bien supongo ¿Me has llamado amigo?

Kai lo miro con fingida inocencia.

-Claro, porque no, vamos a la misma escuela, los dos somos chicos populares- era una mentira piadosa- lo que me extraña es que no hubiéramos hablado antes.

-Bueno a mí también me extraña.

-No lo dudo- Kei miro alrededor- ¿y esa chica es tu novia?

Keito miro a la puerta por donde había salido la chica minutos antes.

-¿Bromeas? – Le guiño un ojo- los chicos como nosotros no necesitamos novias, ya sabes vamos de flor en flor, para que conformarte con una solo.

Kai rio a desgana.

-Claro, aunque bueno hay chicas y chicas. Supongo que a veces te encariñas más con alguna…

Keito lo miro sorprendido.

-Bueno supongo que sí, hay algunas que te las puedes tirar un par de veces…

-Sí, o incluso tener un pequeño noviazgo como lo llaman ellas, claro.

-Puff, eso no suele salir bien, no sé qué mirada les ha dado a las tías por querer relaciones estables, si estamos bien juntos a ratos para que complicarlo todo.

-Y que lo digas

Definitivamente era idiota

-No sabes la cantidad de problemas que dan esas chicas…

Kai afino la mirada.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por atraparte, pero el truco esta en mantenerte firme, ya sabes…

Kai afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sabes quién me gusta mucho a mí.

Keito lo miro curioso.

-¿Quién?

-Tachikawa, pero no sé, ¿tú crees que es de las que te atrapan?

Keito sonrió e hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Te aseguro que esa chica podría atrapar a cualquiera. ¡A quien no le gusta una chica así¡

-Claro a quien no…

Quizás se había equivocado.

-Pero…- Kai lo miro con interés o quizás no…- yo no te recomendaría a esa chica.

-¿Por qué esta con Ishida?

Keito puso cara de espanto.

-No, Ishida es un estúpido, tu eres mejor que él- un punto para el idiota- es por sus amigas, además créeme no es la princesa desvalida que aparenta ser.- ¡Premio!- de hecho cuando la has nombrado por un momento he pensado que venias por lo de ayer.

-¿Lo de ayer?

-Si yo te contara…

-Somos amigos.

-Sí, claro. –Keito dudo unos segundos- La verdad es que me encariñe con la idiota de su amiga, ya sabes Inoue, seguro que no sabes quién es, es una chica de la clase de al lado, este verano… estuvimos juntos,- elevo las cejas- ya me entiendes, no?- Kai afirmo- pero ella estaba muy pesada con lo de ser novios y chorradas de esas asique la di boleto, pero bueno el otro día en la fiesta esa de disfraces, se me estropeo el plan y la vi hablando con un chico y pensé, eeh, ese es mi plan de esta noche! Y lo fue.

Kai pestañeo.

-¿Y por eso no me recomiendas a Tachikawa?

-Nooo, es porque son unas zorras, te puedes creer que ahora me viene con el cuento de que está embarazada.

-¿Inoue?

Keito lo miro como si aquello fuera una locura.

-y me reclamaron como si yo tuviera que hacer algo! – Kai alzo las cejas.- incluso Tachikawa se atrevió a amenazarme, no solo me golpeo! Es una gata con uñas…

Kai sonrió, unas ganas de golpear al chico corrieron por sus adentros, ¡ cómo se atrevía a llamar gata a su novia¡ bueno casi novia… claro que gracias a él empezaba a entender ciertas cosas, suspiro y giro sobre sus talones.

-Ey ¿Dónde vas?

Kai miro por encima del hombro.

-El recreo acabara en unos minutos.

-Puedo hablarte ahora que somos amigos.

-Claro, pero no delante de la gente, - Keito frunció el ceño- No es por nada, es que me interesa Tachikawa y si me ve contigo me arruinas la conquista.

-ahhhh, que listo. Claro no te preocupes.

Kai salió por la primera puerta de la clase donde estaba Ichigo apoyado contra la pared dándole la espalda, al sentirle Ichigo se giró.

-¿Y bien?

Kai sonrió.

-Puede que haya sido muy útil.

-¿Solo eso?

Kai se encogió de hombros.

-Por ahora… Ahora vamos a hablar con el capitán.

-¿Con TAI?¿Le vas a contar todo?

-¡NI loco!

* * *

Con la mano aun en el pomo de la puerta oyó el sonido de la campana anunciando el final del recreo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, un segundo más o menos y no habría oído nada, o lo habrían visto, pero estático en la segunda puerta del aula trataba de entender todo lo que había oído…

_-…te puedes creer que ahora me viene con el cuento de que está embarazada._

_-¿Inoue?_

¿Inoue? ¿Yolie? ¡¿Estaba embarazada?

* * *

-No me puedo creer lo que ese idiota hizo. ¿ Cómo puede ser tan…?- Sora se detuvo enfadada, no tenía palabras para definir a ese imbécil sin que la gente que había alrededor de ellas en la heladería se escandalizaran. Deberían molerlo a golpes. De pronto una lástima la inundo.- Pobre Yolie.

Era horrible pero aunque lo mataran no cambiaría la situación de su amiga, ¡mira que la había dicho que ese chico no le gustaba¡

-Lo peor es que él tiene razón en una cosa- Sora y Mimi se volvieron intrigadas hacia la castaña que movía la pajita de un batido de chocolate pensativamente- cuando la gente se enteren culparan a Yolie.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

-¡PERO ESO ES INJUSTO! Ella no tiene la culpa.

Sora ladeo la cabeza, entendía lo que decía Hikari.

-El problema es que parte de culpa si tuvo… si no se hubiera metido con ese idiota no estaría así, además la gente es más cruel en estos casos con las mujeres que con los hombres.

-¡La gente es idiota¡ él es idiota

-Sí, pero los demás solo verán a Yolie embarazada con quince años…

Hikari pareció salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? – La castaña arrugo el entrecejo- Me siento impotente.

Sora suspiro.

-Solo podemos darle apoyo y aguantar el chaparrón con ella.

-Yo puedo comprarle las cosas para él bebe.

Sora sonrió.

-¿Qué nombre creéis que le pondrá?

Las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño a la vez. La verdad es que Yolie era capaz de llamar a su hijo Ronaldo, Brad, o cualquier otro nombre que representara un adonis masculino, por otro lado en el caso de que fuera niña seguro que le ponía un nombre sacado de una revista… iban a tener que ayudarla en más cosas de lo que en principio habían pensado, claro que… por otro lado la imagen era muy bonita, Sora podía ver perfectamente a Mimi volviéndose loca comprando ropa de bebe y probándole mil trajes al bebe, también podía ver a Hikari haciéndole muecas y cosquillas, ¡si hasta se veía a si misma cambiando pañales!

-¡hola¡

Las tres chicas salieron de sus pensamientos a la vez al ver aparecer a la chica del pelo morado delante de ellas sonriente a desgana y con ropa más ancha de lo habitual, cosa absurda porque no se la notaba nada el embarazo mirándolas.

-Siéntate.

Yolie se acercó al hueco que quedaba en el banco de madera amarilla que quedaba libre al lado de Hikari. Mimi la miro sonriente.

-¿Quieres algo?

Yolie negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo mucha hambre…- hubo un minuto de silencio que ella misma rompió- ¿Y de que hablabais?

Sora abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pues… de…de lo de mañana.

-¡AH¡ ¿Ya sabéis que vamos a hacer?

Hikari sonrió.

-Claro, después de ver más o menos que horas tenemos libres, hemos pensado en ir a ver una película y luego ir a cenar al pub irlandés que hay enfrente de la estación.

-¡Me parece bien¡ Siempre he querido ir a ese pub… ¿ creéis que los camareros serán irlandeses?

Sora pestañeo. ¿ Cómo podía estar pensando en chicos?

-Pues no sé, la verdad es que no hemos ido ninguna, pero de todos modos no creo que supiéramos diferenciar un irlandés de un inglés por ejemplo.

Yolie pareció meditar su respuesta.

-Pues yo creo que si podría… aunque claro nunca he visto un inglés, ni un irlandés, ni…- de pronto callo- ¿ Por qué me miráis así?

Las tres chicas sacudieron rápidamente la cabeza.

-Pensábamos en tu teoría.

-Mentira, nunca me hacéis caso, ¿ por qué me miráis así?- Yolie ladeo la cabeza y las miro interrogante- ¿ es por lo del embarazo?- Yolie suspiro- Para seros sincera intento no pensarlo, incluso hay momentos en que consigo olvidarlo, luego siempre vuelve el miedo, ya sabéis, ¿Qué dirán? ¿Cómo lo hare? ¿ Me mataran mis padres? ¿ Quién va a querer a una chica fea y con la boca grande que además se a madre soltera a los 16 años….?

-NO ERES FEA.

Sora miro la indignación de Mimi, por dios, eso no era lo más grave de esa pregunta. Sora se humedeció los labios intentando buscar las palabras.

-Yolie la gente no se enamora de otra por lo que tienen o por lo que son, simplemente se enamoran… y la mitad de las veces te gustan las cosas buenas pero lo que te enamoran son los defectos- Sora se apresuró- no quiero decir que "eso" vaya a ser un defecto…

Yolie elevo una ceja.

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres- Yolie sonrió- por eso me fijo en los peores porque me quiero enamorar mucho y como tienen muchos defectos…

Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no me has entendido.

Hikari se rio.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que los defectos los acabas soportando pero lo que te enamora es lo bueno.

Yolie la miro escéptica.

-Dijo la que le gusta TK… claro, como TK no tiene casi defectos- Hikari se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello- Bueno si tuviera que buscarle un defecto diría que es demasiado… bueno, ya sabes siempre hace lo correcto… es el hijo y el yerno prefecto… lo siento por ti pero acabo de decidir que si mi bebe es niña quiero que se case con TK.

Hikari la miro indignada.

-Pero será mucho más mayor que ella.

Mimi rio.

-No creas, realmente solo se llevarías… 14 años, asique cuando ella tuviera 20 él tendría 34, ¡mira Kari como en tus novelas¡

A Hikari no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

-¡y por qué no la casas con Matt¡ seguro que para entonces es una gran estrella.

Mimi iba a protestar pero Yolie se le adelanto.

-¿Bromeas? Ni loca, se trata del chico bueno perfecto, y perdona Mimi, pero Matt no es exactamente el chico bueno del cuento, ya sabes, fuma, canta, dice palabrotas y no se peina la mitad de los días y además tiene cara de enfadado la mitad del tiempo, no, no lo quiero de yerno.

Mimi sonrió triunfante y Sora la miro divertida ¿ de qué se alegraba? Vio que la castaña miraba el caro reloj rosa que adornaba su delgada muñeca.

-Pues yo me tengo que ir que ya, asique ya me contareis como acaba la conversación.

Sora rio.

-¿Y qué más da? A ti parece encantarte tu novio lleno de defectos.

Mimi la saco la lengua divertida antes de salir por la puerta.

-Y tú no te rías. – Sora se volvió a Yolie- porque Tai como novio debe ser horrible.

Sora frunció el ceño.

-Pues yo creo que sería muy buen novio.

-¿Bromeas? Todo el día pensando en sus amigos, en futbol… nah, me sigo quedando con TK.

-EH.

Yolie ignoro la protesta de Kari

* * *

Matt volvió a mirar el papel que tenía frente a él apoyado en la mesa… algo no acababa de gustarle… toco una vez más las cuerdas de su guitarra, pestañeo, claro, bajo la mirada y alargo la mano al bolígrafo, si cambiaba esta nota quizás… levanto la vista y miro la hora. Era absurdo, se había ido del ensayo una hora antes de lo que debía porque no atinaba a marcar las notas correctamente, y todo porque por fin después de una semana de locura tenía una cita con su novia, que gilipollez, si era su novia por qué se había ido tan pronto aún faltaban por lo menos tres cuartos de hora para ir a buscarla, se pasó las manos por la cara, ¿ qué iba a hacer con ella? Hombre sabía que quería hacer con ella… pero… bueno ahora eran novios, se suponía que tenía que ser más… "amable"… miro de nuevo el reloj del DVD obviamente aquellos números azulados no habían cambiado apenas… ¡mierda¡ desconecto los auriculares de la guitarra aun sin quitárselos de las orejas, tal vez podría irse duchando, vistiéndose… incluso quizás debía hacer su cama o recoger un poco, miro alrededor no es que estuviera mal, pero no le venía mal una barrida… Aunque lo mismo no acababa en su casa… se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, aquello no iba a funcionar…

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Matt se apartó los cascos de las orejas y los dejo colgando en su cuello, se levantó con el ceño fruncido mirando la hora ¿Quién podría ser? Tai había quedado con una chica, los del grupo se iban de fiesta y su hermano tenia entrenamiento de baloncesto hasta tarde… llego descalzo hasta el umbral de la puerta, seria algún vecino con problemas de comunidad… Abrió la puerta desganado, se apoyó en el marco y miro con poco ánimo a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral.

Su cerebro tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pestañeo, ¿ qué?, volvió a pestañear ¿ pero qué hora era se le había estropeado el reloj? Delante de él estaba una preciosa chica castaña sonrojada y con dos bolsas blancas.

-Hola…

Matt pareció salir de su ensoñación, se apartó de la puerta.

-Pasa, - La castaña agacho al cabeza y paso por su lado, Matt cerró la puerta y miro el reloj del móvil que había en la mesa del comedor, pues la hora seguía igual, se volvió a ella- ¿ no habíamos quedado en tu casa?

Mimi pareció más sonrojada.

-Sí, pero he quedado con las chicas antes cerca de aquí, y se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor estabas muy cansado después del ensayo, y no te apetecía salir…- Matt se quedó callado, ¿ qué podía decir? No se le ocurría nada que no implicara demostrar su absoluta falta de control e inteligencia delante de ella- Aunque- la chica lo miro de arriba abajo, y Matt maldijo por no haberse vestido antes, no es que estuviera desnudo, pero con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que tenía más años que él parecía un mendigo frente a una princesa, ella estaba perfecta, sonrió para sus adentros, de rosa, por supuesto, pero perfecta- quizás te pillo en mal momento- Mimi sonrió- no debí venir sin avisar… yo… puedo irme, y

Matt negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no te preocupes, así me ahorras el viaje, además estaba… - se quitó los cascos del cuello y los arrojo al sofá- tocando, ya sabes, el grupo y eso… -Mimi sonrió de nuevo.- Si me das un segundo me visto y vamos donde tú quieras…

El rubio miro a la chica en busca de una respuesta, pero lejos de ellos vio lo que parecía un brillo en los ojos castaños y su rostro, si eso era posible, más colorado.

-Bueno como ya te he dicho he pensado que tal vez estabas cansado, si quieres podemos cenar aquí y…- ¿estaba nerviosa?- bueno si quieres luego podemos ir donde quieras…

Matt la miro escéptico.

-Como quieras, pero te aviso que no hay mucho en la cocina…

Mimi le guiño un ojo.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba, ¡hemos hecho la compra juntos! Por eso traigo esto.

Matt miro las bolsas que traía la chica, pero sin prestarles demasiada atención, su capacidad de razonar se había esfumado recordando " su día de compras" y su sabor a chocolate… sonrió como un idiota… puede que la "cita" no fuera tan difícil como había pensado… tal vez… tal vez si funcionara…

- pero te aviso que soy un pésimo cocinero.

-También me lo imaginaba, pero puedo cocinar yo.

-¿Tú?

-Eh, les hice a mis padres que me compraran la cocinita de juguete más real que te puedas imaginar, aunque tenía los cacharritos rosas…, pero el caso es que me gusta bastante… ya sabes, es como tus canciones, es genial cuando a la gente le gusta lo que has hecho.

Matt sonrió solo ella compararía canciones y comida…

Se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo cacharros rosas pero mi cocina es tu cocina.

-Gracias.

-Si no te importa yo me voy a ir duchando y vistiendo…

¿Se había vuelto a sonrojar? Era más divertido de lo que pensaba…

-Claro.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño que había al principio del pasillo, abrió la mampara de la ducha y encendió el grifo del agua caliente, función el ceño mientras se quitaba la ropa, su imaginación estaba desbocada, ¿ qué le hacía pensar que ella iba a entrar en el baño desnuda y se iba a meter con él en la ducha, ¡joder¡ se acercó de nuevo al grifo y abrió el de agua fría… se metió bajo las gotas frías de agua, ¡ ducharse empalmado no debía ser bueno¡. Claro que… antes estaba pensado en ella y había aparecido de pronto quizás… se quedó quieto intentando oír algo… no sabía muy bien qué, pero algo… ¡nada¡ decididamente está volviéndose un auténtico pervertido…

Sacudió la cabeza a la vez que cerraba el grifo, y tomo la toalla, se medió seco y se la coloco alrededor de la cintura, se peinó con los dedos sin mirarse si quiera en el espejo y salió del cuarto de baño, total sus miembros empezaban a quedarse helados… excepto lamentablemente uno…

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y tomo dirección a su cuarto pero entonces… tenia demasiada curiosidad… ¿ qué haría? ¿ Le habría quemado ya cocina? ¿ Llevaría un delantal? Matt detuvo y miro la luz procedente de la puerta de la cocina… ¡mierda¡ con pasos deliberadamente silenciosos se acercó hasta el umbral y asomo ligeramente la cabeza...

* * *

¿ Dónde estaría? Mimi miraba dentro de un armario buscando una fuente donde colocar la comida para meterla al horno, suspiro, la próxima vez a aparte de la comida tendría que traer también los utensilios… ¿quizás no había sido buena idea presentarse así como así? Pero… la espera la estaba consumiendo, además puede que Sora tuviera razón y no tenía paciencia…. Sonrió y elevo la mirada, oh! Ahí estaba se puso de puntillas e intento alzar el brazo lo más que pudo, frunció el ceño, no llegaba, pero no quería molestar a Matt, ella se había metido en eso, y por dios que iba a conseguir hacerle una comida muy buena sin su ayuda, seguro que se reiría de ella… ¿ pero cómo…? Aparto con la mano los trastos que había puesto ella misma sobre la encimera y se subió a ella, mejor ahora podía… alzó los brazos de nuevo y consiguió su presa… Matt tenía que cambiar la distribución de aquella cocina… tiro de ella y entonces su estabilidad se hizo añicos, solo la dio tiempo a notar como su cuerpo caía al vacío y a aferrarse a la fuente de cristal que llevaba en la mano.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe, pero, el golpe no fue tan duro como ella esperaba, abrió de nuevo los ojos y se vio rodeada por unos brazos, pestañeo y miro hacia atrás, Matt la tenía sujeta, había detenido su caída…

-Gracias…

Matt sonrió.

-La próxima vez podías pedírmelo a mí.

Mimi se sonrojo.

-No quería molestarte… pensé que podía sola…- Matt no la soltaba, empezaba a sentirse incomoda- tengo… que acabar la cena…- Pero no la soltaba, para su consternación no la quedo más remedio que dejar a un lado la fuente de cristal causante de todos sus problemas y volverse hasta encontrarse con….- ¡estas desnudo¡

Matt frunció el ceño

-Acababa de salir de la ducha.

Su protesta no consiguió calmarla.

-P…pero….

-Si me hubiera ido a vestir te habrías dado un buen golpe. -Mimi lo miro a los ojos… y sonrió, estaba sonrojado, era increíble, se rio, Matt estaba avergonzado.- ¿ Y ahora de qué te ríes?

-Estas colorado.

Matt pareció un momento turbado, y Mimi no vio venir el peligro cuando sus ojos se tornaron de pronto más oscuros, con ese brillo pícaro que tan bien sabía ella que significaba, la risa se borró de sus labios cuando él la sujeto por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qu…? La cena…

Pero el chico pareció ignorarla, bajo sus labios cerca de los suyos y Mimi pensó que la besaría, pero no donde ella pensaba, en el último momento Matt ladeo la cabeza y deposito un suave beso en su cuello, allí donde el torrente sanguíneo latía más fuerte, Mimi trago saliva, y el rubio comenzó a depositar pequeños y suaves besos por todo su cuello, una mano subió y bajo la cremallera de su vestido, lo dejo caer suavemente desde los hombros, Mimi estática apenas podía pensar mientras él seguía dándole lo que parecían cientos de pequeños y ligeros besos sobre el hombro, la clavícula… mordió suavemente la tira del sujetador blanco, mientras con la otra mano apartaba la otra tira, sin saber cómo Mimi quedo tan desnuda como él de cintura para arriba, y aquello solo acababa de empezar, noto el frio durante un segundo, lo que él le permitió para que tomara conciencia de su próximo ataque a sus sentidos, sus besos continuaron sobre sus pechos, sobre la cima de ellos y tomaron un camino muy peligroso, Mimi pestañeo sorprendida al notar su beso encima del ombligo, inconscientemente tomo aire metiendo la tripa hacia dentro, noto su sonrisa, y luego su lengua, dentro de ella, dentro de su obligo… La cabeza la daba vueltas, Matt retomaba el camino de sus besos pero esta vez con pequeñas lamidas, e incluso pequeños y suaves bocados en algunas zonas, cuando su cara volvió al comienzo Mimi apenas podía mantenerse en pie, él se apartó de ella unos milímetros y la miro, luego sonrió, y la acerco más a él, y ella lo agradeció, mientras él al fin la besaba en los labios, mientras nadaba en su boca, ella solo pudo ser consciente de aferrarse a él como si fuera una tabla salvavidas, lo abrazo y le devolvió los besos con toda la pasión que pudo, como si aquello le permitiría rebajar la tensión que burbujeaba en su cuerpo como si pudiera pasársela a él… como sí… Matt la obligó a base de besos a tumbase en el suelo, sin retroceder ni un ápice en sus besos, ella apenas fue consciente hasta que noto el frio del suelo sobre su espalda desnuda, él también debió notarlo porque en seguida giro sobre si y la dejo sobre él mientras acariciaba su espalda, sus piernas, su… Mimi soltó un gemido al notar aquella sensación, Matt ya acariciaba con suaves y rápidos movimientos esa parte de ella , Mimi creyó que podía romperse en mil pedazos mientras oía no sin cierta vergüenza los quejidos que salían de su garganta, sin tan solo…

-Te necesito.

Noto como el cuerpo del chico se encogía como si acabara de recibir un golpe, y como de pronto la espalda del chico se levantaba lentamente mientras sus besos se volvían aún más exigentes, Mimi quedó a horcajadas sobre él sentado en el suelo de la cocina, Matt aparto al última barrera entre ellos y la elevo un poco para acoplarla sobre él, Mimi abrió mucho los ojos al sentirse deslizando sobre él, pestañeo intentando recuperar un poco de cordura… y tomo aire cuando lo noto completamente dentro, llenándola, colmándola… Mimi no tenía mucha idea de lo que se suponía debía hacer ahora, o mejor dicho de cómo hacerlo bien, pero a él parecía no importarle demasiado, con una mueca casi de dolor en su rostro el rubio tomo sus caderas y la guio con movientes secos y controlados, que cada vez tomaban más ritmo, más velocidad, menos control , hasta que noto que su mundo se deshacía, que no necesitaba ayuda, que ella podía buscar su propio final, que podía… los gemidos de ella se juntaban a los de él hasta que Mimi clavo sus delicadas uñas en la espalda y su mundo dejo cualquier abismo de sentido que pudiera tener y caía sobre él.

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia sintió los dedos del chico acariciarle la espalda, Mimi lo miro sonrojada.

-Creo que la cena se ha quemado.

Matt la sonrió.

-Pediremos pizza.

Mimi pensó en protestar pero… ahora mismo no la apetecía cocinar… miro a su alrededor, la cocina estaba echa un desastre… suspiro.

-¿Crees que algún día podríamos… hacer esto… como las personas normales en una cama?

Los ojos del chico centellearon.

-La pizza tarda 20 minutos asique… - Mimi no noto como el chico se ponía de pies con ella en brazos.- ¿Por qué no?

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí uhohoho, que tengo examen el viernes y se supone que debería estar estudiando como una loca jeje, pongan velitas que ya es el último examen, luego solo quedará a la universidad para agobiarme del todo… ¬¬ menos mal que es el último año n.n que mayor nos hacemos… bueno pues ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR, intentaremos contestar n.- y también no tardar mucho como en este cap. **

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODS Y FELIZ HALLOWEN**


	23. XXIII: Un buen comienzo

**¡HOLA A TODS! ¡APROBE! OEOEOEOE bueno ahora solo queda que sea oficial pero *.* creo que lo hemos conseguido asique en mi efímera felicidad he decidido escribir n.n La Fresi no lleva una buena semana asique a ver si así también la consigo animar n.- además como os hemos dicho vamos a intenta actualizar como muy tarde cada 15 días para ver si así cogemos ritmo hohoho. Bueno creo que os contestamos a tods los RR( Si se nos pasó alguien que nos lo diga u.u) que por cierto MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS que en este capi los he tenido muy en cuenta n.n espero que os guste. Os dejo con el capi 23!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 23:Un buen comienzo**_

Matt rio al oír como el estómago de la chica protestaba de forma poco elegante, tumbada a su lado en su cama Mimi parecía estar en su elemento natural, y lo peor del todo a él le parecía lo más normal del mundo, cierto era que habían estado toda la noche dando vueltas por la cama, sus sonrisa se amplió, no le gustaba presumir, pero no había estado nada mal, lo increíble era que no estaba cansado de ella, por mucho que le doliera llevaba un buen rato escuchando sus desvaríos sobre actores, sagas de vampiros, ¡incluso ropa! Y a él no le importaba, estaba en una especie de limbo, y dios sabe, que había dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo, incluso estaba dispuesto a asumir que un brazo suyo se había posicionado posesivamente sobre la chica todo el tiempo, pero eso tampoco era dormir abrazados… ¡Se había vuelto loco¡ peor que eso se había vuelto un ñoño! Él!, que nunca había dormido con nadie porque le molestaba el calor de los demás, ahora… sacudió la cabeza mientras la castaña se levantaba de la cama y se vestía.

-¿Te vas ya?

Mimi miro la hora sorprendida.

-Claro.

-Pero hoy es sábado.

Los ojos castaños lo miraron con asombro.

-¡Por eso! Hoy hemos quedado todos juntos.

Maldición, a él no le apetecía salir, él quería estar con ella en la cama, bueno puede que ir de vez en cuando a la cocina, al baño… un ducha… su cuerpo empezó a responder, tal vez podía convencerla para no ir, la miro con ojos tristes y abrió la boca para lanzar su petición, cuando de pronto algo oscureció su mirada, sus ojos se afinaron, ¿ cómo no lo había visto antes? Se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a la chica que dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué es eso?

Mimi lo miro confusa, Matt se levantó molesto de la cama, ¿ cómo no se había fijado en todo el tiempo? Bueno la falta de luz en la cama era una gran escusa pero porque en la cocina… ¡mierda¡ en la cocina no se había fijado en su brazo pero ahora… ahora lo veía claro… agarro su brazo lastimado y le mostro los dedos marcados de lo que parecía una mano perfectamente diseñada en tono amoratado contrastando en su blanca piel.

-No es nada.

Mentirosa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

Mimi pareció dudar.

-Hace unos días, me iba a caer y Yolie me sujeto.

Matt alzo una ceja. Yolie no tenía la mano tan grande, y dudaba que tuviera tanta fuerza, si nunca podía abrir las botellas de Coca-Cola como iba a ser capaz de eso, la mano era tan grande como la suya, ¡Eso era de un hombre¡ la ira empezó a correr por sus venas, ¿ quien la había agarrado así? ¿ Y por qué? ¿ Y por qué ella no se lo decía? Es que no confiaba en él, porque una cosa era que no le dijese aun lo del embarazo por miedo a su reacción, pero por dios, era su novio, si algún chico la ponía la mano encima él tenía el maravilloso derecho de matarlo. Y de pronto recordó.

-¿Por eso llevabas camisa de manga larga hoy?

Mimi se humedeció los labios, por dios se la daba fatal mentir.

-Es que… puede parecer lo que no es, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Matt respiro profundamente atravesó la cama con un ágil movimiento y se puso los pantalones de pijama olvidados en el suelo de la habitación, conto mentalmente hasta veinte… tenía que empezar a confiar en él… y si lo veía volverse loco aquello no funcionaria, aunque todo su cuerpo quisiera saltar sobre ella y obligarla a decirle que demonios le había pasado, aquello solo provocaría una llantera por parte de la chica, y además pensaría que es un agresivo y no le diría nunca lo del bebe… suspiro de nuevo y se volvió hacia a ella que lo observaba medio atemorizada, medio ansiosa.

-Al menos come algo antes de irte y luego te llevó…¿ dónde dijiste a tus padres que te quedabas a dormir?

La chica se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-E…En casa de Sora.

Matt asintió.

-Bueno la madre de Sora no te dejaría volver a estas horas muerta de hambre…

-Supongo que no. -Mimi sonrió.-Pero tienes algo de Desayunar que no sean esos cereales de mil colores llenos de azúcar.

Matt alzo las cejas.

-Eh son muy nutritivos y dan muchas energías.

-Oh, eso no lo dudo.

Matt sonrió lentamente.

-Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar…

Mimi sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

-No, en otra ocasión, hemos quedado, y aun tengo que ducharme, vestirme…

Matt frunció el ceño y tomo su reloj de la mesilla. Luego la miro.

-Aún quedan cinco horas…

-¡Lo sé¡ apenas me va a dar tiempo…

Lo decía en serio… Matt ladeo la cabeza y se rasco la nuca, increíble, cuanto tardaba en arreglarse? ¡Si estaba guapa siempre! Incluso así, con el pelo revuelto solo peinado con los dedos, sin maquillaje y con la ropa arrugada, estaba increíblemente linda… en fin… ¡mujeres¡

-Creo que tengo galletas de chocolate por algún lado…

* * *

Sora miro de nuevo el reloj, no debía haber salido tan pronto de su casa, pero… suspiro apoyándose en la pared de la entrada al cine donde habían quedado, había pasado tanto tiempo sin salir… sola, bueno con amigos, pero sola, sin novio… se mordió el labio nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba llevaba años sin ir al cine solo con amigos, Ryo siempre la acompañaba, bueno o al menos hasta que las cosas se empezaron a complicar… aún la costaba recordar cuando se había ido todo al traste, eran una pareja normal, paseaban de la mano, se contaban sus problemas, tenían momentos…. " de pasión" , y de pronto… , Sora pestañeo, puede que no hubiera sido tan repentino como ella creía, si lo pensaba bien, al final casi no quedaban, nunca iban a ningún lugar, todo era monotonía, como quedar con un amigo, los momentos de pasión se habían ido reduciendo hasta acabar en un fugaz beso al verse y al despedirse… ¿ eso era normal? Es decir, ella creía que el amor podía ser eterno, pero…. Ahora… ella lo había querido, incluso se habría casado con él, estaba segura, pero… ¿ habría sido feliz? ¿ Por qué no se dio cuenta de que ya no le hacía ilusión quedar con él como antes? ¿ Por qué no echaba de menos los momentos eróticos? ¿ Y porque aun así le había dolido decir adiós? ¿ Por qué le odiaba por dejarla?

-SORA

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron súbitamente al oír su nombre, se incorporó y miro al castaño que la miraba sonriente, Sora se sonrojo, Tai era el único chico que podía estar adorable con esa pinta de descuidado deportista, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vaya ¿llegas el primero?

Tai sonrió cómplice.

-No, nos a traído Joe en su coche nuevo, bueno nuevo…¡ tiene más años que el sol! Pero como ser acaba de sacar el carnet no le parece bien ningún sitio para aparcar, va a necesitar una calle entera… así que te he visto y me he bajado en marcha, ¡ no vas a esperar tú sola¡

Sora pestañeo, _no vas a esperar tú sola_, quizás… sacudió la cabeza.

-¡¿Te has bajado en marcha?

Tai se rasco la nuca.

-Es joe, va a 20 por hora! – Tai rio- además tenías que a ver visto sus caras cuando me he bajado.

Negó con la cabeza, podía imaginárselo perfectamente.

-¡Estás loco¡

Los dos chicos se volvieron, para ver como Mimi se bajaba de la moto de Matt como una furia hacia el castaño.

-¡Casi te atropellan!

Matt encadeno la moto y se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos, mientras Tai intentaba tranquilizar a una Mimi hecha una furia. Sonrió divertida, ¡ habían venido juntos!

-TAIIIII

Los chicos se volvieron para ver a un feliz Davis que venía corriendo sonriente, unos metros detrás venia un contrariado TK andando tranquilamente.

-Davis.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Con Joe

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene coche.

-¿Y tú por que no vienes con ellos?

-ah, he venido con ellos pero no podía dejar a Sola esperando sola.

Sora se sonrojo sin saber por qué.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Que poco caballeroso.

Davis se volvió como iluminado.

-Hikari!

Hikari frunció el ceño.

-Ahora no vengas con esas…

-Parece que te han pillad Davis. – Izzy sonrió divertido.

Sora miro a Yolie y a Cody que venían tras ellos.

-¿Y joe?

Yolie se encogió de hombros.

-Esta con la cabeza entre las piernas haciendo respiraciones, casi pierde la vida cuando Tai se ha bajado en marcha…

Sora noto como todas las miradas acusadoras se dirigían al castaño que medio sonreía a modo de disculpa, pobre, él se había arriesgado por ella, ahora era ella quien tenía que devolverle el favor pero cómo…

-¿Bueno que película queréis ver?

Eureka, todos alzaron los ojos para ver la cartelera que había.

-Mmmm, yo votaría por "_saw 6_"

Yolie miro con las manos en jarras a Tai.

-No, claro que no voy a ver otra de Saw, ya no tienen historia, solo… carne y sangre.

Tai alzo una ceja.

-¿Y tú que quieres ver?

Yolie pareció mirar de nuevo la cartelera.

-Cartas a Julieta.

-Buuuuuuuu, prefiero ver sangre- Davis se acercó a Tai.

-Pues yo estoy con Yolie, me quedo con Julieta.

Tai frunció el ceño.

-Bueno pues a ver votación: Una peli ñoña en la que por el título también hay muertes solo que mucho más tarde para mi pesar o la última de Saw en 3d!

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que muere?

Tai miro a Yolie como si le hubiera llamado tonto.

-Es Julieta! Yo sé que al final mueren el romeo ese y la chica.

Sora contuvo la risa.

-Tai no creo…

-Nada!, Bodorrio pastel o 3D?

-Yo voto por el 3D.

Sora miro a cody, caya como había crecido, a veces se les olvidaba que ya no era un niño…

-Pues yo por Julieta.

-Hikari como me haces esto?

Hikari le saco la lengua a Davis. Bueno pues seguían empate y quedaban ella, TK, Matt, Izzy y por supuesto Joe!

-Yo creo que me quedo con la sangre…

Sora sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de Mimi por la decisión de Matt que la guiño un ojo.

-Pues yo pese a ganarme vuestro odio no quiero ver otra vez sangre por todas partes… asique me quedo con las chicas.

-¡Traidor!

Izzy rio y Sora supo que era el momento de devolverle el favor a Tai, además las primeras de Saw le habían gustado, aunque las ultimas eran infumables...

-Pues yo me quedo con ellos…

La mandíbula de Yolie cayó en el acto.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí señor, esta es mi Sora- Tai abrazo a la pelirroja- pues hemos ganado.

-Bueno aún faltan TK y Joe…

Sora miro como todos los demás a TK que parecía dudar.

-Bueno yo…. Creo que voy a votar por Julieta y así le dejo el peso de la decisión a Joe…

-¿Qué peso?

Todos los ojos se volvieron al peliazul que acababa de llegar.

* * *

TK sonrió divertido al ver la cara molesta de Tai mientras comía palomitas, pero aun así, estaba atento a la película… puede que la protagonista tuviera bastante culpa… bajo la mirada y luego no sin cierto nerviosismo miro a su derecha Hikari veía la película absorta, completamente metida en la pantalla, estaba muy guapa, las luces de la pantalla reflejaban en ella luces doradas y verdes, quizás debería decirla algo… claro que qué la iba a decir… su rostro se tornó rojizo y giro la mirada a la pantalla, sabía lo que debería decirle para conseguir lo que quería, o al menos se lo imaginaba, no es como si no supiera como se declaraba alguien a la persona que le gustaba pero… , suspiro, no sabía que le daba más miedo sí que le rechazara o sí que le aceptara, volvió de nuevo la vista, esta vez mirando más allá de ella, en el asiento de al lado estaba Davis, con la pajita en la boca y una pésima postura miraba la película con poco interés, los ojos castaños del chico lo miraron como si hubiera notado su mirada y le hizo el gesto de querer vomitar, TK sonrió y Davis le devolvió la sonrisa, luego ambos volvieron a mirar la pantalla, y nunca mejor dicho porque TK solo veía de vez en cuando alguna escena… no estaba prestando nada de atención a la película, tsk, debía haber votado por Saw… esta película cada cinco minutos hablaban de amor verdadero, de imposibilidades por terceras personas y eso le llevaba a volverá pensar en la chica que tenía al lado… No debía haberse sentado a su lado, pero… una parte de él no había podido evitarlo… maldita sea estaba nervioso, no sabían donde poner los brazos para no tocarla, y a la vez esperaba el más mínimo roce que hiciera que su sangre latiera más rápido y más fuerte en sus venas… y justo cuando pensaba que la sensación no era nada molesta recordaba la sonrisa de Davis y …. ¡No podía hacerle eso a su amigo¡ quizás si a él también le hubiera gustado Hikari desde siempre… Tk pestañeo, quizás,…. Las imágenes de ellos dos juntos riendo corrieron por su mente, tal vez si lo hubiera pensado, o quizás antes esas cosas no le interesaban y por eso no se había dado cuenta, peor ahora… bueno ahora sabía que ella… el color rojo volvió a sus mejillas.

* * *

-¡Me he enamorado¡

-Tú siempre te enamoras, seguro que si hubiéramos visto Saw también te hubieras enamorado del muñeco ese.

Yolie miro con el ceño fruncido a Davis mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que flanqueaban la enorme mesa de madera oscura que habían reservado en aquel pub, Yolie suspiro, bah, no iba a dejar que el idiota ese le arruinara la tarde, ¡había triunfado¡ Había visto la película que quería, se había enamorado del actor rubio y guapo y ahora estaba en aquel pub al que tanto quería ir, ¡y lo mejor de todo el camarero era guapo! Al fin la vida le daba un rato tranquilo, se sentó y miro a su alrededor, había mucha gente, los camareros caminaban esquivando gente con bandejas de madera llenas de cervezas y patatas, y aunque algo oscuro el color de las paredes, suelo y mesas, lo cierto era que las lámparas de colores vivos iluminaban bastante bien, sí, estaba decidido, había sido una buena elección, miro a sus amigos que hablaban de la película…, frunció el ceño.

-Qué raro que Yolie no tenga nada que decir…

Yolie pestañeó y miro a Hikari.

-Estaba pensando ¿ quién reservo esta mesa?- Tai levanto la mano desde la esquina más alejada de la mesa.- Bueno eso explica porque lo has hecho mal.

Tai pareció sorprendido.

-¿Y eso porque? Estas sentada no?

Yolie miro a su lado derecho.

-No ves que sobran sitios, podías haber cogido una mesa un pelín más pequeña.- Yolie frunció más el ceño ¿ porque ponía Tai esa cara de culpabilidad? – Tai… ¿ quieres contarnos algo?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al castaño que con cara de culpabilidad confeso.

-Bueno… es que, un par de chicos del equipo se enteraron y me preguntaron si podían venir… no es fácil conseguir mesa… asique pensé que no os importaría.

-No me puedo creer que hayas invitado al equipo, quedamos en ser solo nosotros.

-No es todo el equipo Kari, son solo 2 personas…. Además estamos todos , no?- Yolie ladeo la cabeza, más le valían que fueran guapos…- ¡mira¡ por ahí viene. ¡AQUÍ¡

* * *

Se detuvo frente a la mesa y miro a los presentes, aunque los había conocido años antes, tampoco habían acabado siendo íntimos, más bien eran conocidos, aunque le caían bastante bien la mayoría… era curioso, pensó antes de sentarse al lado de una pelimorada contrariada, todos ellos eran completamente diferentes, bueno a excepción de Davis que era un miniclon de Tai…, y aun así… se les veía… felices, sobre todo al rubio que miraba con odio al chico con el que había venido, y a la castaña sonrojada que los saludaba con una sonrisa, claro que por la conversación que había escuchado el día anterior estaba claro que a Kai le interesaba esa chica, y por lo que sabía esos dos andan de novios… o algo así…, no entendía porque había causado eso tanto revuelo, se veía de lejos que entre ellos pasaba algo…

-Bueno pues ya estamos todos ¡CAMAREROOO! – Un chico con una libreta en la mano se acercó al oír el grito de Tai- Yo quiero…. La jarra más grande de cerveza que tenga.

El camarero sonrió.

-Pero es de un litro y medio…- Los ojos de Tai lanzaron halos de luz de felicidad y el camarero alzo las cejas y apunto en aquella libreta- muy bien… y los demás…

-¡Yo otra!

-Davis, tú aun eres un crio no puedes beberte eso.

-Me lo beberé antes que tú.

-¿Es una apuesta?

-Es un hecho.

Les faltaba gruñir como a los perros, pensó Ken tan sorprendido como el camarero que seguía apuntando con cara de asustado…

-Parece divertido yo quiero una… bueno una más pequeña…

Él camarero miro a la castaña que lo miraba sonriente, Ken casi sonrió al ver la cara del chico mientras la miraba, se había quedado estático mirándola con adoración, como si acabara de ver una estrella de Hollywood, desvió la mirada y miro al rubio que lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-¡No lo apuntes, si es que piensas dejar de mirarla en algún momento y apuntar algo!,Meems ¿ porque no te pides una de esas cosas que pone la carta sin alcohol?

Mimi lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

Matt pareció dudar un segundo.

-Bueno porque… pone que son de colores y dulces…

Mimi alzo una ceja, Ken y los demás observaban la escena, seguro que la chica estaba enfadada porque él decidiera por ella, por no decir que las razones que la había dado eran una estupidez…

-¿De qué colores?- Ken alzo las cejas sorprendido. Parecía ilusionada con la idea…- ¿Puede ser rosa?

El camarero asintió sonrojado y continuo tomando nota.

-Pues yo quiero…

-Tú quieres otro de esos sin alcohol o se lo diré a mamá…

La chica de pelo corto miro con rabia a su hermano.

-Que sea verde…

-Yo… creo que también lo quiero sin alcohol…. Me da igual el color…- Izzy alzo las manos como pidiendo disculpas- Después de la fiesta que me disteis pienso que el alcohol no me sienta bien.

-¡Más para mi¡ - Ken miro sorprendido a la pelimorada, y no era el único las tres chicas la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca- quiero una cerveza irlandesa, es la especialidad no?

ÉL camarero asintió, y la chica sonrió apartando la mirada de la carta, justo para ver como 6 ojos se clavaban en ella.

-¿Q…- Yolie pareció caer en algo- No,no, no, espera no quiero… - pareció triste- ponme uno de esos de colores…

-¿Alguno en especial?

Yolie lo miro decepcionada, y Ken medio sonrió.

-¿Por qué no amarillo?

Yolie lo miro sorprendida, esa chica le divertía mucho, más de lo que le gustaba admitir… y era raro porque desde la muerte de su hermano su felicidad era bastante limitada, pero cuando esa chica estaba cerca nada tenía sentido, todo era… irracional y extraño, y aun así… era muy divertido… quizás por eso había pedido a Tai ir cuando había oído a Kai pedírselo… algo en él le obliga baba a proteger a ese huracán violeta… y si de verdad estaba…. Seguramente por eso las amigas no le habían dejado…

-¿Ken?

Ken pestañeo y miro a Kai que lo miraba interrogante, ¿por qué lo miraban todos? De pronto cayo, claro ya solo faltaba él por pedir…

-Yo quiero uno morado.

Yolie pestañeo a su lado.

-¿Por qué no pides una pinta? Es su especialidad…

Ken se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta el morado.

-Pues yo creo que es un color que te quedaría muy bien.

Ken miro a Mimi, ¿le estaba dando consejos de moda? Ken se aterro, no quería pensar en que color le quedaba bien…

-Bueno a él le quedan bien todos los colores…

Ken miro a la chica sonrojada que con la cabeza agachada jugaba con el portavasos, sonrió.

-El amarillo fluorescente no…

Yolie abrió la boca para protestar.

-¡¿ Y a quien coño le sienta bien ese color?

Kai miro a Davis.

-Bueno hay a gente como Mimi, que todo le sienta bien, incluso ese color…

Ken alzo una ceja, si el rubio apretaba más el puño estaba convencido de que se haría sangre en las palmas…

-Pues en las equitaciones de futbol hay muchos equipos que lo llevan…- Tai pareció dubitativo y luego enfadado.- ¿Por qué hablamos de colores de ropa? Ves empezamos viendo una peli pastel osa y acabamos hablando de estilismo….

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Tai miro a su hermana pensativo…

-Si hubiéramos visto Saw ahora estaríamos hablando sobre muertes crueles en 3D

Y lo peor era que parecía gustarle más esa opción…

-Pues estabas muy interesado en la peli…

Tai lanzo una mirada de incredulidad a Joe.

-Estaba interesado en la rubia, además tú estás castigado, si no hubiera sido por tu traición no habríamos visto "Eso".

-Eh… Izzy y TK también votaron por ella.

Tai miro a los dos nombrados.

-Cierto…. Vosotros también estáis en mi lista…

TK rio.

-Lo bueno es que cuando acabes la cerveza ni te acordaras de la lista.

-¿Qué dices? Si a mí el alcohol me sienta estupendamente!

* * *

Sora salió del baño y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al ver a Tai saliendo en ese mismo momento del baño de enfrente.

-¿Con que te sentaba estupendamente e?

Tai sonrió divertido y señalo a la mesa donde Davis dormía abrazado a una jarra enorme.

-Mejor que a él al menos.

Sora sonrió.

-Es que ha sido una tontería apostaros a ver quién se la bebía más rápido.

Tai parecía… orgulloso?

-Sigo siendo el campeón.- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza era un caso perdido…- Ey sabes qué?- Sora lo miro expectante- creo que deberíamos ir a la barra y pedir algo solo para nosotros dos, yo invito.

" solo para nosotros dos", la boca de Sora se secó, se humedeció los labios, no tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa a fin de cuentas Tai solo era su amigo… la pena la inundo pero miro al chico con una sonrisa, él no tenía la culpa de no sentir lo mismo que ella, así era él, si no fuera tan… Tai, no le gustaría.

-Claro, para una vez que invitas.

Tai fingió ofenderse y la tomo de la mano, con lo que su corazón estúpidamente volvió a acelerase.

-Ey.

Sora pestañeo, ya habían llegado a la barra… ¿ no podía estar más lejos?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te fías de mí?

Sora lo miro, tenía esos enormes ojos castaños mirándola fijamente, divertidos, valientes…Como no se iba a fiar… si siempre se había metido en todas aquellas locuras de niños por él… porque aunque parecía idiota la mitad de las veces y la otra mitad no parecía hablar en serio, siempre estaba cuando le necesitabas, porque sabias que siempre daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo, porque nunca dudaba de nadie, era… maravilloso.

-No me fio nada de ti.

-Que injusto… Bueno da igual porque "para una vez que invito"…

Le hizo un gesto al camarero que lo miro sorprendido, Sora casi rio, el numerito de beberse un lito y medio de cerveza de un trago había causado estragos en aquel sitio, Sora suspiro o le nombraban cliente del año o no volverían a dejarles entrar… Aun así el asustado camarero les había servido 2 chupitos de algo que debía ser terriblemente destructivo por el color verde oscuro, Sora fue a coger el pequeño vaso pero Tai la detuvo.

-No, esto no se bebe así.

Sora pestañeo

-¿Y cómo se bebe?

Él chico sonrió.

-Se quema, se pone una pajita y se bebe mientras arde.

-¿Estás loco?

-¿Por qué?

-Nos quemaremos.

-Que va, el camarero me ha asegurado que no,y últimamente nunca haces nada divertido, ya sé que te cuesta superar lo de…, bah, ni le vamos a nombrar hoy, pero – la señalo con un dedo acusador- tú sabes que es verdad, pero quiero que sepas que no es el fin del mundo… - se rasco la cabeza- Sé que piensas que no soy muy hábil en temas del amor, pero no soy idiota, además mi madre y Hikari me obligan a ver muchas historias de chicas en la tele, y sé que el primer novio siempre duele, pero… también sé que aunque no lo parezca se supera, y para hacer más ameno el camino hacia la superación puedes contar conmigo siempre que me necesites.

Sora notaba los ojos llorosos, mierda, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero él tenía razón ese día no, ese día quería volver a atrás , quería ser ella simplemente, ella sin ser la chica que perdió su novio, ella sin ser la chica que nunca tendría al amor de su vida… simplemente ella y él, sin más… Sonrió.

-Aun así no me convences para beber esto quemando.

-Te prometo que si te quemas te salvaré.

Sora se sonrojo.

-¿Tienes complejo de bombero?

Tai y sora se volvieron a la vez para ver a un sonriente Matt. Sora rio.

* * *

Hikari miraba sorprendida a su hermano, a Matt y a Sora mientras bebían de una pajita lo que parecía un vaso ardiendo.

-No lo entiendo. ¿ No quema?

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

- no sé, desde que hemos llegado Matt no me deja probar ni gota de nada que tenga alcohol y por como arde eso debe tener…

-Pues que no me deje mi hermano lo entiendo pero a ti Matt…

Las cejas de Mimi se juntaron.

-Esta raro…

-Bueno quizás es por Kai…

Las cejas castañas no solo se separaron sino que se alzaron felices.

-¿Crees que esta celoso?

-¿Te parece algo bueno?

-¿a ti no?^

Hikari sonrió.

-Bueno… eso quiere decir que le gustas mucho… ¡ qué bonito! – Mimi rio feliz- es tan bonita vuestra historia… que envidia me das…yo quiero que me quiera alguien.

-Davis te quiere…

Hikari suspiro y miro hacia la mesa donde Joe, cody, Izzy y Yolie hablaban ignorando a un dormido Davis… bueno parecía que Ken también estaba en la conversación aunque apenas hablaba, si fuera porque era una locura hasta diría que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observando a Yolie…si se lo dijera a Yolie seguro que la daba un ataque… frunció el ceño ¿ dónde estaba TK? Un dedo de Mimi se alzó frente a su rostro señalando a dos chicos a los que rodeaba un grupo de chicas mayores que parecían estar muy dispuestas a bailar con ellos…

-Creo que TK está acorralado.

-¿Q… No le buscaba a él…

Mimi alzo las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Bueno pues para tu tranquilidad te diré que Kai también está allí.

Hikari sonrió, bueno estaba claro que Kai no era su búsqueda además parecía muy divertido con las chicas… pero TK en cambio casi le daba pena, estaba colorado hasta la punta del cabello y hacia intentos para salir del circulo en el que le habían arrinconado.

-Deberías ir a salvar a TK , ya sé que no le buscabas, pero ya que le has encontrado… sería un acto de caridad…

Hikari se sonrojo, en el cine había notado cada reacción del chico, y aunque la peli le había gustado mucho su cuerpo era plenamente consciente de la cercanía del rubio y eso… bueno eso iba a acabar volviéndola loca…

-Podríamos ir las dos…

Mimi pareció escandalizada.

-¿Bromeas? Si voy Kai podría pensar cosas que no son, además tengo que comprobar si mi novio está bien o si Tai intenta matarlo…

-No es justo…

Mimi la sonrió dándola un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

-Me encantas como cuñada.

Hikari se volvió sonrojada y la hizo un gesto para que se callara. ¿Cuñadas? Su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso ¿ cuñadas? Choco contra una de las chicas que se volvió, Kari la miro igual de sorprendida que la chica, mierda, había llegado hasta allí tan absorta en los pensamientos de ser cuñada de Mimi, que no se la había ocurrido pensar que iba a decir cuando llegara … ahora todos la miraban incluido TK, apretó los puños, muy bien, si lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era en esa estúpida palabra la usaría!

-TK te estaba buscando, - TK pareció confundido- si ya sabes eso es lo que las novias hacen…

Que entendiera la idea…

-¿Es tu novia?

Hikari odio la voz estúpida de la chica de la derecha.

-Sí- Tk sonrió y se acercó a ella- asique tengo que irme, sois muy simpáticas pero… ya estoy cogido.

Dicho lo cual tomo la mano de la castaña y se adentraron en la pequeña pista repleta de gente. Hikari pensó que podía morir, si no había muerto ya, en aquel momento, notaba su corazón latir más fuerte que él hilo musical, que las voces de la gente, que los gritos de Yolie… solo oía su latido y solo notaba la mano del chico acariciando la suya… ¿ porque no la soltaba? Levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta él.

-Gracias por salvarme.

Hikari pestañeo.

-No ha sido nada…

TK sonrió sonrojado.

-Ahora tendremos que parecer novios hasta que nos vallamos…-Hikari no había caído en esa circunstancia pero obviamente ahora seis chicas pensaban que eran novios…. Y quedarían muy mal…. O quizás era una excusa interesante… oyó la risa suave del chico- solo espero que no se levante Davis… o nos descubrirá.

Hikari sonrió.

-No creo que se levante… ¿ Bueno y que se supone que tenemos que hacer como novios?-TK pestañeo sonrojado, Kari se sonrojo con él- No quería decir… en fin tampoco…

-No pasa nada… podemos… hacer lo que quieras…

Buah, había muerto antes y estaba en el cielo, su mente comenzó a imaginarse un montón de escenas subidas de tono, no, no, no eso no se hacía así, ni ahí, ni…

-Podemos comenzar por… bailar... o pedir algo…

TK sonrió.

-Es un buen comienzo

* * *

Era preciosa…., Kai no se cansaba de mirarla por encima de las cabezas de esas chicas tan pesadas, el único problema era que a quien le ponía caras, le dedicaba sonrisas e incluso le sacaba la lengua era al rubio estúpido… no pegaba nada, lo ideal era que él estuviera allí agarrándola por la cintura mientras charlaba divertido con Tai y Sora… Quizás aquello había sido un error, había decidido ir aquella estúpida reunión para poder ver si descubría algo más pero… no había nada nuevo… aparte de que Matt era un inadaptado social que además coartaba la libertad de mi a la hora de divertirse, ¿ por qué no la dejaba beber? Ni que fuera ella la embarazada...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe…

Espera un momento… y si… y si Matt pensara que era Mimi la que esperaba un bebe, por lo que había visto en la mesa solo las chicas sabían lo de Yolie, pero…. Matt…. Matt no había mirado a Yolie cuando había pedido sin embargo…, una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro, eso era… por eso el idiota salía con ella, porque creía que era Mimi la embarazada… quizás por eso había dejado a Sora de lado… pero puede que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto… si hasta le iba a ayudar, podía sacarle de su error y quitarle de encima a la castaña, incluso si jugaba bien sus cartas podía conseguir que volviera a su interés con Sora, y aunque esta se veía a leguas que estaba enamora da de Tai, Tai no sentía nada más que amistad, o al menos eso creía Tai, que para el caso, y Sora era una mujer despechada que ya había besado a Matt en una ocasión por desesperación… su sonrisa se amplió. ¡Ya le tenía¡

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí , que son las 3.30 de la mañana y se me caen los ojos jeje Esperamos que os haya gustado y ya sabéis CUALQUIER COSA RR, que como veis siempre las tenemos en cuenta. Un besito a TODS!**


End file.
